


UNEHRE

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Assassination, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Concentration Camps, Crossover Pairings, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Guns, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Hate Speech, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kaworu named Karl, Kidnapping, Killing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Murder, Nazi Germany, Nazi Kaworu, Nazis, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Prisoner Shinji, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Hitler, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Running Away, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shooting Guns, Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, War, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Karl Lorenz es un oficial Nazi que forma parte de las temibles SS. Un hombre cruel, manipulador y mentalmente trastornado que esconde celosamente su homosexualidad y no duda en asesinar a sangre fría a quien sea con tal de proteger su secreto.Shinji Ikari es un desafortunado turista japonés que se encontraba vacacionando hacia la zona donde se inicia el conflicto bélico. Tras ser capturado por los soldados Nazis y catalogado como judío indocumentado, lo envían a un campo de concentración donde es sometido a  maltratos y vejámenes.Lo que el joven Ikari no imagina es que su verdadera pesadilla recién empezará cuando lo vendan al sádico oficial Lorenz.¿Vivirá Shinji para contarlo o tendrá el mismo final terrible que todos los anteriores esclavos de Karl?---[AU] II Guerra Mundial - KawoShin (versión manga)[AU] World War II - KawoShin (manga ver.)





	1. Fehler

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones previas  
> **  
>  \- Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en septiembre de 2015 en la plataforma Wattpad. Por lo que la presente es la versión editada y corregida.  
> \- AU de la II Guerra Mundial, desarrollado en la Alemania Nazi.  
> \- Los personajes corresponden a la versión del manga de Evangelion (pareja KarlShaun).  
> \- Escenas sexuales y violentas muy explícitas y gráficas.  
> \- Puede haber OoC.  
> \- Kaworu Nagisa es llamado "Karl Lorenz" en el 90% de la historia.  
> \- Algunos personajes originales y otros que fueron tomados de otros animes (se hará la aclaración en los capítulos correspondientes).  
> \- Personajes mayores de edad.  
> \- Personajes mentalmente muy perturbados.  
> \- Los nombres originales de algunos personajes de Evangelion fueron modificados para adaptarlos mejor al idioma alemán (también serán aclarados llegado el momento).  
> \- Algunas frases y fragmentos están en alemán y/o francés, con su correspondiente traducción. Gracias a Claudine y a Angela por la ayuda con esos idiomas.  
> \- NO se pretende ni se intenta promover la romantización de actos como el secuestro, la violación o el asesinato de personas.  
> \- Los datos adicionales e históricos expuestos en las notas finales de los capítulos son reales.  
> \- Este fic tiene una pequeña secuela.  
> \- Recomiendo ver la mini-serie alemana _"Unsere Mütter, Unsere Väter"_ (2013) conocida como _"Generation War"_ , en inglés y como _"Hijos del Tercer Reich"_ , en español. La misma me ha inspirado durante el proceso de creación de esta historia. Dejo el trailer por si alguien quiera echar un vistazo.  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmyGPX23px4>
> 
> \---  
>  _*** Especiales agradecimientos a G., la persona para quien escribí esta historia._  
>  _En memoria de la gran amistad que tuvimos alguna vez ***_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fehler = Error**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Karl Lorenz: Kaworu Nagisa (manga ver.)**   
>  **Keel Lorenz: Padre de Karl.**   
>  **Katja Lorenz (OC): Madre de Karl.**

**Agosto 31, 1939.  
Ciudad libre de Danzig, Polonia.**

El primer error más grande de toda su vida fue el inocente hecho de estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esas serían unas vacaciones sin retorno.

Shinji Ikari era un fotógrafo de 22 años de edad, de origen japonés por parte de su madre y estadounidense por la de su padre. Sus progenitores se habían separado hacía ya una década, pero el joven vivía con su madre en la ciudad de Nagasaki y aunque nació en Japón y vivió allí toda su vida, los rasgos orientales nunca fueron muy notorios en él. Salió más a su padre con el cabello castaño, ojos marrones claros y una bonita piel trigueña aunque por andar haciendo fotos bajo los últimos rayos del sol de verano en Polonia, se había quemado bastante esos días.

Ikari decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de verano por Europa, usando un dinero que recibió de herencia por parte de su abuela materna. Fue así que estuvo por Inglaterra, Holanda, Dinamarca y luego llegó a Polonia, y de ahí tenía planeado continuar su viaje rumbo a Suecia al día siguiente.

En Polonia, Shinji había visitado previamente Varsovia, Siedlce y Lublin antes de llegar a la ciudad-estado de Danzig, un territorio libre con mayoría de ciudadanos alemanes pero que se hallaba bajo el dominio polaco.

Aquella tarde, el joven Ikari salió de una tienda de fotografías, en donde había mandado revelar algunas instantáneas que tomó ese mismo día; salió a la calle viéndolas sin prestar mucha atención a su camino y sonrió satisfecho ya que le había gustado como le quedaron.

Aunque no le duró mucho esa sonrisa porque de pronto en su trayecto escuchó a dos ancianos que caminaban frente a él y hablaban de algo que le resultó un poco inquietante.

—Ese dichoso _"Tratado de no agresión entre Alemania y la Unión Soviética"_ que fue firmado hace unos días es una trampa mortal y no nos han informado todo al respecto -refirió uno de los hombres-

—Es verdad -secundó el otro anciano- Este gobierno no ha tomado aún las medidas de precaución a pesar de los fuertes rumores de que piensan invadir Polonia, arrasar con todo y repartirse los territorios.

—¿Cree usted que estamos a puertas de una nueva guerra?

—¡Qué Dios nos guarde y proteja de semejante barbarie!

Shinji encogió los hombros y fue de regreso a la pensión donde se estaba hospedando. Al llegar allí, pasó por la recepción y justo coincidió con el dueño del local.

—Buenas tardes, joven -lo saludó el hombre al verlo ingresando allí- ¿Cómo la ha pasado hoy?

—Muy bien, gracias -respondió Ikari acercándose al mostrador- ¿Podría cancelar mi cuenta, por favor?

—¿Entonces ya se va? Su estadía aquí ha sido muy breve.

—Sí, partiré rumbo a Suecia muy temprano. El barco zarpará las cinco de la mañana, así que tendré que madrugar.

—Comprendo. Suecia es un país muy hermoso. Espero le vaya muy bien por allá también.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

—Pero no olvide regresar por aquí algún día. Sepa que será siempre bienvenido.

—Por supuesto que regresaré. Aunque cuando lo haga probablemente ya esté casado y con una familia hecha -comentó Shinji mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios-

—Eso es muy bueno. ¿Está usted comprometido?

—No, aún no. Pero estoy pensando cortejar a una muchacha de mi ciudad que conozco hace tiempo -admitió el joven Ikari algo sonrojado al rememorar a una chica de nombre Rei Ayanami, a quien conocía desde que era un niño-

—Buena suerte con eso también. Mire, aquí está su cuenta hasta esta noche -el hombre deslizó una hoja de papel y la colocó frente a su interlocutor-

—Perfecto, aquí tiene. Muchas gracias.

Shinji pagó la cuenta de su estadía en la pensión y tras ello, se dirigió a su habitación a ordenar y preparar sus cosas para continuar su viaje al día siguiente.

\---

**Berlín, Alemania.**

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando Karl Lorenz volvió a su casa con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Temperamental e impulsivo como era, no se molestó siquiera en disimular su enorme disgusto.

Karl poseía la jerarquía de Capitán, más conocido como _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ en las filas de la _General Allgemeine-SS_ , rama política de la temibles escuadras de protección Nazi. A sus 25 años de edad había ascendido a ese rango debido a sus méritos y su alto nivel intelectual; además, era el hijo de un hombre muy influyente en el gobierno, colaborador muy cercano al Führer.

El Capitán Lorenz era un atractivo joven ario bastante peculiar, sus cabellos eran tan claros que ya no parecían rubios sino blancos, igual que su pálida y casi fantasmagórica piel. Pero sus rasgos más notables y estremecedores eran sus profundos ojos carmín.

La familia de Karl era poderosa y adinerada. Su padre, Keel Lorenz, era un ministro del régimen y su madre, Katja, había heredado una gran fortuna y poseía varias propiedades en las ciudades más importantes de Alemania.

Karl entró raudamente y saludó a sus padres quienes estaban charlando en la sala.

— _Guten abend, Vater...Mutter..._ (Buenas tardes, padre...madre...).

Los señores Lorenz se sobresaltaron un poco al notar que su hijo traía el uniforme todo manchado con sangre.

—¿Qué sucedió, hijo? -preguntó la mujer bastante asustada y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia él para verificar lo que había ocurrido-

—Nada importante -respondió Karl de mala gana- Iré a cambiarme.

Pero cuando hizo un ademán para retirarse, su padre lo retuvo.

—¡Un momento, Karl! ¿Qué es ese modo de responder a tu madre? Explícanos ahora mismo qué sucedió y por qué llegas con el uniforme todo estropeado.

Karl miró con una amenazante fijeza a su padre y resopló fastidiado, para luego exclamar por lo bajo.

— _Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!).

—¿Y bien? -insistió Keel- Estamos esperando una explicación.

—Maté a un indeseable parásito. Le volé los sesos con mi arma y su asquerosa sangre acabó salpicándome por completo. Necesito un baño y deshacerme de este uniforme, está arruinado -levantó una mano enseñando a su padre su guante blanco que estaba casi todo rojo a esas alturas-

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? -cuestionó la mujer-

—Porque el impertinente judío dijo que los alemanes somos unos cobardes porque invadiremos a los polacos sin previa declaración de guerra. Escuché eso y lo maté sin miramientos.

—¡Demonios! -exclamó Keel- ¿Entonces ya se enteraron de los planes para esta madrugada?

—Padre, todos en Berlín ya lo saben. La _"Operación Fall Weiss"_ está lista. Tengo muchas ganas de estar allí y bombardearlos pero no, tendré que perderme toda la diversión gracias a tu maravillosa idea de meterme a las filas Allgemeine -reclamó Karl elevando el tono cada vez más-

—¡Karl, baja la voz! -exigió su madre-

—Les advierto que estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme a las filas de las Waffen SS. ¡Quiero ir a aniquilar al enemigo! -inquirió esbozando una sonrisa perversa-

—¿Y descender en tu rango de Capitán? -refutó Keel de inmediato, desde el principio estaba en contra de que su hijo fuera parte del ala combatiente de las SS- ¿Acaso estás loco?

Karl frunció la boca y giró los ojos, la actitud controladora de su padre le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Miren, ya estoy lo bastante grande como para que me digan lo que debo hacer. Así que, más vale que ambos se tranquilicen porque les guste o no, haré lo que crea más conveniente.

—¿Osarás desobedecer mis órdenes? ¿Te atreverás a cambiarte a las Waffen-SS y poner en riesgo tu vida?

—Fui entrenado para eso, ¿o no, padre? Tanto te esmeraste en mi formación militar para que de ser necesario, muera en combate defendiendo nuestra nación, ¿cierto?

—Karl, si desobedeces a tu padre, juro que voy a desheredarte.

—Madre, sabes que no lo harás. Soy el que hará trascender a la familia Lorenz, ¿recuerdas? Soy el único hijo que han tenido -sonrió con descaro, desafiar y contrariar a sus progenitores era algo que Karl disfrutaba bastante-

—¡Muchacho insolente! -espetó Keel, estaba en verdad muy molesto- ¡Ya no nos tienes el mínimo de respeto!

-Solo una razón muy poderosa hará que desista de mi idea de cambiarme de fila. Y si esa razón no aparece después de finalizar la invasión a Polonia, me convertiré en miembro de la Waffen-SS.

Dicho eso, Karl se retiró de ahí dejando a sus padres completamente descolocados y viéndose entre sí con mucha incertidumbre.

—¿Crees que Karl esté perdiendo la razón, querido? -preguntó Katja muy acongojada-

—¡Un día de estos tu hijo va a matarme de un disgusto, mujer! -se quejó Keel- Tenemos que hacerlo casar de inmediato para se vaya de aquí y forme su propia familia. Va siendo hora de que deje esas actitudes rebeldes, ya no es un chiquillo y a veces sigue comportándose como uno.

—Tienes razón, querido. Arréglale un matrimonio con una muchacha de buena familia. Ya es hora de que Karl siente cabeza.

—Cuenta con eso. Mañana mismo empiezo a encargarme de ese tema.

Lo que los señores Lorenz no sabían ni sospechaban, era que a su querido unigénito no le interesaban las mujeres en lo más mínimo. Pero ese secreto solo lo sabían dos personas, el mismo Karl y un amigo de infancia con quien hizo su servicio militar y el que tenía turbios "negocios".

\---

**Septiembre 1, 1939.  
Danzig, 4:40 a.m.**

El acorazado aléman Schleswig-Holstein desde el Mar Báltico dispara sus cañones sobre la fortaleza de Westerplatte, que guardiaba la ciudad libre de Danzig. La Operación Fall Weiss se ponía en marcha en ese momento, exactamente como estaba previsto en los planes.

Los alemanes iniciaron los ataques por tres frentes distintos y bien organizados. Poco después del bombardeo sobre Danzig, las tropas alemanas cruzaron las fronteras polacas e inició la invasión. El caos se apoderó de la población de cuestión de minutos, cientos de miles de personas -entre judíos y no judíos- empezaron a huir de inmediato del inminente avance del ejército alemán.

Los estruendosos ruidos y gritos de desesperación de la gente despertaron a Shinji, quien al asomarse al balcón pudo divisar gente corriendo por las calles mientras cargaban cosas al igual que todo tipo de vehículos y medios de transporte que circulaban a gran velocidad intentando dejar de la ciudad. Así también, pudo ver viviendas vecinas que estaban siendo consumidas por las voraces llamas.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Pero qué rayos está sucediendo aquí!?

Sumamente asustado, Shinji se cambió de ropa tan rápido como pudo. Luego tomó su maleta y colgó otro bolso colgándolo en su hombro izquierdo. Era consciente de que debía huir también, ya que se escuchaban disparos de toda clase en las cercanías de la pensión.

Cuando llegó a la recepción como para retirarse, vio al abatido gerente guardando cosas en unas cajas de madera.

—¡Señor! -lo llamó- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

—¡Esos malditos alemanes nos están invadiendo! -vociferó el hombre al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Huya de aquí, joven, pronto! Huya lo más rápido y lejos que pueda. ¡Salve su vida! ¡Vaya hacia el sur cuanto antes, por ahí no están ingresando aún!

—Pero quiero ir al norte -replicó Shinji- ¿Será que podré alcanzar mi barco para Suecia?

—No es prudente ir hacia el puerto. Ellos están en el Báltico y desde allí disparan con sus buques. Mejor vaya hacia el sur y conserve sus documentos -sugirió el hombre- Tal vez pueda salvarse ya que es un turista.

—De acuerdo. Gracias por su recomendación y mucha suerte.

Tras eso, Ikari se despidió y ganó la calle tan pronto como pudo. Miró de un lado a otro y era como ver el mismísimo infierno en vivo y en directo, no sabía qué hacer ni por dónde ir. Suspiró temeroso mientras veía cómo la gente corría en dirección contraria al puerto.

—Tal vez sí pueda llegar a mi destino. No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? -se dijo el castaño a sí mismo y encogió los hombros-

Ese fue el segundo error fatal que Shinji cometía. Se puso a correr con prisa en dirección contraria a toda la gente hasta que cuando escuchó disparos por encima de la multitud, lo empujaron y cayó al piso con todo su equipaje.

Cuando se puso de pie, notó que el bolso que llevaba en su hombro no estaba y posiblemente se le soltó en el trayecto sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a mirar por todas partes con mucha desesperación.

—¡¡¡Maldición!!! -gritó e intentó levantarse, consiguiéndolo a duras penas ya que se había lastimado al caer-

Cuando se puso de pie, el joven Ikari notó que el bolso que llevaba en su hombro no estaba y que posiblemente se le soltó en el trayecto sin que se diera cuenta. Empezó a mirar por todas partes con mucha desesperación.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está?

Entonces Shinji divisó el bolso tirado en el piso a unos metros detrás de él y regresó hacia ahí con intenciones de recogerlo. Pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, un hombre lo levantó antes para luego salir corriendo con su pertenencia en la mano.

—¡¡¡Oiga, espere!!! ¡¡¡Eso es mío!!! -gritó e intentó ir tras el sujeto-

Pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, enseguida perdió de vista al tipo en medio de la inmensa y agitada multitud. Quiso llorar de la impotencia que sentía; en ese bolso tenía todo lo que realmente importaba, como ser su pasaporte, su pasaje de barco, todo su dinero, su cámara fotográfica y las fotos de sus viajes previos que mandó revelar el día anterior.

—¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué haré?

Ikari quedó pensativo por unos breves instantes hasta que una tremenda explosión lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Entre elegir recuperar sus cosas y salvar su vida, más razonable era la segunda opción. Aún así, él continuó corriendo rumbo a donde iba al principio, pensó que si llegaba al barco y explicaba lo que sucedió, podían dejarlo pasar en vista a la situación.

—Además de seguro me tienen en la lista de pasajeros. No creo que haya ningún problema.

Totalmente agitado, el joven llegó al puerto en cuestión y pudo divisar los buques alemanes que abrían fuego sobre la ciudad que se veía cada vez más devastada y en llamas desde allí. Aterrorizado y casi sin poder respirar con normalidad, fue con dirección al navío que lo embarcaría a Suecia.

Al ingresar allí, ya notó que los cadáveres de los marineros de ese barco estaban desparramados por varias partes. Era evidente que algo no andaba bien ahí.

—¡Maldita sea! -exclamó al ver allí a un soldado Nazi, al que pudo reconocer por el distintivo que llevaba en el brazo del uniforme-

Al darse vuelta como para desembarcar de nuevo e intentar huir, se encontró con varios soldados más que le cerraron el paso, apuntándolo con armas de grueso calibre.

— _Identifizierung!_ (¡Identificación!) -le exigió un soldado a los gritos-

— _Ich spreche kein Deutsch..._ (No hablo alemán...) -contestó Shinji con una pronunciación desastrosa-

Sin mediar más palabras, el mismo soldado se le acercó para propinarle un certero y fuerte golpe en medio del rostro que lo llevó a desvanecerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **- SS-Hauptsturmführer: SS es abreviatura "Schutzstaffel", es decir, "Escuadras de Defensa," era la organización militar, policial y política Nazi. El rango de "Hauptsturmführer", se refiere al de Capitán dentro de las filas de las SS.**
> 
> **- Allgemeine SS: Dependencia general de las SS, ala política y administrativa, no precisamente combatiente.**
> 
> **- Führer: "Jefe" o "Líder" en alemán. Nombre exclusivo que Adolf Hitler se dio a sí mismo por ser presidente del Partido Nazi.**
> 
> **- Operación Fall Weiss: "Caso Blanco", plan ideado por los nazis para invadir Polonia antes de una declaración formal de guerra, este acontecimiento fue el que dio inicio a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**
> 
> **- Waffen SS: Ala combatiente y fuerzas armadas de las SS, en otras palabras, el ejército.**


	2. Alptraum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Alptraum = Pesadilla**

Dos días después de la violenta invasión a Polonia, los aliados Francia e Inglaterra declararon formalmente la guerra a Alemania, tras esta haber hecho caso omiso al pedido de retirada que solicitaron esos países. Sin embargo, dichos países no activaron de forma abierta en defensa de la nación polaca.

El ejército polaco no pudo frenar el avance alemán y estaba siendo derrotado con mucha facilidad. A eso se sumó la invasión simultánea de la Unión Soviética a mediados de ese mismo mes.

**Octubre 6, 1939.**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial se puso en marcha. Las últimas unidades del ejército polaco se rindieron y Polonia prácticamente ya no existía. Alemania y Rusia se dividieron los territorios como acordaron en su pacto secreto.

Una considerable parte de población fue sometida al dominio y represión de los alemanes, en especial los pertenecientes a la comunidad judía.

Shinji Ikari fue apresado y encerrado durante más de un mes junto con una veintena de hombres judíos que los soldados alemanes capturaron en medio de la invasión. 

Tras la rendición de Polonia, todos esos prisioneros fueron puestos en la carrocería poco iluminada de un camión de gran porte pero así también estaba siendo fuertemente custodiado por soldados alemanes. Allí apenas les proveían de agua y solo contaban con una cubeta para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. A todos, sin excepción, los trasladarían al campo de concentración de Dachau, el primero dentro de Alemania en cuyo modelo se basaron los demás.

Shinji intentó en vano explicar a los soldados alemanes que no era un judío como ellos pensaban, pero no fue escuchado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cada vez que se acercaba a alguno queriendo entablar una conversación para explicar su origen, era golpeado con violencia; tanto así que tenía moretones en el rostro y hematomas en varias partes del cuerpo.

El joven Ikari estaba sentado en una esquina de la reducida celda donde lo tenían encerrado, le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y sollozaba en silencio a causa del dolor que le producían aquellas lastimaduras. Un joven judío como de su edad, quien estaba a su lado lo miró con pena, se dio cuenta de que no era uno de ellos sin embargo estaba allí como si lo fuera.

—¿De dónde eres? -preguntó el otro-

Shinji lo miró con cierta indiferencia pero optó por responder.

—Japón -contestó Ikari muy secamente-

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? No luces como un japonés.

—En realidad, soy mitad japonés por parte de mi madre pero sí, nací en Japón.

—¿Y entonces por qué no les enseñas tus documentos de identidad? El imperio de Japón está aliado con los alemanes, ellos van a dejarte ir si les demuestras que no eres judío.

—Es inútil. No me escuchan y tampoco hablo alemán.

—Solo enséñales tu pasaporte, no hace falta que hables. Cuando vean que eres ciudadano japonés, te liberarán.

Shinji lo dedicó una mirada de reproche. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de explicar nada, su desgracia ya era bastante a esas alturas.

—Me robaron todos mis documentos y dinero cuando estaba huyendo durante la invasión. No tengo modo de demostrar mi identidad -el castaño suspiró con pesadez- A menos que alguno se digne a intentar escucharme al menos.

—Lo siento mucho por ti. Es injusto que estés en este lugar pero dudo mucho que uno de ellos quiera escucharte.

—¿Sabes a donde nos están llevando? -preguntó Shinji-

—Sí, al campo de concentración de Dachau, al sur de Alemania -contestó el judío- Llegaremos mañana.

Shinji quedó horrorizado y casi en shock al escuchar esas fatídicas palabras, solo pudo tomarse de la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Sí, una terrible pesadilla.

—Ya lo creo -afirmó el otro- Lo peor de todo es que la viviremos despiertos y estaremos totalmente conscientes.

—¡No, no es posible! No sé como lo haré pero voy a escapar. ¡¡¡Yo no puedo ser confinado a un horrible campo de concentración!!!

\---

**Berlín. 22:00 hs.**

En la mansión de la familia Lorenz se realizaba un brindis para festejar la victoria sobre Polonia. El ministro Keel había invitado a importantes autoridades y miembros del gobierno y la milicia, varios fueron acompañados por sus esposas e hijos. Muchos altos jefes estaban allí esa noche y aunque no contaron con la presencia del Führer, sí estaban hombres muy cercanos a él, por lo que los señores Lorenz estaban más que honrados y contentos.

Esa celebración fue también aprovechada por Keel para presentar a su hijo a varias jóvenes de buena familia y elevada posición económica, cuyos padres estaban buscándoles un matrimonio conveniente. Para desgracia de Keel, su hijo no se mostraba interesado en ninguna de las damas que él creía podrían ser potenciales candidatas a convertirse en la nueva señora Lorenz.

De hecho, Karl estaba bastante harto e irritado a esas alturas gracias a la dichosa celebración. Deseaba que todo acabara ya de una vez y que los invitados se largaran, pero sabía que aún quedaba como un par de horas para que eso sucediera. Ya no toleraba a su padre, quien insistía en presentarle mujeres y hacerle entablar conversación con ellas con el fin de conocerlas mejor. Se sentía completamente fastidiado. 

Cuando por fin Karl creyó que pudo librarse de la presión de su progenitor, se marchó a la sala principal y estaba sentado en un sofá en compañía de otros oficiales, bebiendo de su copa de vino tinto.

—Hijo, ven un momento, quiero presentarte a alguien -Keel se le acercó otra vez con el mismo discurso-

El joven Capitán bebió todo lo que quedaba en su copa y se dejó su sitio más molesto para acompañar con su padre, pero antes de que Keel se lo pudiera llevar junto a quien deseaba presentarle, él se le adelantó y lo condujo hacia un lado para manifestarle su inquietud.

—¡Basta padre! Ya deja esta estupidez, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué te pasa, Karl? Te estoy presentando a las jóvenes más distinguidas de la sociedad berlinesa. ¡No seas grosero! Sus padres estarían felices y pagarían lo que fuera con tal de emparentar con nuestra familia.

—Estamos en guerra, ¿recuerdas? Más que esas tonterías me importa presente político y el futuro de nuestro país.

—Alemania está muy bien -sentenció Keel- Vamos a conseguir el dominio total de Europa cueste lo que cueste. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—¡Como sea! Ya no quiero saber nada de esas mujercitas que insistes en ofrecerme -exigió el joven-

Padre e hijo quedaron allí un momento viéndose el uno al otro con inocultable consternación. En ese instante, se les acercó un camarero con la mirada gacha trayendo más vino.

—¿Más vino, señores? -ofreció con voz sumisa-

—¡Déjalo ahí y lárgate! -respondió Karl muy molesto al tiempo que señalaba una mesa que tenía cerca-

—Sí, señor.

Karl volteó repentinamente y fijó la vista en el joven sirviente mientras este dejaba las copas de vino. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo de una manera muy disimulada y sonrió con cierta malicia. Luego notó que el joven camarero se retiró con dirección a la cocina y le dieron ganas de ir tras él. Solo que no tenía ningún motivo válido para dirigirse hacia ese lugar, su presencia allí no tendría el menor de los sentidos.

Pero inteligente como era, a Karl se le ocurrió una buena coartada casi instantáneamente. Fue hasta el lugar donde el joven acababa de dejar las copas y las tomó trayendo una para sí y otra para su padre pero cuando volvía hacia él, fingió un pequeño tropiezo con la alfombra consiguiendo de esa manera que el vino le cayera en el uniforme, manchando la chaqueta y también parte de su camisa blanca.

— _Oh...Verdammt!!!_ (¡¡¡Oh...maldición!!!) -espetó Karl, elevando la voz con rabia-

—Mira nada más. Trae eso aquí... -Keel se aproximó a su unigénito y tomó las copas para ayudarlo- Pediré que traigan una toalla para que te limpies.

—¿Aquí frente a los invitados? ¡Olvídalo! Iré a que un sirviente me lo limpié. No tengo ánimos de subir a cambiarme la camisa -refutó el otro-

Tras eso, Karl se dirigió hacia la cocina con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios, llegó allí y abrió la puerta de golpe. Todos los sirvientes voltearon a ver y quedaron presos del espanto y la sorpresa, no era nada usual que el hijo de los dueños de la casa estuviera allí. Miró a todos los que estaban allí, eran unas seis personas entre cocineros y ayudantes. 

Karl cerró la puerta y se pronunció con voz firme y autoritaria.

—Lárguense todos al fondo, menos tú -señaló al joven de su interés-

De inmediato, todos desalojaron el lugar por la puerta del fondo. Karl esperó un momento y cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, fue hacia el chico con el semblante muy serio; este bajó la mirada algo asustado y permaneció estático en su sitio. El Capitán quedó frente al joven y lo observo muy fijamente. Ese chico se veía vulnerable y casi temblaba del miedo.

—Ayúdame con esto -comenzó a desprender el saco de su elegante uniforme- Me manché con vino.

—S-sí, señor -dijo el joven y se dispuso a ayudarlo sin perder tiempo-

El muchacho procedió a ayudar a Karl a despojarse de su saco.

—La camisa también -ordenó el alemán- Mira cómo quedó del asco.

—Como diga, señor.

Karl se quitó la camisa y quedó con el torso desnudo frente al jovencito.

—Mírame cuando te dirijas a mí.

El joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos e intensos ojos color carmín, se sintió casi paralizado por ellos.

—¿Sabes como quitar esa mancha de mi camisa?

—Lo sé, señor. Permítame, por favor, haré de inmediato -entonces tomó la camisa ajena delicadamente-

—Bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yosef, señor -respondió temeroso-

—Debí suponerlo. ¡Un sucio judío!

El joven no contestó, empezó a temblar pensando que sería castigado a causa de esa condición.

—Como sea, ya que estás sirviendo aquí será que puedes ser útil en algo. Saca la mancha de camisa de inmediato que debo regresar con los invitados.

—Como ordene -respondió el joven y fue hacia la mesada-

Karl sintió cierta curiosidad y fue a verificar lo que iba a hacer el chico, quien lo miró de reojo un momento y no pudo evitar notar el tremendo atractivo físico del Capitán Nazi. Aunque era delgado se le notaban los músculos marcados en sus brazos y en su torso a consecuencia del exigente régimen de entrenamiento físico. Tenía los hombros anchos, el abdomen plano y ni un solo rastro de vello en el pecho. Su piel era perfecta, fina y blanca como la porcelana.

Sin querer, Yosef se sonrojó ante aquella cercanía, después de todo Karl era demasiado imponente. El ario se apoyó en la mesada cruzado de brazos y en eso, el muchacho echaba un puñado de sal y un poco e vino blanco a la mancha en la camisa.

—¿Se supone que quitas manchas de vino con más vino? -preguntó Karl frunciendo el ceño-

—Así es, señor. La mezcla de sal con vino blanco diluye las manchas del vino tinto -respondió Yosef-

—Mmm...ya veo... -contestó Karl sin dejar de mirarlo con fijeza-

Segundos después, la mancha desapareció por completo y el chico la puso a secar al calor de la estufa de la cocina. Karl no dejaba de observarlo, no había expresión alguna en su rostro, solo lo miraba con insistencia. Yosef era un joven bastante apuesto, tendría máximo unos 20 años de edad. Era muy delgado, de estatura mediana, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color avellana oscuro.

El chico era descendiente de judíos aunque no profesaba religión alguna. Lo habían reclutado como personal de servicio en la mansión Lorenz aunque ocasionalmente recibía maltratos por provenir de una familia perseguida.

El sirviente terminó de secar la camisa de Karl, la cual quedó como nueva.

—Listo, señor -se la pasó- Aquí la tiene.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo -extendió los brazos como para que el chico se la colocara-

—Con permiso, señor.

Karl asintió con la cabeza y Yosef procedió, se la volvió a abotonar, las manos le temblaban de tan nervioso que se sentía; sin embargo, lo hizo con prisa.

—La quiero dentro del pantalón -ordenó el Nazi con una voz sugestiva-

—S-señor... -susurró el joven un tanto inquieto- Permiso.

El joven desabrochó el cinturón de Karl todavía más nervioso, luego le desprendió el pantalón y se lo bajó apenas un poco para colocarle la camisa como lo había pedido. La cercanía entre ambos jóvenes era demasiada y se percibía cierta tensión extraña. El sirviente por fin terminó con la tarea encomendada y se sintió aliviado.

—Ahora sí, está listo, señor Lorenz.

Karl lo miró de nuevo y le enseñó una sonrisa bastante inusual, parecía muy feliz.

—Escucha bien. Mañana a las 6 en punto, quiero que me lleves personalmente el desayuno a mi habitación. ¿Entendido? -dijo el Capitán con una inusual voz pacífica-

—Entendido, señor -respondió Yosef-

—Bien, te estaré esperando. Puedes decirle a los otros que regresen aquí.

Dicho eso, Karl se retiró de la cocina. Yosef exhaló aliviado, por un instante llegó a pensar que iría a morir ahí mismo.

Karl volvió al salón donde la celebración proseguía, se lo veía bastante alegre y empezó a platicar con los invitados. Un plan siniestro se traía entre manos. Cuando todo eso había acabado y todos se retiraron. La familia Lorenz quedó conversando en la sala hasta que Katja se despidió de su esposo e hijo para retirarse a dormir.

Pero Keel era un hombre muy tenaz e insistente, así que volvió a sacar el tema del matrimonio.

—Y dime, Karl, ¿qué te pareció la hija del senador Schmidt? -preguntó el hombre-

—¡Horrible! Más fea que pegarle a la madre en el día de las madres -respondió Karl cruzándose de brazos-

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Si es una joven muy bonita! -refutó su padre-

—Pues te estás quedando ciego o perdiste tu buen gusto, padre. Para mi es feísima, ni parece alemana -refutó el otro con una expresión de asco-

—¿Y qué tal la hija del canciller Eichmann?

—¿Esa mujercita aburrida? ¡Afff! -rodó los ojos- Apenas intercambié tres palabras con ella y casi me duermo de pie-

—La hija menor del General Wagner es un buen partido también...

—¡Olvídalo! Si me caso con semejante tonta, tus nietos saldrán deficientes mentales. Me imagino no quieres algo como eso, ¿o sí?

Keel lo miró completamente harto. Estaba cansado de la actitud negativa y desdeñosa de Karl para con todas esas jóvenes que él consideraba un excelente partido.

—¡Vaya que eres difícil de convencer! Pero no creo que te niegues a darle una oportunidad a la hija del ingeniero Langley-Soryu. Es una pelirroja muy hermosa y su padre quiere casarla cuanto antes. Pagará muy bien al caballero que despose a su hija.

—¿Pelirroja, eh? Ja, debe ser una gran ramera. ¡Todas las pelirrojas son putas!

—¡Por un demonio Karl! Detesto escucharte decir tantas vulgaridades. Esas señoritas son de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Berlín y tú debes desposar a una mujer cuanto antes. ¡Más vale que consigas a una novia adecuada!

Karl se puso de pie con prisa, esa situación ya todo le provocaba una tremenda repugnancia.

—¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz con esa cuestión! No me interesa contraer matrimonio en este momento. Buenas noches, padre.

Sin decir más, se retiró de allí dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Vuelve aquí que no he terminado! -gritó el hombre- ¡¡¡Karl, te estoy hablando!!!

—Buenas noches, padre -repitió Karl con voz irónica-

—¡¡¡Muchacho impertinente!!!

Karl llegó a su habitación, cerró su puerta y se recargó en ella.

—Mañana será un día muy divertido -sonrió perversamente y desenfundó su arma-

Tenía una pistola marca _Walther PPK_ , calíbre 9 milímetros, semiautomática. Activó el mecanismo disparador, dejándola lista para usarse.

—Mañana volverás a la acción, mi bella y fiel compañera -entonces el joven ario besó su arma y volvió a guardarla-


	3. Neuer Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Neuer Name = Nuevo Nombre**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **En el presente capítulo, hace su aparición el personaje de _Kensuke Aida_ cuyo nombre en esta historia es Ken Aigner y juega un papel preponderante en el encuentro de Karl Lorenz (Kaworu) y Shinji Ikari.**

Karl despertó y miró su reloj, faltaban unos quince minutos para que dieran las seis de la mañana. Sonrió y sacó el arma que tenía oculta debajo de la almohada. La colocó sobre la mesa de luz y aguardó con paciencia a que cumplieran su orden.

Rato después, volvió a chequear la hora y sonrió al escuchar pasos acercándose a su puerta, una pequeña pausa y luego tocaron.

—Adelante -dijo con voz seria y firme-

Al abrirse la puerta, notó que se trataba del muchacho a quien la noche anterior encargó le llevara el desayuno; el mismo permaneció allí de pie, aguardando la siguiente orden.

—Buenos días, señor. Le traigo su desayuno como me lo pidió.

—Excelente, más puntual no pudiste ser. Pasa y cierra la puerta -ordenó- Deja esa bandeja ahí -le señaló una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la recámara-

—Sí, señor.

Tras hacer todo lo que le fuera encomendado, el joven se mantuvo firme en su lugar, viendo hacia Karl con una actitud de total sumisión. El ario sonrió e hizo a un lado su sábana, al ponerse de pie estaba completamente desnudo.

—Yosef, ¿cierto?

—Así es, señor -respondió el otro levantando un poco la vista hacia su interlocutor, había recordado que la noche anterior Karl le dijo que lo mirase cuando le hablaba-

Pero al hacer eso, el muchacho no pudo esconder su rubor al ver que el Capitán Lorenz se hallaba sin una sola pieza de ropa frente a él.

—¿Crees que estoy perdiendo consistencia física? -preguntó Karl de una manera que parecía estar pidiendo una franca opinión-

—N-no, señor, en lo absoluto.

—¡Pero qué sabes tú! No tienes capacidad alguna de decirme si estoy bien o no físicamente -replicó Karl con un tono severo mientras iba acercándose más a él- No conoces los parámetros ni tienes los conocimientos para juzgar eso.

—¡Lo siento, señor! -Yosef quedó algo alarmado al escucharlo y al notar que el otro caminaba en su dirección, pensó que sería castigado por haber dicho algo fuera de lugar-

—No te disculpes. Fui yo el que te lo preguntó después de todo.

Finalmente Karl llegó hasta al chico y quedaron frente a frente a muy escasa distancia uno del otro.

—Pásame la bata -le ordenó-

—Como ordene.

De nueva cuenta, Yosef cumplió con lo requerido total rapidez. Regresó hasta Karl y este extendió los brazos para ser ataviado con la bata en cuestión. Acto seguido, se sentó a su mesa y el chico empezó a servirle el café.

—¿Trajiste el periódico del día?

—Sí, señor. Aquí está.

Karl se dedicó a leer entonces los títulos principales de la portada.

—Mmm...vaya, vaya... -exclamó sonriendo con sorna- Así que llegó un nuevo contingente de ratas a Dachau -se mofó adrede, a sabiendas de que su sirviente era un judío- ¡Qué casualidad! Me toca ir para esos lares este día y ya puedo predecir que Aigner me hará una visita ni bien se entere que estoy por ahí.

Yosef lo miraba por lo bajo sin emitir una sola palabra; tenía una expresión seria aunque en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos no dejaba de admirar la belleza de Karl, se decía a sí mismo que ese hombre de facciones perfectas y personalidad avasalladora era fascinante. De algún modo, se sentía muy atraído hacia el joven capitán.

—¿Sabes? Me causa un poco de curiosidad el hecho de que seas un parásito judío pero estés trabajando como sirviente aquí. ¿A qué se debe esa particularidad?

—No soy precisamente judío, señor -contestó el chico titubeando un poco, había temor en sus palabras- Mis abuelos sí lo eran pero yo no profeso esa religión ni ninguna otra.

—Ya veo pero aunque no seas practicante, eres judío por herencia. Eso está en tu pérfida sangre y no puedes escapar a tu miserable destino -lo miró- Pero ya creo entender la razón por la que te tienen sirviendo aquí -afirmó Karl bebiendo otro sorbo de su café-

Yosef permaneció allí todo el tiempo en lo que Karl acababa de desayunar.

—Dime algo, ¿tienes familiares presos? -preguntó el Capitán fingiendo cierto interés en la situación ajena-

—Sí, señor -contestó el otro en voz baja-

Entonces Karl dejó su periódico a un lado y se levantó de su sitio.

—Me agradas, lo reconozco -confesó- Y si eres un buen sirviente para mí, puede que un día mueva mis influencias para liberar a tu familia. Debes saber que puedo ser muy generoso cuando las personas responden favorablemente a mis intereses.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! -contestó Yosef con inocultable impresión, se sentía sorprendido ante las repentinas declaraciones ajenas-

—No te emociones tanto aún. Apenas te conocí en ayer en la noche pero si siempre te comportas de este modo conmigo, tan obediente y servil, yo sabré ver y compensar todo eso.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor. Estoy a su entera disposición.

—¿Aún se encuentra mi padre en casa?

—Así es. Su señor padre no se ha retirado aún.

—Bien. Cuando lo veas, dile que quiero hablar con él antes de que vaya a sus labores. Y tú alístate, vas a acompañarme a Munich. Partiremos en un par de horas.

Yosef lo miró completamente asombrado.

—¿Dijo acompañarlo? ¿Yo? ¿A Munich, señor?

—Eso dije -replicó Karl con expresión de hastío- ¿Qué acaso no quedó claro?

—Totalmente claro, señor.

—Bien. Ya puedes retirarte.

\---

Una hora después, Karl ya luciendo su emblemático y elegante uniforme negro, conversaba con su padre sobre su viaje a Munich y también le informaba que se llevaría a Yosef como sirviente pues iba a necesitar a alguien de confianza que limpiara la casa y cocinara para él.

Karl el era el encargado de la oficina regional de proyectos, inteligencia y fuerzas de tareas conjuntas de las Schutzstaffel en Munich aunque odiaba mucho estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

—¡Argh! Así es que deberé estar en Munich por dos malditas semanas -se quejó Karl ante su progenitor-

—No entiendo por qué estás tan descontento con tu trabajo -inquirió Keel- Es de mínimo esfuerzo y recibes una excelente remuneración.

—Padre, sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo mío. ¡Yo necesito estar donde hay acción! -replicó molesto- Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de verme enfrascado en combates, matando gente, sometiendo a los enemigos y obteniendo la orgásmica satisfacción de la victoria. Y todo eso lo tendré solo cuando me cambie a las filas de las Waffen-SS.

Keel quedó observándolo con disgusto al ver que su hijo volvía a hablar con tanta vehemencia de esa locura de cambiarse de fila, así que optó cambiar de tema.

—De acuerdo. Puedes llevarte a los sirvientes que necesites. Están todos a tu entera disposición.

—En realidad, solo necesito a uno. Aquel joven me agrada, es eficiente y no habla mucho. Me lo llevaré por tiempo indefinido.

—Haz lo que mejor te parezca -asintió Keel- Nos vemos, hijo. A tu vuelta tendremos una gran cena de bienvenida.

Entonces Keel dio un abrazo a su hijo y se retiró a sus labores esa mañana. En tanto, Karl subió a su auto y ordenó a su chofer conducir a Munich lo más rápido posible aunque ese viaje duraba unas cinco horas en promedio.

En otro vehículo que lo escoltaba, iba Yosef en compañía de algunos subalternos que custodiaban la casa del Capitán Lorenz.

\---

**Dachau, Estado de Bayern. 1 p.m.**

El Teniente SS Ken Aigner estaba reclinado en la silla de su oficina mientras leía el periódico con los pies sobre el escritorio.

Ese hombre había sido compañero de Karl en el colegio militar, ambos contaban con la misma edad y aunque tuvieron la misma formación, Ken no fue promovido a un alto rango tan rápido como el hijo del conocido político Keel Lorenz.

Aún así, Ken era el principal encargado del campo de concentración de Dachau, un cargo que conllevaba mucha responsabilidad pues era el hombre de confianza del comandante de dicho campo, un cruel y despiadado hombre llamado Theodor Eicke.

El Teniente Aigner era un joven de cabello rubio oscuro, tenía ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro. Era delgado aunque fornido y de menor estatura que Karl.

Karl y Ken se conocían muy bien el uno al otro, entre ellos había un pacto de absoluto silencio respecto a sus turbios secretos, pues a escondidas a todo el mundo, transaban cosas que nadie ni siquiera sospechaba. Si sus secretos salían a la luz, podrían perderlo todo, desde sus cargos dentro del régimen y hasta la vida. Pues se suponía que un soldado Nazi debía ser disciplinado y lo más cercano posible a la perfección en todo sentido.

Sin embargo, los dos con sus respectivos defectos, eran grandes y firmes candidatos para una baja deshonrosa directa. Ken tenía una gran afición por el alcohol y Karl era homosexual, siendo esa la razón fundamental por la que rechazaba a toda mujer que su padre le presentaba y no consideraba el matrimonio como una opción para él.

—Con permiso, señor -dijo un soldado entrando a la oficina del Teniente-

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Ken bajando su periódico-

—Tenemos un problema con uno de los prisioneros recién llegados.

—¡Mátenlo! -contestó el otro sin expresión alguna en el rostro-

—No se trata de indisciplina, señor. Es respecto a su identificación.

Ken suspiró con fastidio y bajó los pies de la mesa.

—Explíquese, soldado.

—Verá, este hombre no cuenta con una identificación apropiada, tampoco hay registros suyos de ningún tipo. Dice ser japonés pero me temo que se está burlando de nosotros al afirmar tal cosa pues no posee rasgo oriental alguno, más bien parece un judío indocumentado. Sospechamos que estaba de ilegal en Danzig cuando lo capturamos.

—Así que japonés, ¿eh? ¿Ese prisionero ya pasó por el proceso de aseo correspondiente?

—Sí, señor. Fue bañado, afeitado y le dimos una ropa adecuada.

—De acuerdo. Tráiganlo aquí ante mí enseguida -ordenó Ken-

—Sí, señor. Por cierto, necesitamos nuevas ropas que los identifique como prisioneros ya que solo contamos con ropas convencionales.

—Ya me encargaré de ver eso. Ahora vaya por el prisionero en cuestión. Evaluaré su caso.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llamaron de nuevo a la oficina del Teniente Aigner y dos soldados trajeron a Shinji ante su presencia. Lo tenían esposado con los brazos para atrás.

Tras verlo allí, Ken se puso de pie y se acercó a Shinji, lo observó detenidamente de arriba para abajo dando una vuelta a pasos lentos alrededor de él. Luego volvió a su mesa y se recargó en ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Así que este es el famoso japonés? -preguntó con ironía y se carcajeó al igual que los soldados allí presentes-

Acto seguido, se dirigió a Shinji.

—¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el oficial Nazi-

—Shinji Ikari -contestó el otro con voz trémula-

—¿Y así que eres japonés?

—Lo soy por parte de mi madre -refirió- Por favor, señor, llame a mi embajada. Le daré todos mis datos para que pueda corroborar mi identidad -suplicó Shinji casi llorando y poniéndose de rodillas-

Ken lo miró con indiferencia, no se sentía para nada conmovido con el pobre muchacho que veía allí su única esperanza de salvación.

—Por favor, se lo ruego -insistió Ikari- ¡No sigan cometiendo esta injusticia conmigo! -llegado a ese punto, ya no pudo contener su llanto- Nadie me ha querido escuchar pero estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡No soy un judío, juro que no lo soy!

—No eres judío pero piensas que nosotros somos estúpidos, ¿no?

—¡De ninguna manera! Por favor, llame a mi embajada y compruébelo.

—No hará falta que llame a ninguna embajada. Si eres japonés, te pondré en libertad inmediatamente. Nuestra gloriosa nación está aliada con el gran imperio de Japón, así que estamos juntos en esta lucha.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! ¡Se lo agradezco en verdad! -exclamó Shinji con una sonrisa de felicidad-

—Bien. Solo enséñame tu pasaporte y podrás irte sin que nadie te toque un pelo -Ken extendió la mano derecha, requiriendo su documento- Te garantizo que nadie volverá a maltratarte aquí y tu vida estará a salvo.

Shinji quedó estupefacto al escucharlo. Su libertad dependía de ese único documento, el mismo que le había sido robado poco antes de su captura.

—Lo siento. No lo tengo conmigo, me lo robaron en Danzig el día de la invasión.

—¡Pero qué oportuno!

—Llame a la embajada de Japón, señor -insistió Ikari sobrepasado por la desesperación- ¡Le digo que allí van a verificar mis datos!

Ken ya estaba harto, se acercó a Shinji y le puso un pie en la cabeza para echarlo al piso.

—Tú, parásito inmundo e insolente, no vendrás a decirme qué debo hacer o no -el oficial empezó a pisarle la cabeza con fuerza contra el piso-

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! -el desaforado grito de Shinji se podía escuchar en todo el recinto-

—No quiero volver a escuchar ese desvarío de que eres japonés. Si no tienes una identidad comprobable, nosotros te daremos una. ¿Entendido, maldito judío indocumentado? -vociferó el Nazi al tiempo que ejercía aún más presión-

Shinji gritaba con total desesperación, sentía que le iba a romper el cráneo.

—Ahora, repite: "soy una sabandija judía que merece ser exterminada". Vamos, dilo porque estoy a punto de hacer que tu escaso cerebro se escurra por tus orificios craneales, ¡dilo ya!

Ikari ya no podía soportarlo, por lo que no le quedó más opción que obedecer al sádico oficial Aigner.

—¡¡¡Soy una sabandija judía que merece ser exterminada!!!

—Muy bien. Así me gusta, que seas obediente y sincero. ¿Ustedes lo oyeron también? -se dirigió a los soldados- El preso admitió ser un judío pero como se niega a darnos su verdadero nombre, tendremos que ponerle uno.

Ken se apartó, dejando de pisar la cabeza de Shinji para ir hacia su escritorio, de donde tomó un pedazo de papel y también un lápiz para apuntar algo. Al terminar de hacerlo, entregó el papel a uno de los soldados, quien lo leyó en voz alta.

—Shaun Auslander.

—Sí, desde hoy ese el nuevo nombre de esta rata piojosa. Llévenlo a que lo registren así. Luego que se ponga a limpiar todo este piso, solo y sin ayuda.

—¡Sí, señor! -contestaron los soldados al unísono-

Uno de ellos levantó a Shinji con violencia y lo sacó a empujones de esa oficina.

—Jajajajajajaja... -Ken comenzó a carcajearse como un desquiciado una vez que se quedó solo en su despacho- ¿Así que es japonés? ¡Qué chiste tan ridículamente gracioso!

\---

Unas horas después y a través de sus contactos, el Teniente Ken Aigner supo que Karl llegó a Munich en la tarde y esa misma noche decidió hacerle una visita de cortesía en su casa.

La razón era que Karl tenía algo que a él le interesaba mucho y a su vez, Ken tenía cosas que ofrecerle a cambio. El Capitán Lorenz estaba ya instalado en su lujosa casa de Munich y lo recibió en su estudio, aunque estaba del mejor humor de todos porque el viaje le resultó agotador.

—Sabes que detesto que lleguen de visita sin avisar apropiadamente.

—Lo sé, mi estimado Karl. Pero mi visita se debe a...--

Ken no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido de forma drástica.

—Alcohol de buena calidad, por supuesto. Recurres a mi porque deseas beberte todo en cuanto hay en mi bodega.

—Así como tú deseas penetrar todos los anos que puedas en mi campo de concentración -contestó Ken en tono de burla-

Karl dedicó una mirada cargada de un infinito odio, sin embargo habló con total tranquilidad.

—¿Eres consciente de que un día de estos me voy a cansar de ti y juro que te enviaré a una cámara de gas como a una de esas alimañas judías?

—No puedes, me necesitas para proveerte de lo que más te gusta -el otro solo le sonrió todo incrédulo-

—Solo por eso sigues con vida y porque te tengo algo de aprecio aún. Pero sé que te mataré antes de que mueras de cirrosis hepática, sucio borracho.

—Lo dudo. Lo más probable es que tú mueras antes de sífilis por cogerte a medio campo de concentración, sucio pervertido -refutó Ken con aires de ganador-

—¡Imbécil, ya cierra la puta boca! -espetó el otro golpeando la mesa, realmente detestaba que le hicieran ese tipo de comentarios-

—Bueno, ya basta, Karl. Solo venía a decirte que tengo en reserva a un nuevo prisionero que es bastante tu tipo. Bueno, es un poco difícil de tratar y dice incoherencias pero supongo tú sabrás domesticarlo con tus métodos.

—Quiero verlo y comprobarlo primero.

—No tan rápido. Me tienes que dar algo muy bueno si te lo quieres llevar del campo mañana -advirtió Ken-

—¿Qué tal si te doy una patada en los huevos? ¡Deja de jugar con mi paciencia, hombre! ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio ahora?

—Te lo diré mañana. Ve a la hora de siempre para que verifiques la mercancía en cuestión -respondió el teniente- Sé que te encantará.

\---

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, Karl pudo consumar aquello que tenía se traía entre manos desde el instante que lo vio, y eso era poseer a Yosef. Lo había convencido de acostarse con él tras seducirlo, confesarle su secreto y mentirle diciéndole que se había enamorado a primera vista de él. Todo eso, tras prometerle innumerables cosas sobre todo la liberación inmediata de sus familiares.

El ingenuo joven cayó en esa trampa casi de forma instantánea. Karl era un gran actor, capaz de manipular la mente de las personas con suma facilidad y una vez más lo conseguía. Ahora tenía a Yosef en su cama, desnudo y recostado boca abajo mientras lo penetraba frenéticamente aferrado al delgado y frágil cuerpo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! Siento que te amo -susurraba Karl al oído ajeno en medio de incontrolables gemidos- ¡Ngh! Sí, justo así, eres increíble.

—También lo amo, señor -respondió el chico, todo sonrojado y lleno de ilusión a medida que se veía consumido por un gran éxtasis-

Los intensos gemidos de ambos podían escucharse hasta los pasillos de la casa. Al poco tiempo, Karl llegó al orgasmo descargándose en el interior de su amante y emitiendo a la par un grito ahogado en un apasionado beso que entregaba a ese inocente muchacho.

Definitivamente, ese había sido un beso de Judas. Yosef quedó rendido aunque sonriente, de algún modo se sentía feliz como nunca. Karl lo había deslumbrado en todo sentido, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie más.

—Duerme y no te preocupes ya por nada. Te prometí serías libre después de esto -dijo Karl viéndolo con una extraña expresión compasiva- Cumpliste con tu parte, así que yo también cumpliré la mía -afirmó acariciándole una mejilla, su trato gentil y cariñoso parecía real y sincero-

Tiempo después, Yosef quedó profundamente dormido con la hermosa imagen de Karl como su última visión, con una sonrisa de falsa felicidad. Durmió para siempre y en tanto, el ario veía la sangre que emanaba de la cabeza del joven manchando las sábanas blancas.

—Espero estés agradecido. Te dí esa libertad que anhelabas -musitó el Nazi- Porque la muerte es la única y absoluta libertad.

Karl dejó su arma a un lado. Su secreto estaba a salvo otra vez, pues se había ido a la tumba con su amante, al igual que con tantos otros que tuvieron exactamente ese mismo destino.


	4. Schwarze Katze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Schwarze Katze = Gato Negro**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Karl se sentía ansioso por alguna razón que desconocía. Tenía un presentimiento por demás extraño, algo que no le ocurría muy a menudo y a decir verdad, no entendía muy bien de qué podría tratarse.

Desde luego, entendía que no era algo relacionado con lo que hizo con su amante la noche anterior. De eso ya ni se acordaba. Se deshizo del cadáver ni bien amaneció y mandó limpiar su habitación para que no quedara rastro alguno de lo que aconteció allí.

El Capitán Lorenz tenía tantas muertes en su haber que una más ya no hacía la diferencia. Asesinar a sangre fría y sin inmutarse era algo demasiado típico para Karl, su mente estaba tan alterada que ya no sabía lo que era la piedad, la compasión, la misericordia, ya casi no quedaba rastro de humanidad en su ser.

Aún así, llevaba años ocultando celosamente aquel secreto que en el fondo lo hacía muy infeliz y lo llenaba de frustración. Nunca pudo ser libre en ese sentido y a pesar de ser un hombre respetado, temido y reconocido en las filas de las SS, a veces se sentía más prisionero y condenado que un judío dentro de un campo de exterminio.

A los quince años de edad y tras mucho haber peleado contra sus propios prejuicios y fantasmas, Karl Lorenz por fin aceptó su homosexualidad. Al darse cuenta que ya había pasado una década de aquello, se sentía cada vez más perdido y muy a menudo se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más tendría que vivir en esas condiciones.

Las circunstancias obligaron a Karl a convertirse en el hombre frío, sádico y cruel que era ahora. Sabía que el régimen Nazi nunca le permitiría vivir a sus anchas, como tanto lo anhelaba, y tenía bastante claro que ese día jamás llegaría. No le quedaba de otra que conformarse con las atrocidades que venía cometiendo desde hacía ya varios años.

Aunque algunas veces Karl tenía ganas de dejar esas prácticas horribles e inhumanas de violar y matar a sus víctimas, sabía que tampoco le quedaba mucha opción siendo sumamente libidinoso y teniendo un voraz apetito carnal. Cuando necesitaba de sexo con urgencia, desesperaba y tampoco le gustaba autosatisfacerse; él necesitaba un chico con el cual pudiera liberar a la bestia que llevaba bajo la piel.

El oficial Nazi concluyó sus actividades casi entrada la noche y dejó el edificio de la unidad que estaba a su cargo. Al salir, pidió a su chófer las llaves de su auto.

—¿No quiere que lo lleve, señor?

—No. Iré a dar una vuelta yo solo -respondió Karl y subió al auto- ¡Necesito aire! Solo asegúrate de estar mañana temprano en mi residencia.

—Sí, señor.

\---

Karl condujo a Dachau, que se encontraba a menos de una hora de Munich. Al llegar a la ciudad, se dirigió directamente al campo de concentración. Allí debía que reunirse con el Teniente Ken Aigner, como quedaron el día anterior.

Ken recibió a Karl en privado, en una sala donde se mantenían reuniones para deliberar sobre el macabro destino de los prisioneros del campo.

—Y bien, heme aquí... -dijo Karl mientras se adentraba a la sala-

—Toma asiento y ponte cómodo -sugirió el otro-

—Así estoy bien -replicó Karl con disgusto- ¿Podríamos darnos prisa con esta cuestión? No me agrada estar en esta pocilga

—¡Oh! Disculpe usted, señor aristócrata jajajajaja.

Ken se carcajeó, algunas veces le divertía mucho provocar a Karl y ver sus reacciones descontroladas por la ira.

—Geh zur Hölle, hurensohn! (¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta!)

El Capitán Lorenz no estaba de humor para las impertinencias de su amigo, por lo que volteó e hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta para largarse de allí pero el Teniente Aigner se dio prisa y lo detuvo.

—¡Vamos, Karl! ¿No puedes aceptar una pequeña broma?

—No estoy de ánimo para tus payasadas. Quiero ver lo que tienes para ofrecerme, ¿dónde está él? -preguntó Karl, refiriéndose al prisionero que Ken pensaba ofrecerle-

—Lo mandé a limpiar los baños de arriba. Puedes pasar a verlo pero eso sí, no tienes permitido hacerle nada aquí, ¿entendido? Evitémonos problemas con el comandante del campo -advirtió Ken-

—¡Cállate! A mí no me dices lo que tengo que hacer -dicho eso, Karl lo empujó a un lado con cierta violencia-

Con eso, Ken casi cayó al piso pero mantuvo el equilibrio al fin de cuentas. La actitud de Karl le daba mala espina, tragó saliva y salió tras él para volverle a hacer unas advertencias.

—¡Cuidado, Karl! No te fíes de él. Ese chico es como un gato, arisco, rebelde, obstinado, pero no lo lastimes o me meterás en líos.

—No tienes porque ponerme sobre aviso, ya sé cómo son esas sabandijas judías. Ya vengo y no se te ocurra seguirme.

Ken permaneció en su sitio mientras veía a Karl subir las escaleras para dirigirse al último piso, donde habían enviado a Shinji a limpiar los baños del personal.

\---

Finalmente, Karl llegó al lugar en cuestión. Sabía que ese piso estaba vacío por expresas órdenes del Teniente Aigner. No hizo falta que buscara siquiera, escuchó que estaban fregando el piso con lo que sería un cepillo y fue con rapidez hacia allí.

El oficial supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando vio ahí al chico que buscaba. El mismo se encontraba de rodillas cepillando el piso. Un detalle que llamó la atención de Karl fue el hecho de que el mismo no vestía el famoso uniforme a rayas asignado a los prisioneros del régimen.

El ario permaneció en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco mientras observaba con atención al chico que trabajaba afanosamente. Shinji no se había dado cuenta de la presencia ajena ya que estaba enfocado en lo suyo pero al mismo tiempo, profería maldiciones por lo que le estaba tocando atravesar.

El desdichado Ikari sentía mucha rabia e impotencia, no veía modo de escapar de ese lugar y más ahora que habían hecho de él un judío con documentos cuando en realidad no lo era. En esas condiciones, se sabía perdido.

Llevaba apenas un día en ese horrible lugar pero ya había sufrido todo tipo de maltratos y humillaciones por parte de los soldados Nazis, quienes además lo habían hecho trabajar sin descanso.

—¿A dónde he venido a parar? Tengo solo un día en este campo y siento que ya no doy más -decía para sí mismo- ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por toda esta mierda? -se puso de pie y buscó agua para poder sacar el jabón que quedó en el piso- ¿¡Por qué!?

Al verlo así, Karl por fin lo pudo apreciar mejor y sonrió. Pudo comprobar que era Ken se lo había dicho, era exactamente el tipo de chico que le gustaba, delgado, castaño y frágil.

—¡Esos malditos judíos! -refunfuñó Ikari- ¡Me fastidiaron la vida! Me han hecho uno de ellos y yo ni siquiera sé de qué trata su estúpida religión. ¡Y esos malditos Nazis son unos monstruos inhumanos! ¿Cómo pueden tratar de ese modo tan salvaje a otras personas? ¡¡¡No los entiendo!!! Esta guerra no tiene el menor de los sentidos aunque si es por mí, deberían morir todos. Sin judíos y sin nazis, yo estaría libre. ¡¡¡Aaahhh, qué demonios!!! -así seguía quejándose en voz alta-

A Karl no le hizo mucha gracia escuchar improperios en contra de los suyos, así que avanzó unos pasos hacia Shinji con intenciones de provocarle un susto, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que el iría a hacer.

Shinji volteó con prisa con un balde lleno de agua sucia y sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó el contenido del mismo, dejando con eso a Karl todo empapado. Se llevó el susto de su vida y dejó caer el cubo al piso haciendo un ruido por demás estruendoso.

— _V-verzeihung, bitte, Herr!_ (¡P-perdone, por favor, señor!) -exclamó Shinji todo alarmado en un alemán casi inentendible-

Preso de una completa desesperación, Ikari buscó un trapo seco y se acercó a Karl para intentar secarlo pero fue brutalmente repelido por un golpe en el rostro que le propinó el oficial, haciendo que cayera con fuerza al piso.

— _Fass mich nicht an, Dummes wurm!!!_ (¡¡¡No me toques, estúpido gusano!!!)

El gritó de Capitán Lorenz resonó en todo el lugar. Shinji quedó maltrecho e intentaba reponerse, se tocó el rostro y luego pudo ver algo de sangre en su mano, le sangraba la comisura del labio izquierdo. Karl lo había golpeado en verdad con mucha violencia.

—L-lo...siento tanto, señor. No lo vi llegar y...--

—¡Cierra la maldita boca que no te dí permiso para hablar! -replicó Karl- Desgracia la mía en venir hasta aquí y recibir esto. En verdad eres como un gato negro, cruzarse contigo es de mala suerte.

Shinji se puso de pie a duras penas, quedó con la cabeza agachada y sintió que el otro se le acercaba. No se atrevía a verlo y sabía que probablemente volvería a ser golpeado..

—Eres un completo estúpido. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero cuesta este uniforme? -refirió Karl con un tono demasiado tranquilo- No, te aseguro que no la tienes y no hay modo de que me lo puedas reponer. Ni si trabajaras el resto de tu miserable vida, podrías pagármelo. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—81.732 -respondió el castaño con voz temerosa-

Sin que lo pudiera ver venir, Karl lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrojó contra una pared contra la cual impactó con total brutalidad y cayó al piso de nueva cuenta.

—Te pregunté tu nombre, no tu maldito número.

—Shinj... -calló de golpe al recordar el nombre que le habían dado y preferió dar ese dato por el temor que estaba sintiendo- S-Shaun...Shaun Auslander, señor.

Karl volvió a acercarse a él, quien estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo intentando componerse pero se le dificultaba por encontrarse ya bastante lastimado.

—Así que Shaun, ¿eh? -Karl sonrió al verlo de ese modo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas limpiando este piso?

—Unas cinco horas, señor.

—¿Cinco horas? ¿Y no te da vergüenza demorar tanto? ¡Eres un maldito vago y bueno para nada! Cinco malditas horas y este lugar está del asco.

—Ya casi termino, señor -contestó con voz trémula-

—¡Te dije que no respondieras a menos que yo te autorice! -el Nazi lo sujetó del cabello y lo obligó a ponerse de pie-

Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensaba que le daría más golpes. Sin embargo, Karl lo tomó del rostro con una mano.

—¡Mírame! -ordenó apretándole la mandíbula-

Al abrir los ojos, Shinji hizo contacto visual directo con esos bellos ojos carmín tan extraños que lo veían llenos de odio, quedó sin poder moverse, estaba sorprendido. Sin notarlo, se había ruborizado al verse tan cerca del rostro del ario.

Karl por su lado quedó mudo un momento y lo miró con fijeza, sintió otra vez aquella sensación rara y desconocida que tuvo en la mañana, solo que ahora resultó mucho más fuerte que antes.

— _Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!) -susurró el Capitán Lorenz y soltó al prisionero sin hacerle nada-

Shinji sintió miedo, ese hombre no parecía humano. Su belleza era increíble, su presencia era deslumbrante pero al verlo a los ojos le pareció que no poseía alma ni sentimientos, se le erizó la piel por completo.

Cuando Karl salió de su estado de conmoción, recordó lo que sucedió y salió de allí con prisa, Shinji permaneció de pie en su mismo lugar y lo vio marchándose, todavía no conseguía reaccionar.

Pero no pasó ni un minuto para que Karl volviera con un enorme bote de basura, lo volteara dejando caer todo su contenido solo para ensuciar todo lo que Shinji había limpiado ya.

—Tienes cinco minutos para dejar este lugar impecable o lo vas a lamentar.

Tras esa advertencia, el oficial Nazi arrojó el bote de basura hacía un lado para después retirarse de allí definitivamente. Shinji observó todo el desastre que tenía que volver a limpiar pero ya no era capaz de emitir maldición alguna, era como si ya se hubiese resignado a su horrible destino.

—Tal vez él tenga razón y soy como un gato negro -suspiró con fuerza- De otro modo, no sabría explicar toda la mala suerte que he tenido los últimos tiempos.

\---

Karl volvió a la sala de reuniones, donde Ken lo aguardaba mientras observaba el exterior a través de una ventana. Se hallaba todo empapado tras el incidente con Shinji en el piso superior.

—Así que es como un gato, ¿no? -se burló Karl y cerró la puerta tras él-

—¿Ya lo confirmaste?

—Ken, pedazo de idiota. Tu comparación no tuvo el menor de los aciertos. Entré y el muy tonto ni se percató de mi presencia, no es nada listo. A decir verdad, es bastante estúpido.

—Vamos Karl, no puedes esperar mucha inteligencia de un jud... -cuando volteó a verlo, quedó estupefcto- ¿¡Pero qué demonios, Karl!? -se acercó a él-

—Te dije que no notó mi presencia. Estaba allí limpiando muy campante mientras refunfuñaba su desgraciada suerte y en un momento dado, me vacío encima un cubo lleno de agua mugrosa.

—¿¡Quééé!? ¡Judío inútil! Lo mandaré ahorcar esta noche con otros dos que tienen orden de ejecución -Ken no daba de la indignación que experimentaba-

—¡No le pondrás una mano encima! -refutó Karl- Ya le dí su merecido para que la próxima no esté tan distraído así.

—¡Estúpido Karl! Te dije que no quería problemas aquí. ¿No me digas que lo mataste? -reclamó el teniente al borde de la histeria-

—No lo maté. Lo dejé un poco maltrecho pero estará bien. Y...me lo llevaré, me ha gustado. ¿Cuánto quieres por él?

Ken lo miró y se tranquilizó casi instantáneamente con esa respuesta.

—Quiero dos botellas de _Bruichladdich X4_ que tienes en tu bodega.

—¿¡Pero acaso estás loco!? Ese whisky tiene una graduación altísima de alcohol y cuesta una fortuna. Un asqueroso y torpe judío no vale tanto -retrucó Karl, le parecía un abuso por parte de su antiguo compañero-

—Pues ese es el precio que deberás pagar por llevarte a ese chico y la oferta estará en pie hasta mañana por la noche. Fuera de ese plazo, el precio aumentará.

— _Fick dich ins Knie!_ (¡Jódete!) -replicó el Capitán Lorenz- En estos casos me gustaría mucho llenarte la cabeza con plomo -tomó su arma y con ella apuntó directo a la sien del otro-

— _Schluss damit, Karl! Gewalt ist keine Lösung..._ (¡Basta, Karl! La violencia no es la respuesta...) -respondió el otro con actitud ligera aunque en el fondo temía por lo que pudiera pasar-

— _Halt's Maul!_ (¡Cállate!)

—Ahorrate las balas para tus amantes -susurró Ken con una sonrisa burlona- Te serán más útiles en ellos que en mí. Además si me matas, no podrás seguir comiendo tan impunemente.

— _Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!) Tú ganas, maldito ebrio. Mañana tendrás tus dos botellas de infierno.

—Perfecto y tú tendrás el trasero de ese chico a tu entera disposición. Espero le hagas cosas muy malas y te deshagas pronto de su cadáver. No quiero nada que me comprometa con su desaparición. Una vez que lo saques de aquí, lo haré pasar como uno de los ejecutados.

—Pierde cuidado, el trato está hecho. Vendré por él pero recién en un par de días. Te doy permiso que lo castigues esta noche por atreverse a arruinarme el uniforme.

—Déjamelo a mí, le voy a dar lo que se merece.

—¡Ni lo pienses! No quiero que lo lastimen más, ya fue suficiente con los golpes que le dí yo. Solo somételo a trabajo duro y sin descanso, poca agua y nada de comida hasta que desfallezca. Déjalo agotado. Cuando yo regrese por él, lo quiero limpio y bien puesto pero eso sí, débil, muy débil.

—Así será -respondió Ken-

\---

Cuando Karl se retiró del lugar, Shinji fue traído de los cabellos a rastras por un soldado, desde el baño que estaba limpiando hasta la oficina del Teniente Aigner. Una vez ahí, él mismo le propinó unos cuantos puñetazos y patadas que lo debilitaron todavía más.

—¡Maldito bastardo! Por poco y me echas a perder el negocio. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, judío desgraciado? -le gritaba Ken-

Ken se agachó y levantó a Shinji tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, lo sostuvo e hizo que lo mire.

—Ahora irás a terminar con la limpieza que te queda y de castigo, hoy no tendrás cena. Vas a permanecer toda la madrugada de pie a la intemperie en medio del campo, sin agua. Si se te ocurre desmayarte, créeme que lo vas a lamentar todavía más. ¡Ahora lárgate!

El Nazi sonrió y lo condujo hacia la puerta, la abrió y lo arrojó con violencia al pasillo, donde cayó estrepitosamente. Rato después, el mismo soldado que lo trajo volvió a llevarlo a su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando Ikari se dio cuenta que el soldado se alejó, no pudo contenerse más y el llanto se apoderó de él, nunca lo habían golpeado y humillado tanto. Pero ni siquiera sospechaba, que había sido vendido por alcohol y que con eso, lo malo para él apenas iba empezar.


	5. Du gehörst mir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Du gehörst mir = Me perteneces**

Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por el Capitán Karl Lorenz, se había procedido con el prisionero de tal manera que el mismo acabó desmayado a consecuencia del inhumano castigo que le aplicaron. Shinji desfalleció tras haber permanecido de pie durante casi toda la madrugada, luego de ser sometido a una muy agotadora jornada de trabajo, sin que le dejaran beber ni comer nada.

Un soldado informó de inmediato al Teniente Ken Aigner sobre la situación y este pidió que trasladaran a Shinji la enfermería, cosa que llamó la atención del informante. No era usual que enviaran allí a los prisioneros del campo.

—Disculpe usted señor, pero el procedimiento que tomamos con todos los prisioneros que caen agotados es exterminarlos.

—Pues este prisionero será la excepción. Ya no autorizo ningún tipo de maltrato hacia él. Lo trasladarán de inmediato a la enfermería y que el médico encargado se comunique conmigo ni bien lo reciba en su dependencia.

—¡A la orden, señor!

\---

Media hora después, el médico encargado se comunicó con el Teniente Aiger como este lo había ordenado.

—Buenos días, señor. Doctor Schmuller a sus órdenes.

—Teniente Ken Aigner al habla, quiero saber cuál es la situación del prisionero Shaun Auslander, el cual ingresó hace poco a su dependencia.

—El prisionero presenta un cuadro de deshidratación grave, su presión arterial es muy baja y así como se encuentra podría empeorar. Está consciente pero muy débil, ahora le hemos aplicado una solución salina a modo de...--

Ken no permitió que el doctor terminara de explicarle, lo interrumpió de forma abrupta.

—Mire, a mí no me explique el tratamiento. Solo reanímelo como sea porque lo quiero de pie y recuperado mañana en horas de la tarde.

—Pero señor Aigner, ese es muy poco tiempo para una recuperación como el que el se requiere. El cuadro del paciente es sumamente delicado, su vida corre peligro -contesto alarmado el médico ante la petición del oficial, que era algo imposible en teoría-

—Y la suya también correrá un serio peligro si no tiene al prisionero en las condiciones que le estoy ordenando. Así que, póngase a trabajar de inmediato con él -replicó Ken bastante exaltado, cayó en la cuenta de que al parecer se les pasó un poco la mano con los castigos aplicados a Ikari-

—Sí, señor.

Ken colgó la llamada y suspiró con fastidio; se encontraba tan furioso que acabó dando un golpe a la mesa.

—Más vale que ese maldito judío se encuentre bien para cuando Karl se lo venga a llevar. Si me jode el negocio, me encargaré de destriparlo con mis propias manos.

Ese día Shinji permaneció en observación y conforme pasaron las horas iba evolucionando de manera bastante favorable aunque eso no le convenía mucho. Así mismo, el Teniente Aigner era informado cada tres horas sobre el proceso de recuperación de Shinji. El oficial ordenó que le suministraran alimentos de buena calidad.

Ya entrada la noche, el médico se comunicó de nuevo con el Teniente por teléfono.

—¿Cómo sigue el prisionero? Espero me tenga buenas noticias.

—Éstá evolucionando de forma favorable, señor -respondió el médico con cierto alivio- Este joven estaba prácticamente muriendo de inanición, cuando le sirvieron la cena se la devoró en cuestión de segundos.

—Mmm...ya veo. Mañana pueden darle el mismo desayuno del personal de servicio. Como le dije, lo necesito en buenas condiciones.

—Haremos todo lo posible, señor. Aunque su estado no deja de ser grave, se encuentra físicamente muy débil. Necesitará por lo menos un par de días más de reposo absoluto.

—De acuerdo, en un momento enviaré personal autorizado que se encargará del aseo del prisionero. Usted podrá darles indicaciones precisas en caso de necesidad.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

Así fue que en la enfermería se presentaron tres soldados que se llevaron a Shinji al baño, lo desnudaron y lo hicieron sentar en una butaca, luego dos de ellos procedieron a asearlo mientras otro lo sostenía para que no cayera al piso.

Shinji estaba todavía muy débil pero tenía mucho pudor de que lo vieran desnudo, así que se cubrió sus partes con las manos. Le pareció increíble que no se lo impidieran. También le sorprendió el hecho de que no lo estuvieran tratando con el salvajismo y la agresividad que hacían siempre sino todo lo contrario, lo trataban con bastante cuidado. Incluso lo estaban bañando con agua tibia, usualmente a los prisioneros les daban manguerazos comunitarios de agua helada.

El joven Ikari quedó bastante perplejo ante la situación, por un momento llegó a creer que el cielo escuchó sus plegarias.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Será que acaso ya averiguaron sobre mi verdadera identidad y me están poniendo en condiciones para mi liberación?

De repente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los hombres le levantaron los brazos y uno de ellos procedió a rasurarle las axilas.

—¿P-pero qué hace? -preguntó entre sorprendido y avergonzado-

—¡Cállate y quédate quieto si no quieres que me tiemble la mano y te haga cortes en la piel! -le reprendió uno de los hombres-

Cuando el procedimiento de aseo terminó, Shinji casi acabó muerto de la vergüenza, lo habían depilado todo el cuerpo, incluso sus partes más íntimas. No quedaba un solo rastro de vello en él y aunque sentía su piel suave, muy le resultaba todo demasiado extraño. Lo vistieron con una bata limpia y lo volvieron a su lugar. Esa noche, después de mucho, tiempo volvió a dormir en una cama y pudo descansar plácidamente.

Por otro lado, Karl había cumplido su parte del trato. Un enviado suyo le hizo llegar a Ken las dos botellas de whisky que pidió a cambio de Shinji. El Teniente Aigner no podía ocultar su alegría y quiso llamarlo por teléfono; pero de esos temas solo hablaban personalmente, ya que la comunicación podía ser interceptada.

\---

Al día siguiente en horas de la tarde, Shinji fue dado de alta y remitido de nuevo a la oficina del Teniente Aigner. Era evidente que todavía estaba débil, ya que se mareaba si permanecía mucho tiempo de pie. Ken lo miraba con una sonrisa algo extraña, ya que seguía muy contento porque gracias a ese prisionero consiguió el alcohol más exclusivo hasta ese momento.

—Soldado, lleve al prisionero a cambiarse a la oficina de al lado. Debe vestir las prendas que se encuentran allí, luego lo trae aquí de regreso.

—¡Sí, señor!

El soldado en cuestión cumplió la orden del Teniente Aigner y se llevó a Shinji a que se cambiara de ropa.

—Esta no ropa de prisionero -dijo Shinji en voz baja para sí mismo- Es ropa normal y de buena calidad.

—¡Guarda silencio y apresúrate! -vociferó el soldado que lo custodiaba-

Luego de vestir las prendas que le fueron otorgadas, Ikari fue conducido de vuelta al despacho del oficial Nazi y este al verlo lo observó de pies a cabeza, no podía creer el cambio radical que veía en él.

—¡Vaya!¡Quién te viera y quién te ve! Estoy sorprendido, ahora hasta pareces gente.

—D-disculpe, señor -balbuceó Shinji con cierto temor-

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Puedo saber por qué me han hecho vestir así? ¿Es que acaso me van a liberar por fin?

Ken lo miró con fijeza y quedó muy serio mientras Shinji quedó expectante a su respuesta.

—Sí, claro que sí -contestó Ken con total ironía aunque el otro no lo percibió para nada-

—¿Está usted hablando en serio, señor? ¡Por favor, dígame que no está bromeando! -unas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar los ojos del castaño-

—No acostumbro a hacer bromas y sí, hablo muy en serio, Shaun. En las próximas horas, abandonarás este campo de concentración para siempre.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! No tengo palabras para expresar mi enorme gratitud -el muchacho bajó la cabeza y se puso a llorar, estaba demasiado emocionado con todo eso-

—No me lo agradezcas a mí. Yo solo he sido un intermediario -adujo el Teniente- Debes darle las gracias a alguien que está muy por encima. Tu salvador es el Capitán Karl Lorenz, a él le debes la vida, ¿entendiste?

—No sé quien es esa persona.

—Sí que lo sabes. Como sea, de ahora en más, el Capitán Lorenz será tu amo, tu señor y tu dueño. Ten eso muy en cuenta, pues él será quien te dará la libertad.

Las sombrías expresiones de Ken llenaron de confusión a Shinji, algo le decía que ese cuento de su liberación era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Pero le descolocaba el hecho de que tanto el Teniente Aigner como los soldados tuvieran una actitud completamente diferente con él.

El resto del tiempo lo mantuvieron sentado en la oficina de Ken con las manos esposadas hacia adelante pero le proporcionaban agua cada vez que la pedía y lo dejaban ir al baño cuando manifestaba necesidad de ir.

Al llegar la noche, el teléfono sonó en ese despacho.

—Habla el Teniente Aigner... -respondió y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Ikari quien tenía el semblante cansado- De acuerdo, así se hará.

Ken sonrió burlonamente.

—Llegó el momento, Shaun Auslander. Tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir a este infierno, casi ningún prisionero sale vivo de Dachau. Considérate un tipo muy afortunado.

—G-gracias, señor -contestó titubeando-

—Soldado, puede proceder.

—¿Eh? -exclamó Shinji y volteó a ver hacia el soldado que se acercó a él por atrás-

Apenas al voltear, el soldado lo tomó de la cabeza y le colocó un pañuelo con el que cubrió nariz y boca al prisionero. Unos segundos después, Ikari se desvaneció por completo tras haber inhalado alguna sustancia.

—Ya sabe qué hacer -dijo Ken a su subordinado-

—Sí, señor. Con permiso.

El soldado cargó a Shinji con absoluta facilidad y se lo llevó con prisa fuera de allí. Para poder sacarlo del edificio sin que nadie sospechara que se trataba de una persona, lo colocó de manera estratégica en una gran bolsa de tela que supuestamente contenía ropa.

Karl había llegado al lugar en su propio vehículo. No tenía tiempo de entrar a hablar a Ken del tema ya que no debían correr riesgos innecesarios, el soldado bajó junto a él y subió la bolsa al portaequipajes del auto.

—Listo, señor.

—Supongo le dejaste aireación adecuada. No sea que llegue a mi destino y me encuentre con la sorpresa de que transporté un cadáver.

—Todo está hecho conforme a sus órdenes, señor.

—Perfecto -el Capitán esbozó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción- Salúdeme al Teniente Aigner.

Karl subió a su auto y se alejó con prisa del lugar, se sentía ansioso por llegar a su casa y estrenar su nuevo juguete.

\---

El efecto del cloroformo empezaba a desvanecerse a medida que un enorme placer se apoderaba de Shinji. No sabía que sucedía pues estaba aún bastante somnoliento, aunque una sensación de éxtasis le invadía todo el cuerpo.

No podía ver nada ni mover sus manos con libertad, sintió que aún las llevaba esposadas y aparentemente también le habían vendado los ojos. También notó que se hallaba recostado boca arriba sobre un colchón muy cómodo. Intentó serenarse para tratar de recobrar su estado de consciencia a fin de comprender la situación.

Pero de pronto, sintió algo que lo hizo estremecerse al punto de arquear al espalda y emitir un intenso gemido.

—¡¡¡Ah...aaahhh!!! -se había ruborizado por completo-

Se sentía inmoral por gemir de esa manera. Aclaró su mente y se dio cuenta que estaba experimentando un enorme placer sexual; alguien estaba acariciándole las piernas a medida que le practicaba sexo oral de un modo exquisito y desenfrenado.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -susurró y volvió gemir-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y tampoco imaginaba remotamente de quién podría tratarse. Shinji se mordía los labios para evitar gemir tanto, se estremecía cada vez más, nunca había experimentado algo así. De hecho, era la primera vez que se lo hacían.

—¡Ngh! ¡Detente! ¡Me vengo...aaahhh!!!

Por más que lo advirtió, no fue escuchado y pasó exactamente lo que dijo. Se corrió sin poder contenerse y según sintió, lo hizo en la boca de la persona que lo estaba satisfaciendo. Shinji quedó completamente agitado tras tan intenso orgasmo, a la par, percibió que la persona que estaba allí se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y rato después, sintió su presencia muy cerca de él.

Unos suaves dedos acariciaron las mejillas de Shinji durante varios segundos, luego sintió que le aflojaban las vendas de los ojos para finalmente terminar de quitárselas. Quedó completamente horrorizado al ver a Karl frente sus ojos, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que conjugaba maldad y satisfacción.

—Bienvenido a mi reino, Shaun.

Acto seguido, Karl se le acercó para acariciarle el cabello y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios. Shinji estaba estupefacto, no podía salir de su asombro, recordaba muy bien a ese hombre y el modo en que lo trató cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—Con esto, tú y yo hemos sellado un pacto -pronunció Karl- El cual establece que a partir de ahora eres mío, solamente mío. Eso me da derecho a hacer todo lo que quiera contigo porque de ahora en más, me perteneces y ese será el único motivo de tu existencia hasta que yo lo decida.


	6. Lüsternheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lüsternheit = Lascivia**

Lüsternheit = Lascivia

Shinji se hallaba en un completo estado de shock y su mente recreaba aquellas sórdidas escenas cuando era agredido por Karl hacía apenas unos días atrás. Sin embargo, no podía pensar con claridad, ya que seguía algo atontado por los efectos del cloroformo que poco a poco se iban disipando, aunque no se recuperaba por completo de su estado tan débil.

Karl lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa y hambrienta, levantó una mano con intención de tocarle el rostro pero Shinji sentía tanto miedo que por inercia se protegió aún con las manos esposadas.

—No tengas miedo, Shaun. No te voy a lastimar como la otra vez. En esa ocasión la culpa fue solo tuya por arruinarme el uniforme y tuve que darte una lección para que aprendas a ser más cuidadoso.

Ikari pudo notar que estaba en un lugar que definitivamente no era ya aquel horrible campo al cual lo habían confinado antes. Miró a su alrededor y la diferencia era abismal. No podía salir de su asombro al verse rodeado de puro lujo y comodidad.

—Parece que estás confundido. Supongo sigues débil por el castigo que te dieron pero no te preocupes, todo eso terminó para ti ahora que ya estás en mis manos. Por cierto, aún no me he presentado contigo, soy el Capitán Karl Lorenz, oficial destacado de las SS.

—¿Q-qué lugar es este? -preguntó Ikari con temor, no se fiaba para nada del hombre que le hablaba-

—Ya te lo dije, es mi reino -replicó el otro- Y ahora tú eres parte de él y todo lo que me pertenece.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Puedes tutearme, Shaun. Te doy ese privilegio ya que ahora voy a hacer uso de mis derechos sobre ti.

Karl deslizó una de sus manos sobre la pierna izquierda de Shinji, este se sobresaltó ante aquella sensación extraña pero agradable.

—Voy a liberar tus manos pero eso sí, tienes que ser un buen chico.

En cuanto Karl lo hizo, Shinji por fin sintió sus muñecas descansadas aunque igual le quedaron bastante lastimadas debido a que permaneció durante muchas horas con las esposas puestas. El Nazi se acercó a Shinji, tomó uno de sus brazos y se puso a besarlo con lentitud; iniciando por su muñeca lastimada y de ese modo, comenzó a recorrerle esa extremidad con delicados besos hasta que llegó al hombro. Sin esperar más, sus labios llegaron hasta el cuello de su prisionero.

Shinji temblaba, no entendía la razón por la que ese extraño y atractivo oficial estaba besándolo de un modo que le resultaba tan indecoroso. Entonces, se ruborizó por completo al recordar lo que le había hecho minutos atrás.

—Para ser un apestoso judío, eres en verdad muy bonito -susurró Karl al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia el otro, examinando cada gesto que hacía-

—No soy judío -bufó Shinji, molesto porque de nuevo tenía que escuchar aquel desatino-

—¿Qué dijiste? -cuestionó el ario y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo- No te escuché bien.

Con eso, Shinji pensó que tal vez Karl podría darle la oportunidad de ser escuchado respecto a su situación y quizás liberarlo. Por la manera que en el oficial lo estaba tratando en ese momento y a pesar del incidente previo, creyó que podría ser un sujeto un poco diferente a todos los otros Nazis con los que le tocó lidiar antes.

—Dije que no soy judío -reiteró esta vez ya sin titubear-

—A ver, repítelo.

Shinji sintió que le estaba tomando el pelo y se sintió harto.

—¡Qué no soy judío! -gritó ya alterado- Ya estoy harto de que me hagan pasar por uno, estoy harto de todo esto. Me apresaron injustamente, me humillaron, me golpearon. Ni siquiera dieron la oportunidad de demostrar la verdad.

Karl lo miró con seriedad y sin inmutarse ante toda esa desesperación.

—Pero tu documento dice claramente que eres una de esas ratas.

—¡Es una gran mentira! Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre real, los tuyos me inventaron una identidad falsa para hacerme prisionero. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, soy japonés, no profeso religión alguna y también soy apolítico.

El incrédulo Nazi lo siguió viendo con una total indiferencia.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si fueras japonés estarías en el ejército sirviendo a tu patria.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Salí de Japón para que el gobierno no me llame a hacer el servicio militar. Esta guerra no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ves? Aunque no seas judío, eres una rata cobarde de todas maneras -expresó Karl algo molesto ante la actitud ajena- ¡Huyes de tu obligación como un leal soldado a su nación! 

—No quiero saber nada de conflictos bélicos.

—Aún así, el gran Imperio de Japón es aliado de Alemania. Veo a oficiales japoneses cada tanto en Berlín y son todos de raza amarilla. Por lo tanto, no hay modo de que tú seas japonés ya que eres negro -se burló el Capitán-

—¡No soy negro! Me quemé porque los tuyos me tuvieron trabajando inhumanamente bajo el sol sin descanso.

Shinji fijó la mirada en los singulares ojos color sangre del extravagante Capitán Lorenz, de algún modo se sentía atrapado por ellos, pero terminó bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza.

—Bueno, en realidad soy mitad japonés, mi madre es japonesa -prosiguió- Les pedí que llamaran a mi embajada y no me hicieron caso, les supliqué que no cometieran una injusticia tan grande conmigo. ¿Por qué me condenan de este modo? ¿Por qué me hacen todas estas cosas horribles? ¿Por qué nadie me cree?

—Hay preguntas que nunca tendrán respuestas, Shaun. Solo debes resignarte y aceptar tu destino, como ahora.

Shinji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni analizar esa última frase. Pero no hizo falta porque Karl se encargaría de explicárselo del modo más explícito posible.

El alemán se le fue encima y aprisionó los brazos de su prisionero contra la cama, empezó a lamerle y morderle el cuello con fuerza sin que el otro pudiera hacer gran cosa por defenderse debido a su estado aunque de todos modos, intentaba zafar de él.

—No Shaun, no trates de luchar -gruñó el ario- Solo entrégate a mí y voy a tratarte bien pero si te pones difícil, vas a desear no haber nacido.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame, suéltame! -pidió el castaño al tiempo que intentaba pelear y resistirse-

— _Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!) ¿Así qué lo quieres por las malas?

Entonces Karl se puso de pie y salió de la cama, al levantarse Shinji pudo apreciarlo completamente desnudo por un instante y se dio cuenta que él también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Trató de componerse pero no tenía fuerza por su propio cuerpo, aún así, se movió un poco.

—Yo que tú no lo haría eso -vociferó Karl y al voltear hacia su contrario y lo apuntó con su arma-

Shinji quedó espantado ante eso, permaneció paralizado en su sitio. Karl volvió a la cama y lo tomó de una pierna arrastrándolo hacia él, luego le puso la pistola en medio de la frente amenazando con gatillar.

—¡Espera! -pidió Ikari, sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar- Por favor, no me mates.

—No, no te voy a matar aún -expresó el Nazi con una sonrisa ladina- Antes haré contigo algo mucho más entretenido.

Al verlo, Shinji tragó saliva, estaba muy asustado y desde ese momento se imaginó lo peor. Karl lo volteó, dejándolo boca abajo sin dejar de apuntar la cabeza con su arma.

El Capitán Lorenz sonrió al ver que Shinji cedía al verse bajo amenaza, le acarició las nalgas con la mano que tenía libre y luego con uno de sus dedos hurgó en la estrecha y apretada entrada del chico poco a poco.

—¡¡¡Ahhh....ahhh!!! -exclamó Shinji ante ese contacto, no fue capaz de comprender porque eso que Karl hacía empezaba a provocarle una excitación que le recorría todo el cuerpo y con eso, su miembro sexual empezaba a erectarse-

En tanto, el Capitán Lorenz sonrió al ver que su prisionero dejó de oponer resistencia y entonces ensalivó esta vez dos de sus dedos para aplicar mucha más presión. Cuando consiguió insertarlos en el interior de Shinji, este dejó escapar un suspiro de evidente placer.

—¿Ves? Si colaboras, tú también podrás divertirte.

—N-no hagas eso -susurró Ikari, luchando consigo mismo para no ceder- ¡Te lo ruego!

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que no te gusta? -preguntó Karl en cuanto terminó de introducirle sus dedos hasta el tope y sonrió al verlo así-

Hasta ese momento, Shinji nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de atracción homosexual pero la situación tan extrema lo estaba llevando a actuar de una manera que él mismo desconocía, sin embargo, no era suficientemente capaz de rechazar y su cuerpo le pedía más de esas sensaciones tan excitantes.

Karl retiró sus dedos del interior de Shinji y colocó su arma debajo de la cama sin que el otro pudiera notarlo. Luego el oficial separó las nalgas del chico y se acercó a lamer y chupar con entusiasmo ese orificio que se resistía a abrirse, pero gracias al empeño que le ponía a su labor, estaba logrando su objetivo.

Shinji estaba enloqueciendo con eso, su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro y no podía contener sus gemidos; levantó el trasero dejándolo más expuesto a las acciones de Karl y empezó a masturbarse con total ansiedad.

—Nunca has estado con un hombre, ¿cierto? -preguntó Karl muy interesado en ese detalle-

—N-no...mmm...

—¿Y en cuántas rameras metiste tu pene?

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!

—¡Respóndeme, Shaun!

—Nunca he mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie.

—¿En verdad?

Esa declaración hizo que Karl se encendiera por completo. No pudo esperar más, tomó su pene y colocó la punta justo en la entrada levemente dilatada de Shinji, empujó para que pudiera comenzar a abrir paso allí pero como el chico estaba tenso, volvía a cerrarse.

Impaciente y excitado, Karl ya no estaba dispuesto a darle otra preparación, consideró que ya había sido demasiado considerado con él. Empujó más y Shinji sintió un intenso dolor que lo hizo temblar y emitir unos quejidos.

—¡Ngh...ahhh! ¡Detente, por favor!

—Tienes un trasero virgen muy bello -le apretó ambas nalgas con fuerza- Mmm...ahora me voy a dar el gusto de poseerte a mi antojo.

Shinji quedó horrorizado tras revelarse la verdadera intención de Karl con él. Sin embargo, ya no le dio tiempo de pensar pues el oficial le introdujo su miembro por completo de una sola vez, con fuerza y hasta el fondo. El chico sentía como todo ardía en su interior, por lo que se puso a gritar como un desesperado y a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo ajeno.

—¡¡¡Sácalo, sácalo, por favor!!! -gritaba Shinji llorando y suplicando- ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Duele demasiado, aaahhh!

—¡Aaahhh, mierda, esto se siente tan bien! -Karl no podía sino gemir complacido con todas esas sensaciones haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas del otro-

De repente, el pervertido Nazi retiró su miembro del interior ajeno; con eso Shinji obtuvo un poco de alivio pero fue apenas por unos instantes porque Karl volvió a penetrarlo con violencia, con más prisa y moviéndose en vaivén mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de su prisionero.

Shinji gritaba y gemía mientras sus manos se ceñían a las sábanas. Tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo completamente destrozado con cada salvaje embestida, se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza rogando al cielo que todo eso terminara de una vez. Sin embargo, Karl parecía incansable y cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo.

—¡Vamos! Puedes gritar si quieres. Tu trasero está muy estrecho y mi pene es demasiado grande pero ya te vas a acostumbrar.

—Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh... -era lo único que Shinji podía exclamar, ya no valía la pena pedir clemencia pues al parecer el hecho de suplicar solo conseguía excitar más al depravado oficial-

— _Ah...scheiße!_ ¿En verdad eres virgen, Shaun? Me pones demasiado caliente. ¡Aaahhh! ¿Y decías que no querías, maldito mentiroso? -Karl le apretaba los glúteos, cerrándolos en torno a su miembro y se movía en círculos aumentando la fricción entre ambos- Tu lindo trasero me dice lo contrario, mmm...está tan hambriento que parece va a engullirse mi pene.

Unos instantes después, Karl obligó a Shinji a levantarse dejando la espalda ajena pegada a su pecho, lo tomó del rostro y lo beso con ímpetu, en tanto el castaño se masturbaba con total desesperación mientras seguía siendo duramente embestido.

En cuanto Karl sintió que estaba por venirse, retiró su pene del interior de Shinji y lo hizo cambiar de posición de inmediato. El chico quedó puesto en cuatro y el Nazi se colocó delante de él, tomó su miembro y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Antes de eso, Karl había tomado otra vez su arma y con ella apuntaba a la cabeza de su prisionero mientras introducía su falo en la boca ajena. Shinji no sabía si lo hacía bien o no, pero supuso que iba por buen rumbo debido a la manera en la que el Capitán Lorenz gemía todo extasiado.

Al rato, el ario se introdujo entero en Shinji al punto de llegarle hasta la garganta, donde se finalmente eyaculó. El castaño apenas lograba respirar debido a tanto esfuerzo y a que el otro casi lo ahoga con su miembro.

Al notar eso, el Capitán Lorenz decidió darle un poco de alivio y se retiró de Shinji. Aún así, el castaño sentía toda su boca llena de aquellos fluidos agridulces que se escurrían de sus adentros, sentía ganas de vomitar y también de llorar.

—¡Trágatelo todo! -ordenó Karl al verlo y le volvió a apuntar con su arma-

Shinji se sentía completamente humillado pero aún así hizo lo que le fue exigido, no por el miedo a ser disparado sino porque de cierta manera, le estaba agradando y eso solo acrecentaba su rabia hacia sí mismo.

Ikari tomó su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarse en lo que usaba su lengua para limpiar el sexo de Karl hasta dejarlo sin rastros de semen; segundos después él también se corrió probablemente como nunca antes lo había hecho en sus solitarias sesiones de autosatisfacción.

Después de eso, el muchacho quedó rendido. Se tumbó en la cama y no sabía qué pensar, sintió un dolor extraño en la zona anal, se palpó y sintió algo caliente emanando de allí. Al observar su mano, vio que era sangre mezclada con fluidos seminales, había sufrido un desgarro ya que el otro no fue nada cuidadoso y gentil en sus acciones.

—Y dime, ¿te gustó? -preguntó Karl con ironía y se tumbó al lado de su ahora nuevo amante-

—¡Pero qué pregunta idiota! ¡Eres un maldito sádico! Un sucio inmoral sin escrúpulos -replicó el otro, viéndolo con inocultable rabia-

—¿Pero por qué dices eso? -volvió a preguntar con un tono por demás cínico-

—¡Abusaste sexualmente de mí, desgraciado!

—¡Claro que no! Mírate nada más, estabas gimiendo como toda una puta y te viniste un montón. Apuesto a que si vuelvo a tocarte, te pondrás duro otra vez.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres la peor basura que conocí en toda mi vida!

—Me alegra saber que seré lo último que conocerás en tu vida -replicó Karl con una sonrisa maliciosa- Acabaré contigo al amanecer, Shaun. Es una lástima porque me hubiera gustado divertirme más contigo pero no, no puedo dejar vivo a nadie que conozca mi secreto.

Shinji volteó a verlo, allí entendió exactamente lo que sucedía con Karl y cuál era su manera de proceder, ya que era evidente, se trataba de una costumbre muy sórdida.

-Cuánto descaro! Por lo que veo, tienes una vida muy miserable e hipócrita, cierto? -se mofó Shinji-

—¡Cuánto descaro el tuyo! Por lo que veo, tienes una vida muy miserable e hipócrita, ¿cierto?

—¡¡¡Cierra la maldita boca!!! -vociferó Karl y tomó a Shinji por el cabello, sujéntadolo con fuerza-

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien se entera que tú, un importante oficial de las SS, eres homosexual?

—¡He dicho que te calles! -reiteró el Nazi, quien ahora parecía desesperado al escuchar las palabras del castaño-

—¡Aaahhh! Suéltame, idiota.

Contrario a ese pedido, Karl levantó a Shinji tomándolo del cabello y le propinó un par de tremendas cachetadas.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldito parásito!

Era la primera vez que a Karl uno de sus esclavos le respondía de esa manera. Ikari sabía que sería castigado y no quiso privarse de decirle unas cuantas cosas más.

—¿Qué dirían tus camaradas? ¿Tus superiores? ¿Tu familia? ¿Tu dichosa raza aria? ¿Tu Führer al que juraste fidelidad? -insistió Shinji sonriendo un poco al ver al ario sumido en un gran conflicto consigo mismo-

—Unehre... (Deshonor...) -pronunció el oficial en un hilo de voz y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos-

—Sería horrible para ti, ¿cierto? Ustedes los Nazis no solo se ensañan con los judíos, también persiguen homosexuales. ¡Qué irónico que seas uno de esos que persigues!

—Unehre...Scham...Niederträchtigkeit!!! (¡¡¡Deshonor, vergüenza, infamia!!!)

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo pero imagino que son cosas malas para ti.

Ya no pensaba continuar escuchándolo más. Karl tomó a Shinji del cuello y lo apretó con rabia, se veía como enloquecido.

—Eres una basura, no te podría catalogar siquiera como una persona porque estás por debajo de eso. ¡¡¡Eres una mierda y voy a acabar contigo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa!!!

Así gritaba Karl y Shinji sentía que se le iba el aire, trataba de luchar pero no podía. Solo veía como ese hermoso monstruo de ojos rojos lo miraba con infinito odio y se disponía a acabar con su vida.

—¿Sabes lo que haré contigo? ¡Escucha bien! Primero te voy a sacar los ojos y los pondré en formol para tenerlos como parte de mi colección. Luego, te arrancaré los intestinos por el recto y te ahorcaré con ellos pero no habrás muerto aún.

Karl presentaba una expresión diabólica en su semblante, era como si no tuviera alma. Shinji empezaba a experimentar un infinito miedo, a ese hombre le gustaba torturar y asesinar a las personas, y lo peor es que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo. El oficial prosiguió con su terrorífico relato.

—Cuando estés agonizando arrojaré tu cuerpo lleno de sangre a la piscina del patio trasero, la cual estará llena de pirañas y estaré allí viendo como te devoran, me deleitaré con tus desgarradores gritos de dolor -prosiguió el otro- En tanto, tú solo desearás que te llegue la muerte para aplacar tu sufrimiento pero ella no vendrá tan rápido.

—¡¡¡Bastaaaa!!! -exclamó Shinji lleno de espanto y lo empujó-

Ikari pudo zafar de su verdugo por un momento e intentó recobrar el aire pero Karl no le permitió recuperarse del todo. Enseguida, el oficial lo empujó a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él, comenzó a morderle el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Shinji sentía como esos dientes destrozaban su piel y llegaban a su carne mientras gritaba como un desesperado.

El castaño intentaba pelear pero no podía, no estaba para nada en condiciones de luchar, así que terminó cediendo al verse sobrepasado. Aquella fatídica noche, Karl lo había golpeado bastante y ultrajado una decena de veces hasta dejarlo agotadísimo.

Sin embargo, antes de caer desmayado, Shinji tenía un solo pensamiento, el cual lo aliviaba un poco tras haber sido tan pisoteado en su dignidad como ser humano.

_—Él dijo que me matará en la mañana. Finalmente todo habrá terminado para mí. Eso todo lo que deseo ahora._


	7. Erpressung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erpressung = Chantaje**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **En el presente capítulo, hace su aparición el personaje de Asuka Langley Sōryū, cuyo nombre en esta historia es Astrid Langley, la supuesta de prometida del Capitán Karl Lorenz.**

Tras aquella lúgubre noche en la que Shinji fue sometido a los más ruines y perversos deseos de Karl, este despertó y vio a su amante profundamente dormido a su lado, en el mismo lugar que quedó rendido. No se había movido en toda la noche de allí.

El sádico oficial Nazi se levantó de la cama y pensó que ese era el momento más adecuado para asesinar al desdichado joven castaño; así como estaba, no sería problema alguno. Entonces tomó su arma, la cargó y apuntó directo a la cabeza de Shinji mientras lo observaba dormido. 

Karl permaneció viéndolo durante un rato con total detenimiento. 

—En verdad es muy lindo este chico -murmuró- No mintió cuando me dijo que era su primera vez, fue justo por eso que lo disfruté mucho más y me encantó hacerlo mío. Sí, profanarlo, corromper su cuerpo, dominarlo, ver su rostro de sufrimiento, escuchar sus gemidos. Mmm...creo que nunca me sentí tan complacido sometiendo a un prisionero -sonrió de lado y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de colocar su dedo en el gatillo- Pero bueno, aquí se termina todo esto. Adiós, Shaun.

El Capitán Lorenz con la mirada fija en el rostro ajeno se dispuso a disparar pero en ese momento, la mano con la que sostenía el arma le empezó a temblar y una extraña duda se apoderó de él. Nunca antes le había sucedido tal cosa a la hora de deshacerse de sus víctimas.

—N-no, aún no lo haré. Antes de matarlo, quiero disfrutar un poco más de él -entonces bajó su arma y esbozó una sonrisa extraña, era la primera vez que desistía de algo como eso-

Tras eso, Karl fue a tomar un baño y luego vistió su uniforme negro, como siempre se veía elegante e imponente. Le tomó pocos segundos idear un plan, así que salió de su habitación y fue en búsqueda del único sirviente a quien mantenía en su residencia. Se trataba de un prisionero judío que vestía el clásico uniforme a rayas que los caracterizaba y también llevaba grilletes con cadenas en los pies, aunque podía desplazarse caminando con normalidad.

Hacía ya un tiempo, ese hombre judío se encargaba de la limpieza interna de toda la casa y tenía asignada una pequeña habitación donde dormía sobre un colchón; lo que era mucho más decente y cómodo que las barracas del campo de concentración de Dachau.

Karl le informó al hombre que él debía ir a Berlín pero que volvería en cuestión de tres días para quedarse en Munich ya de forma permanente. También le dio expresas órdenes de lo que debía hacer con Shinji en su ausencia. 

El Capitán Lorenz dispuso que Ikari fuera mantenido encerrado bajo llave en su habitación y que si trataba de escapar, el hombre tenía autorización de propinarle unos golpes y dejarlo encadenado hasta su regreso. Por otra parte, el ario también exigió que su amante fuera alimentado dos veces al día y que no le faltara agua en ningún momento. 

Al menos Karl era consciente de que Shinji continuaba bastante débil, primeramente por los castigos a los que fue sometido por el Teniente Ken Aigner y luego aún más por los hechos acaecidos de la noche pasada. Por tanto, suponía que en esas condiciones Ikari no crearía muchos problemas mientras él no se encontrara en la residencia.

Cuando Karl acabó de alistar todo eso, mandó llamar a su chófer para que lo llevara a la mansión de sus padres en Berlín. Durante el trayecto, se sintió un poco irritado y nervioso porque no dejaba de pensar en su amante un solo momento. Recordaba con intensidad todas las escenas cuando lo poseía tan salvaje y apasionadamente.

—Espero seas digno de mi misericordia, Shaun -habló en voz baja para sí mismo- He permitido que vivas unos días más pero a mi regreso tendré que acabar contigo.

El alemán observó el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del vehículo y se sonrojó un poco recordando el momento en que metió a Shinji dormido a su habitación, lo despojó de sus ropas y no tuvo mejor idea que despertarlo con una felación.

—Mmm...realmente exquisito -susurró sonriente rememorando aquello-

Pero de pronto, la mente del joven oficial se tornó toda confusa, quedó pensativo y luego como en un estado de trance, recordaba el instante exacto cuando acariciaba las caderas de Shinji, cuando tomaba su aún dormido miembro sexual y estimulaba poco a poco hasta que empezó a reaccionar y levantarse de manera instintiva. Quedó casi en estado de shock al percatarse de algo que no había tenido en cuenta en ese momento debido a su excitación y las ganas que tenía de poseer a su nuevo amante.

—¡Ese hijo de perra de Shaun! ¡Menos mal no lo maté! -exclamó alterado- ¡No me mintió cuando dijo que no es judío! ¿Entonces cómo es que fue a parar al campo de concentración? -hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Argh! Maldita sea, tengo que averiguar quién es él realmente.

Karl quedó bastante intranquilo a partir de ese momento; cayó en la cuenta de que posiblemente su prisionero le decía la verdad debido a un detalle que recordó de repente. Shinji no podía ser judío, ya que no tenía hecha la circuncisión en el pene y esa era una tradición obligatoria en la comunidad judía y lo hacían con todos los niños al llegar apenas a los ocho días de vida.

\---

Cuando Karl llegó a Berlín y se adentró en la mansión Lorenz, no encontró a sus padres. Le informaron que su madre había ido a visitar a una amiga y que su padre aún no volvía del trabajo.

Entonces con la fija idea de averiguar sobre la identidad de Shinji, fue con prisa hasta su estudio e hizo unos apuntes en un papel. Luego tomó su agenda telefónica y buscó el número de la embajada de Japón. Si su prisionero decía la verdad, tenía un contacto en ese lugar que podía ayudarlo a dilucidar toda esa cuestión.

—Embajada de Japón, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes. Habla el _SS-Hauptsturmführer_ Karl Lorenz. Quiero comunicarme con el Teniente Touji Suzuhara, por favor.

—Sí, señor. Un momento, por favor.

El Teniente Touji Suzuhara era un militar japonés que prestaba servicios en la embajada de su país en Alemania, había sido transferido ya que la mitad de su formación la hizo allí. Touji admiraba y respetaba mucho a Karl. Ellos se habían hecho amigos en la época de la escuela militar, aunque el japonés no sabía nada del máximo secreto del alemán. Sin embargo, Karl conocía algo del otro y pensaba sobornarlo con eso ya que sabía no podría resistirse.

—Muy buenas tardes, Capitán Lorenz -respondió Touji al teléfono, se podía percibir cierta emoción en su voz al estar hablando con el oficial a quien tanto admiraba- ¿Cómo le va? ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada? 

—Siempre bueno escucharte, Suzuhara. Dime, ¿cuándo dispones de tiempo para una reunión conmigo?

—Mañana por la tarde, señor.

—Excelente, pero deja de lado la formalidad. ¿Qué es eso de "señor"? No estamos en actos de ejercicio, amigo.

—Aún así, señor. Respeto las jerarquías y más estando en mi puesto actualmente.

—Eso habla muy bien de ti. Pero somos viejos amigos y de la misma remesa, así que cuando nos veamos, exijo me llames por mi nombre. Mañana por la tarde entonces, ya sabes en qué lugar.

—De acuerdo. Ahí estaré.

\---

Pocos minutos después de que Karl colgara el teléfono, su padre llegó a la mansión luego del trabajo. Keel al enterarse que su hijo regresó a Berlín, fue en su búsqueda y supuso lo encontraría en su estudio.

—¿Y esta sorpresa, Karl? Volviste mucho antes de lo que dijiste.

—Así es, padre. Regresé solo para llevar unas cuantas pertenencias porque voy a mudarme a Munich por varios meses.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Recibí una orden superior y me van a necesitar en la base de manera permanente -inquirió el Capitán, lo que decía era verdad aunque solo parcialmente- Los aliados se están volviendo muy tenaces y debemos diseñar nuevos planes para contrarrestar a esos bastardos.

—Eso es cierto. Ahora que Canadá y Australia se aliaron con esos cretinos, estamos teniendo más inconvenientes.

—Pues bueno, esa es la razón por la cual no regresaré a Berlín sino hasta dentro de unos meses -esbozó una sonrisa ladina- El deber me llama, padre.

—Sé que llevarás a cabo un muy buen trabajo -añadió Keel con bastante orgullo al creer que su primogénito estaría al mando de tan importante misión

Karl se volvió hacia su padre, mostrándole un semblante extraño.

—Y respecto a cambiarme a las filas de las _Waffen-SS_ , no te preocupes que ya lo pensé mejor y no lo haré.

—¿En serio? ¡No sabes el alivio que siento, hijo!

—Papá, sé que si voy y caigo en una batalla, mi madre y tú jamás se repondrían si muero. Además, es necesario que siga con vida para que los Lorenz sigamos ejerciendo el poder y también porque soy el único que puede hacer que esta familia trascienda -replicó el oficial con seriedad, a sabiendas de que ese último punto que mencionó era el talón de Aquiles de su padre-

—Respecto a eso...--

—Llegado el momento, yo mismo escogeré a una mujer con la cual he de casarme y tener descendencia como tanto deseas. Así que después de lo ocurrido, espero dejes de presentarme prostitutas porque a la próxima que tenga en frente, juro le volaré la cabeza.

Keel tragó saliva ante eso que le advirtió su hijo, iba a decirle algo al respecto pero dado el caso, optó por quedarse callado aunque no pensaba desistir de sus planes bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\---

Un par de horas más tarde, la señora Lorenz iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión cuando desde la puerta notó a su esposo un tanto desasosegado, sentado uno de los tantos salones. Entonces, ingresó allí junto al hombre.

—¿Qué sucede, querido? Te noto muy preocupado.

—Se trata de nuestro hijo -respondió Keel, la charla que mantuvo con Karl lo dejó un tanto intranquilo y frustrado-

—¿Pasó algo con él?

—Lo transfirieron a Munich. Lo necesitan allí por los próximos meses.

Aquella noticia despertó una notable angustia en la mujer, de inmediato supuso que su hijo cometió algún desatino.

—¿¡No me digas que cometió la locura de cambiarse a las filas de las _Waffen-SS_!?

—No, mujer. Karl sigue y seguirá siendo un Capitán _Allgemeine-SS_ , me dijo que desistió de esa idea del cambio de filas. ¡Hasta que por fin toma una decisión correcta ese muchacho!

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

Keel suspiró y después de una pausa, volvió la vista hacia su esposa.

—Lo de siempre, querida. Deseo que Karl que se case cuanto antes y nos dé muchos nietos. Me aterroriza pensar que nuestra dinastía pueda terminar aquí.

—Mmm...eso no va a suceder. Nuestro hijo contraerá matrimonio cuando llegue el momento más oportuno.

—¿Y si ese momento no llega nunca? Es evidente que a Karl no le interesa asumir responsabilidades como el matrimonio y yo no pienso morir sin antes ver a mis nietos.

—Solo dale un poco más de tiempo. Quizás luego de que Alemania gane esta guerra, Karl cambie de parecer y decida casarse para formar su propia familia. No lo presiones más con esa cuestión, por favor -pidió la mujer, intentando persuadir a su esposo-

—¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó el otro, hacía un tiempo que tenía un as bajo la manga- Nuestro hijo se mudará a Munich por unos meses pero de acá no se irá sin un compromiso de matrimonio.

—¿Insistes en presentarle muchachas de buena familia?

—Katja querida, ya arreglé una cena de despedida para nuestro hijo y allí se comprometerá con el mejor partido que encontré para él.

—¿Y él ya lo sabe? ¿Le dijiste algo al respecto?

—No y no lo sabrá hasta ese momento pero ya envié las invitaciones. Será una cena bastante íntima, solo entre nosotros, la familia de la novia y un par de amigos míos. Es todo.

—Keel, esto no me da buena espina. Sabes como es Karl de temperamental y...--

—Deja todo en mis manos, mujer. Sé muy bien lo que hago.

Los señores Lorenz no se dieron cuenta que Karl estaba en el pasillo contiguo a la sala, cerca de la puerta y había escuchado toda esa conversación que sostuvieron. Salió de allí con prisa completamente encolerizado.

—¡Maldito anciano metiche! -exclamó por lo bajo apretando sus puños con fuerza- Sigue fastidiando con esa mierda de hacerme casar y además lo planea todo a mis espaldas. ¡Ya va a ver, esto no se va a quedar así!

\---

Sin perder tiempo, Karl fue en búsqueda del mayordomo de la mansión y lo encontró oportunamente solo mientras en un salón el hombre limpiaba los cubiertos de plata que se utilizarían en la cena.

—¡Oye, tú! -lo llamó el Capitán con voz amenazante-

—¿Sí, señor?

El hombre volteó a verlo pero ni bien Karl llegó hasta él, desenfundó su arma y lo apuntó con ella, dejándola pegada a su sien. Con eso, el pobre mayordomo se sintió aterrorizado y se puso a temblar, más aún porque semblante de Karl lucía muy tétrico.

—¿¡Señor!? ¡No...no...por favor!

—¡Cállate, infeliz! Quiero la lista de invitados para la estúpida cena que ofrecerá mi padre.

—S-sí, señor -el hombre sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Karl con la mano temblorosa- Aquí tiene.

—¿Tú fuiste el encargado de enviar las invitaciones?

—Así es, señor. Fueron expresas órdenes de su padre.

—¡Maldita sea! Bueno, ni una palabra de esto a nadie porque la próxima no te salvas -advirtió el oficial Nazi y finalmente bajó su arma-

—¡Cómo usted mande, señor!

Karl se retiró de allí y el asustado mayordomo suspiró aliviado, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre una silla.

—¡Dios! El Capitán está furioso -susurró el hombre que apenas recuperaba el aliento- Esto se va a poner muy feo.

\---

Karl se encerró en el estudio de la casa y se puso a leer la lista de invitados. Allí vio la identidad de quien sería su supuesta prometida; al igual que la de los padres de la misma y pensaba tomar medidas inmediatas para evitar que esa cena se realizara. Así que tomó el teléfono y llamó a casa de su proyecto de futura familia política con la intención de hablar con el que vendría a ser su suegro.

—Mansión de la familia Langley-Sōryū -contestó una joven dama al otro lado de la línea-

—¿Me comunica con el Ingeniero Derrick Langley-Sōryū, por favor?

—¿Quién habla?

—Capitán Karl Lorenz.

—¡Capitán Lorenz! ¿Cómo le va? Soy Astrid, ¿me recuerda? Nos habían presentado en aquella fiesta en su mansión.

—Mmm...la verdad no la recuerdo -respondió él con total desinterés-

—Soy la hija del Ingeniero Langley-Sōryū. La muchacha pelirroja que habló con usted aquella noche.

—Ah sí, creo que ya la recuerdo. ¿Puedo hablar con su padre? -dijo Karl queriendo cortarla cuanto antes, no tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar con ella-

—Mi padre no se encuentra en estos momentos. Regresará a Berlín mañana por la tarde.

—Ya veo. En ese caso lo llamaré de vuel...--

Fue interrumpido pues la chica tan entusiasmada, quien no le dejó terminar lo que tenía que decirle.

—¡Está bien! Por cierto, Capitán Lorenz, ¿me deja decirle algo? -preguntó con un tono de voz que pretendía sonar sensual-

—Dígame... -hizo una mueca de fastidio, todo lo que quería era terminar ya esa llamada-

—Usted me parece un hombre muy apuesto. Su padre ha hablado con el mío de la posibilidad de que me convierta en su prometida y que nos casemos. A decir verdad a mi me agrada mucho esa idea -confesó ella sin un mínimo de vergüenza- ¿También piensa lo mismo?

—Lo siento, señorita pero yo ya estoy casado con Alemania. No pretendo desposar a nadie más.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que no existe ninguna mujer digna de mí.

La joven quedó descolocada con las palabras ajenas.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Yo soy una mujer muy virtuosa! ¿Acaso no le parezco atractiva?

—La verdad es que no.

—Bromea, ¿cierto? -la escuchó emitir una risa nerviosa- Cualquier hombre querría tenerme por esposa.

Completamente harto, Karl ya no pensaba tolerar toda esa pedantería.

—¿Ah sí? Pues vaya a buscar a cualquiera de esos hombres que dice, maldita ofrecida y necesitada. ¡Haga el favor de no fastidiarme más! ¡Qué tenga una buena tarde! ¡Adiós!

Karl colgó con rabia y tiró el teléfono a un lado...

— _Scheiße!_ (¡Mierda!) ¡Era lo único que me faltaba! Espero que después de esto no se les ocurra aparecer en la condenada cena. Si mi padre continúa con esas estúpidas ideas, voy a tener que sacarlo del camino -suspiró- De todas maneras, debo tomar las providencias necesarias.

Karl levantó de su silla, buscó unos papeles que tenía guardado en una caja fuerte y salió con prisa de su casa, tomó su auto y sin decirle nada a nadie partió a fin de mover su próxima pieza del juego.

\---

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, Karl se apersonó en el domicilio de otro de los invitados a la cena, se trataba del Doctor Friedrich Clauberg, que era un viejo amigo de su padre y médico de la familia.

El doctor Clauberg recibió a Karl en su despacho, ya que éste había pedido hablarle en privado.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad, solo a que ti el uniforme te sienta muchísimo mejor. Pero no le digas de esto a Keel porque se puede sentir ofendido. Por cierto, hoy me envió la invitación para tu cena de compromiso.

—Ya veo -contestó Karl con total apatía, le fastidiaba de sobremanera tener que lidiar con esa cuestión-

—¿Así que vas a tomar por esposa a la hija del Ingeniero Langley? Es una muchacha muy hermosa, hiciste una buena elección. Yo también soy médico de esa familia.

Al escuchar eso, Karl solo sonrió y miró al doctor de un modo sumamente altivo que no se molestó en disimular.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Karl? ¿Acaso te sientes enfermo? -preguntó el médico-

—No, para nada. Yo estoy muy bien de salud. Vine porque necesito hablar con usted de un asunto...mmm, ¿cómo decirlo? -hizo una breve pausa, como rebuscándose por el término adecuado- Bastante vidrioso.

—Te escucho... -replicó el doctor quedando totalmente a expectativa-

—Seré claro y directo ya que no me gusta andar con rodeos -sentendió Karl y entregó al médico esos papeles que trajo consigo- Mire esto y dígame si sabe lo que significa.

El doctor se puso a mirarlos y en cuestión de pocos segundos, su rostro palideció por completo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—E-esto es falso... -aseveró con el hombre con notable desesperación- ¡Es totalmente falso!

—¡Por supuesto que no! Esas son copias de documentos originales de sus antecedentes familiares y llegaron a mis manos de un modo muy oportuno. Allí consta que usted no es tan ario como le hace creer a todo el mundo. ¡Usted proviene de una sucia familia judía alemana!

—¡Karl, por favor! Por lo que más quieras, no me perjudiques de esta manera. Si estos documentos salen a la luz, sería terrible.

—Lo sé. Sería terrible para usted, por supuesto.

—¡Te lo ruego! No me arruines de esa manera. Sería una desgracia para mí y los míos.

—No lo haré si usted colabora conmigo.

—¡Lo haré! Juro haré lo que me pidas con tal de que esto no salga a la luz y trascienda. ¡Haré lo que sea!

—De acuerdo. Ahí ya nos entendemos mejor. Verá, usted está invitado a esa porquería de cena que organiza mi padre. Bien, en esa ocasión ocurrirá algo bastante divertido y usted avalará absolutamente lo que diré.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Karl?

—Lo verá esa noche pero no tiene opción, o hace lo que yo le digo o de lo contrario usted, su esposa e hijos irán a parar a un campo de concentración por ser parte de las basuras judías que contaminan nuestra nación. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí. Haré lo que dices, no te preocupes.

—Así me gusta -el Capitán Lorenz se puso de pie- Bien, ya me voy, le dejo esas copias para que lea y recuerde lo que hemos hablado. Nos vemos, doctor Clauberg.

Karl le enseñó nuevamente la más cínica y malévolas de sus sonrisas y se retiró de esa residencia. En su retorcida mente había planeado exactamente lo que haría para arruinar la cena en la que Keel estaba dispuesto a comprometerlo en matrimonio.

—Esa noche más de uno va a desear no haber nacido jamás -exclamó de lo más contento mientras conducía su automóvil de regreso a su casa- Después de todo, parece que voy a divertirme mucho con esa gentuza.


	8. Gunstbeweise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Gunstbeweise = Favores**

Gunstbeweise = Favores

Shinji abrió los ojos con lentitud e intentó enfocar; se sintió bastante confundido ya que no logró reconocer ese lugar con rapidez. Su mente quedó en blanco, totalmente confusa. Se sentó en la cama viendo a su alrededor y permaneció pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que luego de unos segundos consiguió rememorar absolutamente todo lo que sucedió y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—¡Es la habitación de ese maldito sujeto! -murmuró y se puso de pie de inmediato, al hacerlo pudo percatarse de su desnudez- 

Con mucho sigilo y temor, el joven Ikari dejó la cama y caminó a pasos lentos, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Lo primero que pensó fue que Karl podía andar por ahí cerca pero al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, se dirigió hasta el baño que estaba en la misma recámara y se lavó la cara.

El castaño levantó la mirada y observó su demacrada imagen en el espejo, enseguida pudo notar que traía el cuerpo lleno de golpes, marcas y arañazos. Así también, sentía dolores en todas partes, en especial en sus caderas y la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan monstruoso como él? -se preguntó con pesar- ¡Nunca pensé pasar por estas cosas tan espantosas!

En su cabeza se recreaban las mismas escenas una y otra vez, se sentía en verdad aterrado. Pero lo que más tenía marcado en su mente eran los profundos ojos de Karl y su perversa sonrisa cuando lo veía sufriendo y suplicando, era como si sus gritos de piedad aumentaran todo su morbo.

Shinji acabó perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que Karl lo había sometido esa noche mientras lo golpeaba e insultaba. Al no poderlo soportar más, terminó por desvanecerse a causa de esos mismos golpes y el agotamiento. Aunque le llamaba la atención una cosa en particular.

—¿Por qué sigo con vida? -se preguntó sorprendido- Él dijo que me mataría después de violarme para que su infame secreto quedase a salvo -dejó salir un suspiro de resignación- Sin embargo no me mató, bueno, no aún lo hizo.

El castaño regresó a la habitación y buscó algo de ropa ya que tenía frío pero solo encontró uno de los sacos del uniforme de Karl y no tuvo opción más que ponérselo. Le quedaba algo grande pero sirvió para abrigarlo lo suficiente.

—Tiene su aroma impregnado -se sonrojó un poco- Es extraño. No sé si me agrada o no, pero se siente como si me estuviera abrazando.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacarse esas tontas ideas. Tras eso, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro dentro de aquella habitación y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba encerrado. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera y la ventana parecía estar herméticamente cerrada.

—¿Y ahora qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Quedarme aquí y esperar a que me mate o ver el modo de escapar? Pero sin documentos estoy completamente jodido aquí -bufó molesto- Tengo que pensar en una solución antes de que ese desgraciado regrese.

\---

Mientras tanto, Karl se la pasaba contando las horas que le quedaban para regresar a Munich. Se sentía nervioso e intranquilo, no por la dichosa cena de compromiso que había montado su padre sino por no tener modo de saber como podrían estar las cosas con Shinji. No quería reconocerlo pero ese asunto lo estaba preocupando más de la cuenta.

—No fue buena idea mandar sacar la línea telefónica de allá -se dijo a sí mismo- Shaun, espero no hagas ninguna estupidez que adelante tu muerte.

El Capitán Lorenz se fijo en la hora y notó que debía salir a reunirse con el Teniente Touji Suzuhara, con quien se citó el día anterior. Pero justo cuando iba de salida, su madre lo interceptó.

—¿A dónde vas, hijo?

—A dar una vuelta -contestó el otro de mala gana, visiblemente fastidiado al verse descubierto-

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero si ya está oscureciendo! -replicó la mujer- Además, la cena dará inicio en un par de horas. Tu padre va a molestarse si no te encuentra aquí.

—¿Qué acaso debo pedir permiso para salir y entrar de esta maldita casa?

—No me hables de ese modo -objetó Katja con severidad- Soy tu madre, no uno de tus subordinados, así que me debes respeto. Puede que tu padre pase por alto esos comportamientos pero yo no lo haré.

—Lo siento, madre -suspiró, no estaba con ánimo de enfrascarse en una discusión con su progenitora en ese momento- Pero ya contesté a tu pregunta, solo saldré a dar una vuelta. No he tenido tiempo antes porque estaba organizando todo lo de mi traslado. Dejaré Berlín y no sé cuando regresaré, es normal que vaya a sentir nostalgia de mi ciudad, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, viéndolo así, creo que tienes razón. Disculpa, hijo -inquirió la mujer y esbozó una sonrisa- Algunas veces, se me olvida que ya eres todo un hombre y tiendo a querer tratarte como si fueras todavía un niño.

Karl observó a su madre con un dejo de tristeza y añoranza. Por un instante, recordó cuando era niño y ella lo arropaba para dormir en las heladas noches de invierno, le acariciaba el cabello y daba un beso de buenas noches. En aquel entonces, él todavía era un ser lleno de inocencia y de buenos sentimientos. Pero todo eso murió cuando cumplió once años de edad y su estricto padre consideró enviarle a una escuela de formación militar y empezó a tratarlo de un modo rígido e implacable. Fue allí cuando despertó a ese ser despiadado y monstruoso en el que se había convertido.

Todo eso había pasado por la mente del oficial Nazi en apenas unos segundos; al cabo de un rato, se compuso y se despidió de su madre para luego tomar su vehículo y dirigirse a reunirse con el Teniente Suzuhara, quien ya lo estaba aguardando en el lugar que pactaron.

Cuando Karl llegó, se estrecharon las manos y se saludaron con efusividad. No se habían visto en varios años y ese reencuentro les resultaba bastante agradable.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—No, unos 10 minutos cuando mucho. No quería hacerte esperar, así que tomé mis providencias.

—No has cambiado nada, mi estimado Touji. Siempre tan arraigado a las buenas costumbres orientales.

—Y bien Karl, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

El otro sonrió, justo a eso quería llegar sin perder más tiempo.

—Te hubiera citado en algún lugar para tomar un trago pero preferí hacerlo aquí, en medio de la nada, donde nos mandaban a montar guardia en nuestra época de la escuela porque hay más privacidad -alegó el Capitán Lorenz-

—Ya imaginaba que se trataba de algo confidencial. ¿Entonces para qué soy bueno?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que me consigas toda la información que puedas reunir acerca de un supuesto ciudadano japonés.

—Claro. ¿Tienes algún dato del mismo?

Karl sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y se lo pasó.

—Ese sería su nombre.

Suzuhara leyó de inmediato lo que tenía apuntado.

—¿Shinji Ikari?

—Sí. El tal Shinji Ikari tendría aproximadamente veinte años de edad y según me dijeron, sería japonés por parte de la madre. Esa es toda la información que tengo; quiero que investigues si esa persona es en verdad un ciudadano japonés como me lo han afirmado.

—¿Puedo saber quién es esta persona, Karl? ¿Por qué quieres que lo investigue?

—No preguntes. Tú solo tráeme todos los datos que puedas y a cambio te daré algo que te va a encantar -aseguró Karl con una sonrisa ladina que dejó a su amigo algo extrañado-

Touji frunció el ceño y se volvió a ver a Karl pero al notar la pervertida expresión en el rostro de su antiguo compañero, bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—¡Tú no pierdes las mañas, maldito bastardo! -dijo Karl en plan bromista mientras le daba un codazo- Te siguen encantando las alemanas, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Las mujeres de este país son mi perdición.

—¡Lo sabía! Pues bien, amigo, si tú me traes lo que te pido, yo te regalaré no solo a una sino a dos hermosas rameras de lujo para ti solo.

—¿¡Hablas en serio!? -exclamó el japonés bastante emocionado con la propuesta del otro-

—Desde luego. Así que dime cuándo crees que puedas tener listo mi pedido.

—Mañana a primera hora.

—Perfecto. Esperaré tu llamada sin falta porque mañana al mediodía partiré a Munich y no regresaré en varios meses.

Touji asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era la mejor cosa que pudo sucederle en mucho tiempo; le obsequiarían a dos prostitutas a cambio de información, el trato que hizo con Karl le resultó por demás conveniente.

Rato después, los amigos despidieron y cada quien fue por su lado. Aunque Karl empezaba a sentirse irritado al saber que debía ir a lidiar con lo de la dichosa cena ofrecida por su padre en la mansión Lorenz.

\---

A la hora indicada en las invitaciones, las personas comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Lorenz. Eran pocos en realidad, solo los familiares y amigos muy allegados de ambas partes. Keel decidió que era mejor un acontecimiento íntimo para evitar que su hijo se sintiera más incómodo.

El señor Lorenz estaba sentado en la sala y charlando con el que según él, sería su futuro consuegro, el Ingeniero Derrick Langley-Sōryū, un hombre culto, acérrimo fanático nacionalsocialista y sobre todo, muy rico. Allí también se encontraba la hija de este, Astrid, la bonita joven a quien eligió como prometida de Karl y por supuesto, el susodicho quien estaba con una expresión de aburrimiento impresionante en medio de todos ellos.

—¡Es usted admirable, mi estimado amigo! -exclamó Keel- Quedó viudo muy pronto pero se ha esmerado mucho en la crianza y educación de su hija, y lo hizo prácticamente solo. He visto crecer a la señorita y hoy es toda una hermosa dama.

—Muchas gracias, Lorenz. Estoy en verdad muy orgulloso de ella.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Lorenz -la muchacha no quiso quedarse atrás en la plática- Como sabe, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña pero mi padre no quiso volver a casarse aunque yo lo he alentado a que lo haga. Prefirió dedicarse a mí en lugar de rehacer su vida y pienso que eso es algo meritorio.

—Definitivamente lo es. Y el amigo debería considerar buscar a una nueva compañera, teniendo en cuenta que ahora la señorita Astrid va a casarse con mi hijo y se irá de su casa -adujo Keel, al parecer al hombre le encantaba ver al mundo entero matrimoniarse-

—No le temo a la soledad. Me doy por satisfecho sabiendo que mi hija estará bien.

Karl exhaló con fuerza, no podía ocultar su enorme molestia al estar allí escuchando conversaciones que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Keel pudo notar algo de eso y decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos a solas a los novios para que se conozcan un poco mejor? -propuso dirigiéndose a su futuro consuegro-

—Por supuesto -asintió el señor Langley-Sōryū-

Los hombres se pusieron de pie y dejaron allí en la sala a Karl y a su supuesta prometida juntos. El Capitán Lorenz suspiró con hartazgo, tenía ganas de salir huyendo de esa cena y verse libre de todo ese protocolo que tanto detestaba.

Sin embargo, intentó mantener la compostura pues deseaba llevar a cabo su maligno cometido esa noche. Miró de reojo a la bella pelirroja con quien pretendían se casara, ella lo estaba observando con una sonrisa y se mostraba con actitud coqueta. Karl en verdad le gustaba mucho y ya estaba idealizando el resto de su vida al lado de él.

En tanto, el otro sentía unas tremendas ganas de derramarle en medio de la cara el vino tenía servido en su copa para que dejara de verlo de un modo tan descarado. La dama tenía claras ganas de flirtear pero a él no le interesaba seguirle la corriente.

—¿Por tan callado, Capitán Lorenz?

—No tengo nada que decir -contestó cortante, esperando que la otra se diera cuenta que no le apetecía mantener una conversación con ella-

—¿Sabe algo? Cuando se pone serio, se ve todavía más apuesto.

Karl levantó una ceja y frunció los labios, no podía disimular el fastidio que le provocaba esa mujer y ella parecía no notarlo para nada. Solo creía que se trataba de un hombre muy serio y reservado debido a su formación militar pero aún así estaba empeñada en entablar plática con él.

—Oiga, el otro día que hablamos por teléfono no fue muy amable que digamos -se quejó la chica- Pero no se preocupe que no mencioné el tema a mi padre, hice de cuenta que no me dijo nada. Imagino tuvo un mal día y comprendo que ser un SS tan importante conlleva una enorme sobrecarga.

Él la observó sin expresión alguna en su rostro, esa mujer hablaba demasiado para su gusto y la paciencia se le estaba agotando cada vez más.

—¿En verdad quiere usted hacer esto? -preguntó Karl viéndola con una expresión burlona-

—¡Por supuesto! La próxima semana cumpliré veintiún años y antes de que sea más tarde quiero casarme y desde luego, formar una familia -expresó ella y suspiró toda ilusionada- Me encantaría tener seis hijos, una familia linda y numerosa. Tanto su familia como la mía son de pura ascendencia aria, nuestros hijos serán hermosos. ¿No lo cree?

—Sí, claro que sí -contestó con un tono sarcástico- Serán muy hermosos.

—Lo que me preocupa un poco es que usted se encuentra de servicio ahora mismo y más aún con toda esta cuestión de la guerra. ¿Cree que podamos ir de luna de miel en esas condiciones o tendremos que esperar a que todo termine?

—A decir verdad, no tengo idea. El compromiso que tengo con mi país está por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Entiendo eso a la perfección pero imagino que podrá pedir permiso para que viajemos al menos por una semana, ¿no?

—Con permiso, iré por más vino -inquirió Karl y se puso de pie, no quería un rato más al lado de esa mujer a la que consideraba de lo más insoportable-

—¿Pero cómo? Si no ha terminado el que tiene en su copa.

—Quiero de otra reserva, este ya no me agrada -respondió Karl y se marchó de allí-

El Capitán Lorenz fue a cambiar su vino pero ya no regresó a hacer compañía a su proyecto de prometida. En vez de eso, buscó con la vista al Dr. Clauberg, quien estaba conversando con otros caballeros también invitados y le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que fuera hacia donde él.

El doctor tragó saliva, sentía pavor al recordar aquella terrible amenaza que Karl le había hecho. Así que optó por no hacerlo esperar; se excusó con los hombres y fue a reunirse con el otro en uno de los balcones de la mansión.

—¿Me necesitaba, Capitán Lorenz?

—La cena empezará en un momento. Recuerda lo que le dije, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor. Avalaré todo lo que usted diga -contestó el médico sin dudar un instante- Aunque no me queda del todo claro, ¿podría decirme que es lo que tiene pensado declarar en la cena?

—Si se lo digo ahora, perderá toda la emoción -replicó el ario sonriendo de lado- Ya falta muy poco, no coma ansias. Cuando yo me refiera a usted, es donde deberá entrar a actuar. No será nada difícil, se lo aseguro.

Karl hablaba con una sonrisa un tan siniestra que dejaba al doctor aún más atemorizado. A juzgar, por la actitud del joven militar, sospechaba se trataba de algo turbio. Minutos después, el señor Lorenz convocó a todos sus invitados a acercarse a la mesa para dar inicio a la cena.

—Bien, el momento ha llegado. Esté atento, cuando empiecen con los discursos, me tocará el turno de hablar y mis palabras serán mucho más letales que el efecto del gas ZyklonB sobre las ratas judías. Ya lo verá -y dicho eso, Karl fue hacia la mesa-

—Se ha convertido en un verdadero psicópata -murmuró el médico- Es capaz de manipular y hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Debo tener cuidado con él, es demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo de enemigo.

\---

Todos pasaron al comedor. Keel la encabezó la mesa, su esposa Katja estaba sentada a su derecha y su hijo Karl a su izquierda. Al lado de la mujer estaban el Ingeniero Derrick Langley y al lado de Karl, como era de esperarse, su "prometida" Astrid Langley. Luego, el resto de los invitados, entre ellos el Dr. Clauberg, quien estaba muy ansioso por lo que iría a ocurrir.

La cena fue servida y todos comenzaron a comer, había una amplia variedad de comida y bebidas. Todo era pura abundancia y los invitados estaban realmente maravillados con tan copiosa y exquisita comida.

Karl observaba todo con calma e indiferencia, sonreía de tanto en tanto sin que los demás se dieran cuenta; comía y bebía con toda la naturalidad del mundo y a su padre le agradaba verlo tan tranquilo y sereno.

Sin embargo y por algún motivo, a su madre le preocupaba un poco ese hecho. No sabía qué pensar al respecto porque esa no era una actitud propia de Karl, quien siempre se mostraba impetuoso e irreflexivo; más aún sabiendo que no le interesaba la idea de comprometerse. La mujer lo miró pero no pudo descifrar nada que la hiciera pensar mal.

Cuando ya casi todos terminaban de cenar, Keel tomó un tenedor y golpeó su copa para obtener la atención de todos, se puso de pie y levantó su bebida. Por fin, llegó la hora de los famosos discursos.

—Damas y caballeros, me honran a mí y a mi familia con sus distinguidas presencias. Les agradezco por asistir esta noche a la cena de compromiso de mi hijo Karl con la señorita Astrid Langley. Ofrezco un brindis por ellos y por la inmensa alegría que me genera emparentar con una familia tan importante como la de mi estimado amigo, el Ingeniero Derrick Langley, así que muchas gracias por haber venido y compartir esta cena con nosotros. Están en su casa. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! -exclamaron al unísono todos los invitados y brindaron, el ambiente se tornó bastante festivo y alegre-

Rato después, poniéndose de pie también tomó la palabra el padre de la novia.

—Señoras y señores, con su permiso. Yo también deseo dar unas palabras en esta ocasión. Antes que nada, quiero expresar mi inmensa gratitud a la gran familia Lorenz por esta magnífica velada que nos tiene reunidos esta noche. También deseo hacerles saber lo complacido que me encuentro por el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Me hace muy feliz entregar a mi hija en matrimonio a alguien tan honorable como el Capitán Karl Lorenz y pasar a formar parte de una de las familias más ilustres y poderosas de Alemania. ¡Salud!

Los presentes volvieron a brindar y Karl sonrió. En ese momento, de manera por demás oportuna, alguien pidió que el novio también diera unas palabras y los invitados lo alentaron con aplausos.

—Ya que insisten -dijo Karl y bebió todo el vino que quedaba en su copa de una sola vez-

El Capitán Lorenz se puso de pie y todos guardaron silencio, quedaron viéndolo con todas las expectativas. Pero él se limitó a sonreír con un total cinismo y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Lindas y emotivas palabras las que se pronunciaron previamente. Estoy en verdad muy conmovido -nadie parecía notar su tono cargado de total ironía- Bueno, seré breve. Lo único que tengo que decir que es que lo siento muchísimo, pero rechazaré este compromiso.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del sitio y todos miraron anonadados a Karl luego de lo que acababa de manifestar, entonces prosiguió.

—El motivo que me lleva a rechazar esto es que no puedo unirme a una mujer de tan dudosa reputación como lo es Astrid Langley-Sōryū, pues sería algo indigno para mí y para mi familia.

—¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Karl!? -vociferó Keel todo indignado al escuchar aquellas palabras de su unigénito-

—¡¡¡Esto es inaudito!!! -gritó el señor Langley-Sōryū, no podía dar crédito a lo expresado por el joven oficial-

—Por favor, señores, déjenme proseguir. Después tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para sus descargos -refirió Karl- Lo lamento, señor Langley-Sōryū, usted me conoce desde que yo era un niño, conoce a mi familia y debe saber que lo aprecio mucho pero usted no tiene la culpa de tener una hija así. Hay cosas que no sabe pero ahora se va a enterar.

—¡Oiga! ¿Quién se ha creído usted? ¡No sé de qué está hablando pero no voy a permitir que me calumnie de esta manera! -fue la afectada quien se manifestó esta vez al ver que claramente estaban poniendo en tela de juicio su honorabilidad y su reputación-

—¡Mejor guarde silencio! Su padre sabrá ahora qué tipo de mujer es usted en verdad -replicó Karl acusándola ante todos- Señor Langley-Sōryū es necesario que se entere que su hija ha tenido amoríos con muchos de mis camaradas, los cuales pueden testificar y corroborar mis palabras.

—¡¡¡Esta es una afrenta, padre!!! -gritó de nueva cuenta la pelirroja- ¡Este hombre me está injuriando!

—¡Cállate, Astrid! ¡Calla porque no respondo! -amenazó el hombre muy nervioso, todavía no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo-

—¡Y eso no es todo! -continuó Karl- Según supe, esta señorita ha quedado encinta de varios de sus amantes y para ocultar sus andanzas, se ha mandado practicar abortos por lo menos en cuatro ocasiones distintas.

—¡Esto ya es demasiado! -el señor Langley y se puso de pie, todos pensaron que iría a agredir a Karl para defender a su hija de esas acusaciones tan graves y nefastas-

—¡No miento, señor! Usted puede comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras con total facilidad. Es más, aquí está presente el Dr. Clauberg, quien es médico de ambas familias.

Todos los presentes, voltearon a ver al doctor en cuestión. Allí fue que el hombre entendió todo lo que Karl había dicho y cuál era el papel que debía asumir, estaba estupefacto con lo que sucedía.

—Doctor Clauberg, ¿podría usted hacer una inspección médica a la señorita Langley a modo de certificar lo que estoy aduciendo? -preguntó Karl con un tono inocente-

—D-desde luego... -afirmó el médico, también se encontraba nervioso pero tenía que sobreponerse y actuar lo más normal posible-

—¡Por supuesto que se hará esa inspección! Si usted miente, Capitán, sepa que voy a encargarme de llevarlo a juicio y desprestigiar a usted y su familia -amenazó el señor Langley-

—¡No me haré ninguna inspección! -refirió la joven afectada y se puso a llorar con desconsuelo- No me someteré a tales humillaciones.

—¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga! -refutó el padre de la muchacha-

—Bien, era todo lo que tenía que decir. Me retiro de toda esta farsa. Buenas noches a todos.

Con eso Karl finalizó y se retiró del lugar sonriendo con actitud altiva, escuchaba cómo Astrid lloraba después de toda la vergüenza y la humillación que pasó. Obviamente, todo lo que Karl dijo respecto a ella eran viles mentiras para verse libre de toda esa situación.

En tanto, Keel estaba como paralizado por el desastre que se había armado en su cena, la cual planeó con tanto esmero. No sabía qué iría a hacer, solo sentía una terrible vergüenza e incomodidad.

Aquella velada concluyó de la peor manera. Los invitados se retiraron poco después y el señor Langley quedó que llevaría a su hija al otro día junto al doctor Clauberg para mandar hacerle la dichosa inspección que despejaría todas las dudas.

Los señores Lorenz no encontraban explicación alguna a lo acontecido, no sabían qué pensar al respecto.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir, querido.

—Ve tú, mujer. Yo te alcanzo al rato.

\---

Al otro día, Karl despertó de lo más relajado. Después de su terrible espectáculo en la cena, parecía haber dormido muy bien y sin remordimientos.

Ese día le tocaba regresar a Munich y se sentía reconfortado por eso. Era muy temprano pero aún así, un sirviente se atrevió a tocar a su puerta. Karl sospechando de qué se trataba, le dio permiso de entrar.

—Buenos días, señor. Disculpe que lo moleste pero un oficial de la embajada de Japón dejó esto para usted. Pidió que se comunique usted cuando pueda -informó el sirviente y le pasó un sobre-

—Bien, puedes irte.

—Sí, señor.

En cuanto el otro se marchó y cerró la puerta, Karl abrió el sobre con prisa y sacó el papel que estaba allí. Se fijó que traía una foto tipo carnet adjunta y sonrió. Efectivamente se trataba del mismísimo Shinji, entonces procedió a leer el informe.

Nombre: Ikari R., Shinji.

Nacido en: Nagasaki, Kyushu, Japón.

En fecha: 6 de junio de 1.917.

Sangre: A+

Estatura: 1,75 m.

Peso: 58 kg.

Cabello: Castaño.

Ojos: Marrones claros.

Padres: Ikari Yui y Rokubungi Gendo, divorciados en 1.923.

Lo que Karl tenía en sus manos, era el historial completo de aquel joven hombre a quien mantenía preso en su mansión de Munich. Pero ya había leído todo lo que necesitaba para comprobar la identidad ajena.

—¡Él no mintió! -exclamó el ario, quien no podía salir de asombro- Todo lo que dijo era verdad -y entonces volvió a mirar aquel papel, repasando de nuevo los datos que confirmaban el origen real de su prisionero- Me da mucho gusto saber que no es una basura judía. Claro que de todos modos no pienso decirle que ya lo sé todo -una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios- Mmm Shinji Ikari, ahora que sé esto sobre ti, ya no me dan tantas de matarte tan pronto, aunque eso sí, voy a divertirme mucho contigo.


	9. Der Keller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Der keller = El sótano**

Der keller = El sótano

Karl ya estaba listo para marcharse a Munich por tiempo indefinido. Llevaba consigo prácticamente todas sus cosas y fue allí que sus padres notaron que ese no sería uno de sus típicos viajes de trabajo sino que esta vez, se iba y no había una fecha de retorno. Eso preocupó un poco a Katja, su madre, quien se acercó a él y le acomodó mejor el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Regresarás para navidad o quizás para año nuevo, Karl?

—Faltan apenas unas semanas para eso, madre. No sé cuando regresaré, solo podré hacerlo si me dan autorización.

—Quizás tu padre podría pedir por ti para que vuelvas pronto y...--

Karl la miró con seriedad e interrumpió de manera abrupta apenas ni bien escuchó aquello.

—¡No! -exclamó con firmeza- No quiero que mi padre utilice sus influencias para esas cosas. Debo cumplir con las órdenes y disposiciones de mis superiores porque ese el deber que tengo con mi amada y gloriosa nación.

En realidad a Karl esas cosas no le importaban demasiado, pero Keel estaba ahí cerca y al escucharlo, se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo y de la formación militar que le impartió.

—Bien dicho, hijo. Esa es la actitud digna de un SS leal y entregado a su patria -aseguró el hombre- Por cierto, antes de que te marches, acompáñame un momento al estudio un momento, quiero hablarte en privado sobre algunas cuestiones.

Así lo hicieron, Keel cerró la puerta para charlar con su hijo sobre una cuestión un tanto incómoda.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó el Capitán con curiosidad, la actitud ajena le resultaba un tanto confusa-

—Esta mañana recibí la llamada del Ingeniero Langley-Sōryū por el tema de su hija y las consecuencias de lo ocurrido en la cena.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¿Acaso insiste con el despropósito de que nos va a demandar ante una corte por ofender el buen nombre de su familia? -replicó Karl con un tono sarcástico-

—No -contestó Keel mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio- En realidad llamó a ofrecernos disculpas.

—¿Cómo? -preguntó Karl, mostrándose bastante sorprendido con lo que su padre le decía-

—Dijo que su hija fue sometida a una inspección médica y se comprobó lo que tú dijiste. Esa muchacha ya no es casta y pura como afirmaba.

El Capitán Lorenz esbozó una sonrisa perversa, su astuto plan se había concretado magníficamente.

—¿Lo ves? El día que me la presentaste te dije que las pelirrojas tienen fama de ser todas unas rameras.

—También se comprobó que la muchacha se sometió a numerosos abortos -prosiguió el hombre- Mi pobre amigo está tan avergonzado e indignado. Tal es así que enviará a su hija a un lejano convento para evitar las habladurías y que su familia sea señalada y marginada.

—El doctor Clauberg fue quien la inspeccionó, ¿cierto? -preguntó Karl, necesitaba confirmar que aquel hombre cumplió su orden al pie de la letra-

—Así es. Clauberg también es médico de esa familia, lo conocemos y es un gran profesional. Lo que él dice es palabra mayor.

—Entiendo. Por fortuna, me libré de unirme a una mujer tan inescrupulosa como Astrid Langley-Sōryū -afirmó él dejando salir un extraño suspiro- Ahora solo espero que esto también te haya servido de lección, padre.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que una chica nacida en el seno de tan buena familia podría ser una cualquiera? -cuestionó Keel casi indignado ante el reclamo de su hijo-

—Sé que es difícil imaginar algo así pero mejor no vuelvas a intentar comprometerme con nadie. Ya te dije que yo mismo elegiré a la mujer más adecuada y digna de mí, pero será en su debido momento. ¡Entiende eso de una vez!

—De acuerdo, Karl -respondió resignado- Me doy por vencido, no volveré a presentarte a ninguna candidata. Sé que vas a optar por una bella dama, de buena posición económica y de familia poderosa como la nuestra.

—Claro que sí, padre. Bueno, ya debo partir. Estaremos en comunicación.

—Te deseo suerte, hijo.

Karl salió del estudio y sonrió, se sentía por demás contento y muy satisfecho al saber que todo salió conforme a lo que planeó.

—Por fin este viejo ingenuo ya no será una molestia para mí.

Tras eso, Karl se despidió de su madre y partió rumbo a su destino. Se sentía ansioso, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shinji y por supuesto, de usarlo para sus lascivos propósitos. No había dejado de pensar en él todo ese tiempo, lo deseaba fervientemente y no veía la hora de llegar a Munich por fin.

\---

Luego de varias horas de viaje, el Capitán Lorenz llegó a destino con un inusual buen humor. Por lo general, ese trayecto lo fastidiaba y agotaba de sobremanera pero en esta ocasión, podría decirse que ni siquiera resintió el viaje.

A pedido de Karl, su chófer dejó todo el equipaje en el hall de la lujosa residencia y se marchó. Ahí estaba el judío a quien había reclutado como sirviente, le pasó su saco, sus guantes y su gorra militar.

—Sírveme un whisky -ordenó de inmediato-

—Sí, señor.

El hombre colocó las prendas de Karl en un perchero de pie que estaba ahí cerca y fue por la bebida que le pidió; un rato después, volvió junto al oficial Nazi y le entregó la bebida. Entonces Karl ocupó un sillón individual para poder degustar su whisky con calma.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí en mi ausencia?

—Al principio estuvo todo bien, señor -contestó el hombre- Pero hoy en la mañana hubo un incidente con el joven que mantenía en su habitación.

Karl levantó la mirada hacia él con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué tipo de incidente? -cuestionó el erio bajando su vaso hacia un lado, sospechaba que se trataba de algo que no le iba a gustar para nada-

—Fui a llevarle el desayuno como usted lo ordenó y en ese ínterin quiso escapar. Me propinó unos golpes pero pude controlarlo como usted indicó.

—¿Lo lastimaste mucho?

—No, señor. Se trata de un muchacho muy débil. Con un par de certeros puñetazos ya cayó desmayado.

—Entiendo -el Nazi se puso de pie, quedó un tanto preocupado por lo que el judío le comentó- Iré a verlo.

—Señor, no lo devolví a su habitación.

—¿Entonces en dónde está?

—Lo llevé al sótano y lo encerré allí con las manos encadenadas a la pared. Me dí cuenta de que intentó destruir la cerradura de la puerta de su habitación y también de la otra que da al balcón. Al parecer estuvo tratando de huir durante todo el tiempo que permaneció allí.

Karl sonrió con sorna y negó con la cabeza.

—Hiciste muy bien al llevarlo al sótano. Me encargaré de castigarlo por tratar de escapar -sentenció el ario- Aunque me alegro que no consiguiera hacerlo en mi ausencia, me hubiera perdido un hermoso espectáculo, ¿no lo crees?

—No comprendo, señor.

—No te culpo. Eres judío y tu cerebro subdesarrollado no te permite entender muchas cosas. Me refiero a que si Shaun lograba salir al jardín, iba a perderme de ver cómo mis perros se encargaban de destrozarlo hasta acabar con él.

El hombre lo miró horrorizado, aunque ya sabía que Karl era un ser sanguinario e insensible, lo mismo se sorprendía al escuchar sus atroces afirmaciones.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme? -preguntó el Nazi, dándole al otro una chance de exponer todo lo que al parecer deseaba hacerlo-

—Sí, señor. Creo que usted no lo sabe, pero ese joven que tiene aquí como prisionero no es un judío.

Karl se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y rememoró el informe que Touji Suzuhara le envió sobre la identidad del castaño. Era demasiado arriesgado para él que alguien más supiera sobre ese asunto; avanzó hacia el hombre, lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa con ambas manos y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra una pared. El judío cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y quedó bastante lastimado pero no conforme con eso, Karl se acercó y empezó a propinarle patadas.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh, maldita basura!!! ¿Pero quién te has creído?

—Disculpe, por favor, señor -suplicó el hombre en medio de gritos ahogados y gruñidos de dolor- No fue mi intención, se lo juro.

Todo fue en vano, en ese estado Karl jamás escuchaba a nadie. Siguió dando fuertes puntapiés al hombre que yacía en el piso intentando defenderse pero no podía puesto que tenía los pies con grilletes y las botas del Capitán estaban recubiertas con acero. Lo castigaba con mucha rabia, lo estaba lastimando mucho y lo peor era que parecía disfrutar con los gritos de dolor y llanto de súplicas del hombre quien a esas alturas tenía el rostro completamente ensangrentado.

—¡Asqueroso judío! ¿Qué no sabes lo que es ser agradecido? Te saque de un campo de exterminio y te atreves a contrariarme. ¡Eres una porquería inmunda al igual que toda tu maldita raza!

El hombre dejó de luchar. Al verlo así, Karl se detuvo. Quedó muy agitado pero como si nada, volteó y fue a beber el resto de su whisky que antes dejó allí cerca.

—Desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo o te voy a arrojar al jardín para que mis perros acaben contigo.

A duras penas, el judío consiguió levantarse de su lugar pero no pudo ponerse de pie. Al parecer, se había roto algunas costillas y un brazo, jadeaba de dolor.

—¿No me escuchaste? ¡¡¡Qué te largues!!! -gritó el alemán y al voltear le arrojó su vaso vacío-

Al mirarlo, Karl notó que el hombre no podía hablar, le había quebrado los dientes y la mandíbula la tenía fuera de lugar.

—¡Maldición! -gruñó el Nazi-

Con prisa fue a la puerta principal de su residencia y gritó a dos soldados que montaban guardia en el portón de entrada.

— _He, ihr zwei, kommt sofort her!_ (¡Oigan, ustedes dos, vengan aquí de inmediato!).

Ambos soldados corrieron hacia él con prisa, más aún al notarlo visiblemente enojado. Karl ordenó que sacaran al judío de su sala para que luego lo arrojaran al patio trasero de la casa y soltaran a todos sus perros, que eran ocho en total. Los subordinados cumplieron la orden al pie de la letra mientras el hombre preso de su desesperación intentaba suplicar por su vida pero ni siquiera podía modular una palabra además de los dolores que le provocaban tener tantos huesos rotos.

Karl fue detrás de los soldados que llevaban al judío a una cruel y sádica ejecución, quería apreciar el espectáculo con sus propios ojos. Cuando los canes fueron liberados se abalanzaron sobre el hombre que estaba tendido en el césped y se encargaron de destrozarlo a mordidas hasta dejarlo todo desfigurado, al tiempo que se desgañitaba en alaridos de dolor ante su lenta y horrible muerte.

Todos esos perros eran hermosos, jóvenes y enérgicos pastores alemanes, entrenados para atacar a cualquier desconocido que se metieran a la casa. Karl sonreía complacido ante la mirada de los soldados, quienes permanecían por demás serios. Los animales por fin dejaron de atacar y abandonaron el cuerpo, era la clara evidencia de que habían acabado con el judío.

—Desháganse de ese cadáver y manden traer a otro hombre de Dachau, que esté sano y fuerte para que se encargue de la casa.

—¡Sí, señor! -contestaron al unísono-

En eso, uno de los pastores alemanes vino corriendo hacia Karl todo contento de verlo.

—¡Ritter! -él se agachó para poder abrazar al animal- ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

El perro se puso a lamerle toda la cara a Karl como muestra de cariño mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Buen chico. hiciste un gran trabajo. Hoy tendrás una gran cena como recompensa.

Rato después, vinieron los otros perros junto a Karl, quien se vio rodeado de todos ellos y parecía disfrutarlo, les hablaba y acariciaba a cada uno de sus queridos canes como queriéndoles dar atención y afecto a todos. Los soldados lo observaron sorprendidos a cierta distancia y se miraron entre ellos. Jamás habían visto esa faceta del Capitán Lorenz, quien parecía no tener sentimientos ni emociones humanas, sin embargo, al estar rodeado de sus animales parecía otra persona.

\---

Karl dio expresas órdenes de no ser molestado lo que restaba de ese día y se encerró en la casa. El asunto pendiente que tenía que atender quedó postergado debido al percance con el judío. Pero ya terminado ese tema, se dirigió al dichoso sótano donde Shinji había sido llevado. Bajó y encendió las luces del lugar, el cual era bastante espacioso. Al parecer, aquel sitio estaba destinado a ser una habitación más, pues tenía una cama y algunos muebles aunque no se usaba ni se limpiaba muy a menudo.

Shinji abrió los ojos y al ver a Karl sintió escalofríos, no sabía si debía verlo como su verdugo o su salvador. Estaba allí de pie y efectivamente, tenía las manos inmovilizadas con los brazos hacia arriba, estaba preso por cadenas que se hallaban puestas en una pared para ese propósito.

—¡Por favor, libérame! -clamó con la voz quebrada- Te lo suplico, ya no siento mis brazos.

Karl terminó de acercarse a él y vio que llevaba puesto el saco de su uniforme, lo desabotonó y descubrió que no tenía más otras ropas.

—Sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Shinji no contestó, solo lo miró esperando que lo soltara para que sus brazos pudieran descansar un poco tras permanecer así durante muchas horas.

—Tuve complacencia al dejarte vivir un poco más y en vez de comportarte, aprovechaste que me ausenté unos días y causaste muchos problemas -prosiguió Karl y lo tomó del rostro con fuerza- ¡Mal hecho, Shaun!

—L-lo siento... -susurró-

—Intentaste escapar y debes saber que nadie escapa de mí.

El Nazi acabó por romper la distancia entre él y su prisionero para besarlo con impetuosidad. El chico se sintió algo mareado y miró a Karl para volver a rogarle que lo liberase de esas cadenas, se sentía en verdad muy mal.

—Suéltame, por piedad -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

—¡Maldito atrevido! ¿Por qué tomaste mi uniforme sin permiso?

—Es que no regresabas y no encontré mis ropas -intentó explicar Ikari- Sentía mucho frío, fue por eso que lo tomé prestado.

—¿Me extrañaste? -preguntó Karl con un tono por demás sugestivo y le sonrió con sorna-

Shinji quedó completamente ruborizado con eso, no lo podía resistir; esa sonrisa perversa lo descolocaba ya que por un lado le producía miedo pero por el otro, le resultaba muy provocativa. En tanto, Karl comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, luego deslizó sus manos con lentitud sobre el torso desnudo de Shinji y a besarle el cuello.

— _So schön und frech. Willst Du mit mir spielen, Meine kleine schwarze Katze?_ (Tan bonito y travieso. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, mi pequeño gato negro?).

Claro que Shinji no comprendió nada de lo que Karl le decía, pero esas palabras se escuchaban tan sensuales que no pudo evitar sentirse erotizado con ellas junto con las caricias del Capitán Lorenz, quien para entonces tenía el miembro del chico en una de sus manos y lo tocaba con toda alevosía sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

—Mmmm...n-no... -murmuró Shinji intentando contenerse tanto como le era posible-

—Voy a castigarte por tu osadía. Debes entender que el único modo en que saldrás de aquí, será muerto -y dicho eso, le apretó el pene con mucha fuerza provocándole un agudo dolor-

El gritó de Shinji retumbó en todo aquel cerrado.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh yaaaa, detente, detente por favor!!!

—¿Recuerda al hombre que te trajo aquí, Shaun?

—S-sí.

—Está muerto gracias a ti.

—¿¡Muerto!? -quedó horrorizado- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

Karl disfrutaba mucho ver las expresiones de pavor en el rostro de su prisionero.

—Es que tú quisiste escapar y yo quise ver lo que te hubiera pasado si lo hacías -replicó el Capitán Lorenz- Menos mal no lo hiciste.

Shinji lo miró confundido, no entendía bien de qué hablaba el otro.

—Tienes que saber que en el patio trasero de la casa tengo varios perros entrenados para matar a cualquier intruso. Si hubieras puesto un pie allí, ellos te hubieran atacado sin piedad hasta matarte. Exactamente como lo hicieron con el sujeto que te trajo aquí.

—¿Qué acaso ese hombre trató de escapar? -preguntó Shinji, un tanto preocupado -

—No, lo envié afuera porque como te dije, me dieron ganas de ver lo que hubiera ocurrido contigo.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan desalmado!? ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!

Al escucharlo, Karl le propinó una cachetada que dejó a Shinji con la mejilla izquierda toda roja y ardiente. Tras eso, el Nazi se colocó detrás del castaño, volvió a tomar su miembro con una de sus manos y procedió a masturbarlo.

El joven Ikari cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de resistir y no excitarse con eso, que le resultaba muy humillante pero Karl sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estimulaba sin parar y en menos de un minuto, el falo de Shinji se hallaba duro y erecto.

—No intentes resistirte, sabes que te encanta.

—Aaahhh...no es cierto... -contestó Shinji todo sonrojado y casi gimiendo-

—¡Qué gracioso! Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario.

Karl aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos manuales sobre el sexo de Shinji, quien de forma involuntaria empezaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el Capitán lo masturbaba, se sentía derrotado y ya le era imposible contener sus quejidos de placer.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...nnggg!!! -gimió por lo alto-

—Eso es, Shaun. Gime para mí, me encanta escucharte así.

Esos gemidos se oían demasiado sensuales en la boca de Shinji; tanto que Karl comenzó a excitarse también y con la mano que tenía libre, se desprendió el pantalón para sacar su miembro de allí ya que la erección lo estaba molestando. Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo previamente, rozó su miembro en medio de las nalgas de Shinji. Eso solo empeoró la situación en la que se hallaba el chico castaño, quien sentía que su cuerpo lo traicionaba al querer más de aquello que Karl le proporcionaba.

Cuando el Capitán Lorenz notó que Shinji no daba más y estaba a punto de venirse, colocó su dedo pulgar en la punta del pene del chico para impedir que lo hiciera.

—¡¡¡Nooo...aaahhhh...n-no hagas eso!!! -pidió Ikari en medio de gemidos-

—Quieres correrte, ¿verdad? Mmm...no lo harás -advirtió el militar en lo que continuaba moviendo su mano-

Shinji temblaba, necesitaba venirse con suma urgencia o iba a enloquecer. Karl solo se reía burlonamente al verlo retorcerse, no pudiendo hacer nada para liberarse.

—¿Y decías que no te gustaba? -preguntó Karl- Mírate, te urge liberar todo lo que tienes aquí gracias a mis caricias.

—¡Por favor!

—Anda, pídemelo y te dejaré hacerlo. Dime qué es lo quieres y también cuánto te gusta. ¡Hazlo o no dejaré que te vengas!

Preso de su desesperación y frustración, Shinji no tuvo más alternativa.

—Por favor, deja que me corra de una vez -dijo lleno de vergüenza-

—¿Y qué más?

—¡¡¡M-me gusta...aaahhh!!! -susurró-

—¿Te gusta? ¿Qué cosa?

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Me gusta todo lo que haces conmigo.

Karl sonrió fascinado, descubrió el método exacto para hacer que el otro dijera todo lo que quería escuchar de él. Shinji estaba en su límite, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

—Bien, ya que tanto te gusta lo que te hago, llámame por mi nombre y pídeme que te viole.

—¡Nooo! Ya déjame, por favor -a esas alturas, unas lágrimas se fugaban de sus ojos, en definitiva ya no podía más-

—¡Anda, Shaun! Te doy mi palabra, es lo último. Luego podrás correrte a tu antojo -aseveró Karl-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡Karl, por favor, viólame!

—De acuerdo. Ya puedes correrte ahora.

Tras eso, Karl soltó el sexo de Shinji y éste se vino con muchísima intensidad mientras gemía de una manera incontenible y respiraba con dificultad bajo la atenta mirada pervertida de su captor. Al cabo de un buen rato, el castaño empezaba a recuperar el aliento y sentía como el resto de sus fluidos se deslizaban por su piernas. También le parecía que iría a desmayarse, todo le daba vueltas; echó la cabeza para adelante, estaba demasiado agotado.

—¡No es hora de dormir, Shaun! -vociferó el ario y le dio una fuerte nalgada para que reaccionara-

—¡Ah! -Shinji se encontraba demasiado aturdido y cansado para entonces que apenas casi perdía su estado de lucidez-

—No hemos terminado aún. Es más, apenas comenzamos con esto.

Shinji presentía que aquel sería su fin.


	10. Verwandlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Verwandlung = Transformación**

Verwandlung = Transformación

Shinji se sentía agotado y sediento. Los ojos se le cerraban de manera involuntaria y le costaba mantenerse ya de pie, terminó colgado ya que sus piernas no podían soportarlo más. La sensibilidad en sus brazos era casi nula, debido a que llevaba demasiado tiempo en una misma posición. Escuchaba que Karl le hablaba pero no era capaz de entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, al parecer estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

El Nazi notó que su prisionero estaba sumamente débil y tenía los labios secos, clara señal de que necesitaba beber agua con urgencia. Lo quería despierto para seguir humillándolo y verlo sufrir de una mejor manera. Así que, Karl se colocó de nuevo el saco de su uniforme y dejó el sótano por un momento para ir a traer el vital líquido.

En cuanto el ario regresó, trajo consigo dos baldes cargados con agua, bajó uno de ellos y quedó observando con atención a Ikari, quien parecía un moribundo allí suspendido como si se tratara de una marioneta.

—Scheiße! (¡Mierda!) -vociferó el oficial para luego derramar a Ikari el agua que tenía en uno de los baldes- ¡Te dije que no te durmieras!

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -exclamó Shinji por el susto y la impresión de haber sido devuelto a esa horrible realidad de una manera tan brusca- ¡Dios, está helada!

El castaño respiraba todo agitado, el otro lo dejó bañado de la cabeza a los pies. Entonces vio a Karl acercarse a él con una sombría actitud amenazante, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que iría a ser golpeado.

—Bien, parece que podemos proseguir -musitó el Capitán Lorenz y acarició el rostro húmedo de su prisionero- ¿Sabes qué, Shaun? No te queda mal el saco de mi uniforme después de todo. Claro distas mucho de ser ario pero admito que se te ve muy bien.

Shinji al escucharlo no pudo emitir palabra alguna, se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo único que deseaba era ser liberado de una vez, cada segundo era una tortura horrible para él y empezaba a tener calambres en los brazos. Pero aún así, el Capitán Lorenz no sentía el más mínimo de lástima por el chico. Al contrario, se le había ocurrido algo para prolongarle ese calvario.

—Mira todas mis condecoraciones, Shaun. ¿Te gustan?

Shinji bajó la mirada y vio todas esas importantes medallas e insignias que decoraban el saco de Karl, eran bastantes y se le veían muy bien.

—Soy uno de los oficiales de alto rango más jóvenes del Reich y también uno de los más condecorados. Tengo más de un centenar de medallas ganadas -su voz sonaba inusualmente tranquila en ese instante, incluso parecía no ser él mismo- ¿No te parece algo asombroso?

El otro no emitió un solo sonido en respuesta, entonces Karl esbozó una maligna sonrisa ladina y lo tomó del rostro.

—Veo con mucho pesar que el saco que traes puesto no tiene ninguna medalla -expresó para después acercarse más- No te preocupes, voy a compartir algunas contigo. Espero sepas ser agradecido por este detalle tan considerado de mi parte.

El Nazi depositó un beso suave y delicado sobre los resecos labios ajenos. Sinji sintió como un extraño escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, algo le decía que aquello todavía no terminaría para él. Al separarse, Karl se puso a observar las medallas que tenía en el uniforme, eligió una y se la sacó.

—Mira, esta es perfecta. Es la Hakenkreuz -se la mostró a su prisionero- Dime, ¿qué se siente ser una basura judía y portar una bella esvástica? Anda, contéstame. Te estoy dando una gran oportunidad.

—No soy judío -replicó Ikari con la voz quebrada, apenas y podía hablar- Entiéndelo ya.

Karl se sintió un tanto nervioso al escucharlo. Él ya sabía toda la verdad respecto a la real identidad de Shinji pero era evidente que no iría a revelar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia, claro que no le costaría nada fingir ni sentiría remordimientos por eso.

—Esta medalla se verá perfecta en ti -expresó convencido y volvió a sonreír, viéndolo de una manera sádica e implacable-

Shinji miró lo que Karl iba a hacer, pensó que le pondría la dichosa medalla en el saco pero se horrorizó al ver que se lo corrió un poco. Entonces una sensación de total desesperación lo invadió e intentó removerse pero fue algo inútil.

—¡N-no, espera! ¡No, por favor! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?

Acto seguido Karl clavó el alfiler de gancho con fuerza en el pezón izquierdo de Shinji, haciendo que este gritara como un desaforado ante el punzante e insoportable dolor que aquello le provocaba.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh, eres un maldito hijo de perra!!! -gruñó el japonés mientras sentía que su sangre fluía y se deslizaba por su pecho ni bien el otro acabó de perforarle-

El Nazi se sintió molesto al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que le propinó a Ikari una certera cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Shaun! ¿Así es como me agradeces por tan valiosa medalla? -reclamó el Capitán Lorenz y permaneció viéndolo de nuevo- Mmm, creo que no es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? Pues bien, entonces te daré otra. La Reichsadler te quedará perfecta.

La medalla de la Reichsadler o Águila Imperial era uno de los símbolos más populares del Nazismo y la portaban todos los oficiales de carrera.

Karl repitió la misma acción, se sacó dicha medalla y sin mediar más palabras se la colocó a Shinji. Pero esta vez se la puso en el pezón derecho, haciendo que de nuevo su prisionero gritara y se retorciera de dolor cuando el puntiagudo alfiler de metal lo atravesaba.

En tanto, el sádico alemán veía complacido el modo en que la sangre de su rehén se escurría con lentitud sobre el delgado abdomen. Él sí que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello como si fuera el espectáculo más placentero del mundo.

—Te dije que se verían muy bien estas medallas en ti -sonrió con ese impresionante cinismo tan característico en él-

Luego, el Capitán Lorenz se deshizo de todas y cada una de sus ropas para colocarlas sobre la cama que tenía a un lado. Shinji quedó viéndolo con angustia y pesar, casi sin poder creer lo que pasaba hasta que vio al otro completamente desnudo.

—No creas que olvidé tu ansioso pedido de hace rato, Shaun -refirió el alemán y se puso acariciar su propio miembro que estaba ya un tanto erecto para entonces- Me pediste, mejor dicho, me imploraste que te follara, ¿recuerdas?

—¿¡Ah!? -fue todo lo que Ikari alcanzó a exclamar y lo miró apesadumbrado, su suplicio no había concluido al parecer-

Karl llegó hasta él, lo tomó de las piernas y las levantó colocándose en medio de estas. Sin siquiera prepararlo de un modo adecuado, empezó a introducir su pene con fuerza en el interior de Shinji. El desventurado chico gritaba y lloraba a medida que el otro procedía con total rudeza y alevosía; el Nazi lo penetraba de una manera lenta solo para aumentarle el sufrimiento y se sentía dichoso al verlo de esa manera, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo hacía.

El Capitán Lorenz se mostraba cada vez más excitado y encendido al ver a Shinji de ese modo; cuando por fin terminó de entrar en él, comenzó a moverse y a embestirlo con fuerza.

—¡¡¡¡Aaahhh, yaaa!!! Por favor, detente -suplicaba el chico, sencillamente ya no lo soportaba más- ¡Aaaahhh, para ya!

—¡¡¡Nooo, aaahhh!!! -el militar no podía evitar dejarse llevar y gemir como un condenado ante el placer que experimentaba- ¡No lo haré! Tienes un trasero tan delicioso mmm, sí, maldito Shaun. ¿Cómo eres capaz de ponerme así?

—Mmmm...nggg...bastardo infeliz -vociferó Shinji, en verdad detestaba mucho aquello, sobre todo porque sentía placer en medio de tanta brutalidad- ¡Te vas pudrir en el infierno alguna vez!

—Tal vez lo haga pero ten por seguro que te voy a arrastrar conmigo para hacerte siempre todo lo que se me antoje. ¡Tú nunca te vas a librar de mí!

Y entonces, el ario siguió embistiéndolo con todo el ímpetu por unos segundos más hasta que por fin se corrió en el interior de Shinji y este sentía unas intensas oleadas de un placer que le provocaba asco fuera de esa manera. Las lágrimas del castaño se escurrían por su rostro sin poderlas contener más; irónicamente justo al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo se materializaba entre su cuerpo y el de su sádico captor. 

No podía sentirse peor.

\---

**Verano de 1943.**   
**Munich, Alemania.**

_Hoy se cumplen mil cuatrocientos sesenta días que llevo encerrado en este maldito sótano. Lo que quiere decir que llevo cuatro años en este lugar al que fui traído en contra de mi voluntad y desde entonces he quedado a merced de un hombre sádico y perverso._

_Bueno, eso de "hombre" es apenas un decir porque no podría ser considerado un ser humano; él en realidad es un monstruo. Un ser despreciable y diabólico que me ha convertido en su esclavo sexual, en su juguete y en su objeto favorito para descargar sus frustraciones._

_Desde que me secuestró, me ha sometido a todo tipo de torturas físicas y psicológicas. Nunca ha tenido el más mínimo de compasión hacia mi dolor y mi sufrimiento; y aunque siempre amenaza con asesinarme, la verdad es que creo que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo._

_Algunas veces pienso que sería bueno que lo haga y así acaba con todo mi martirio pero no. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y gracias a él, mi vida perdió todo el sentido._

_—No sé qué fecha es. Solo sé que pasaron como cuatro años desde aquel entonces. No me quedó más que acostumbrarme a todo esto._

_Con todo este tiempo al lado de este monstruo llamado Karl Lorenz, me temo que lo estoy comenzando a ver de otra manera, pues a pesar de todas las atrocidades que ha hecho conmigo y con muchísimas personas, creo que lo voy por fin comprendiendo y en parte justificando. Creo que a estas alturas ya estoy tan enfermo y perturbado como él._

_Hace apenas unos días Karl empezó a abrirse conmigo, a hablarme de él y de su vida. Creí que jamás lo iría a hacer. Es por eso que digo que lo empiezo a comprender, él no es así porque haya querido serlo. A él lo convirtieron en este horrible ser que hoy es, y eso solo es culpa de su miserable y ruin padre._

Todo eso pensaba Shinji Ikari mientras permanecía sentado en la cama. En verdad, ya había pasado mucho tiempo pero para él pero para él fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El Capitán Karl Lorenz jamás lo había vuelto a sacar de aquel sótano.

—¿Me pregunto a qué se debe la repentina transformación que está sufriendo Karl? -murmuró Shinji para sí mismo- Tal vez podría usar esto a mi favor. Quizás sea mi última oportunidad.


	11. Unschuldig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Unschuldig = Inocente**

Otro interminable día transcurría para Shinji Ikari, encerrado en el sótano que se había convertido en su prisión permanente y de donde no tenía manera de salir. No tenía sentido alguno que se pusiera a pensar en el tiempo; era algo que ya daba completamente igual. Su vida se detuvo desde que fue capturado por los Nazis aquel fatídico día.

—Dentro de mi desgracia, creo he sido bastante afortunado -se decía a sí mismo mientras analizaba toda la situación y suspiraba con nostalgia- Al menos tengo comida y un lugar decente para dormir, pudo haber sido peor, ¿no? Así como en el campo de concentración los primeros tiempos.

Otra cosa que Ikari hallaba positiva en ese sitio era el hecho de que tuviera un sistema de iluminación bastante bueno, pues odiaba estar a solas en la oscuridad. Algunas veces cuando Karl se enojaba con él, lo dejaba allí a oscuras durante horas y no podía evitar sentirse invadido por un miedo inconmensurable.

En ese preciso momento, Shinji se encontraba acostado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo y sin que se diera cuenta de sus ojos empezaron a brotar algunas lágrimas; se vio atrapado por los recuerdos y la añoranza que tenía de su madre. Él solo podía pensar en la enorme angustia que de seguro sentía su progenitora a causa de su repentina desaparición.

—Pobre de mi madre -susurró antes de terminar sollozando- De seguro cree que ya he muerto. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle llegar alguna noticia de mi parte, algo que sirviera para tranquilizarla. Lleva ya tantos años sin saber sobre mi paradero.

El castaño volteó hacia un lado y se colocó en posición fetal, secó sus lágrimas e intentó sobreponerse, lamentarse ya no valía la pena.

—De nada sirve llorar. Creo que esto será así para siempre o al menos hasta que el idiota de Karl se digne a matarme de una vez.

Como una hora después, el Capitán Lorenz llegó allí y se encontró con Shinji, quien había quedado profundamente dormido. Se desvistió y luego, con una expresión seria se acercó un poco más a observarlo con detenimiento, sonrió con lascivia mientras se lo devoraba con los ojos. 

Aunque había pasado el tiempo, Karl seguía apasionado por su amante favorito. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo semejante y aunque se negara a admitirlo, en el fondo le asustaba un poco ese hecho. Su costumbre de secuestrar jovencitos para someterlos a sus depravados deseos carnales y después matarlos había mermado de forma considerable. 

Claro que para no ser tan evidente con su amigo Ken, quien conocía su secreto y le proveía chicos del campo de concentración, Karl en ocasiones pedía por alguno pero y lo mandaba desaparecer de inmediato. Su salvaje apetito sexual estaba satisfecho gracias a Shinji, quien a esas alturas ya lo conocía muy bien tras haber sido sometido a toda clase de perversiones y torturas sádicas durante sus cuatro años de encierro y esclavitud.

Karl se acercó a él y le susurró al oído de un modo muy sensual.

 _—Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich habe dich vermisst, Schwarze Katze..._ (No puedo creer que te haya extrañado, gato negro...)

Tras eso, se metió a la cama y posicionó sobre el chico, empezó a lamerle las orejas para luego ocuparse de hacer lo mismo con su cuello y a la par le levantaba la camiseta. Eso provocó que Shinji despertara y lo viera con cierta molestia.

—Hoy llegaste más tarde, ¿cierto? -cuestionó Shinji, solo había sido alimentado una vez ese día- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿sabes?

—Yo también. Ahora cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte -ordenó Karl mientras le succionaba uno de los pezones y pellizcaba el otro-

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...no tan fuerte!!! -vociferó el castaño ante las acciones ajenas-

— _Scheiße!_ Quiero que te calles, maldita sea.

Acto seguido, Karl lo mordió con tanta fuerza que fue imposible para Shinji evitar gritar ante eso. Karl estaba siendo muy rudo, siguió mordiendo en varias parte, dejando así visibles marcas en la piel ajena a medida que le quitaba la ropa.

—No quiero que grites ni que te muevas. Solo cierra los ojos, quédate quieto y déjame fantasear que me estoy follando a tu cadáver.

Shinji resopló con fastidio. A él ya no le sorprendían esas ocurrencias, de algún modo se acostumbró a ser un objeto que Karl usaba para su satisfacción. En ese momento, Ikari no tenía ganas de sexo pero se dejó solo para no hacer enojar al otro y que en represalia lo dejara sin comida.

El castaño pensó que no le costaría trabajo cumplir con la extraña petición de su amante; solo debía permanecer estático en su sitio para que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera. Aunque claro, también para sus adentros rogaba que el Nazi se cansara pronto y lo dejara en paz.

Entonces Karl interrumpió aquellos pensamientos de forma brusca, volteó a Shinji boca abajo y lo penetró sin más lubricación que la de su propio pre-semen. Como se le estaba dificultando la tarea y seguía exigiendo a Shinji que no se moviera, este enterraba su rostro en la almohada para ahogar sus gritos y llantos de dolor e incomodad. Más que nunca, el castaño suplicaba en silencio que todo eso terminara ya, sentía que todo su interior ardía a medida que su amante lo sodomizaba cada vez más fuerte y profundo con cada embestida que le propinaba.

Eso sí, Shinji encontraba muy sensual los obscenos gemidos y las palabras que Karl emitía cada tanto, su voz era diferente en ese estado de éxtasis, era algo ronca y de repente se tornaba suave. El desdichado prisionero tuvo que intentar concentrarse en eso para conseguir venirse y experimentar algo de placer durante ese encuentro. Al cabo de un rato, Karl llegó al orgasmo en el interior ajeno y cayó rendido sobre la espalda de su amante, empapado en sudor e intentando recuperar el aliento después de su sórdida hazaña.

Cuando el oficial se tranquilizó, se compuso y retiró su miembro del interior de Shinji, sonrió al ver como sus fluidos emanaban del trasero ajeno; tuvo un orgasmo increíble y eso lo puso de muy buen humor. Enseguida el ario se tendió en la cama a un lado del otro quedando boca arriba, sus ojos se posaron en el chico y emitió una risita un tanto perversa.

—Ha sido el sexo más asqueroso que he tenido en mi vida -espetó haciendo una mueca de disgusto- No fue buena idea esta que tuve, es más divertido cuando te haces el difícil, suplicas e intentas luchar conmigo.

Shinji no le respondió, no tenía ganas de hablarle después de todo aquello, se sentía disgustado y además su sentimiento de tristeza volvía a aflorar.

—¿Sabes algo, Shaun? Adoro las expresiones de terror de mis víctimas cuando las someto. No lo sé, pero me excita demasiado cuando piden piedad, luego gritan y también me maldicen. No hay nada más placentero que ver sus ojos llorosos y sus expresiones cuando les provoco un orgasmo que les resulta increíble y repugnante.

Una vez más, Karl no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Shinji, cuando lo observó pudo notar que tenía los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y quedó un tanto desconcertado.

— _Was ist mit dir, Schatz?_ (¿Qué te sucede, cariño?) -preguntó intentando acariciar una de las mejillas ajenas-

—Nada -replicó Shinji y volteó para que no lo siguiera viendo, no podía tolerar aquellos insistentes ojos sobre él- No me pasa nada.

Karl pensó que se trataba de algún berrinche. A esas alturas ya conocía muy bien a su amante, y sabía que tenía modos de niño caprichoso y obstinado de vez en cuando. Otra cosa que el ario también sabía era lo mucho que Shinji odiaba que le hablara en alemán por más que comprendía casi todo. 

Durante el extenso tiempo de encierro, el militar proveyó de libros a su prisionero; todos ellos en alemán y claro, también le dio un diccionario para que se entretuviera mientras tanto. Fue así y al escuchar a Karl que Shinji consiguió aprender bastante aquel idioma aunque no se atrevía a hablarlo.

— _Komm schon, sag mir die Wahrheit. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen_ (Anda, dime la verdad. Tal vez podría ayudarte.) -insistió el Capitán Lorenz, en verdad le provocaba curiosidad la actitud de Shinji-

—No quiero decir nada -respondió Ikari ya visiblemente molesto y fastidiado- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿estamos?

— _Warum so nörglerisch?_ (¿Por qué tan intratable?)

Shinji no pudo contenerse más y gritó tan alto que la garganta acabó doliéndole.

—¡¡¡Porque no dejas de hablarme en alemán, maldita sea!!! 

Eso hizo que Karl se levantara de su sitio lleno de ira y con todas las ganas de propinarle unos golpes para que escarmentara.

— _Verarsch mich nicht, du Schwuchtel!_ (¡No jodas conmigo, marica!) -vociferó el Nazi-

—¿En serio, Karl Lorenz? Mírate y dime quien es el marica aquí.

Sin más, el ario tomó a Ikari por el cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a apretarlo con lentitud, quería silenciarlo a toda costa. Nada detestaba más que le expusieran su verdad de esa forma.

— _Keinen Mucks, oder ich breche dein Genick!_ (No grites, o te romperé el cuello) -gruñó Karl-

—¡Hazlo! -lo desafió el otro a pesar de que su voz apenas alcanzaba a oirse- Mátame de una vez y acaba con toda esta mierda, maldito.

Al escuchar eso, Karl sonrió y lo soltó, era evidente que nunca le daría ese gusto.

—Aún no es el momento de que acabe contigo pero si tanto quieres morir, te daré una cuerda para te cuelgues tú mismo -le guiñó un ojo, en clara señal de burla- Aunque si lo hago yo, serías uno más en mi lista. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las personas que asesiné en toda mi vida.

Shinji le dedicó una mirada despectiva y llena de temor al escuchar esas nefastas declaraciones.

—¿Cómo es que puedes dormir en paz sabiendo que has matado a tantas personas todos estos años?

—Duermo cuando tengo sueño y ya aprendí a olvidar a las personas que maté -respondió el otro con absoluta indiferencia-

—¡Tú no eres más que un monstruo, Karl Lorenz! -Shinji se sentó en la cama atemorizado- Eres un peligro para todo ser viviente.

—Es verdad -sonrió y lo tomó del rostro, aquellas palabras no lo afectaban en lo más mínimo- Nadie está a salvo de mí, ni siquiera yo.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!?

Karl lo miró de una manera tan seductora como mortífera, clavó sus bellos ojos en los de Shinji y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Así como no tengo problemas en matar a cualquiera, no tendría ningún problema en meterme un tiro en la maldita cabeza si fuera necesario.

—Es decir, ¿has pensado en suicidarte alguna vez? -Shinji tragó saliva, sin duda alguna ese hombre no parecía estar ya en sus cabales-

—Muchas veces -confirmó el otro- De hecho, pienso en eso cada día que pasa. El odio es lo que mueve a mi ser, el odio más puro e inmenso que puedas imaginar.

Shinji no podía creer que Karl dijera todas esas cosas con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, con todo eso solo confirmaba cada vez más que todo ese tiempo estuvo a merced de un desequilibrado mental de lo peor.

—¿Te odias a ti mismo? -el castaño experimentaba como un cierto sentimiento de lástima-

—Me odio más que a nada en este mundo -contestó el Capitán Lorenz con total seriedad- Me odio incluso más de lo que te puedo odiar a ti o al enemigo más repugnante que me pongan en frente.

—Entonces si tanto así es el odio que me tienes, ¿por qué no me matas de una vez?

Karl le dio un suave beso en los labios y apenas se separó para poder responderle.

—Porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años -confesó al tiempo que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas-

Shinji se sonrojó y quedó estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras en los labios del Nazi, por su expresión y por el tono de su voz, parecía una persona diferente, no era usual que lo tratara con tal delicadeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que no te mato porque me doy cuenta que hacerte la vida miserable es lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente jajajajaja -Karl se carcajeó al ver como Shinji se había puesto todo sentimental-

Todo eso solo había sido una treta del alemán para descolocar a Shinji. Este se sintió un completo tonto por creer que Karl podía tener algún tipo de consideración con él. Era impresionante el modo en que ese hombre tenía de jugar con su mente y lo peor de todo; el castaño le había dejado ver de nuevo su vulnerabilidad ante ese poder de seducción que seguía teniendo sobre él.

—Eres una porquería -afirmó Shinji viéndolo con desprecio-

—Lo sé, me lo recuerdas cada día que pasa.

Dicho eso, Karl se levantó de la cama, buscó su pantalón y se lo puso, luego hizo lo mismo con su camisa, la cual se colocó sin prender los botones.

—¿Acaso nunca has pensado en cambiar, Karl?

—No, me gusta ser así -aseveró el nazi de manera tajante- Esta es mi esencia, lo único que llena mi alma es odiar y destruir todo lo que pueda en este maldito mundo.

Shinji permaneció observándolo, a esas alturas ya no sabía bien qué concepto debería tener de él. Detrás de esas horribles palabras y esos bellos y malignos ojos había ciertamente un pasado oscuro que le intrigaba conocer. En alguna ocasión anterior, Karl le había comentado que su padre fue el principal responsable de que se haya convertido en ese perverso ser que era.

En alguna ocasión anterior, Karl le había comentado que su padre fue el principal responsable de que se haya convertido en ese perverso ser que era.

—¿Sabes, Shaun? Cuando no te comportas como la rata inmunda que eres, creo que puedes ser un poco agradable.

—Gracias -respondió el otro con un tono sarcástico- ¡Qué amable eres!

—En serio, me diviertes cuando me ves con esos ojos llenos de pánico y consternación cuando respondo a tus estúpidas preguntas. Te lo has ganado, hoy te dejaré salir de aquí y cenarás conmigo allá arriba.

—No te creo nada.

—¿No quieres? Pues bien, vete a la mierda -respondió el oficial- Cenaré solo y te dejaré aquí a oscuras.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¿En verdad estás hablando en serio? -cuestionó aún con incredulidad, ya había tenido suficiente de que se estuviera burlando de él solo para ver sus reacciones cargadas de esperanza para luego destrozarlas-

— _Selbstverständlich..._ (Por supuesto...)

Al obtener una respuesta positiva, Shinji se vistió con prisa. No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que saldría de ese lugar después de tanto tiempo allí encerrado. Cuando subieron las escaleras y dejaron el sótano, Ikari miraba a todas partes entre emocionado y sorprendido como si fuera un cachorro llegando a una nueva casa. Karl sonrió al verlo asíle , parecía gracioso verlo feliz por lo que él consideraba una pequeñez.

El castaño fue hasta una ventana y observó el exterior, pudo notar que estaba todo oscuro. Miró al cielo, notó que estaba estrellado y que era noche de luna nueva, se sintió en verdad conmovido con eso. Creyó que jamás volvería a ver algo semejante en su vida.

—No se te ocurra querer escapar de nuevo -advirtió Karl- Las cosas están mucho peores desde la última vez que estuviste afuera.

—¿A qué te refieres? -Ikari volteó a mirarlo desconfiado-

—A que sería más peligroso para ti estar afuera y sobre todo en esta ciudad, que es la cuna del Nazismo. Si te capturan, puedo asegurarte que antes de llevarte de vuelta a Dachau, los soldados te van a despellejar vivo -aseveró el Capitán Lorenz-

Shinji se puso serio y pudo notar que el otro no estaba bromeando para nada.

—En síntesis, es mejor que seas violado solo por mí aquí adentro a que lo seas por todos los soldados que se hallan repartido en las calles de Munich. Ahí sí, quedarías con el trasero más roto de lo que ya lo tienes jajajajaja -volvió a reir-

—¡Argh! ¡Calla! ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas tan desagradables? -reclamó el chico avergonzado ante aquellas palabras que hallaba de lo más vulgares-

—Solo digo la verdad, para que no pienses cometer más tonterías. Bueno, vayamos a cenar. Ya nos dejaron todo servido.

Ambos llegaron al comedor y en efecto, todo estaba listo aguardando por ellos. Shinji al notar que había un lugar reservado para él, se dio cuenta que Karl lo había planeado todo desde antes, es decir, no fue algo que se le ocurrió de inmediato. Se sintió estúpidamente halagado y esbozó una sonrisa. Karl lo notó y lo miró con cierto recelo.

—¿Por qué la risa? ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada en particular. Es solo que me siento contento de haber salido a la superficie después de tantos años. Pensé que iba a morir encerrado en aquel horrible sótano.

—Pues para que lo sepas, Shaun, esto me lo tendrás que pagar con creces después.

—Ya era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

—Bueno, ahora calla y come. La razón por la que te saqué es que necesito me ayudes con algo después en mi estudio -informó el Nazi como si fuera una cuestión muy trascendental-

—¿De qué se trata?

— _Halt dein verficktes Maul!!!_ (¡¡¡Cierra la puta boca!!!) -gritó Karl y golpeó la mesa con fuerza-

Shinji se sobresaltó con eso, empezó a temblar preso del susto por la reacción del otro. Recordó lo inestable que Karl era y lo fácil que podía pasar de un humor extremo a otro. Se calló, bajó la mirada y empezó a comer con timidez.

—Bien, así está mejor -inquirió el oficial y volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado- Odio que estén parloteando a mi alrededor cuando estoy comiendo.

\---

Al terminar de cenar, Karl quedó serio y algo retraído. Shinji lo miró de reojo, permaneció en su lugar en silencio con actitud sumisa, aguardando que se le indicara lo que irían a hacer.

—Ven conmigo -ordenó Karl y salió del comedor-

Shinji lo siguió y entraron al estudio privado de Karl, el lugar estaba repleto de libros y cotizadas obras de arte, quedó viendo todo aquello con inocultable sorpresa.

—Siéntate ahí -ordenó el ario, señalándole una silla frente a su escritorio-

Karl se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, luego volvió hacia donde estaba Shinji. En cuanto llegó hasta él, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

—¿¡Oh!? -exclamó Shinji y se puso a temblar casi por instinto-

—Mmm...vaya que te pongo nervioso -le susurró Karl al oído y sonrió- ¡Mira nomás qué pálido te has puesto!

Shinji no dijo nada, no sabía que esperar de él. Pensó que posiblemente era alguna de las pervertidas fantasías de su amante y tenía ganas de follárselo sobre el escritorio. Karl comenzó a besarle el cuello con lentitud y podía notar cómo la piel del otro joven se erizaba de inmediato.

—Tus reacciones me excitan mucho. Me encanta el hecho de que tu inocencia no se haya ido por completo. Creo que es eso lo que me sigue gustando de ti como la primera vez -confesó Karl mientras le besaba la nuca-

—¡Ngh...! -gimió Shinji en un tono casi imperceptible-

—Eres el primero a quien mantengo con vida por tanto tiempo. Sinceramente no entiendo la razón, debe ser porque me recuerdas a todos esos bellos e inocentes jovencitos que me follaba en mi época de la escuela militar -proisiguió el alemán-

—E-eso es horrible. ¿Ese es el modo en que honras a tu Führer?

Karl dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo, se compuso y se colocó delante de Shinji. Lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza haciéndolo levantar de su sitio.

—Escúchame bien, basura... -susurró Karl viéndolo con odio- ¡Lo que menos me importa es el Führer! Para mí no significa nada, yo solo sirvo a Alemania y no a él. Si me metí a esta mierda es solo porque así puedo obtener los placeres que más me excitan en esta vida, matar personas y tener sexo.

Shinji lo miraba horrorizado, sentía que estaba en presencia del lado más monstruoso de Karl, ese lado que lo hacía sucumbir de pánico. No podía modular una sola palabra.

—Cuando estaba en la escuela militar, tenía a mi cargo a chicos de grados inferiores al mío. Violé a todos los que pude y a los que representaban una amenaza, los asesiné -confesó sin sentir ningún remordimiento- Todos creían que murieron en los entrenamientos, pero en realidad yo era el responsable.

—¿Cómo es que no te descubrieron? -se atrevió a preguntar Shinji-

—Fácil. Así como escogía a mis víctimas, también hacía lo mismo con los culpables. Siempre fui inocente porque a los culpables, los elegía yo.

—¿Y nunca te pesó haber hecho todas esas cosas? Tengo entendido que nada de eso es digno de un Nazi honorable.

—Soy un Nazi honorable. Juré lealtad eterna a mi gloriosa nación.

Karl lo soltó y Shinji cayó sentado a la silla, lo miró desconcertado y pensó que lo golpería pero también le intrigaba conocer las razones de su amante por más tétricas que estas fueran.

—¿Por qué no eres capaz de ver las cosas bellas que hay en el mundo, Karl?

—Porque para mí, el mundo está hecho de toda esa belleza que yo quiero destruir -lo miró con fijeza-

—Según lo que me cuentas, te has pasado toda la vida matando gente y abusando de tus amantes de turno. ¿Nunca te has enamorado? ¿No crees en el amor? ¿Sabes al menos lo que es eso?

—Claro que lo sé -aseveró enseñándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- El amor es eso que empieza con una mirada...

Entonces, el Nazi se acercó a Shinji y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

—Es eso que crece con un beso... -juntó sus labios rozándolos con los ajenos y prosiguió- Y termina con una bala en la cabeza.

Cuando Shinji se dio cuenta, sintió que Karl tenía apuntada su cabeza con un arma que quitó de vaya a saber dónde, se separó de él y sonrió al verlo de nuevo con una expresión cargada de absoluto terror y aprensión.

—De repente me están dando muchas ganas de matarte, quiero ver tu sangre derramada en este lugar y disfrutar de tu agonía. Me gustas tanto que creo que podría derramar algunas lágrimas por ti.

Estaba determinado. Nunca antes Shinji lo vio con tanta decisión, sus pupilas se habían dilatado como nunca antes, el carmín de sus ojos se tornaron inusualmente más oscuros. Entonces se sintió horrorizado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era como tener a su verdugo ahí en frente y estar sentado en la antesala del infierno. Eso era lo que Karl le hacía sentir.

— _Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, meine Liebe!_ (¡Hasta nunca, amor mío!)

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shinji cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar con desesperación, no podía más con todo eso que sentía.

—No Karl, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡No me mates! -lo miró con el rostro suplicante- ¡¡¡Yo te amo!!!

Shinji se puso de pie con rapidez y se aferró al otro, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba con desconsuelo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno. En tanto, Karl quedó anonadado ante las palabras pronunciadas por su amante, sentía una presión extraña en su pecho, como algo que nunca había experimentado. Se encontraba desconcertado y también bastante perdido.


	12. Eifersucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Eifersucht = Celos**

El Capitán Lorenz bajó el arma tras escuchar las palabras de Shinji y al ver su actitud suplicante. Permaneció estático, aquello lo había tomado tan por sorpresa que no podía siquiera reaccionar. En cuanto el castaño recobró la calma, levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos hacia el Nazi y lo observó con fijeza. Se encontró con un rostro tan serio e inexpresivo que no le dejó predecir reacción alguna.

Rato después, Karl dejó su arma sobre el escritorio tras haber desistido de su cometido, sonrió con cierta timidez y tomó a Shinji por los hombros, produciéndole a este un sonrojo inmediato. Ambos quedaron viéndose.

— _Liebst du mich auch wirklich?_ (¿En verdad me amas?) -le preguntó con una inusitada voz suave, una que parecía cargada de compasión conjugada con sorpresa-

Shinji solo asintió con la cabeza y pensó que por fin había conseguido algo tan difícil como ablandar el corazón de Karl al decirle algo tan fuerte y radical. El Nazi sonrió un poco más que hace un rato, le acarició la mejilla derecha y se acercó como para besarlo. Ikari cerró los ojos, expectante al contacto de los labios ajenos pero al sentir un leve roce, el otro habló en un susurro.

— _Du bist ein verdammter lügner!_ (¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!)

Shinji abrió los ojos completamente asustado y pálido. La expresión de Karl se había vuelto sombría y entonces lo empujó con tanta violencia que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que llevaba a su paso el asiento que tenía detrás.

— _Hast du Angst dass ich dich töten werde?_ (¿Tienes miedo de que te mate?)

—¡Maldito! -masculló Shinji tratando de levantarse, había quedado un tanto lastimado y en su rostro se notaba aquella expresión de dolor-

—Ahora sí, en verdad mereces que te mate.

El oficial ario tomó de nuevo la pistola con todas las reales intenciones de disparar contra su prisionero esta vez. Pero esos planes fueron interrumpidos de forma abrupta cuando en un descuido Shinji consiguió componerse y se abalanzó sobre Karl, esta vez los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

— _Scheiße!!!_ -exclamó Karl, por primera vez se vio sorprendido por las acciones ajenas de un modo tan desafiante y violento-

Shinji cayó sobre Karl y este soltó el arma a consecuencia de la caída. La pistola en cuestión quedó a escasa distancia de ambos, cualquiera de ellos tenía la misma posibilidad de tomarla en ese instante.

—¡Voy a matarte, maldita rata judía! -gruñía amenazante el ario al tiempo que intentaba sacarse de encima al otro-

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Shinji recargó todo su peso sobre Karl mientras forcejeaban y se arrastraban en el piso tratando de alcanzar el arma. No había opción para Ikari, si no hacía algo para detener al oficial, debía darse por muerto. Esta vez ya no conseguiría salvarse puesto que sus acciones llegaron demasiado lejos.

—¡Vas a ver lo que haré contigo, Shaun!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la suerte pareció estar del lado de Shinji. Alcanzó el arma y la sostuvo con fuerza aunque no tenía idea de cómo manipularla.

—¡¡¡Quieto!!! -gritó Ikari y apuntó con la pistola a Karl justo en la sien- ¡¡¡No te muevas porque voy a volarte la cabeza!!! 

El alemán se detuvo, no hizo un solo movimiento más. Notaba a Shinji terriblemente alterado y con todas las intenciones de disparar. Volvió a verlo con esa expresión cargada de seriedad absoluta que el otro era aún incapaz de descifrar y lo dejaba descolocado. 

El japonés tenía a Karl debajo de él, estaba sentado a horcajadas justo sobre la pelvis ajena mientras apretaba el cañón del arma en la cabeza del Nazi con el dedo posicionado en el gatillo sin poder evitar temblar un poco.

—Ten cuidado con las armas, las carga el diablo -susurró Karl con un dejo de burla aún estando en esa situación extrema donde su vida corría un serio peligro-

—Esta la cargaste tú, que es exactamente lo mismo.

—No sabes como manejarla -sonrió el oficial, le resultaba divertido presenciar aquello- Te puedes lastimar, Shaun.

—¡Cállate! Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga porque juro que voy a disparar.

El otro no respondió, se limitó a verlo con una sonrisa incrédula y descarada.

—¡Vas a sacarme de aquí! Quiero volver a mi país, a mi casa, quiero verme libre de toda esta mierda en la que me involucraron injustamente, ¿entendido?

El Nazi solo lanzó un suspiro, ya suponía que el otro iba a pedirle algo como eso y que no tendría el valor de dispararle. Pero había algo que Shinji no sabía.

—Mmm...lamento informarte que eso será imposible. Gracias a unos imbéciles que intentaron asesinar al Führer hace un par de días, nadie puede entrar ni salir de Alemania. Ni siquiera nosotros los de las SS podemos.

—¡¡¡Estás mintiendo!!! -vociferó el chico con desesperación, no creía en las palabras ajenas para nada- Debe haber algún modo.

—Pues no, no hay modo alguno. Como ves, estás jodido, Shaun. Resígnate, tú nunca volverás a casa. ¡Nunca!

Shinji quedó estupefacto, se puso de pie y caminó con el arma en mano hacia una ventana, quedó ahí mirando a través de ella y se puso a llorar en silencio. Karl en cambio, permaneció recostado en el piso y lo siguió con la mirada.

—Como ves, no tienes escapatoria. Te conviene más quedarte aquí, a mi disposición hasta que todo esto se vaya al infierno. Y eso ya es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el castaño sin conseguir contener sus sollozos-

—El Tercer Reich es un fraude. Los días del régimen están contados y puedo asegurarte que en menos de un año, Alemania habrá sido vilmente derrotada. Por un lado, están los malditos aliados y por el otro, las oportunistas ratas soviéticas. Están arrasando con todo sin piedad y no van a detenerse hasta destruirnos por completo.

Karl miró al techo y de forma repentina se echó a reír a carcajadas, Shinji volteó a mirarlo sin entender su histérica reacción.

—Lo que cuentas es terrible para ti y los tuyos. ¿Cómo puedes reírte? ¿Acaso no piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—Yo ya no pienso mover un dedo. Solo cumplo con presentarme a mi unidad pero estoy consciente de que todo es en vano a estas alturas.

—¡¡¡Escapar!!! Podrías escapar y... -hizo una pausa, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz que había empezado a denotar ciertas esperanzas- ¡Podrías llevarme contigo!

—Te dije que juré lealtad a mi país, no soy un cobarde que va a escapar. Aquí me quedaré hasta que tomen esta ciudad y luego cuando por fin lleguen a esta casa, me pegaré un tiro en la cabeza justo en frente de ellos.

—¡Estás demente en verdad! -replicó Shinji completamente alarmado e indignado ante las horribles declaraciones ajenas-

—Aquí moriré firme y digno, honraré a a Alemania con mi sangre -prosiguió el otro, como si aquello representara el mayor de sus orgullos- Ellos no me van llevar vivo aunque sí te puedo garantizar que nuestros cadáveres terminarán siendo alimento para buitres.

A Shinji le empezaron a temblar las rodillas, todo lo que Karl decía le resultaba en verdad horrible. Lo peor era que sabía que aquello no estaba lejos de la realidad y el resultado final sería uno solo: su muerte.

Pero no quería morir aunque muchas veces decía que deseaba hacerlo y así terminar con todo su calvario. Eso no era cierto. Le aterraba la idea de saber que sus días estaban contados y a su sádico captor probablemente le esperaba ese mismo destino.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que vas a morir tarde o temprano!? -el castaño lloraba exigiendo explicaciones ante todo aquel sinsentido-

—No le tengo miedo a la muerte. Por lo que veo, tú sí -dijo el Nazi con tono burlón, le resultaba divertido ver a su amante así de aterrado-

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya cállate, Karl! -replicó con un grito desaforado y cargado de la más profunda rabia-

Ya harto de todo eso, Shinji arrojó la pistola al piso con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto fue tal que hizo que al arma se le escapara un disparo, el cual dio a una estantería con puertas de cristal. El ruido fue tan estruendoso que provocó que Shinji quedó pálido y gritó del susto que le produjo. Mientras tanto, Karl se levantó y al ver al castaño tan asustado, río de nuevo a carcajadas.

—Jajajajajaja...tu expresión de susto es impagable -se mofó de él- Luces como si te estuvieran por ingresar a una cámara de gas.

Karl fue a recoger el arma y posteriormente, la colocó en el cajón de su escritorio. Al parecer ya se encontraba tranquilo.

—Bueno, ya basta de estupideces. Después me encargaré de castigarte por tu osadía -levantó la vista hacia el otro- Te traje aquí porque necesito me ayudes a buscar algo y no puedo arriesgarme a que otra persona sepa de su contenido.

—¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Shinji con curiosidad acercándose a donde el alemán-

—Es una copia del testamento real de mi madre. Lo escondí muy bien dentro de alguno de estos libros pero no logro recordar exactamente en cuál.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de testamento "real"?

—Verás, mi madre se halla muy enferma y es posible que muera muy pronto. Ella escribió un testamento que mi padre desconoce, en el cual me nombra su heredero universal.

Shinji lo observó algo preocupado al escucharlo decir eso.

—Entiendo. ¿Pero por qué das por sentado que tu madre va a morir?

—Espero que lo haga. Cuando ella fallezca, voy a reclamar lo que me corresponde y como no creo que falte demasiado para su deceso, quiero tener ese papel a mano.

—O sea, ¿estás pensando en lo que vas a recibir de herencia y no piensas ir a tu propia en su lecho de enferma? ¡¡¡No puedo creer que le estés deseando la muerte!!!

—¡Por supuesto que no iré a verla! ¿Quieres que me contagie de esa porquería que tiene? -se quejó Karl- Mi padre me está fastidiando con lo mismo desde hace varios meses, dice que vaya a verla pero ya no le contesto las correspondencias ni las llamadas.

Shinji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las palabras de Karl eran simplemente monstruosas e inhumanas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso, Karl? ¡Es tu madre!

— _Und?_ -el Nazi encogió los hombros-

—¿Ni siquiera tienes piedad de ella? ¿Qué clase de porquería eres? Se trata de tu madre, la mujer que te trajo al mundo. Si está tan mal como dices, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a verla.

—Pues no iré. Y ahora me ayudarás a buscar ese maldito testamento, libro por libro. Así que mueve ese trasero y empieza a buscar desde allá -señaló una estantería llena de libros hasta el techo-

El chico suspiró con fastidio y obedeció de mala gana. Aunque ya debía saberlo de sobra, aún le sorprendía que existiera un ser tan horrible e inhumano como Karl Lorenz. Sacó el primer libro y empezó a hojearlo y agitarlo a ver si caía algo de entre las hojas.

Así, ambos estuvieron buscando como por 40 minutos sin éxito alguno. Faltaban muchísimos libros por verificar pero Karl ya estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia. Muy enojado, arrojó el libro que tenía en la mano y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla detrás del escritorio.

— _Scheiße!!!_ -se tocó la frente- ¿¡Dónde carajos estará esa porquería!?

—¡Vamos! Tienes como tres mil libros aquí -replicó el otro- No esperes que lo hallemos tan pronto.

—En realidad son más de cinco mil y ni siquiera vamos ni por la décima parte.

El Nazi apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Si no aparece ese maldito papel, no tienes idea de lo que va a pasar contigo -dijo en apenas un hilo de voz, empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso y quería desquitar su ira con algo o alguien-

—¡Oye! ¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que seas un tonto olvidadizo? 

—Pues ya que estás aquí, descargaré toda mi frustración contigo.

—¡Maldito! -susurró el castaño, viéndolo con molestia-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento hasta que eso se vio quebrado porque el teléfono empezó a sonar de manera inesperada. Karl sintió ciertos recelos.

—¿Pero quién es el estúpido molesto al que al se le ocurre llamar a estas horas? -sentenció el Capitán-

Entonces se compuso y dejo que el teléfono siguiera sonando.

—¿No piensas contestar? -preguntó Shinji, le inquietaba de sobremanera todo aquello-

—Si en verdad es algo importante, volverán a llamar.

Y en efecto, tal como lo mencionó el Nazi, volvieron a insistir.

—Escucha bien, idiota. Contesta sin mencionar que esta es mi residencia pero si te preguntan dirás que eres mi sirviente.

—P-pero, ¿y si me hablan en alemán?

—¡Pues contesta en alemán, tonto! Si es mi padre o alguien de la mansión Lorenz, dirás que no estoy y que no sabes cuando regresaré. Si es otra persona, pasámela.

—¿Acaso se te olvida que no puedo hablar alemán?

—Lo tendrás que hacer. ¡Ahora contesta!

Shinji asintió y se acercó al escritorio, levantó el teléfono con muchas dudas.

— _Ja?_ (Sí?) -contestó Shinji titubeando, se sentía muy inseguro y temía no entender al interlocutor-

La sensual voz de una mujer le respondió.

— _Herr Karl Lorenz, bitte?_ (Con el Sr. Karl Lorenz, por favor?)

— _Und wer sind Sie?_ (Y quién es usted?) -replicó Ikari con cierto recelo-

—Mmm...no te esfuerces tanto -dijo la mujer con un tono de burla- Tú no hablas alemán, ¿cierto?

—Lo entiendo pero se me complica hablarlo.

—Debí suponerlo. Bueno, pásame con Karl -exigió ella de manera autoritaria- Sé perfectamente que está allí escuchándolo todo.

—¿Quién quiere hablar con él?

—Soy su amante favorita.

Shinji quedó en shock con esa respuesta. Entonces dedicó a Karl una mirada que denotaba todo su enfado, dejando al otro bastante descolocado con esa actitud.

—¿Quién demonios es? -murmuró Karl-

—Una mujer que dice ser tu amante.

—¡Trae aquí! -el ario se levantó de su sitio y le arrebató el teléfono-

Shinji no podía ocultar su molestia, se cruzó de brazos y quedó viéndolo con notable molestia.

—¡Lárgate! -ordenó el Nazi- Ve a esperar afuera y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

—¿Cómo dices? -se alteró el chico, le resultaba llamativo que pidiera algo así cuando nunca antes se hizo problema por mantener conversaciones telefónicas delante de él-

—¡¡¡Qué te largues, que esperes afuera y que cierres la puta puerta cuando salgas!!!

Como Shinji no hizo nada y quedó allí mismo viéndolo con una actitud altiva, Karl se alteró.

— _Verschwinde hier!!!_ (¡¡¡Lárgate de aquí!!!) -espetó con un grito espantoso y no conforme con ello, le lanzó un libro que encontró a su alcance-

—¡Desgraciado! -susurró Shinji apretando los dientes y terminó por obedecer antes de que todo pasara a mayores-

Al salir del estudio, el castaño azotó la puerta. Karl esperó a que su amante se fuera antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Te parece que estás son horas de llamar?

— _Meine liebe weiße Schlange! Wie geht es dir?_ (¡Mi querida serpiente blanca! ¿Cómo estás?) -respondió la mujer toda emocionada al escucharlo-

—Sabes que odio me llames así y estaba bien hasta que escuché esta tu maldita voz que me corroe los tímpanos.

—Tan dulce como siempre, _Schatzi!_ Solo llamaba a saber de ti, porque eres tan ingrato que si yo no te hablo, tú nunca vas a molestarte en marcarme.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré.

—Tú ya no cambias, Karl. Sigues siendo el mismo demonio de siempre, igual o peor que el de hace años.

—De hecho, ahora soy mucho peor. Pero ya dime, ¿qué mierda quieres? Son casi las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Es que tú no duermes o qué?

—Estaba pensando en ti y no podía dormir. Quería escucharte un poco y saber qué es de tu vida.

—¡Nada! Mi vida sigue siendo la misma mierda de siempre, exactamente igual que hace años.

Durante unos 20 minutos, Shinji se mantuvo intentando escuchar detrás de la puerta la plática telefónica de Karl pero debido al grosor de la misma, apenas escuchaba unos murmullos y ocasionales risas del Nazi.

—Bueno, tengo planeado viajar a Alemania en los próximos meses. Quizás esté allí para tu cumpleaños, o quizás vaya un poco después -comentó ella-

—Perderás tu tiempo, no podrás entrar al país. Quisieron asesinar a al Führer y nadie puede ingresar.

—No se te olvide que también soy de las SS.

—Pues para que lo sepas, ahora eso no vale nada para esos hijos de puta. A ningún SS se le permite el paso fronterizo.

—Sabes que siempre acabo saliéndome con la mía.

—Lo sé. Pero bueno, haz lo que te venga en gana.

—Iré a verte personalmente. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante pero deberá ser frente a frente.

—¡¡¡No!!! No quiero que te aparezcas por aquí porque te voy a...--

Ella no lo dejó terminar, lo interrumpió al escucharlo proferir esas cosas.

— _Auf Wiederhören, Schatzi!_ (¡Nos vemos, amorcito!) -dicho eso, la mujer colgó con prisa sin darle tiempo de reacción-

Karl quedó mirando el teléfono algo y colgó gritando todo alterado.

— _Schlampe!_ (¡Perra!)

\---

Karl había ordenado a Shinji que regresara y siguieran con la búsqueda. El castaño estaba más que enojado por lo que ocurrió con la cuestión de la llamada, no volvió a decir una sola palabra, hacía las cosas con brusquedad y maldecía en voz baja por cualquier cosa.

Cuando el Nazi le hablaba contestaba de manera cortante y apenas con monosílabos. Sin embargo, a Karl parecía no importarle esa actitud berrinchuda y tampoco decía gran cosa, estaba enfocado en encontrar su documento. Pero Ikari no lo pudo resistir por más tiempo y sacó a flote el tema que lo estaba alterando por demás y quemando por dentro.

—¿Quién es la mujer que te llamó hace rato?

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa eso?

—Dijo que era tu amante. ¿Entonces también te gustan las mujeres? Porque creí que solo te gustaba desvirgar a jovencitos por el trasero y comerte sus penes con todo el placer del mundo -aseveró Shinji sin molestarse en ocultar su ironía-

Karl dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se le acercó a pasos lentos y amenazantes aunque con una sonrisa un tanto psicópata. Sin embargo, Shinji también estaba molesto y no pensaba ceder ni demostrar su temor en esta ocasión.

—Es una prostituta con la que te acuestas, ¿verdad?

Cuando el Capitán Lorenz llegó frente a Shinji, lo tomó del rostro y se acercó a él.

—¿Celoso? -preguntó sin borrar su malévola sonrisa-

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso de una puta?

—No tienes porque estarlo, Shaun. Sabes que al final de cuentas, tú eres mi puta favorita -Karl terminó de acercarse y lo besó con ferocidad-

Al principio, Shinji se negó a corresponder el beso debido a su gran molestia pero terminó cediendo, como siempre. En tanto, en sus pennsamientos rondaba una cuestión bastante macabra y desconcertante.

_—¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a sus besos? ¿Por qué me encienden completamente en cuestión de segundos? Y aunque no es verdad que lo ame como pretendí que creyera, admito que lo deseo apasionadamente. Sí, me gusta que me haga suyo como a él se le antoje. Karl es un hombre hermoso, es tan bello que parece un ángel, pero con un alma tan oscura y una maldad como la del mismísimo Lucifer. Aún así, no deseo que esté con otra persona, sean hombres o mujeres. Quiero que haga todas esas cosas sucias que tanto le gustan...solo conmigo._


	13. Unehre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Unehre = Deshonor**

**Agosto 25, 1944**

Esa noche Karl llegó a su residencia completamente enfurecido. Shinji ya estaba durmiendo cuando el iracundo alemán se metió a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de una patada y luego encendió las luces del lugar.

— _Scheiße!!!_

El furibundo grito del ario hizo que el castaño despertara todo alarmado y asustado, sin comprender lo que le sucedía. Shinji quedó pasmado al ver cómo Karl arrojaba y a pateaba todo lo que hallaba a su paso mientras profería todo tipo de insultos en su idioma. No conforme con eso, echó todo lo que había sobre una mesa, hizo volar una silla y de un puñetazo rompió el espejo que tenía cerca.

En cuanto Karl se percató de la presencia ajena, fue hasta donde Shinji y lo tomó del brazo, lo hizo salir de la cama y le dio empujones con intención de sacarlo de la habitación.

— _Geht mir aus den Augen!_ (¡Fuera de mi vista!)

El Capitán Lorenz parecía totalmente fuera de control, estaba comportándose de una manera incluso mucho peor que en ocasiones anteriores. En tanto, Ikari seguía sin entender nada en absoluto pero se compuso decidido a enfrentarlo y detener esos desmanes.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya cálmate! -gritó el castaño para después propinarle una cachetada con intenciones de hacer reaccionar al otro o más bien, de sacarlo de ese estado de completa histeria-

Aquello dio resultado, Shinji consiguió que el Nazi se tranquilizara y dejara de querer destrozar todo lo que tenía en frente. Karl quedó viéndolo con una expresión de odio por un momento; fue entonces que Ikari tragó saliva y pensó que el otro tomaría represalias y lo castigaría golpeándolo por lo que acababa de hacer. 

Karl hizo un ademán levantando una mano y Shinji instintivamente trató de protegerse con sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la expectativa de recibir una paliza.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Karl y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas- ¿Así que ahora te comportas como si fueras mi esposa?

Sin dejar de reír, el ario volteó para dirigirse hacia el vestidor y despojarse de su uniforme. Ikari abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviado al ver que el otro se había alejado sin hacerle nada. Sin embargo, lo siguió con la mirada al no estar seguro de lo que se traía entre manos. Conocía muy bien a Karl y sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo con él.

—¡Dios! Este hombre está cada vez más loco -musitó Shinji para sí mismo y fue a sentarse a la cama, todavía no sabía a qué debía atenerse- Sus repentinos cambios de humor tan extremos no pueden ser normales.

Shinji volvió a acostarse y se cubrió con una sábana con intenciones de ignorar a Karl y continuar durmiendo pero ni bien cerró los ojos, el otro regresó y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado en la cama, estaba completamente desnudo. Eso hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos y lo mirara de reojo de mala gana.

— _Was ist los?_ (¿Qué sucede?) -preguntó el alemán devolviéndole la mirada-

—Nada en absoluto. Aunque me da miedo preguntar qué te pasa a ti -no podía ocultar que sentía mucha curiosidad- ¿Por qué todo este desastre?

—Todo va mal en peor -el ario lanzó un suspiro, se le podía escuchar bastante preocupado- Con lo de hoy quedó demostrado que todo se irá al infierno más rápido de lo que pensaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de contestarle, Karl se acercó un poco más a su amante y empezó a acariciarle una mejilla.

—Esos bastardos liberaron París esta tarde. Estamos perdiendo dominios importantes muy rápidamente y también muchos hombres en batalla.

—Eso significa que...--

—Así es, Shaun -una sonrisa sombría se dibujó en los labios del ario- Vamos a morir.

Shinji sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo, exactamente como le pasaba mismo cada vez que Karl afirmaba eso con una increíble tranquilidad. Estaba afligido y no podía negar que le mortificaba el hecho de que el Nazi últimamente repitiera eso con mayor frecuencia y pareciera no importarle en lo absoluto.

El castaño bajó la mirada, no entendía cómo el otro podía permanecer tan tranquilo e indiferente ante la situación. Shinji no sabía si le estaba mintiendo o le decía todo eso solo para infundirle miedo. Ya no quiso saber del tema, solo exhaló resignado y volteó dándole la espalda a Karl.

—Buenas noches, Karl -fue todo lo que atinó a decir y cerró los ojos-

—¿Quién dijo que puedes dormir?

—Es tarde y tengo sueño.

Karl estiró la sábana que cubría a su amante y la hizo a un lado. Enseguida se acercó a él pegando su cuerpo desnudo al del otro y empezó a besarle el cuello.

—Eso me importa una mierda -le susurró al oído- Ahora haz lo tuyo que estoy horriblemente excitado.

—¡Déjame en paz! -replicó Ikari bastante molesto e intentó apartarse de inmediato- No tengo ganas.

—¿Desde cuándo haces lo que quieres? Te he dado unos privilegios, como dejarte dormir en mi habitación y andar por la casa, pero no olvides que eres un simple objeto de mi propiedad.

El oficial introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón de Shinji y empezó a acariciarle el miembro mientras continuaba besándole y mordiéndole el cuello. No pasó mucho para que Shinji cediera ante las eróticas provocaciones de su amante, quien terminó poseyéndolo como siempre a su entero antojo y doblegando toda su voluntad.

Cuando concluyeron la libidinosa sesión, Shinji quedó algo molesto por la rudeza con la que Karl procedió con él, cosa que ya no le era de extrañar.

—No me veas así -se mofó el alemán enseñándole una sonrisa ladina- ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no te gustó?

—¿Cómo crees que puede gustarme? -reclamó Shinji elevando el tono, sentía todo su cuerpo bastante adolorido-

—Pues me demuestras todo lo contrario cuando me tienes en tu interior, cuando gimes para mí como toda una puta, cuando murmuras mi nombre en el momento que llegas al orgasmo y me sientes viniéndome en ti.

Shinji quedó sonrojado hasta las orejas ante esas palabras que encontraba demasiado obscenas, aunque en el fondo él sabía muy bien que hacía todo eso. En ciertas ocasiones le llegaba a gustar el sexo con Karl, no le quedó de otra pues tuvo que aprender a adaptarse para sobrevivir en medio de tantos abusos aquellos años.

—¡Cállate, maldito pervertido!

—Igual nada me daría más gusto que terminar con tu vida, Shaun. Sé que un día voy a hacerlo con mis propias manos.

El castaño rodó los ojos, ya no le sorprendía escuchar al oficial diciéndole eso; desde hace años su pan de cada día eran esas amenazas de terminar con su vida, cosa que que le había hartado de sobremanera.

—¡Siempre la misma cantaleta! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de matar?

—Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no? Es una de las cosas que más disfruto hacer.

—Haces que se oiga tan natural -replicó Ikari y exhaló con fastidio- Supongo que después de haberlo hecho tantas veces, ya se vuelve una costumbre o en tu caso, una necesidad.

—Exacto, ya lo entiendes, no eres tan estúpido después de todo para ser un judío -ironizó al oficial- ¿Tú nunca has matado a nadie?

—¡¡Nooo!!! ¡Qué horror! No me atrevería a sacarle la vida a otra persona.

Karl lo miró con fijeza por alguna razón, la respuesta de Shinji le recordó a sí mismo hace un tiempo.

—¿No matarías para defender o salvar tu vida o quizás la de alguien que estimas mucho?

—Ni siquiera pude matarte a ti cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero matar en defensa propia o para defender a alguien es completamente diferente al hecho de asesinar por pura diversión como lo haces tú. O mejor dicho, como lo has venido haciendo toda tu vida.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que se siente asesinar a una persona, Shaun? ¿Darte el gusto de acabar su vida? ¿De verla morir frente a tus ojos? -la expresión de Karl era la de un completo trastornado-

Shinji podía notar un extraño brillo en los ojos escarlata del Capitán Lorenz hablándole de algo tan retorcido.

—¡No! Matar me parece algo muy descabellado.

—Al principio yo pensaba como tú, ¿sabes? Pero eso cambió al punto de que ahora ya ni siquiera lo pienso, simplemente procedo.

—¿Cómo es que se te dio el gusto por matar gente?

El Nazi quedó pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar los detalles de eso que Shinji preguntaba con notable curiosidad.

—Una vez te conté que a los once años mi padre me envió a la porquería de escuela militar. Fue que desde ese entonces he visto cosas que cualquier persona normal consideraría espantosa -relató el mayor- ¿Imaginas lo que es convivir con toda esa mierda desde esa edad?

—Lo puedo imaginar -respondió el castaño mostrándose conmovido-

—No, no puedes hacerlo, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo -Karl fijó su vista en el techo de la habitación mientras rememoraba su infortunio- Solo estando en ese infierno podrías saber lo que es ser parte de esa inmundicia.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso tú no querías ser parte de las SS?

—Para nada. Yo tenía algo muy distinto en mente. Terminé siendo una obra moldeada por el infeliz de mi padre -la rabia con la que el ario se expresaba era demasiado palpable-

Shinji quedó ciertamente impactado por las fuertes declaraciones del Nazi, nunca lo había visto tan melancólico como en ese momento.

—Cuéntame -pidió Shinji, estaba en verdad muy interesado en saber más sobre el pasado y los secretos ajenos-

—Está bien. Se siente raro hablar de esto pero ya que quieres saberlo, te lo contaré.

Luego de quedar en silencio unos instantes, Karl empezó a relatar algunas cosas que jamás había hablado con nadie más.

—Antes de que mi padre me obligara a marcharme a esa maldita escuela militar, podría decir que yo era un niño normal. Según mi madre, yo era un niño bueno y muy tierno.

—Creo que puedo imaginarte un poco de niño -dijo Shinji sonriendo con timidez-

—Recuerdo que lo que más me gustaba era jugar al aire libre y que amaba a mis animales. Tenía perros, gatos, conejos y también aves. Mi gran sueño era ser veterinario, ni remotamente me atraía la vida militar.

—Hasta que tu padre decidió eso por ti, ¿no?

—En realidad, fue gracias a sus malditos amigos. Mi padre me obligaba a acompañarlos a sus estúpidas e insanas cacerías de patos. No sabes como sufría estando allí viendo cómo esos viejos cretinos disparaban a las aves por diversión. Hasta que un día me dieron un arma y me enseñaron a disparar también.

—¿¡Te dieron un arma siendo tan pequeño!? -preguntó Shinji sin poder ocultar su sorpresa e indignación-

—Sí. Y no quise hacerlo, no quise matar animales pero ellos me obligaron y para mi desgracia, resultó que yo tenía muy buena puntería. Entonces esos sujetos le dijeron a mi padre que sería bueno formarme en la milicia. A él le encantó esa idea y mi madre no hizo nada para impedirlo, no intervino. Ella no movió un dedo para que mi padre no me sometiera a algo en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Es por eso que les tienes tanto rencor a tus padres?

—Exacto. Es por eso que los odio como no puedes hacerte siquiera una idea. Gracias a ellos hoy soy este ser que tanto aborrezco.

—Sean lo que sean, ellos son tus padres, Karl. Dime algo, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que mataste a una persona?

—Ah, eso -respondió haciendo una pausa previa durante varios segundos, parecía hurgar en lo más profundo de su mente- Sucedió cuando cumplí doce años. Mi padre me llevaba cada tanto a observar ejecuciones de prisioneros condenados a muerte y en una de esas ocasiones pidió que me entregaran un fusil para dispararle a un reo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Teniendo tú esa edad tu padre pidió que te dieran un arma para matar a aquel hombre?

Karl solo pudo asentir mientras Shinji lo veía con anonadado.

—¡Dios! Hay que ser realmente cruel e inhumano para involucrar a un niño en ese tipo de acciones tan ruines.

—Yo no quise hacerlo pero fui obligado una vez más por mi padre. Amenazó diciéndome que si no ejecutaba al reo, al llegar a la casa, él le dispararía a mis perros por haberlo desobedecido frente a los demás. Así que ahí tienes la respuesta, a esa edad maté por primera vez y a decir verdad, es la única muerte en mi haber que me ha perseguido toda mi vida.

—Creo que ahora entiendo un poco ese odio que sientes hacia tu padre -Ikari apretó los puños, solo podía sentir rabia y asco hacia el progenitor de Karl aunque no lo conocía siquiera- ¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Era todo tan horrible en aquel entonces! -exclamó el otro visiblemente afectado al recordar aquellos acontecimientos- Vivía amenazado por mi padre, ignorado por mi madre, atemorizado por mis profesores. No me quedaba más que adecuarme al modelo de soldado ejemplar que todos querían que fuera pero eso no era todo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Hubo algo más?

—No solo me estaba volviendo loco con todo eso que me pasaba. En ese entonces también empezaba a sentir una atracción muy fuerte y anormal hacia otros chicos, estaba entrando en la adolescencia de la peor forma.

Por primera vez, Shinji lograba a un Karl un poco humano, verlo hablando de esa manera era algo impresionante. Parecía una persona distinta.

—¿Fue ahí que te percataste de tu homosexualidad?

—Sí, ya no podía negarlo. Me gustaban los chicos y era una tortura estar en esa maldita escuela. Era terrible estar rodeado de mis compañeros, dormir con ellos, compartir las duchas, verlos cambiándose de ropa frente a mí.

Al rememorar esa cuestión puntual, Karl miró a Shinji de reojo y sonrió con cierta perversión.

—Me excitaba mirándolos y era consciente de que eso estaría muy mal visto por todos. Me podía ir muy mal si alguien se enteraba de lo que me pasaba. Entonces intenté en vano luchar conmigo mismo hasta que cumplí catorce años y ahí estalló todo, simplemente ya no pude más.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

—A esas alturas, ya era todo un experto manipulando a los demás para mi conveniencia, infundiéndoles miedo bajo amenazas y por supuesto, asesinándoles si era necesario -respondió Karl pero ya sin dejo de arrepentimiento- Bueno, dejémoslo ahí por ahora. Puede que te cuente el resto en otra ocasión.

Luego de escuchar todo eso, Shinji pensó que quizás todavía podría quedar algún rastro de humanidad y buenos sentimientos en ese demonio llamado Karl Lorenz. Al observarlo hablando así de sus experiencias traumáticas, creyó que tal vez podría ayudarlo a cambiar aunque eso implicase una tarea sumamente difícil.

El Nazi quedó muy serio después de haberle contado todo eso a Shinji, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía un poco ido, era un hecho que remover su pasado lo dejaba vulnerable. El castaño sintió mucha lástima al verlo así, por lo que sin mediar palabra alguna se acercó a él y lo abrazó. 

Karl quedó sorprendido ante ese gesto repentino, era la primera vez que recibía una demostración de afecto en años. Tragó saliva y no supo cómo reaccionar, eso sí, pudo percibir una extraña calidez desconocida al ver a su prisionero aferrado a él con tanto cariño.

Con eso, el Capitán Lorenz se sintió un poco fuera de sí y su corazón latió acelerado, hasta que no pudo tolerarlo más y con brusquedad apartó al joven Ikari de su lado.

—¡Aléjate de mí! -masculló con rabia y se levantó de la cama tan pronto como pudo, sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se sobrepuso enseguida-

Shinji quedó viéndolo desde su lugar sin emitir una sola palabra.

—¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, maldita basura! -gritó alterado el Capitán y se marchó de la habitación con prisa, sin duda alguna, había vuelto a ser el mismo desgraciado de siempre-

Shinji no pudo sino sentirse confundido con la actitud de su amante y se preguntó si la repentina demostración de afecto que tuvo para con el otro fue lo que lo alteró a hasta ese punto.

\---

Unos días después, las cosas entre ambos volvieron a estar como siempre. Shinji creyó en vano que Karl podía ser un poco diferente con él, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y estúpido por haber albergado falsas esperanzas.

Como ya era costumbre, el castaño se hallaba encerrado en la habitación del Nazi, había terminado de bañarse y se disponía a secar su cuerpo cuando de repente Karl se metió allí y quedó viéndolo desde la puerta.

Al percatarse de la presencia ajena, Shinji se sintió avergonzado y se cubrió con la toalla al tener sobre él la mirada tan lasciva de su amante.

—No te cubras -pidió Karl con una sonrisa y avanzó hacia él-

Al llegar al lado de Shinji, el ario notó cómo el otro bajó la mirada y también que se ruborizó un poco. Entonces, el oficial tomó la toalla la dejó caer al piso, pudiendo así contemplar con total plenitud el cuerpo ajeno sin molestarse por ocultar sus inmensos deseos.

Karl tomó a Shinji por la barbilla hasta acercarse más a él para besarlo con una pasión desenfrenada hasta robarle el aliento. Con eso, Ikari supo muy bien en qué terminaría eso y se sintió un tanto frustrado por no querer negarse y ceder con tanta facilidad. En esa ocasión deseaba entregarse a su amante y ser poseído por él; las últimas veces fue así y lo disfrutó mucho.

Si bien la mayoría de las veces Karl era rudo y agresivo en la intimidad, Shinji adoraba cuando lo trataba bien y era gentil con él. 

—Ya lo hicimos esta mañana -inquirió Shinji tratando de no mostrarse tan complaciente de buenas a primeras- ¿Cómo es que tienes ganas de nuevo?

—Siempre tengo ganas de ti -contestó el otro y siguió besándole el cuello- Han pasado años y aún te deseo. Ya te lo dije, mi deseo por ti terminará únicamente cuando te asesine.

—¿Por qué eres tan sádico?

—Porque me resulta tan hermoso verte sufrir en mis manos pero no te mortifiques, Shaun. Esta vez, seré amable contigo. Lo haré como te gusta así que no te me pongas difícil.

Tras eso, Karl empujó a su rehén con lentitud para conducirlo a la cama, donde lo dejó caer sobre su espalda. Karl comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas ante la atenta mirada ajena hasta que quedó igual que él totalmente desnudo.

Shinji no podía negarse a sí mismo que Karl era por demás hermoso y aunque había pasado bastante tiempo con él, se sentía todavía atraído. Su magnetismo y su sensualidad eran innegables, también lo deseaba y en ese momento no tenía intención alguna de negarse a él.

El Nazi se abalanzó sobre Shinji y lo besó con pasión siendo correspondido por el otro. Se traían muchas ganas entre sí, aquella prometía ser una noche sumamente tórrida y cargada de una lujuria desenfrenada.

\---

Alrededor de hora después, la entusiasmada pareja continuaba con lo suyo. Todo lo que resonaba en la habitación eran los incontenibles gemidos de ambos conjugados con los ruidos que hacía la cama al chocar contra la pared. Las piernas de Shinji estaban apoyadas en los hombros de su amante mientras este lo penetraba fuerte y profundo, arrancándole unos quejidos de placer.

— _Oh Scheiße, du bist so gut!_ (¡Oh mierda, eres tan bueno!) -el ario se encontraba tan complacido que no escatimaba palabras para expresar su estado de gozo-

— _Halt dein Maul und fick mich!_ (¡Cállate y fóllame!) -pronunció Shinji apenas en un susurro y sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Karl, quien lo seguía embistiendo con fuerza y parecía incansable-

El Capitán Lorenz se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras ajenas, no sabía que Shinji ya podía hablar alemán tan bien. Ese detalle no había hecho más excitarlo y ponerlo más enérgico de nuevo.

Mientras la pareja continuaba enfocada en lo suyo, en ese preciso instante, un lujoso vehículo ingresaba a la residencia de Karl; los guardias apostados allí permitieron el acceso sin problemas tras identificar a la persona que venía conduciendo.

—¡Bienvenido, señor! -saludó el jefe de la guardia con toda solemnidad-

—Buenas noches. Supongo que el Capitán Lorenz se encuentra en la casa.

—Sí, señor. Aunque lo más probable es que esté durmiendo.

—Bien. Ustedes pueden retirarse, no es necesario que permanezcan aquí de momento -respondió el hombre-

—Pero Señor Ministro, el Capitán Lorenz dio órdenes de...--

—Yo estoy muy encima de él y esta es una orden mía. Lárguese y retire a sus hombres de inmediato, no quiero ver a ningún soldado por aquí cerca -expresó el recién llegado con total severidad y los otros tuvieron que acatar de inmediato- ¡Si descubro que alguien está desacatando, lo va a lamentar!

—A la orden, señor.

Cuando el hombre se cercioró de que los soldados se habían ido, ingresó a la casa usando sus propias llaves y lo hizo con total sigilo e intentando mantenerse en silencio. Subió las escaleras y dirigió directamente a la habitación de Karl; a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar ruidos extraños que era evidente provenían desde allí.

El hombre permaneció tras la puerta y pudo escuchar con más claridad unos quejidos aunque de buenas a primeras, no consiguió distinguirlos muy bien. Rato después, entendió de qué se trataba aquello y comenzaba a experimentar una profunda indignación.

—Así que se trataba de esto... -una inmensa rabia comenzaba a invadirlo- ¡Ese Karl es un completo miserable!

Para ese momento, Karl tenía a Shinji montado sobre él mientras vociferaba incoherencias debido a las sensaciones tan placenteras que se hallaba experimentando.

—Ahhhh...ven aquí... -dijo Karl y luego atrajo a su amante hacia él y lo besó mientras aceleraba sus movimientos penetrándolo por completo-

—¡Mmm...ngh...ahhh! -Shinji empezaba a correrse y su semen a regarse sobre el abdomen de su amante-

Finalmente, aquel que se encontraba en la puerta entró a la recámara sin que los demás lo notaran y quedó viendo toda la morbosa escena. Como Shinji estaba dando la espalda a la puerta y Karl recostado en la cama, no lo pudieron divisar.

Viéndolo a Shinji desde atrás, el hombre pensó equívocamente que se trataba de una mujer debido a su silueta bastante femenina. Se acercó con lentitud y empezó a darse cuenta de la verdad, no se trataba de una chica sino de un hombre; con eso, el señor Lorenz ya no pudo permanecer en silencio y gritó a todo pulmón

—¡¡¡Karl, maldito infeliz!!!

Tanto Shinji como Karl quedaron espantados al escucharlo. Karl empujó a Shinji a un lado y se levantó de la cama con suma rapidez.

—¡¡¡Padre!!! -exclamó horrorizado- ¿P-pero qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¡¡Pues estoy descubriendo la clase de porquería que eres!!! -se acercó a él y le propinó una certera cachetada- ¿Así que esta es la razón por la que no volviste a Berlín, maldito desgraciado?

—Papá, escúchame...--

Shinji estaba shockeado ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Así que estabas aquí revolcándote con este marica en vez de ir a ver a tu madre enferma? -lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo con violencia-

—Puedo explicarlo.

—¡¡¡Maldito enfermo!!! -vociferó el hombre y lo golpeó en el estómago-

Con eso Karl cayó a la cama retorciéndose, en tanto Shinji no sabía que hacer al respecto.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Esta es la razón por la que nunca aceptaste a ninguna mujer! Porque eres un maldito marica, un desviado que prefiere follar con hombres.

No conforme con lo anterior, fue tras su hijo para continuar castigándolo. Lo tomó del cabello y le aplicó más golpes en el rostro. Shinji entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que empezaba a emanar sangre por la nariz y la boca de su amante.

—¡¡¡Ya déjelo!!! -gritó el castaño intentando intervenir o al menos llamar la atención del hombre para que diera un respiro a Karl-

—¡Tú cállate, marica! -Keel levantó la vista hacia él por unos instantes- Luego me encargaré de ti y vas a desear nunca haber nacido.

—Disculpa, padre -murmuró Karl- Lamento no ser lo que tú esperabas.

—¡¡¡Claro que no eres lo que esperaba!!! Eres una escoria, una vergüenza, una completa deshonra para mi familia. De haber sabido que tenía por hijo a un asqueroso homosexual, yo mismo te hubiera enviado a un campo a concentración desde hacía años -tomó a Karl del cuello y empezó a ejercer presión-

—¡Suéltame! -dijo el oficial al notar que su padre estaba dispuesto incluso a asesinarlo-

El señor Lorenz estaba tan consumido por su ira que no era capaz de razonar en ese estado. En verdad todo lo que quería en ese instante era acabar con la vida de su hijo, sin importarle nada más.

—Eres la viva imagen de la más vil traición y la deshonra -gruñía Keel mientras presionaba más y más el cuello de su unigénito- ¡¡¡Voy a acabar contigo, malnacido!!!

A pesar de todo lo que sucedía, Karl no era capaz de levantar la mano en contra de su padre. El ario no estaba dispuesto a eso a pesar de todo el resentimiento que le tenía.

—¡¡¡Ya déjelo en paz!!! -gritó Ikari al borde del llanto- ¡¡¡Va a matar a su propio hijo!!!

Shinji notó que Keel seguía ahorcando a Karl con más fuerza y que este estaba ya perdiendo la consciencia. En medio de su desesperación e impotencia, corrió fuera de la habitación para intentar conseguir ayuda pero fue en vano, ya que no había absolutamente nadie que pudiera socorrerlo.

Entonces miró hacia todas partes buscando algo que le pudiera servir como un arma de defensa y al pasar por la sala, divisó los utensilios que se hallaban al costado de la chimenea. Así que tomó un atizador de hierro y fue con prisa de nuevo a la habitación.

Todo exasperado, Shinji no supo cómo llamar la atención del hombre para que dejara a Karl. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y con todas sus fuerzas clavó el puntiagudo objeto en la espalda del hombre hasta dejárselo incrustado.

Con eso, Keel expulsó sangre por la boca y la misma terminó salpicando el rostro de Karl.

—¿¡Papá!?

El cuerpo inerte de Keel Lorenz cayó sobre el de su hijo. Shinji había sido el responsable de provocarle la muerte.


	14. Unser kleines Geheimnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Unser kleines Geheimnis = Nuestro pequeño secreto**

Karl en principio no comprendió que había sucedido, se movió un poco y vio que los ojos de su padre se encontraban en blanco y también pudo percibir el olor a sangre que lo invadía. Al removerlo, el cadáver de Keel cayó al piso quedando boca arriba con aquel objeto puntiagudo incrustado por completo en él y la sangre que brotaba con rapidez del cuerpo estaba formando un gran charco que se extendía por el piso de la habitación.

Shinji temblaba y observaba esa macabra escena totalmente horrorizado. Por su parte, Karl no podía reaccionar ante lo que veían sus ojos, estaba en shock y en su cabeza todavía resonaban todas las denigrantes cosas que su padre le había dicho hace unos minutos al descubrir su secreto de la peor forma y ahora el hombre estaba allí, muerto a causa de eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Karl se puso de pie con prisa y sin que le importara pisar toda esa sangre regada en el suelo, fue junto al cuerpo de su padre y tomándolo por lo hombros lo levantó, comenzó a zarandearlo desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡¡¡Padre!!! -gritó- ¡¡¡Padre, reacciona!!! ¡¡¡Por favor, papá, háblame!!! -exclamó con toda su exasperación e impotencia a cuestas-

Preso de la desesperación, Karl continuó moviendo con violencia el cadáver de su progenitor mientras lo llamaba a los gritos, esperando que lograra componerse, pero al cabo de un par de minutos se dio que no había caso, todo era ya en vano. Entonces, lo abrazó y lloró con amargura.

—Padre, padre, háblame -murmuraba el ario aferrado al cuerpo inerte- ¡¡¡Reacciona, maldita sea!!!

Shinji sintió mucha pena al ver así a Karl, nunca lo había visto llorar por nadie. Con muchas dudas se acercó unos pasos hacia el otro para tratar de tranquilizarlo aunque sabía que quizás no sería una muy buena idea.

—Karl... -lo llamó con cierta cautela y se detuvo, no se animó a avanzar más- Tu padre está muerto.

Al escucharlo, el Nazi volteó a verlo y le dedicó una intensa mirada llena de odio que hizo palidecer a Ikari.

—¿En serio está muerto? ¡Qué bueno que me lo dices porque no me dí por enterado! -replicó el alemán con una actitud sarcástica-

—Es que...--

—¡Ya lo he visto, idiota! -lo interrumpió sin más, en lo que un enorme conflicto emocional se gestaba en su ser- ¡¡¡Mi padre está muerto gracias a ti, pedazo de escoria!!! ¿Ves lo que has hecho, maldito judío infeliz? -se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su amante con una actitud agresiva, sin importarle que el otro lo viera con el rostro empapado de lágrimas- ¡Mataste a mi padre, asquerosa rata! ¿Te das cuenta? Asesinaste al Ministro Keel Lorenz con tus propias y sucias manos.

—N-no, yo no quise hacerlo -intentaba dar una explicación a la par que la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar y los ojos a llenar de lágrimas- Te juro que no quise hacerlo, yo solo quería pararlo. Vi que te estaba por matar y no supe qué hacer para detenerlo. Fue un desafortunado accidente, en serio, no quise hacerlo. Yo solo...--

Karl lo interrumpió empujando a Shinji con tanta fuerza que el castaño terminó chocando contra una pared.

—¡¡¡Asesinaste a mi padre, basura!!!

—No tuve opción. ¡Era tu vida o la de él!

Ikari presentía que ahora sí el militar lo iría a matar por lo que ocasionó. Al verlo todo descontrolado, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que lo golpeara pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de ello, lo escuchó reír a carcajadas de repente.

—Jajajajajajaja...

—¿Q-qué pasa? -preguntó Shinji y lo miró algo asustado, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría-

—¡Muchas gracias Shaun! Asesinaste al maldito viejo entrometido y por fin dejará de ser una molestia en mi vida -todo parecía indicar que estaba hablando muy en serio- No resultaste tan inútil después de todo.

Shinji permaneció estático, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ahora.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Me das las gracias por haber matado a tu padre?

—¡Totalmente! -respondió el alemán- Aunque ahora me sentiré en deuda contigo por esto.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de monstruo eres!? -cuestionó Ikari al verse invadido por una enorme indignación-

—Para ser sincero, pensaba que un día yo mismo iba a terminar con la vida de este viejo pero me alegra que hayas hecho ese patético trabajo por mí.

—Dios... -murmuró el castaño al comprobar que el otro hablaba muy en serio y no lamentaba para nada lo sucedido con su progenitor-

—Bueno, ahora vamos a dormir. Ya mañana veré como nos deshacemos de él.

Karl se dirigió a su cama y se acostó allí, restando toda importancia al cadáver de su padre y toda esa sangre que quedó allí esparcida.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo te parece que vamos a dormir con un muerto en la habitación? -cuestionó Shinji al notar que Karl no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer algo al respecto-

—Pues dormiremos como siempre, cerrando los ojos -respondió el otro- ¡Qué pregunta más idiota la tuya, Shaun!

—¿Y el muerto qué?

—No hay problema con él. Ya está muerto, ¿no? -replicó el ario encogiendo los hombros- Ahora ven aquí, acuéstate de una jodida vez y vamos a dormir.

Shinji no podía creer las barbaridades que decía su amante. Dudó un poco pero aún así fue hasta la cama y se recostó allí con recelo. Justo le tocaba dormir del lado que se hallaba el cuerpo de Keel, lo miró de reojo y tragó saliva. Le aterrorizaba pensar que el hombre podría cobrar vida de nuevo, ponerse de pie y matarlo mientras dormía.

—No voy a poder dormir aquí -se quejó Shinji de nuevo-

Al escucharlo, Karl abrió los ojos y lo miró con una expresión de fastidio.

—¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez! Si dices una palabra más, vas a terminar durmiendo en el piso justo a su maldito lado.

Shinji optó entonces por intentar conservar la calma ante la amenaza de Karl. Se llenó de pavor pues que sabía que el otro era capaz de obligarlo a dormir en el suelo junto al muerto, se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza pero sabía que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

El japonés sentía mucho remordimiento por haber matado al hombre y también una absoluta indignación por la manera en que Karl estaba reaccionando ante ese hecho. No podía creer que existiera alguien tan horrible que fuera capaz de alegrarse con la muerte de su progenitor y de agradecer incluso por ello.

Ahora más que nunca temía por su vida. Los impredecibles y drásticos cambios de humor del Capitán Lorenz de un momento a otro iban acrecentándose día con día. Se puso a a pensar que había presenciado fue una de las cosas más espantosas de toda su vida y lo peor era que él resultó el responsable directo.

—Karl ha perdido toda la cordura y el raciocinio. Ya me es imposible entender el modo que funciona su trastornada mente. En resumidas palabras, está enloqueciendo y me está arrastrando en su locura. ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto para mí?

\---

Amaneció pero Shinji no pudo dormir nada debido a la inquietud que le provocaba tener un cadáver en la habitación. En cambio, Karl despertó como si nada; es más, parecía que había dormido muy bien y se hallaba de muy buen humor. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y sonrió al observar a Shinji, quien traía unas ojeras impresionantes y también se veía muy demacrado.

— _Guten Morgen, schwarze Katze..._ (Buenos días, gato negro...)

Shinji no dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo con desprecio ante tanto cinismo.

—Hace tiempo no te decía así, ¿verdad? -se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello- Sigo diciendo que eres como un lindo y maldito gato negro aunque hoy luces particularmente horrible y pálido. ¿No dormiste bien?

—¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!?

—¿Sigues haciendo berrinche por el viejo muerto? Pareces un niño con esas estúpidas reacciones -el Nazi hizo las sábanas a un lado salió de la cama- Ahora levántate y vístete que me acompañarás a desayunar.

—No quiero desayunar.

—Mira, Shaun, estoy de buen humor y es muy temprano para que empieces a sacarme de quicio -suspiró- Sales de esta puta cama en este instante, te vistes y me esperas en el comedor para desayunar conmigo. Entraré a tomar un baño rápido y cuando salga, no quiero ver tu jodida cara aquí, ¿estamos? -una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en los labios del ario-

Shinji tragó saliva al ver su gesto. cuando Karl sonreía de esa manera y hablaba con tanta tranquilidad era una pésima señal. Alguna cosa turbia se traía entre manos, así que ni bien lo vio entrar al baño, se dispuso a hacer lo que le fue ordenado.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Karl llegó al comedor vistiendo su impecable y elegante uniforme militar. Tomó asiento y Shinji apenas lo observó de reojo, le ponía nervioso el hecho de que se encontrara tan contento.

El prisionero judío que oficiaba de sirviente en la residencia se encargó de servirles todo y antes de que se marchara Karl le dio una orden.

—¡Oye tú! Dile al soldado Reinhardt que venga aquí en media hora. Él solo.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Ahora lárgate.

El hombre se marchó con prisa y luego Karl empezó a tomar su desayuno. En eso, notó que Shinji estaba particularmente ido y al parecer se estaba muriendo de sueño.

—¿Qué esperas? -cuestionó el militar al verlo así- ¡Empieza a desayunar!

—¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo...--? -preguntó Ikari pero fue interrumpido de forma abrupta-

—Ya lo sabrás al rato.

Shinji apenas pudo beber algunos sorbos del café, se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que podía suceder de ahí en más.

\---

Cuando acabó el desayuno, Karl se dirigió con Shinji a la sala y así como lo ordenó, se había presentado allí el soldado Reinhardt, quien era el jefe de guardia de los que custodiaban su casa. Se trataba de un soldado leal y de la absoluta confianza del Capitán Lorenz.

—Mande usted, señor.

—Necesito encargarte algo que requiere mucha discreción, rapidez y resultados satisfactorios. Sabes que eres mi personal de confianza, Reinhardt y esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarme que puedes serme útil y leal.

—Será un gran honor para mí, Capitán Lorenz.

Shinji apenas se atrevía a mirar al soldado, permaneció en su rincón algo cabizbajo ya que el sujeto le resultaba demasiado intimidante y le infundía mucho temor.

—El auto de mi padre está en la entrada, ¿cierto? -preguntó Karl-

—Así es, señor.

—Bien. Con este chico vas a levantar el cadáver de mi padre y ponerlo en su vehículo. Te lo llevarás hasta la mitad del camino Berlín-Munich y una vez allí colocarás a mi padre en el asiento del conductor, rociarás con gasolina el cuerpo e incendiarás el auto. Harás que caiga a un barranco y cuando te asegures que haya quedado todo consumido, volverás aquí para informarme sobre los resultados. ¿Quedó claro?

El soldado se mostró sorprendido al conocer su misión y Shinji quedó helado. Ambos quedaron viendo a Karl por demás desconcertados.

—Disculpe, señor -inquirió el subordinado con cierta suspicacia- ¿Acaso ha dicho cadáver?

—Eso dije.

—¿Entonces su padre ha muerto aquí?

—Sí, fue un desafortunado incidente.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Anoche cuando llegó, lo recibí personalmente y...-- -el Capitán lo interrumpió de inmediato-

—¡Ese asunto no es de tu competencia, Reinhardt! -vociferó Karl, mostrándose bastante molesto ante la curiosidad ajena-

—Perdone usted, señor.

—El hecho es que mi padre está muerto y su cuerpo yace en el piso de mi habitación. Antes de que empiece a apestar, vas a llevártelo de aquí y cumplir mis órdenes a cabalidad, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, señor.

—Te recompensaré con 10,000 Reichsmark por tu trabajo. Eso sí, asegúrate de que nadie te vea y ni bien termines con el cometido, vuelves aquí de inmediato.

—No es necesario que me pague, señor. Haré lo que usted me pida.

—Insisto. Será mi modo de agradecer tu discreción y por supuesto, tu trabajo. Ahora ve a mi habitación y echa un vistazo a la situación. Enviaré a tu ayudante en un momento.

El soldado asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala. Karl miró a Shinji con una expresión distendida. En cambio, este se hallaba aún más horrorizado tras todo lo que escuchó.

—¡Qué plan tan macabro! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin en hacerle eso a tu propio padre? -Ikari no fue capaz de contener sus reclamos-

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo mató cobardemente y por la espalda.

—¡Eres un malagradecido, Karl! Bien sabes que lo hice para salvar tu miserable vida.

—¡Si que eres masoquista! -el Nazi rió de un lado- Preferiste salvarme la vida en lugar de aprovechar la situación para correr a esconderte y luego escapar por fin de aquí. No cabe duda que eres un retrasado mental.

Shinji quedó mirándolo lleno de rabia.

—Bueno, ahora ve a ayudar a Reinhardt a transportar el cadáver del viejo -ordenó Karl ya impaciente, lo único que quería era que ese problema se solucionara de una vez por todas-

—¿En serio vas a hacer todo lo que dijiste? -cuestionó de nuevo Shinji elevando el tono- ¿Vas a mandar incendiar el cuerpo de tu padre dentro de su vehículo para que su muerte pase por un accidente en el camino?

Karl se hartó de su actitud y sus reclamos histéricos, fue hasta Shinji y lo tomó por los hombros, apretándolos con fuerza mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro ajeno y susurró a regañadientes.

—¡No! Decidí que voy a mandar subir su cadáver al auto y luego me acompañarás ante las autoridades. Nos presentaremos allí y les diré que mataste a mi padre con total alevosía para salvarme porque el muy desgraciado intentó ahorcarme justo cuando me descubrió follándote como perro en celo. Y así fue como se enteró que yo, su único y querido hijo, prefiere los penes a las vaginas porque soy un sucio y pervertido homosexual.

Shinji quedó sin habla. Pudo percibir que Karl a pesar de mostrarse implacable, en el fondo tenía mucho miedo de que se descubriera lo que realmente ocurrió. Estaba arriesgándose muchísimo con ese plan.

— _Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis!_ (¡Este es nuestro pequeño secreto!) -dijo Karl y lo besó con total desenfreno-

El castaño desesperó. Si el soldado volvía y los veía así sería otro problema, así que quebró el beso como pudo y Karl lo soltó.

—Este secreto ya no me dejará dormir en paz por el resto de mis días -respondió Shinji-

—Y más vale que nunca se lo digas a nadie, porque si lo haces, yo mismo te cortaré la lengua y después te coseré la boca. Ahora ve allá y ayuda a sacar al maldito viejo de aquí.

Shinji no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo, lo dejó allí y se marchó. Karl no quiso ver el momento en que llevaban a su padre de ahí, quedó con la mirada fija en el vacío y rato después se dirigió al patio trasero de su residencia. Necesitaba estar solo.

Era un día gris y parecía que iba a llover. El Capitán Lorenz se sentó bajo un árbol y se recostó en el tronco. Permaneció allí durante varias horas perdido en sus pensamientos y rodeado de sus ocho bellos perros pastores alemanes, que dormían alrededor de él.

Uno de los perros descansaba con la cabeza puesta sobre una de las piernas de él mientras se la acariciaba con suavidad y lo miraba con cierta ternura.

—Lo único que me preocupa es lo que pasará con ustedes cuando todo se vaya al infierno aquí -suspiró- Nos invadirán y nos derrotarán. Claro que para cuando eso, yo ya estaré muerto pero no quiero a ustedes les suceda nada, no puedo permitir que caigan a manos del enemigo y los maten a todos. Ojalá pudiera ponerlos a salvo, ustedes han sido los únicos que me amaron de una manera incondicional y nunca me traicionaron.

En ese momento todos los perros despertaron alertados por unas pisadas que se escucharon cerca y empezaron a gruñir listos para el ataque.

—Scheiße! -Karl se puso de pie con rapidez para ver qué ocurría y se sacudió el uniforme-

Era Shinji el que se encontraba allí, había ido a ver que sucedió con Karl y también a informarle que habían terminado con la limpieza de la habitación pero al verse rodeado de esos feroces perros que estaban por írsele encima, quedó ahí en su sitio totalmente paralizado.

Karl lo observó sin denotar expresión alguna, dio unos pasos hacia su amante y fue entonces que uno de los perros corrió hacia Shinji enseñándole sus feroces fauces para morderlo. El castaño desesperado intentó dar vuelta para correr.

— _Ritter, nein! Hör auf!_ (¡Ritter, no! ¡Detente!)

El perro obedeció de inmediato al escuchar el grito de su amo y no atacó a Ikari. El can se detuvo y miró a su dueño, expectante a alguna orden que este pudiera darle.

— _Komm..._ (Ven...) -dijo el alemán y el perro fue junto a él-

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! -exclamó Shinji quien quedó temblando tras el inmenso susto que se llevó-

—No les gustas a mis perros. ¿Te das cuenta que tienen todas las ganas de destrozarte?

—Sí, son todos exactamente como tú.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Shaun? Sabes que si pones un pie en este patio mis hermosas bestias te matarán.

—Ya hemos terminado de limpiar todo como lo ordenaste.

—Bien. Supongo que ese soldado idiota ya estará por regresar... -espetó Karl y sonrió con malicia-

—¿No que ese tal Reinhardt era tu hombre de confianza? -preguntó Shinji extrañado-

—Sí, pero no es un estúpido lambiscón que intenta caerme bien. ¡Ah, mira! Hablando de él, parece que ahí viene.

—Bien, voy para adentro.

—Aquí te quedas, voy a necesitarte.

—¿Eh? -Shinji quedó sorprendido al escucharlo, la sonrisa cómplice de Karl le decía que nada bueno estaba previsto-

Ya el castaño conocía esa peculiar expresión en el rostro de su amante, permaneció en su lugar quieto y atento. Karl le hizo un gesto al recién llegado para que se acercara a donde ellos se encontraban.

—Buenas tardes, Capitán Lorenz.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades me traes?

—He cumplido sus órdenes al pie de la letra, señor. Todo se ha hecho conforme a su petición.

—Excelente. Me siento complacido al ver que eres en verdad un hombre leal.

—Es un gran honor para mi cumplir las órdenes de una persona tan importante como usted, señor.

—Bien. Ahora por favor, ve a esperarme a mi estudio. Yo también cumpliré con eso que te había prometido -afirmó el oficial- Iré enseguida.

—Sí, señor.

El soldado se encuadró antes de voltearse como para dirigirse al interior de la casa, pero ni bien dio unos pasos, Shinji quedó estupefacto al ver como en cuestión de unos segundos, Karl tomó su arma y sin tiempo de reaccionar, apuntó con prisa hacia su subordinado que se marchaba y le disparó.

—¡¡¡Karl, nooo!!!

El grito desaforado de Shinji llegó demasiado tarde. El disparo fue de lo más preciso y certero, directo a la cabeza del soldado, quien cayó muerto ahí mismo con el cráneo destrozado y completamente ensangrentado.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Karl!? -preguntó Shinji temblando y al borde del llanto ante tanta demostración de crueldad- ¡El soldado cumplió con todo lo que le pediste!

—Lo sé. Era muy eficiente, ya no se consiguen personas así en estos tiempos -aseveró el Nazi mientras guardaba su arma-

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo mataste!?

—Dime Shaun, ¿acaso crees que me arriesgaría a dejar con vida a alguien que sabía tanto? Su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada desde el momento en que lo mandé llamar.

—¿Entonces planeaste matarlo desde un principio?

—Por supuesto. Y voy a matar a todos los que sepan más de lo debido, como siempre lo he hecho -refirió el alemán con una sonrisa ladina, no le pesaba para nada el hecho de ir por la vida matando gente- Así que prepárate tú también porque es cuestión de tiempo para que corras con la misma suerte.

—¡Eres tan ruin y miserable!

—Sí, sí. Muchas gracias por tus trillados elogios de siempre. Ahora ve por una pala y haz una fosa aquí para enterrar a este idiota.

Shinji quedó pasmado ante esa horrible petición y se volvió a ver a Karl con pavor, lo que provocó la ira del otro.

—¡Muévete de una maldita vez! ¿Qué no me escuchaste!? -gritó el ario para después propinarle un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al piso- ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia, Shaun! Me basta con musitar una simple palabra para que estos perros me den un sangriento espectáculo contigo.

El castaño tragó saliva, levantó la mirada hacia el Nazi y lo veía muy imponente desde su lugar en el suelo, al igual que a todos los canes que lo rodeaban. Se puso de pie y sin decir nada fue a cumplir la orden de Karl.

\---

Esa noche tras tomar un baño, Shinji cayó a la cama, se encontraba completamente agotado. La noche anterior no había dormido nada y estuvo todo ese día lidiando con la horrible tarea de deshacerse de cadáveres. Se encontraba exhausto e iba quedándose dormido poco a poco.

Pero unos minutos después, Karl llegó a la habitación y permaneció observándolo un momento. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Shinji sin dejar de mirarlo un solo momento. Ikari parecía tener un buen sueño ya que tenía el rostro relajado.

—Aún no sé bien qué hacer contigo, Shaun, o mejor dicho, Shinji Ikari -susurró el alemán mientras se acercaba al rostro del castaño para besarlo-

Se detuvo antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amante.

—Oh Scheiße! Me gustaría matarte con mis propias manos pero a la vez, deseo seguirte conservando para mi como todos estos años. Por desgracia el tiempo se me acaba, moriré cuando los aliados lleguen y ya no falta mucho para que eso suceda -un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios- Dejarte escapar es impensable, tú vas a ser mío hasta el último día de tu vida.

Entonces lo besó de manera fugaz y volvió a levantarse de ese lugar. Tenía pensado satisfacer sus deseos carnales con Shinji pero prefirió dejarlo descansar. La verdad del Capitán Lorenz era que empezaba a sentir un tanto deprimido y frustrado al pensar en su futura situación respecto a él.

\---

Al día siguiente, el Nazi se había marchado a su unidad sin despedirse de Shinji, quien al despertar no ya no lo encontró en la casa. El castaño presentía que algo no andaba bien con él y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se descubriera lo del padre de Karl muerto e incinerado dentro de su auto en un barranco.

—Siento miedo de lo que pueda suceder con él. No debería sentir lástima, un monstruo como Karl no se lo merece pero aún así, me doy cuenta que me preocupa y mucho.

Shinji tenía expresas órdenes de Karl de seguir revolviendo la biblioteca en busca del testamento secreto de su madre y así lo hizo pero mientras buscaba entre unos libros, cayó en la cuenta de algo bastante notable.

—Ya no tiene sentido seguir buscando ese estúpido papel. Total, el padre de Karl está muerto y ya no será un problema. Su madre puede darle todos sus bienes sin mayores inconvenientes.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca dando por hecho que su búsqueda era inútil, vio a Karl entrando con prisa y marchándose a su habitación. No lo había saludado al verlo y se le notaba algo alterado. De inmediato, Shinji fue tras él y lo vio sacando otro uniforme del guardarropas.

—¿Pero qué sucede?

—Ya lo descubrieron todo -respondió Karl enseñándole una sonrisa irónica- Hoy, en la tarde y se llevaron lo que quedó de él a Berlín. Deberé ir con todo el pesar de mi corazón al funeral de mi padre, quien falleció en un desafortunado accidente automovilístico.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Crees que podrás con todo eso?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, idiota? Si es por mi no iría al funeral de ese maldito viejo pero como el jodido Führer confirmó asistencia, tendré que estar allí.

—Entiendo. Tu padre era realmente un hombre importante en este gobierno.

—Mi padre no era más que un infeliz fastidioso aunque parece que ni muerto dejará de fastidiar -exhaló el alemán-

—Trata de mantener la calma. Volverás pronto y todo habrá terminado.

Karl levantó una ceja y lo miró con molestia.

—Cierra la puta boca, Shaun. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tras el funeral deberé quedarme dos malditas semanas en Berlín para arreglar todo el asunto de la herencia de mi padre.

—¿Entonces no estarás de regreso para tu cumpleaños?

—¿Crees que me importa mi jodido cumpleaños? Lo único que me importa que me den mi dinero lo más pronto posible y no sé bien qué día regresaré aquí.

Cuando había terminado de recoger la ropa que necesitaba llevar, Karl se dispuso a partir. En verdad llevaba mucha prisa.

—Compórtate en mi ausencia y no hagas estupideces -advirtió el Capitán Lorenz viendo a su prisionero con una actitud amenazante-

—Y tú ten cuidado -replicó Shinji, no podía disimular la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en ese instante-

—¡Judío idiota! ¿Así que insistes en actuar como si fueras mi esposa? -replicó el Nazi con sonriendo sorna y luego se acercó a besar a Shinji con pasión desenfrenada-

Tras eso, Karl se despidió y partió rumbo a Berlín para asistir a los servicios fúnebres de su padre y realizar las gestiones para percibir su herencia.

\---

Diez días habían transcurrido con bastante rapidez desde que el Capitán Lorenz se marchó a la capital del país, Shinji se hallaba por demás preocupado al no saber nada sobre su amante. En ese momento se encontraba mirando a través de una ventana cuando vio que un lujoso vehículo negro con banderines Nazis ingresó a la residencia.

El japonés sonrió pensando que se trataba de Karl y bajó a esperarlo en el hall, se hallaba ansioso por saber los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

—Si viene con el dinero de su herencia, de seguro estará de muy buen humor.

Entonces escuchó que se abrió la puerta y luego pasos hacia donde se encontraba él, lo aguardaba sentado en un sillón ahí dispuesto. Pero al levantar la mirada, su sonrisa se esfumó como por arte de magia, quedó con la boca entreabierta y se puso de pie con lentitud.

La persona que acababa de llegar no era Karl, era una mujer que vestía el mismo uniforme militar negro, el clásico uniforme negro de las Allgemeine-SS. Al mirarla, sintió escalofríos al notar que ella tenía un arma con silenciador en la mano.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? -preguntó lleno de dudas al tiempo que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar-

La mujer lo apuntó con el arma.

—¿Dónde está Karl? ¡Responde o te vuelo los sesos , maldito parásito judío!

Shinji la observó por un instante y sintió el mismo temor que había experimentado cuando vio a Karl por primera vez.


	15. Rückkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rückkehr = Retorno**

Shinji empezó a temblar al verse acorralado entre una pared y el arma con la que esa amenazante mujer Nazi lo apuntaba en la sien; se la podía notar muy molesta y exaltada pero lo que más desconcertó al castaño fue el hecho de que ella tenía la misma mirada y la actitud de Karl.

—No volveré a preguntártelo -reiteró la mujer ya perdiendo la paciencia ya que Shinji no reaccionaba- ¿¡Dónde está el idiota de Karl!?

—¡No está aquí! -respondió el joven con una voz casi quebrada, el miedo lo estaba consumiendo- Él se encuentra en Berlín.

— _Scheiße!_ -susurró la mujer y quedó pensativa por unos instantes mientras sus ojos se posaban en el otro y lo examinaba con atención-

Shinji tragó saliva y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba casi convencido de que la oficial presionaría el gatillo y pondría fin a su vida. Sin embargo, ella solo sonrió de lado al verlo tan atemorizado, cosa que le causó bastante gracia.

—Estúpido judío miedoso -exclamó antes de bajar su arma, desistiendo de sus intenciones iniciales-

—No soy judío -contestó Shinji por lo bajo, le molestaba que siguieran confundiéndolo con uno de esos-

—¿Ah no? -la mujer quedó un poco sorprendida al escucharlo diciendo eso aunque a su vez se mostró incrédula- ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sh...Shau...Shinji, Shinji Ikari.

—Mmm...me parece que no me estás diciendo la verdad -ella levantó el arma y se la enseñó de nuevo para infundirle temor una vez más-

—¡Le juro que digo la verdad! Me llamo Shinji Ikari pero aquí me pusieron por nombre Shaun. Es una larga y horrible historia.

—Shaun, ¿eh?

Shinji pasó saliva e intentó mantener la calma; se sentía muy intimidado por esa mujer, quien lo recorría con la mirada y parecía tener una actitud muy atrevida hacia él

—¿Cual es tu función en esta residencia? No luces ni vistes como un sirviente cualquiera.

—Bueno...yo...--

—No me digas nada -ella no lo dejó terminar, no le costó nada atar los cabos- Eres el amante de Karl.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -exclamó Shinji asustado y sonrojado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras que lo tomaron desprevenido- En realidad no...--

—No tienes que alterarte tanto ni intentar negarlo. No es difícil adivinarlo, a Karl le encantan los de tu tipo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que a Karl le gustan los chicos como tú. Sumisos, delgados, bonitos y especialmente castaños -sentenció muy segura de sus afirmaciones- Los chicos así siempre fueron su debilidad, lo sé muy bien.

—¿Lo sabe?

—¡Por supuesto! Y por lo visto, sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre -una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la fémina- ¿Así que Karl está en Berlín? Bueno, tuve un largo viaje hasta aquí, dame una habitación confortable que me quedaré a esperarlo. ¿Cuándo se supone estará de regreso?

—En unos días. O al menos, eso creo.

—Bien, lo esperaré. Mientras tanto, dile a ese otro judío que suba mis cosas. Quiero cambiarme de ropa y luego una abundante merienda que estoy terriblemente hambrienta.

Shinji no sabía quién era ella pero por las cosas que le dijo parecía conocer muy bien a Karl y también el gran secreto de este; supuso que entonces debía hacer lo que ella ordenaba, pues ya pudo comprobar que era bastante terrible y posiblemente una asesina en potencia.

La mujer había ido a cambiarse, en tanto Shinji fue a preparar una merienda para ella, como lo había pedido. El castaño no podía salir de su asombro aún, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer Nazi en servicio activo.

Todo estaba servido y rato después, ella llegó hasta el comedor. Shinji no pudo ocultar su asombro y su rubor al verla, lucía muy distinta y también se veía hermosa con su atuendo que consistía en un largo y vaporoso vestido negro con detalles grises, un collar que hacía juego y traía el cabello recogido en dos coletas sujetadas con listones en forma de moños. Parecía una dama de alta sociedad y su actitud ya no era hostil, incluso se veía dulce y frágil.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó la mujer visiblemente sorprendida con lo que tenía en frente- Esto luce mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella parecía contenta al ver lo dispuesto en la mesa. Todo se veía exquisito, había café, torta de chocolate y una variedad de jugos y dulces.

—¿Todo esto lo preparaste tú?

—Así es.

—Más que un amante, parece que mi primo consiguió una esposa que se esmera mucho -expresó la mujer, viendo a Ikari de manera acusadora y ponderando de manera extraña sus dotes de cocinero-

—¿Primo? ¿Entonces Karl es tu primo?

—Sí, somos primos hermanos -confirmó ella aclarando la duda de Shinji- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que incluso nos parecemos bastante?

—Ya veo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Shinji bajó la mirada, le apartó una silla y ella tomó asiento, entonces comenzó a probar todo lo que se le había sido servido.

—Mmm...realmente exquisito. ¡Es lo mejor que he comido en días!

El castaño permaneció de pie al lado de la dama como si de un sirviente se tratara, no podía dejar de mirarla hasta que ella lo notó y se sintió algo molesta por eso.

—¿Pero qué tanto me ves?

—¡Disculpa! Es que me impresiona el hecho de que seas tan parecida a Karl -respondió Shinji, excusándose de inmediato- En verdad, podrías pasar por su hermana incluso.

—¿Desde cuando te di permiso para tutearme, idiota?

—Perdón... -el castaño agachó la mirada, se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al tomar esa actitud que lo hacía pecar de confianzudo-

—Bueno, ya, ni modo. Por cierto, me llamo...--

El estruendoso ruido de la puerta del frente al abrirse de golpe, la interrumpió e hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran por completo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? -se preguntó el castaño sintiendo cierto temor, lo primero que pensó fue que estaban invadiendo la casa-

—¿Qué esperas para ir a ver?

Shinji acató la orden ajena y con prisa salió del comedor para ir a verificar la situación. Al llegar a la puerta principal, se puso todo pálido al ver que se trataba del mismísimo Karl Lorenz, quien acababa de llegar y traía consigo un maletín. Por lo que el otro vio, el militar tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

—Por fin regresaste, Karl. Tengo que decirte que...--

—¡Ahora no! -interrumpió el alemán y se encaminó con rapidez hacia su estudio dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo Shinji fue a cerrar la puerta y luego fue tras él-

—¡Escúchame! ¡Es algo importante!

—No quiero saber. Nada es más importante que esto ahora -respondió el ario y siguió su camino- ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

El Nazi se despojó del saco de su uniforme y su gorra, los dejó a un lado y colocó el maletín sobre su escritorio.

—Mira esto, Shaun -indicó el Capitán Lorenz y abrió el maletín-

El castaño sintió como un mareo al ver allí una inmensa cantidad fajos de billetes. Jamás en su vida había visto tanto dinero junto.

—¿Esto es...--?

—Así es... -asintió el oficial con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción- Es el dinero que recibí como herencia del viejo entrometido que estará ya pudriéndose en el infierno pero al menos hizo algo útil al dejarme todo esto.

—¿No es peligroso que lo tengas aquí? -preguntó el castaño en voz baja- ¡Es muchísimo dinero!

—No, a menos que una rata judía quiera robármelo -replicó el Nazi con un tono lleno de ironía- Pero como yo descubra que alguna rata quiera tocar mi dinero, acabaré con ella sin pestañear.

Tras hacer esa advertencia que más bien sonó a una clara amenaza, Karl cerró el maletín con violencia.

—Con todo este dinero, ya no tendré que preocuparme por el resto de mi vida. Aunque no sé cuanto tiempo me quede aquí -comentó el otro con seriedad-

—Pues si no te das prisa, tu tiempo se agotará muy rápido -dijo la mujer adentrándose de improviso al estudio-

Karl volteó a verla y palideció al comprobar de quién se trataba. Entonces sacó su arma con prisa y la apuntó; ella también venía trayendo la suya e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos quedaron apuntándose el uno al otro y Shinji quedó en medio de la contienda.

—Hallo schatzi! (¡Hola, querido!) -saludó ella con una voz odiosamente coqueta-

—Blöde Schlampe... (Estúpida perra...) -contestó Karl y sin más, disparó por encima de la cabeza de Shinji-

El castaño se cubrió y gritó preso de la desesperación, en cambio, la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó ni retrocedió. En lugar de eso, ella quedó viéndolo con una cínica y desafiante sonrisa antes de bajar su arma.

Al darse cuenta que nada grave había pasado, Shinji se compuso y miró hacia la dama. Se dio cuenta de que la bala había quedado incrustada en la pared, justo encima del marco de la puerta. Karl también bajó su arma colocándola sobre el escritorio, pero quedó observándola con total disgusto.

La joven se acercó al Capitán Lorenz y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shinji no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia al verla tan cerca de su amante.

—¿Cómo es que esta mujerzuela está dentro de mi casa? -preguntó Karl a Shinji- ¡Olvídalo! No me expliques nada, ya puedo imaginar exactamente cómo ocurrió todo.

—Imaginas bien -inquirió ella- Al parecer, ninguno de nosotros ha perdido las mañas todo este tiempo.

Shinji los observó con mucha atención y no podía disimular su sorpresa. Ellos eran demasiado parecidos físicamente, aunque ella era más baja en estatura, tenían el mismo color de cabello, la misma piel pálida, los mismos ojos de color sangre tan profundos e intimidantes. Parecían como hermanos gemelos, unos que no se llevaban del todo bien.

—Ya conocí a tu lindo amante. ¿No me lo prestarías por un par de noches?

El japonés se ruborizó por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras tan osadas.

—¡Más vale que no te atrevas a intentar nada con él porque te arrancaré los ojos! -contestó Karl enojado, se había puesto celoso- ¿Qué no tienes suficiente con tu estúpido prometido?

—Claro que sí. Pero estoy muy lejos y no se enteraría jamás -respondió ella haciendo gala al más puro cinismo- Además, Shinji me gusta. Es un chico muy bonito.

—En definitiva, sigues siendo la misma ramera de siempre. Y su nombre es Shaun, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, como sea. De hecho, nos estábamos presentando cuando llegaste como una bestia casi echando la puerta.

Karl tomó asiento en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

—Shaun, esta es Tabhi Lorenz, mi prima. Una mujerzuela de la peor clase. Así que más vale que te mantengas alejado de ella.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Lorenz -contestó Shinji haciendo una reverencia al más puro estilo japonés, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante-

—Mi primo no es muy cortés a la hora de presentarme -replicó sin tomar en serio las apreciaciones ajenas- No le creas nada, no soy una mujerzuela como lo afirma este degenerado.

Luego, ella también tomó asiento y quedó viendo a Karl.

—Debo admitir que te pusiste muy guapo, Karl. Lástima que seas un marica y por lo tanto desperdicio de hombre.

—No estoy de humor para tolerar tus estúpidos comentarios. Mejor dime, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí y para qué regresaste?

—Básicamente por dos razones. La primera es esta maldita guerra que está arruinando mi vida en Inglaterra, al igual que mis planes y mi reputación.

—No comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que me urge que todo esto termine de una vez por todas. En otras palabras, hay que sacar de circulación a Alemania en todo este conflicto.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda razón?

—La segunda es que vine a negociar contigo sobre la jugosa herencia de mi tío Keel -sentenció sin rodeos pero con una sonrisa- Vas a cederme la mitad de lo que recibiste de tu padre o voy a hundirte como no tienes idea.

—¿Qué te hicieron en Inglaterra, eh? ¿Te mearon el cerebro?

Tabhi quedó muy seria ante las palabras incrédulas y burlonas de su primo. Shinji seguía observando todo aquello con cautela, esa discusión le daba mala espina y temía que vuelvan a sacar sus armas y a disparar como hacía minutos atrás.

—Karl, no estoy bromeando. Vine desde Londres a tomar mi lugar en las SS como corresponde para entregar al Führer si es necesario.

—¡Rata asquerosa y traidora! ¿Cómo te atreves a conspirar contra tu país?

—No es así. Amo y honro a Alemania por sobre todas las cosas pero esto ya no tiene sentido alguno. Los aliados van a ganar esta guerra y lo sabes muy bien.

—¡Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora mismo! -vociferó Karl, ya perdiendo la paciencia, las palabras ajenas lo estaban alterando más de la cuenta-

Ella se puso de pie con altivez golpeando la mesa.

—¡No me echarás de tu casa, desgraciado! Acabo de llegar de un viaje muy largo, vengo a verte luego de una jodida década y te atreves a tratarme así -replicó la mujer, ahora era ella quien comenzaba a molestarse por el trato que estaba recibiendo- ¡Sigues siendo el mismo maleducado e impertinente de siempre!

—Y tú sigues igual de metiche e insoportable.

—Te dije que vine a negociar contigo sobre la herencia que recibiste de tu padre y no me iré sin haberlo hecho.

—Te rociaré de balas si no te largas ahora mismo -la apuntó con su arma de nuevo- ¡Me importa una mierda que seamos familia!

—¡No lo hagas, Karl! -intervino Shinji, ya muy nervioso, sabía que su amante volvería a disparar y esta vez no fallaría a propósito como antes- ¡Por favor, detente ya!

—No te preocupes, Shinji -inquirió la mujer para tranquilizarlo- Él solo lo dice de boca para afuera, ya que nunca se atreverá a hacerlo. A pesar de ser uno de los mayores desgraciados que ha parido este mundo, Karl me quiere mucho, siempre me ha querido aunque lo niegue a muerte -y entonces, volvió la vista hacia su primo-

—¡Tu presencia me causa úlceras, mujer! Y deja de llamarlo así, su jodido nombre es Shaun, ¿qué no entiendes, ramera?

—¡Tan tierno como siempre! -exclamó con un tono sarcástico y lanzó un suspiro, enfatizando de nuevo lo que ya mencionó con anterioridad- Bueno, ya debes saber que es cuestión de tiempo para que los malditos rusos invadan Alemania y cuando eso pase estaremos jodidos.

—En Berlín estarán jodidos, lo cual me importa una mierda. Ya no iré más para allá, mi herencia ya la cobré y no pienso volver a poner un pie en ese vertedero -se jactó el Capitán-

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees tardarán en llegar aquí? Cuando esos bastardos se hagan con Berlín, alcanzarán Munich en pocas horas -advirtió con seriedad- Pero está bien, Karl. Si no quieres darme el la mitad de ese dinero, dame una décima parte y esta casa. Luego toma a tu chico y lárgate lejos con él, lo más lejos que puedas y que sea cuanto antes.

Shinji se ruborizó de nueva cuenta al escuchar lo que Tabhi estaba le proponiendo a su primo, era como que si diera por hecho que Karl y él tenían una relación de pareja.

—¿Qué te deje esta casa dices? Antes que hacer eso, yo mismo la rociaré con gasolina y prenderé fuego -se burló el otro, lo que la joven oficial proponía le parecía impensable e inviable-

—¡Tienes que irte, tonto! -insistió la mujer- Vas a morir si te quedas y ellos no van a tener piedad de ti si te atrapan. ¡Hazme caso y vete! Sabes que tengo razón, Karl.

—Lo sé. Después de todo, eres una gran espía. Sé que sabes muchas más cosas que yo sobre la situación como también sé que no me vas a decir nada gratis.

Ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a sonreír. Con eso, el Capitán Lorenz supo que su prima se traía algo entre manos.

—En dos semanas iré a _Wolfsschanze_ * -manifestó ella, en efecto, sabía de algo que Karl todavía no se enteraba- Ahí darán una fiesta exclusiva y privada al Führer, pude conseguir dos invitaciones y necesito que me acompañes para llevar a cabo mi cometido. Te lo explicaré mejor mañana y sé que te puede a interesar y mucho.

—¡Estás demente, mujer! ¿Sabes lo que te pasará si descubren que estás conspirando?

—Lo sé. Pero tengo que debo correr el riesgo para que esto se solucione de una maldita vez. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

—¿Qué se supone ganaría yo con esa mierda? -preguntó Karl algo nervioso, lo que su prima proponía era demasiado peligroso-

—Tu libertad y tranquilidad para siempre. Cuando esto termine, estarás lejos de aquí y podrás hacer tu vida en compañía de "tu linda esposa", a quien tanto amas, sin tener que preocuparte de nuevo por lo que los Nazis digan sobre tus preferencias sexuales.

El Capitán Lorenz se ruborizó un poco, cosa particularmente extraña en él. Su prima conocía su secreto desde hace años y era demasiado atrevida y directa cuando hablaba de eso. Tabhi conocía a Karl quizás mejor que nadie y a él le avergonzaba ser puesto en evidencia ante Shinji al decir que lo amaba.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! Estoy muy cansado por el viaje desde Berlín, ahora lárguense de aquí que quiero estar solo un momento -ordenó Karl, en realidad lo que no quería era que su prima lo siguiera exponiendo de esa forma- Shaun, prepárame el baño. Y tú, pequeña zorra, no creas que te vas a pasar de lista, te voy a estar vigilando todo el tiempo.

—Como usted diga, señor -ella se puso firme para luego realizar el típico saludo militar- Sieg heil!

Tabhi se marchó del estudio mientras que Shinji la miró de reojo.

—Si te atreves a poner los ojos en esa ramera, no solo la voy a descuartizar a ella. A ti también te irá muy mal, ¿entendido, Shaun?

—Solo estaba apreciando el enorme parecido que tienen ella y tú. No tienes porque ponerte celoso -respondió Shinji a sabiendas de que eso podría costarle una golpiza-

Pero Karl no respondió a eso. Solo suspiró, denotando preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó Shinji al notarlo algo apesadumbrado-

—Me temía que esto iba a suceder -respondió el ario- Si Tabhi volvió a Alemania, es porque algo muy malo sucederá. Tengo que pensar muy bien como mover las piezas a mi favor. Eso sí, si voy al infierno, ten por seguro que te arrastraré conmigo. ¡Ni creas que vas a librarte de mí!

Shinji se sintió desolado al escuchar eso, la mirada diabólica de Karl clavándose en él le decía a la perfección que hablaba en serio.

En ese momento, el castaño se dio cuenta que jamás volvería a recuperar su libertad ni regresar a Japón como anhelaba, la única verdad era que moriría allí y quizás más pronto de lo que se imaginaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Wolfsschanze: Hace referencia al lugar llamado "La Guarida del Lobo", que era un cuartel militar y residencia de Adolf Hitler, ubicado en Ketrzyn (ex Prussia Oriental, actual Polonia). Este cuartel general, escondido en el corazón de un bosque rodeado de lagos, era el mayor de los diez utilizados por Hitler.  
> **  
> En el terreno de la fortaleza se levantaron 80 construcciones, entre estos 50 búnkeres. El cuartel tenía su propia central eléctrica, una estación de ferrocarril, un aeropuerto y en la zona central se encontraban los cuarteles de los altos mandos, un casino y un cine. Todo el conjunto estaba camuflado, rodeado de alambradas y de campos de minas. Solo personas suficientemente autorizadas tenían acceso a las instalaciones.
> 
> **Por otro lado, el personaje llamado _Tabhi Lorenz_ corresponde a Tabuko Nagisa (la misma de mi fanfic "Angel on my shoulder"). Está basada en el personaje de Evangelion "Angel Chromosome XX A-17 Tabris-XX".**


	16. Erste Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Erste Liebe = Primer amor**

Karl tomaba su acostumbrado baño de tina de lo más relajado, se encontraba echado hacia atrás y tenía el cabello todo húmedo, las gotas de agua caían de él siendo hasta ese momento el único sonido que se escuchaba en el recinto. Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando repente el sonido de la puerta del baño al ser abierta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Shinji, quien se metió allí para dejarle una toalla.

El Nazi abrió los ojos y se compuso, observó con fijeza cada uno de los movimientos del castaño y acabó esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—Te dejo esto aquí -dijo Shinji al bajar la toalla a un lado antes de voltear como para retirarse de allí-

—Espera.

—¿Qué pasa? -respondió el castaño y se detuvo a observarlo también-

—Tráeme la toalla aquí -ordenó el alemán y el tono de su voz no le dio una buena impresión a Ikari-

Sin embargo, Shinji tomó la toalla y se acercó a Karl mientras éste se ponía de pie dejándole ver su esbelta y delgada figura en la plenitud de su desnudez. Luego salió de la bañera y se acercó a su amante que estaba ahí cerca, aguardando a que le dijera qué era lo que quería.

—Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no?

El castaño asintió y empezó a secar con delicadeza el rostro del ario para luego proseguir con el cuello y el torso. Notó a la perfección cómo los atrapantes ojos de Karl se fijaban en él con cierto morbo, por lo que prefirió no hacer contacto visual directo y limitarse a su labor.

—¿Vas a bañarte también? -preguntó Karl, esta vez con una voz particularmente serena-

—Sí, enseguida -replicó Shinji sin levantar la mirada ni por un segundo, siguió con lo suyo e intentó demostrar que aquello ya no le ponía nervioso-

—Puedes dejar esto. Yo terminaré de secarme, mejor empieza con lo tuyo.

Karl le arrebató la toalla con cierta fuerza y siguió secándose. Al rato, Shinji comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, dándole la espalda al Nazi mientras lo hacía pero todavía podía sentir que era observado con insistencia. Todo lo que quería era que el mayor el saliera ya de ahí y lo dejara bañarse en paz.

Una vez que quedó desnudo, Shinji sacó el tapón de la tina para deshacerse del agua antes usada por el alemán y luego volvió llenarla con agua limpia. En tanto, Karl se deleitaba viéndolo y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, se acercó al castaño por detrás, agarrándolo por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos desnudos de una manera por demás sugestiva.

—¡Ah! -exclamó Shinji algo asustado, se le erizó toda la piel al sentir el contacto del cuerpo contrario-

—¿Qué ocurre, Shaun? ¿Por qué tiemblas? -le susurró Karl al oído, poniéndose en un plan extraño y seductor-

—N-no estoy temblando -aseguró el castaño con dudas y permaneciendo estático en su sitio-

El Capitán Lorenz empezó a besarle los hombros y cada tanto le daba también unas pequeñas mordidas leves. Al cabo de unos instantes, la mano derecha del ario fue directo al miembro de su amante y se puso estimularlo con rapidez.

—Así me he puesto solo con verte -confesó refregando con todo descaro su pene contra el trasero de Shinji- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—N-no...ahhh...ahora no... -respondió el otro, haciendo posible por no excitarse-

La cosa se le estaba complicando por demás a Shinji, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que Karl le estaba haciendo, se sentía acalorado y cada vez más excitado.

—¿No? ¿Acaso dijiste que no? -a su pregunta prosiguió una fuerte mordida en el cuello ajeno-

—¡Detente! -exclamó Shinji casi gritando del dolor, quedó muy molesto e intentó apartarse con brusquedad-

—No sé en qué momento se te olvidó que aquí no tienes voluntad y que si te niegas a mí, te irá muy mal -lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos colocándoselos hacia atrás- ¿Crees que por haberte dado algunos privilegios ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, imbécil?

—¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Ya déjame, por favor! -exclamó Shinji a regañadientes, el otro lo estaba tratando de una manera bastante agresiva-

Karl ejercía tanta presión mientras inmovilizaba a Shinji, quien sentía le iba a romper los brazos.

—Creo que debo recordarte algunas cosas, Shaun. Así como en tus primeros tiempos aquí.

Acto seguido, el ario hizo arrodillar a Shinji en el piso sin soltarle los brazos y él también hizo mismo colocándose detrás del castaño. La tina estaba a punto de ser rebasada, entonces Karl tomó al otro del cabello con una mano y le hundió la cabeza en el agua mientras que con la otra continuaba sujétandole los brazos.

Shinji se movía con desesperación intentando luchar para liberarse, ya que conforme pasaban los segundos con su cabeza sumergida en el agua empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno.

—¡Maldito judío bastardo! ¿Crees que puedes contradecirme y salir bien librado, eh? -gritó el Nazi- ¿¡Acaso se te olvida que eres de mi propiedad, pedazo de escoria!?

Karl lo sacó del agua y Shinji todo agitado y desesperado intentó tomar aire pero unos segundos después, el sádico alemán volvió a hundirle la cabeza en el agua. Se carcajeaba al verlo retorciéndose y peleando por zafarse de él.

—No te preocupes, Shaun. Tu sufrimiento terminará en un momento.

Sin embargo, volvió a sacarlo del agua y Shinji se puso a toser luego de haber tragado mucha agua de golpe. Pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperación pues nuevamente, Karl lo sumergió. Solo que esta vez por fin le soltó los brazos y cuando el castaño pensó que podía hacer algo para defenderse, sintió su cuerpo adormecido.

Las perversiones del Nazi no tenían límites, había penetrado a Shinji sin siquiera una mínima preparación previa y sin darle tiempo de nada, comenzó a moverse embistiéndolo con salvajismo y a la par, hundía la cabeza de su víctima en el agua y la sacaba por escasos segundos para volver a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Todo aquello parecía encender cada vez más al Capitán Lorenz y eso se evidenciaba en su gemidos y gruñidos de placer, en tanto Shinji estaba convencido de que ese sería su miserable fin, iba a morir ahogado y brutalmente violado por ese bello y vil monstruo que gozaba torturándolo de la manera más inhumana.

Cuando Karl sentía que estaba a punto de venirse, decidió sacar a Shinji por completo del agua, en lo que éste trataba de recobrar el aliento con toda su desesperación a cuestas. El alemán lo tomó y echó al piso boca abajo sin separarse de él, allí siguió propinando fuertes estocadas que hacían emitir quejidos y gritos al castaño.

Como si todo aquello no fuera poco suplicio para Ikari, el militar le daba a su vez punzantes y profundas mordidas en la espalda y en los hombros que iban dejando marcas rojas en su piel. Llegado cierto momento, Shinji ya no fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra coherente para pedirle que se detuviera, solo podía gritar y llorar ante tanta barbarie a la que era sometido. Sus desgarradores gritos se escuchaban en todos los rincones de la casa.

— _Scheiße!!!_ ¡Si que eres escandaloso, maldito parásito! -susurró Karl- ¡¡¡Ah...aaaahhhh!!! -y entonces, gimió con intensidad como desahogo a un majestuoso orgasmo, depositando casi todo su semen dentro del maltrecho cuerpo del castaño quien también se había corrido poco después aunque para él, estuvo muy lejos de ser algo placentero-

\---

Aquellos horribles y desaforados gritos de Shinji llegaron incluso hasta la habitación que Tabhi Lorenz ocupaba, tanto así que la habían despertado.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¿Acaso ese es Shinji? -quedó pensativa un momento hasta que otro grito la hizo reaccionar- ¡Sí, es él! ¡Qué gritos tan espantosos! -tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, le generaba escalofríos imaginar lo que podía estar sucediendo- De seguro Karl le está haciendo cosas horribles, en verdad el muy sádico está mucho peor de lo que recuerdo.

En tanto, Shinji sentía cómo los fluidos de Karl escurrían de su interior luego de que el otro salió de él, respiraba aún agitado y lloraba en silencio. Había sido repugnante para él, se sentía colmado por el asco y la humillación.

No conforme con todo lo anterior, Karl lo había llevado casi a rastras desde el baño hasta su cama y ahí continuó sometiéndolo con saña. Shinji simplemente se rindió, no se molestó más en defenderse de su agresor, cedió por completo aunque sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento se hacían presentes de tanto en tanto.

Minutos después, Tabhi no pudo soportar más aquello por lo que fue hasta la habitación de Karl y golpeó la puerta.

—¡¡¡Karl!!! ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? -preguntó ella con voz enérgica, ya se sentía bastante desesperada-

—¡Lárgate, zorra! -gritó su primo desde el interior de la habitación- ¡No es tu jodido problema! ¡Vete de aquí porque juro que saldré a rociarte con balas!

—¡Idiota! -exclamó la mujer por lo bajo y se marchó de allí, pudo reconocer ese estado de alteración en Karl y sabía que era en esos momentos cuando cumplía sus amenazas de esa índole-

\---

Al otro día, Shinji despertó recién en horas de la tarde sintiendo dolores terribles en todo su cuerpo. Estaba muy lastimado y lleno de marcas, producto de las mordidas y arañazos que recibió. Pero no halló rastros de Karl a su alrededor, era evidente que no estaba en la habitación.

A duras penas consiguió salir de la cama, se higienizó y vistió ropa limpia. Se había puesto un pantalón negro y camisa de mangas largas de color gris, quería ocultar las marcas en su piel tanto como fuese posible. Al ver su imagen en el espejo pudo notar que, por fortuna, no tenía el rostro lastimado como creyó. Luego de calzarse, abandonó aquel cuarto.

El japonés caminaba lento con una mano apoyada en la pared, cojeaba a causa del dolor en sus piernas y caderas pero tenía que ir a sus labores o sabía que volvería a ser castigado, además que ya se le había hecho bastante tarde. Bajó las escaleras con dificultad y pudo escuchar un murmullo, el cual provenía del estudio de Karl.

Permaneció quieto en su lugar un momento y se percató que quienes hablaban eran Karl y Tabhi, se acercó con sigilo hasta ahí para poder escucharlos.

—Básicamente ese mi plan. ¿Cuento contigo o no? -preguntó ella, intimándolo a darle una respuesta definitiva a algo que Shinji no entendía-

—¡Es una locura! Demasiado riesgo innecesario a mi parecer. ¿Qué pasará si lo que me cuentas resulta ser una mentira y nada de eso existe en realidad? ¿Quién te asegura que se trata de hechos veraces y no de una estúpida leyenda? -cuestionó Karl-

—El Führer es una persona demasiado supersticiosa. He estado investigando los sucesos de 1938 y también lo confirmé con mis fuentes, todo aquello ocurrió durante el _Anschluss*_. 

—Igual no confío en ti ni en el éxito de ese plan.

—¡No me subestimes, Karl! El espionaje es lo mío y he aprendido muchísimo más de lo que piensas viviendo como infiltrada de las SS en Londres estos años.

—No puedo confiar en una rata que se ha vendido al enemigo por sus intereses personales, en una sucia mujerzuela traidora que merece ser fusilada. ¡¡¡Eres una deshonra para Alemania!!!

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan patriota? -cuestionó ella con un dejo de burla- ¡Ya hasta hablas como tu padre! A ti nunca te interesó nada de esto y también sabes que la guerra ya está perdida. A estas alturas, solo tienes que pensar en ti y en tu futura supervivencia.

—¡Diablos! -susurró él y luego exhaló con fuerza-

Aunque Karl no quería admitirlo, sabía muy bien que su prima tenía razón. Mientras tanto, Shinji desde afuera escuchaba todo eso y seguía sin entender nada en absoluto, a excepción de que esos dos estaban tramando algo bastante dudoso y al parecer, peligroso.

—Después de llevar a cabo el plan, volveré a Londres y me llevaré eso que el Führer tanto atesora -prosiguió la mujer- Para cuando se den cuenta, ya estaré a kilómetros de distancia y aquí van a rodar las cabezas de los altos mandos. Será muy divertido ver a los altos mandos ir al paredón de fusilamiento, lástima me lo voy a perder.

—Déjame pensarlo -replicó el otro- Todavía no estoy convencido de llevar esto a cabo.

—Bueno, vas a tener que salir de Alemania de todos modos. Es tu opción más razonable, vete y llévate a Shinji...--

Al escuchar ese nombre, Karl la interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡¡¡Shaun!!! -gritó lleno de rabia- ¡Se llama Shaun!

Con eso Shinji se llevó un tremendo susto, ahora estaban hablando de él y eso lo dejó descolocado.

—¡Cómo sea que se llame! Shinji, Shaun, da igual -continuó la mujer- Llévatelo contigo y abandona el país.

—¿Y por qué tendría que llevármelo?

—Porque lo amas.

De nuevo, ahí afuera Shinji se alteró al escuchar aquello y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía dar crédito a eso.

—¡Estás loca, mujer! ¿Cómo crees que yo podría estar enamorado de un sucio judío? ¡Te prohíbo vuelvas a repetir eso!

—¡Karl, por favor! Te conozco muy bien. Nuestros secretos están a salvo el uno con el otro desde que éramos muy jóvenes. Sé que amas a este chico, tanto o aún más que a Rolo.

—¡¡¡Qué te calles, por un demonio!!! -Karl volvió a gritar y se levantó de su lugar, deseaba ocultar sus ojos de la mirada ajena- ¡Cállate porque te voy a llenar la cabeza con balas! ¡Lárgate, fuera de mi vista! Ya estás siendo demasiada molestia para mí, espero te vayas pronto de mi casa.

—Bueno, esto ya se salió de contexto por completo. Mejor me voy antes que te pongas morado de la rabia. ¡Vamos, primito! No te alteres tanto que eso reducirá tus años de vida -dijo ella mofándose y se puso de pie-

Cuando Shinji escuchó que al parecer los Lorenz iban a abandonar el recinto, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

\---

Tabhi dejó el despacho de Karl y cuando pensaba ira al patio delantero de la casa, vio pasar a Shinji, quien llevaba consigo un costal de tela, lo trasportaba a rastras ya que no podía cargarlo con normalidad debido a que le costaba demasiado realizar esfuerzos físicos. La mujer no pudo evitar sentir algo recelo, después de escucharlo gritando como un desaforado la noche anterior, lo único que podía pensar era que el otro se encontraba muy mal herido o algo semejante.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Lorenz.

—¡Vaya! Veo que sigues vivo -respondió ella- ¿Estás bien? Creí que no te volvería a ver la cara, por el modo en que gritabas parecía que Karl te estaba matando.

—Pues faltó poco para que pasara eso.

—De seguro lo hiciste enojar. ¿Entonces no eres el tipo de esposa buena y sumisa que pensé?

Shinji guardó silencio y la miró con cierta molestia al escuchar ese comentario cargado de burla.

—Tengo que ir a alimentar a los perros -explicó él enseñándole lo que llevaba a rastras-

—Genial. Iré contigo.

—No creo que esa sea un buena idea -objetó Shinji de inmediato-

—¿Por qué no?

—Karl lo prohibió y ya no quiero tener problemas. Con lo de anoche he tenido más que suficiente, no quiero que vuelva a castigarme de esa manera tan horrible.

—¡No seas tonto! Solo te acompañaré e iré a mirar cuando alimentas a esas bestias. ¡No iré a tratar de follarte al jardín! -refutó la mujer al ver la expresión llena de temor en el semblante de su contrario-

Ikari encogió los hombros y terminó asintiendo, de todos modos, ella haría lo que le viniera en gana. Ambos salieron al patio trasero y Shinji fue hasta los caniles donde empezó a lanzar grandes trozos de carne cocida para los perros de Karl. Tabhi lo siguió a cierta distancia, observando todo con atención.

El castaño se estaba encargando de alimentar a los ocho perros pastores alemanes y de cambiarles el agua. En tanto, la dama se sentó en el borde de un cantero cercano. Cuando Shinji concluyó lo suyo, fue junto a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras veían a los perros comiendo vorazmente.

—Hoy están muy tranquilos -comentó Ikari-

—Son muy bellos. ¿No podrías liberarlos un momento?

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Te podrían atacar, ellos no te conocen -advirtió él- Están entrenados para atacar a cualquier desconocido que pise estos terrenos.

—Saca al más dócil de todos y ponle un bozal -insistió la mujer- No pasará nada.

—Es mejor pedírselo a Karl y que él lo autorice.

Tabhi fastidiada de puso de pie y quedó delante del joven, imponiéndole su presencia.

—¿Acaso Karl también tiene que autorizar hasta cuando vas a orinar?

—Lo siento. Estos perros lo son todo para Karl y lo que sea que tenga que ver con ellos, él debe saberlo primero. No me arriesgaré a hacer algo que me cueste otro maldito castigo.

—Entonces ve y dile que deseo liberarlos un rato -exigió ella-

Shinji hizo caso omiso a esa petición, frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Ella pudo notar una expresión molestia en su actitud, como si no quisiera ir junto a Karl.

—Ya entiendo, Shaun. No deseas hablar con él, ¿cierto?

—No, y tampoco pienso dirigirle la palabra a menos que sea muy necesario que lo haga.

—¿Así que estás molesto por lo de anoche? No quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó pero me lo puedo imaginar.

—Bueno, no es solo por eso -comentó Shinji con cierta timidez-

Tabhi se cruzó de brazos y lo observó aún más extrañada.

—Explícate. ¿Acaso hay otra cosa?

—De hecho, sí. Hace rato que bajé de la habitación, fui por el pasillo y noté que el estudio estaba abierto -explicó el castaño, apenado por confesar que les estuvo espiando-

—¡No me digas más! Estuviste escuchando la conversación entre Karl y yo -acusó ella con cierta molestia- ¡Vaya que eres un atrevido de lo peor!

—Lo siento, fue inevitable. Pero tengo una duda y quisiera que por favor me la aclares, si no es un inconveniente para ti -pidió Shinji y levantó la vista hacia ella tras dudarlo un rato-

Al hacer contacto visual directo con la mujer, se sonrojó por completo. Verla era como ver a Karl, por lo que no pudo sostener la vista mucho tiempo, así que desvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

—¿Qué deseas saber? -preguntó Tabhi, la actitud de Ikari le generó cierta ansiedad-

—En un momento dado, tú dijiste que Karl me ama -apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas-

—¿Así que era eso?

—Esa es una gran mentira. Una bestia desalmada como él no ama a nadie, lo único que él ama es torturarme y abusar de mí, siempre fue de esa manera, desde el principio fue así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ¡Habla de una vez que me pones nerviosa!

—Bueno, tú mencionaste el nombre de otra persona y dijiste que era alguien a quien Karl amaba.

Ella la observó por un momento, quedó sorprendida ante ese detalle tan específico.

—¡Ah sí! Rolo, Rolo Lamperouge.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? -preguntó Shinji con curiosidad- ¿Es cierto que Karl lo amaba?

—Sí, es verdad -confirmó la mujer- Rolo fue el amante de Karl hace unos años. Pero más que eso, también fue su primer y único gran amor.

—¿Así que su primer amor?

La expresión de Shinji se tornó un tanto sombría, no le había hecho gracia enterarse de eso.

—Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

—¿Eh? -exclamó ella-

—Quiero saber más sobre eso, por favor. Cuéntamelo, prometo que no le diré nada a Karl. ¡Te lo ruego!

Tras pensarlo un rato, Tabhi por fin asintió.

—Está bien. Ya que insistes, te lo voy a contar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Anschluss: Significa "anexión" en alemán. Hace referencia al acuerdo propuesto por Alemania y Austria de llevar a cabo la unificación de ambos países durante el periodo de guerras. Sucedió el 12 de marzo de 1938, haciendo Hitler una entrada triunfal a Viena como el máximo soberano.**
> 
> **Por otro lado, he decidido una especie de _crossover_ usando al personaje de Rolo Lamperouge del anime Code Geass, ya que lo consideré ideal para el papel que pienso darle en esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá oficialmente en escena.**


	17. Entdeckung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Entdeckung = Descubrimiento**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **POV Tabhi Lorenz.  
> **  
>  En este capítulos y en los posteriores que serán indicados, es Tabhi quien relata a Shinji algunos hechos sobre los años mozos de su primo Karl.

**Berlín. Julio, 1930.**

Todavía puedo recordar a la perfección aquel verano en el que todo empezó. Karl tenía dieciséis años de edad en ese entonces y asistía a la escuela militar; era un joven extremadamente apuesto y también sobresaliente en sus estudios, desde luego, se sabía muy admirado por sus compañeros. Todos los que lo rodeaban estaban al tanto de que su padre, quien se desempeñaba en las altas esferas políticas, era una persona con muchas influencias y un fanático radical del Partido Nacionalsocialista, que en ese mismo año comenzó a instalarse en el poder con más fuerza.

Karl por su parte pecaba de soberbio, creía que tenía a todo el mundo a sus pies y se sentía como un dios en medio de simples e insignificantes mortales. En ese tiempo, él ya había adquirido la sórdida costumbre de manipular a sus propios camaradas para obtener favores sexuales.

Claro que ninguno de esos muchachos se iba a atrever a delatar al hijo del poderoso Keel Lorenz, de sobra sabían que era intocable y que les iría muy mal si osaban contrariarlo. Mi primo amenazaba a sus víctimas no solo con convertir su estadía en la escuela en un verdadero infierno sino también con mandar asesinar a sus familias si no se disponían a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Él era capaz de eso y de mucho más, de hecho, ya tenía fama de sádico y por consiguiente todos le temían.

Algunos chicos se entregaban a Karl por gusto y voluntad propia. De seguro lo hacían porque se sentían atraídos hacia él o porque estaban enamorados, con esos no habían mayormente problemas. Pero así también estaban esos otros que no deseaban ser sometidos aunque acabaron cediendo de todas maneras por temor.

Yo me enteré de todas esas atrocidades porque en en ese entonces vivía con Karl y con sus padres en la mansión berlinesa. Mi tío Keel insistió en que me quedara allí hasta concluir la escuela normal en para luego poder enrolarme a una escuela militar; él deseaba que toda la familia se involucrara de manera activa en el partido para luego formar parte del régimen que se instauraría en el poder.

Mis padres aceptaron dejarme a cargo de mis tíos y luego fueron enviados como diplomáticos al exterior. Cuando me faltaba menos de un año para concluir la escuela normal, fue que descubrí a Karl en el ático de la mansión Lorenz. Él encontraba en compañía de otro chico con el que estaba teniendo sexo.

La verdad quedé horrorizada al principio. Jamás pensé que a mi primo pudieran gustarle los hombres y que fornicara con ellos pero no fue como si pudiera decirle algo, ya que irónicamente en ese mismo momento, él descubrió que yo mantenía un amorío con mi joven y guapo profesor de piano. Lo supe ocultar muy bien durante meses pero día se ocurrió ir al ático con mi maestro para darle el mismo uso que le estaba dando Karl con su amante de turno.

Ellos se detuvieron de inmediato y quedaron viéndonos con sorpresa, fue algo bastante bochornoso verlos en una situación así.

—¡Lo siento! -exclamé con voz temblorosa- Por favor, vámonos -le dije a mi profesor y tomé su mano para salir de allí cuanto antes, sabía que me estaba metiendo en un tremendo problema-

—¡Alto! -vociferó Karl, lo que me generó escalofríos de forma instantánea- Nadie se irá de aquí.

Karl y el otro chico empezaron a vestirse con prisa. Pude notar que mi primo estaba más que molesto, tanto por verse descubierto como por pillarme en mi fechoría. Él se encaminó hacia nosotros con una actitud altiva, al parecer poco y nada le importó que lo hubiéramos en semejante situación.

—Karl, escucha...yo...--

—¡Cállate, ramera barata! -gritó impidiéndome terminar la explicación que quería darle- ¿Así que esta es la manera en la que tienes tus dichosas prácticas de piano? ¡Revolcándote con tu profesor!

—¡Pues no es muy diferente a lo que haces tú! -contesté desafiante, no me había gustado nada el modo ofensivo en el que me estaba hablando frente a los demás-

No respondió a mis acusaciones pero dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y rabia a mi profesor.

—¿Qué clase de depravado es? Mi prima tiene apenas 15 años de edad y usted que le lleva como una década. No solo ha mancillado su honor, también le ha faltado el respeto a mi familia y a mi casa. ¿Tiene idea de lo que eso significa?

Todos fuimos testigos de lo nervioso que se puso el pobre hombre al escuchar aquellas palabras de mi primo. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una clara amenaza.

—Puedo explicarlo, joven -quiso ensayar en vano una justificación aunque en verdad no había nada que decir al respecto, todo fue demasiado evidente-

—¡Basta, Karl! -no me quedó más que intentar intervenir para salvar mi pellejo- ¿Con qué derecho vas a juzgar nuestras acciones cuando tú haces cosas peores y anormales? ¡Déjanos en paz o voy a contarle a todo el mundo lo que eres en realidad!

—¿Y quién va a creer en tu palabra? -refutó él sonriendo con malicia, estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía- Bastará con que yo diga que eres una sucia ramera para que tu sentencia de muerte esté firmada por muy familia que seamos. También la de este abusador, claro está.

— _Scheiße!_ -exclamé a regañadientes, sabía que Karl haría todo por hundirme y él quedar bien librado, odiaba tener que admitir que me tenía en sus manos-

—¡Ahora lárguese de aquí, maldito pervertido! Si vuelvo a ver su desvergonzada cara por estos lares, mi padre sabrá lo que ha estado haciendo con mi prima todo este tiempo.

Nada más de escucharlo, salió huyendo despavorido de la mansión y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi profesor y amante. Días después me enteré que lo asesinaron al igual que a sus padres y hermanos. Era evidente que Karl que estuvo detrás de eso, fue su manera de amedrentarme.

\---

Aunque estaba llena de temor por lo que pudiera suceder conmigo tras haber descubierto el secreto de Karl, traté de llevar la fiesta en paz con él. No volví a mencionar siquiera aquel incidente y fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta que yo en definitiva no lo echaría de cabeza jamás. Después de todo, Karl era como mi hermano y lo quería demasiado como para perjudicarlo por una cuestión, podría decir que terminé por comprenderlo y no juzgarlo por sus extraños gustos.

Así fue que Karl empezó a confiar poco a poco en mí y luego ya hasta toleraba que le hiciera alguna que otra broma respecto a su condición homosexual.

—Veo que ahora tenemos otra cosa en común -le había dicho- A ambos nos gustan los hombres.

—La diferencia es que a ti te gusta cualquier tipo ya que eres una puta. Yo, en cambio, tengo gustos más exquisitos y refinados.

—¡Ay, por favor! -exclamé indignada- Montas orgías con tus compañeros de habitación y dices tener gustos refinados. ¡Cuánto cinismo, Karl!

—Es la verdad. A mí solo me gustan cierto tipo de chicos -contestó con una sonrisa un tanto perversa, quizás ahondando en sus más sucios y lascivos recuerdos-

—Ah sí, ¿cómo cuáles?

—Castaños, frágiles y que me dejen hacer con ellos todo lo que me venga en gana.

Era verdad. En ese momento recordé que el chico con el que lo sorprendí en el ático tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y parecía completamente sumiso y entregado a la voluntad de Karl.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los chicos? -le pregunté con curiosidad, puesto que jamás alcancé a darme cuenta de nada-

—No tengo idea. Y tú, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en una mujerzuela? -cuestionó con tono cargado de sorna, le entretenía referirse a mí de ese modo tan soez-

—¡Ya deja de decir eso!

—¿Acaso te ofende la verdad? Tú no solo te has revolcado con el imbécil de tu profesor de piano, ¿cierto?

—¡Pues no! Pero al menos no me he acostado con media escuela como lo has hecho tú.

—¿Y qué demonios estás esperando? -exclamó y se carcajeó histéricamente-

Quedé viéndolo con escepticismo y sorpresa, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Jajajajajajaja...no lo tomes en serio. Si resultas embarazada no quiero ni pensar en lo que mi padre hará contigo.

—Tú igual deberías tener más cuidado porque si tu padre se entera que te tiras a tus enamorados aquí en la casa, tampoco quiero pensar en lo que te hará. ¡Eres un imprudente!

—¿Enamorados? -me miró sorprendido haciendo hincapié en eso en particular- ¿Pero qué dices, tonta? Yo no tengo enamorados, ellos están para satisfacerme y ya.

Lo observé con atención cuando dijo eso, se había molestado un poco al parecer por lo que hizo esa aclaración.

—¿Entonces nunca te has enamorado?

—¡Claro que no! Eesas son cosas para niñas ilusas y estúpidas como tú. Yo no creo en el amor, solo creo en follar.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que no lo noté antes? -respondí con ironía aunque en el fondo me había generado un poco de lástima su confesión-

\---

Pocas semanas después de eso, le eché ojo a un compañero de mi salón. El chico ya era mi amigo y solíamos estudiar juntos, al principio no lo tuve muy en cuenta hasta que de repente noté lo bonito que era y me comenzó a gustar de otra manera, por lo que no dudé en lanzarme a su conquista.

Se llamaba Rolo Lamperouge, era francés y contábamos con la misma edad para entonces. Según sabía, Rolo provenía de una adinerada familia parisina, era huérfano de madre y su padre era un famoso médico. Se trataba de un chico bastante atractivo, de estatura promedio, muy delgado, de cabello corto y castaño.

Por lo que él mismo me contó, le dieron una beca de estudios en Berlin, ya que tanto él como su padre buscaban pertenecer a la élite Nacionalsocialista Alemana, pues simpatizaban con el partido y deseaban que Francia siguiera el mismo camino en lo que se refería al sistema de gobierno.

Rolo deseaba servir en el ejército alemán una vez que terminara la escuela normal pero era algo que se veía bastante difícil debido a su condición de extranjero y a que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto político que influyera para una posible promoción suya.

Como sea, empecé a tener interés en Rolo y un día aproveché que estábamos con una hora entre clases y lo convencí que me acompañara a dar un paseo por las afueras del edificio de la escuela. Me lo llevé a un sitio donde no había gente y con todo el descaro del mundo, lo acorralé contra una pared y me acerqué a él con intenciones de besarlo. Para mi sorpresa, desvió el rostro y terminé dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

—¿Qué se supone estás haciendo, Tabhi? -preguntó mientras me alejaba de él, conseguí ponerlo todo nervioso con mi proceder-

—Me gustas, Rolo -confesé sin reparos- Me gustas mucho, en verdad.

—¡Pero somos amigos! -exclamó todo sonrojado, ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerme la mirada a causa de lo avergonzado y cohibido que se sentía-

—Lo sé. Pero podríamos ser más que amigos -respondí guiñando un ojo, no me iba a detener con algo tan simple como eso- ¿No lo crees?

—Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva?

—¡Claro que sí, Tabhi! Eres una joven muy hermosa y le podrías gustar a cualquier chico.

—Pero no te gustó a ti. ¿Acaso te interesa otra chica?

Rolo me miró algo apenado y con cierto rubor en las mejillas, me dí cuenta que quería hablarme de algo importante pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

—No me interesan las chicas -contestó con un dejo de vergüenza mezclado con temor-

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces te interesan los chicos? -interrogué con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta burla e ironía, cruzándome de brazos y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados-

Tras dudar unos segundos, suspiró y al parecer tomó cierto valor.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que es así?

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

—No lo es. Lo admito, soy homosexual y me atrevo a decírtelo porque confío en ti aunque ahora por esto dejes de ser mi amiga, me odies y se lo cuentes a todo el mundo.

No podía negar que su revelación me tomó por sorpresa aunque no tanto como cuando descubrí lo de Karl. De todos modos, me quedé sin palabras por unos segundos mientras analizaba lo que me acababa de decir.

—No haré eso, no te preocupes -la verdad me ofendió un poco que pensara eso de mi persona- Admito que me siento un poco decepcionada pero te tengo mucho cariño de todas maneras y prometo que jamás diré nada de esto.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, Tabhi.

—No hay problema, mejor vamos a olvidarlo -pedí al no considerar prudente seguir platicando sobre ese asunto en la escuela, ya que nos podrían escuchar y meternos en problemas- A propósito, ¿sigue en pie que vayas mañana a mi casa que me ayudes con las tareas de francés?

—Desde luego -respondió sonriendo tímidamente- Será un placer ayudarte.

\---

En la escuela teníamos francés como asignatura obligatoria y era en la que peor me iba. Mis calificaciones en general eran muy buenas pero ese maldito idioma me lo arruinaba todo, así que Rolo me echaba una mano con los estudios.

Era un día sábado y Rolo fue llevado hasta la mansión Lorenz por su chófer. Mi tío Keel se encontraba en la casa y se me ocurrió presentarlos, le había caído bien el hecho de ver que mi compañero de estudios tenía una posición económica elevada.

Rolo quedó impresionado al conocer en persona a mi tío. Estaba al tanto de que era un hombre fuerte dentro la política alemana y muy sobresaliente en las filas del partido.

Ambos estábamos en el estudio de la mansión haciendo nuestras tareas cuando unas horas después, me sentía de lo más aburrida y exhausta con tanto francés.

—El día está muy lindo afuera como para pasarnos todo el tiempo aquí, ¿no te parece? -afirmé mirando a través de la ventana, tenía ganas de salir-

— _Oui Tabhi, c'est un jour magnifique..._ (Sí Tabhi, es un hermoso día...)

—¡Ya deja de hablarme en francés que no entiendo nada!

—Tienes suerte de tenerme como amigo, ya que la mejor manera de que aprendas el idioma es con un nativo del mismo -respondió presumiendo mientras exageraba ese estúpido acento que me irritaba tanto-

—Lo sé. Pero estamos en Alemania y no necesito de tu idioma aquí.

—Lo siento por usted, señorita alemana. Pero el francés es el idioma diplomático, así que por lo tanto, tendrás que aprenderlo te guste o no. De lo contrario vas a reprobar el año por una sola materia.

—De acuerdo. Pero tomemos un descanso, por favor. Vamos al patio que siento me estoy asfixiando aquí.

Rolo accedió y entonces ambos bajamos a sentarnos en unos sillones dispuestos en el jardín. Los sirvientes nos trajeron unas bebidas y permanecimos allí conversando.

Rato después, pudimos ver que Karl vino llegando a la mansión. Allí recordé que él tenía franco en la escuela militar, por lo que pasaría el fin de semana en su casa.

No lo noté tan rápido pero aunque Karl no nos vio, nosotros sí lo vimos a él y Rolo no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa y algo de emoción al ver a un chico tan atractivo entrando a la residencia. Todo sonrojado, me miró y no consiguió disimular nada.

—¿Pero quién es ese chico tan guapo? -sonrió algo nervioso-

Me dí cuenta que había sido una especie de flechazo instantáneo para él y sonreí con cierta malicia al verlo de esa manera. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que realmente Rolo era homosexual...y Karl también. Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

—Es Karl Lorenz, mi primo.

—¡Dios! -exclamó todo emocionado- ¡Tu primo está en la escuela militar!

—Sí, y es un estudiante muy destacado.

—Siempre he querido conocer a un estudiante de una escuela militar.

—Entonces vamos y te lo presento -dije poniéndome de pie, me dieron ganas de divertirme un poco a expensas de ellos dos-

—¡No! -replicó de inmediato, era evidente que se sentía bastante inseguro- No quisiera molestarlo.

—Para nada -insistí y lo tomé de la mano- ¡Vamos! Sé que le gustarás.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—¡Qué vengas conmigo ya!

Y entonces, me lo llevé hacia la casa haciendo caso omiso a sus iniciales negativas.

\---

Cuando entramos a la casa, no vimos a nadie en el hall y tampoco en el salón principal. Busqué a Karl con la mirada cuando vi que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

— _Wilkommen zuhause, Karl!_ (¡Bienvenido a casa, Karl!) -lo saludé con un fingido y exagerado tono alegre y cantarino-

— _Hallo Schlampe_ (Hola perra) -respondió burlonamente sin siquiera voltear a verme-

—Tan cariñoso como de costumbre -me acerqué a él mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de hartazgo- Espera, no te vayas. Quiero presentarte a alguien que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Mira, no estoy para tus tonterías. Acabo de llegar a casa y...--

Calló de golpe volteando con rapidez a verme. Fue cuando notó la presencia de Rolo, quien estaba detrás de mí. Él había llamado su atención de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—¿Es él quien desea conocerme? -el muy descarado esbozó una sonrisa seductora y llegó hasta nosotros-

—Así es. Karl, te presento a mi compañero y amigo Rolo Lamperouge -los observé con fijeza, no quería perderme ninguno de sus gestos- Rolo, este es mi primo Karl Lorenz, futuro oficial de carrera.

—Es un gusto y un honor conocerlo, señor Lorenz -dijo Rolo todo sonrojado e inclinándose un poco, dando un saludo formal-

—Por favor, deja de lado la formalidad. Puedes decirme Karl, con confianza -le sonrió de nuevo- El gusto es mío, Rolo. Espero estés teniendo una buena estadía en mi casa aunque ya debes conocer a mi prima, es un tanto ligera y descarada.

—¡Deja de difamarme, Karl! -susurré fingiendo una falsa molestia-

—Gracias. La estoy pasando muy bien, esta mansión es ciertamente impresionante -contestó Rolo, devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Por la forma en la que ambos se veían, no fue difícil para mí deducir que hubo una atracción inmediata entre ellos y que Karl en sus pensamientos ya se lo estaba follando de mil maneras posibles. Esa sonrisa suya un tanto maligna me dejaba ver que le tenía unas enormes ganas.

—Por cierto, Karl -intervine- Míralo, Rolo es castaño y también es igual a ti. ¿Qué te parece eso?

— _Halt dein dummes Maul!_ (¡Cierra tu estúpida boca!)

—¿Cómo dices, Tabhi? -preguntó Rolo sin comprender a qué me estaba refiriendo con exactitud-

—No le prestes atención -inquirió Karl- Rolo, me gustaría conversar un poco más contigo. Si tienes tiempo, claro.

—Desde luego.

—Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación ahora -pidió mi primo aunque en realidad, había sonado más a una orden-

Rolo quedó entre asustado y sorprendido ante la extraña petición de mi primo, pero por supuesto, terminó haciéndole caso y se fue con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolo Lamperouge es un personaje del anime Code Geass R2, decidí utilizarlo en este extraño e interesante papel.


	18. Risiken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Risiken = Riesgos**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POV Tabhi Lorenz.**
> 
> **Los acontecimientos del presente capítulo, siguen siendo parte del relato que Tabhi Lorenz le hace a Shinji sobre el pasado de Karl.**

Una vez más Karl se salió con la suya. Se llevó a Rolo a su habitación con total facilidad; era evidente que aquel chico le había gustado y que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo comenzara a seducir.

— _Au revoir, mon ami_ (Adiós, amigo mío) -dije con fastidio- Hasta aquí llegaron mis lecciones de francés con Rolo. Ya veo que Karl se lo va a quedar el resto del día.

Como era de esperarse, Karl no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con su nuevo invitado.

—Ponte cómodo. Solo me cambiaré de ropa y luego podemos salir a hacer algo juntos -dijo Karl con un notable tono insinuante-

Lo que Karl todavía no sabía era que Rolo tenía casi su misma naturaleza y no se vería tan fácilmente acorralado por él.

—Hacer algo, ¿cómo qué? -respondió Rolo para luego sentarse en la cama ajena-

—¿Te gusta montar? -preguntó Karl sonriendo con malicia, había un claro sentido distorsionado en sus palabras- Quisiera invitarte a hacerlo.

Al escucharlo, Rolo se ruborizó por completo pero trató de mantener la compostura.

—S-sí, me encantaría.

—Bien, entonces eso haremos -inquirió Karl mientras se despojaba de sus ropas frente a su invitado sin el más mínimo pudor- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí?

—Sí, nunca antes estuve por esta zona. Creo que Berlin es muy grande y no he podido conocerla en su totalidad aunque ya llevo más de un año viviendo aquí.

—Te la enseñaría con mucho gusto. Lástima estoy toda la semana en la escuela militar y solo tengo franco algunos fines de semana -comentó Karl en lo que terminaba de sacarse la camisa-

—La escuela militar debe ser genial. Tengo tantas ganas de ingresar a una, aunque lo veo sumamente difícil con eso de que no aceptan a extranjeros desde hace unos años -la voz de Rolo estaba cargada de una profunda decepción-

Karl volteó a ver a Rolo y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón con lentitud al tiempo que lo veía de reojo y ponía especial atención a sus expresiones. Lo empezaba a notar en verdad nervioso, cosa que le estaba encantando.

—Eres compañero de mi prima, así que ya debes saber que pertenecemos a una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de Alemania, ¿cierto?

—Desde luego.

—Bueno, yo podría ayudarte a ingresar a una escuela militar, solo tengo que hablar con mi padre -una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en los labios de Karl, se sentía como un todopoderoso- ¿Te imaginas si ingresas como recomendado del parlamentario Keel Lorenz? Tu estatus sería sumamente importante desde el comienzo.

—¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? -preguntó Rolo ya ilusionado, la sola posibilidad de que eso fuera a suceder lo llenaba de emoción-

—¡Claro! Si tú pones de tu parte, yo podría hacer muchas cosas por ti.

Acto seguido, con toda alevosía se bajó el pantalón de su uniforme junto con la ropa interior quedando desnudo ante los ojos del otro, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y rubor ante el tan atrevido proceder de Karl.

Rolo bajó la mirada hacia el piso con rapidez, dadas las circunstancias, ya no podía disimular su nerviosismo. Había visto a Karl desnudo por solo unos unos segundos pero los suficientes como para apreciarlo y corroborar cuán bello que era. Si le había gustado luciendo su uniforme militar, sin él le había gustado todavía más.

Cuando adolescente, Karl era delgado aunque tenía la musculatura desarrollada debido al constante entrenamiento físico en la escuela militar, estaba consciente de su gran atractivo y en lo que era capaz de provocar en los demás.

—¿No te importa que me cambie de ropa frente a ti? -preguntó Karl con total cinismo cuando de hecho, ya estaba desnudo-

—No, en absoluto -contestó Rolo intentando fingir-

—¡Genial! Ya que si vas a una escuela militar necesariamente terminarás viendo desnudos a tus compañeros de unidad.

—Tú ya los viste a todos, ¿cierto? -expresó el otro con un tono desafiante y volvió sus ojos hacia el contrario-

Karl lo miró algo desconcertado, esa actitud le decía que el chico no era tan sumiso ni inocente como creyó en un principio. Pero eso solo hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de ponerle las manos encima.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que he visto a todo un regimiento? -la sonrisa de Karl estaba llena de malicia y soberbia-

—No me cabe la menor duda de eso -ahora una cierta molestia era palpable en las expresiones del muchacho francés-

Por fin Karl se marchó hacia el guardarropas luego de estarse exhibiendo desnudo delante del invitado, entonces se dispuso a vestirse. Al regresar, lucía un pantalón negro, una camiseta verde olivo y unas botas de jinete también de color negro, y aunque iba informal todavía se veía muy bien.

—Ya estoy listo -anunció- ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Rolo fijó su mirada en Karl, prestando especial atención al bonito cabello ajeno.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin ánimos de ofender?

—Claro.

—¿Por qué no usas el corte de cabello como todos los demás? Es decir, tienes el cabello algo largo para estar en la milicia y usualmente todos van casi rapados.

—Pues aún no estoy en servicio activo y mis instructores nunca me dijeron nada al respecto. No sé si es obligatorio llevar el cabello de alguna manera específica pero a mí me gusta así...largo. ¿A ti no? -replicó Karl con un tono morboso-

—S-sí, mi hermano también usaba el cabello largo. De hecho, te encuentro bastante parecido a él -contestó Rolo para zafar cambiando de tema-

Una vez más, Karl ponía a su invitado en una situación incómoda. Sus preguntas y apreciaciones inapropiadas superaban a Rolo, a quien parecía que le había tomado excesiva confianza en poquísimo tiempo.

El chico francés estaba un tanto cohibido al verse observado por el otro, era demasiado obvio que se sentía terriblemente atraído hacia él pero no quería ser tan evidente de buenas a primeras.

\---

Los jóvenes bajaron y se dirigieron a las caballerizas. Karl quería impresionar a su invitado haciendo alarde de los hermosos caballos de raza que habían allí, aunque ya Rolo se había dado cuenta de sobra de la opulencia en la que vivía la familia Lorenz.

Desafortunadamente, el plan de Karl tuvo un revés pues al llegar al lugar, lo encontró cerrado con candado y el encargado del establecimiento no estaba a la vista.

—Scheiße! Quería enseñarte el lugar y los animales pero ese judío bueno para nada ya lo cerró y se largó -explicó y luego ya fastidiado, dio un golpe de puño al portón- ¡Ya me va a escuchar cuando lo vuelva a ver!

—No te preocupes, Karl. Puedes mostrármelos en otra ocasión.

—La obligación de ese idiota es quedarse en este lugar hasta que anochezca pero se largó antes de tiempo. Ya le diré a mi padre que tome medidas al respecto -prosiguió muy molesto el alemán- Como ves, no se puede confiar en los judíos, son una peste.

—Lo sé. Mi familia ha sido víctima de usureros judíos, hace unos años casi nos dejaron en la calle. Por suerte, mi padre pudo pagar sus deudas y librarse de ellos -comentó Rolo algo consternado-

—Ellos son los culpables de la aplastante derrota alemana en la guerra. Lo sabes, ¿no? Alemania fue derrotada gracias a la intercesión de los malditos judíos para meter a Estados Unidos en el conflicto. Fue una vil conspiración, Alemania no era responsable de ninguna de las razones que iniciaron la guerra. No éramos culpables de nada, sólo de tener éxito y un comercio emergente -las palabras de Karl estaban inundadas de rabia-

—Lo sé. Me avergüenza mucho que Francia haya sido parte de esa conspiración junto con Rusia e Inglaterra. A pesar de ser francés, siento una gran admiración por este país. Los alemanes son hombres leales, tenaces y decididos. Si me dan a elegir, con mucho gusto aceptaría tu nacionalidad y renunciaría a la mía -comentó el otro viendo a Karl con fijeza-

Karl sonrió un poco. En aquella época, se sentía inmensamente orgulloso de su país y le encantaba que un extranjero sintiera tanta admiración hacia los suyos.

—Por cierto. Sé que tu padre es un político muy notable en las filas del partido Nacionalsocialista. ¿Volverá a candidatarse para las próximas elecciones?

—Sí, mi padre es miembro del Reichstag* desde 1924. Ahora que el partido ha ganado más adeptos, espera que arrasen el las elecciones dentro de dos meses. Ha estado muy ocupado en su campaña política y también impulsando la candidatura de Adolf Hitler para que sea el próximo Reichskanzler*.

—He oído muy buenas cosas de ese hombre, de Hitler, tiene un enorme sentimiento nacionalista y es un gran orador. Parece ser un líder nato.

—Sí, lo conozco en persona. Creo que está algo trastornado pero me agrada porque, como yo, ama a los animales con vehemencia y odia profundamente a la basura judía.

A Rolo le pareció interesante e incluso un tanto tierno saber que a Karl le gustaran tanto los animales, le sonrió con cierta dulzura. El chico se percató de ese gesto y se le acercó.

—Dejemos de hablar de política, por favor. No hace más que enervarme y no deseo arruinar tu estadía en mi casa. Será mejor que hacer otra cosa ya que no podremos entrar a la caballeriza. ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo al bosque? -propuso Karl con una sonrisa sugerente-

Rolo asintió y siguió a Karl a unos pocos pasos detrás de él, los suficientes como para observar con detenimiento al joven alemán por la espalda. Le gustaba demasiado y tenía una gran desesperación por hacérselo saber. Sonrió con timidez y luego aceleró para alcanzarlo.

Tras mucho caminar, los dos se adentraron bastante en el bosque hasta que por fin se detuvieron al divisar un lago. Se sentaron en un tronco caído uno al lado del otro a descansar un momento.

—Bienvenido al lago Wannsee, Rolo. Esta parte es propiedad de mi familia.

—¡Qué bello lugar! -exclamó el otro- Es en verdad muy hermoso y también tranquilo.

—Sí, solía venir aquí muy a menudo cuando era niño y sacaba a mis perros a pasear. Pero eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer desde que estoy en esta formación -dijo el joven alemán con cierta nostalgia- Supongo que la vida te obliga a sacrificar unas cosas a medida que vas creciendo y luego debes adaptarte a otras.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo por ejemplo tuve que hacer un gran sacrificio al mudarme a Alemania pero por suerte, pude adaptarme muy pronto a todo -respondió Rolo viéndolo de reojo-

—¿Y qué sacrificio tan grande tuviste que hacer? -preguntó Karl y volteó a verlo-

Rolo se ruborizó un poco, bajó la mirada unos segundos al piso hasta que se animó a responder.

—Tuve que separarme de mi querido hermano mayor. Mejor dicho, nos obligaron a separarnos. A él lo enviaron a Inglaterra y a mí aquí. Lo extraño horriblemente.

—Mmm...ya veo -replicó Karl con cierta indiferencia-

El francés levantó la mirada hacia el otro, por lo que quedaron viéndose con absoluta fijeza. Como ninguno dio pie a otra acción, Rolo empezó a sentirse muy nervioso y se puso de pie.

—Creo que se me hace tarde. Pronto empezará a anochecer y debo regresar a mi casa -se excusó Rolo-

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te espera? -cuestionó Karl, se lo podía ver un tanto molesto-

—No. Es que vivo al otro extremo de Berlin y prefiero volver antes que se haga de noche.

—Entonces quédate a pasar el fin de semana aquí en mi casa -refirió Karl, sonando más como una orden que como una invitación- Tenemos suficiente lugar y para mí sería un honor tenerte como huésped.

Rolo volvió la mirada hacia Karl. Quedó por demás sorprendido ante semejante invitación y a la par, notablemente contento. Que alguien de una familia tan importante e ilustre lo quisiera tener como huésped suponía una gran distinción.

Por el modo temerario en que Karl lo veía, era obvio que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa de su parte.

—De acuerdo, acepto tu invitación -sonrió- Eres muy amable, Karl. El honor es todo mío.

El otro también se puso de pie y quedó otra vez viendo a Rolo sin borrar esa sonrisa de victoria que lograba inquietar por completo al otro chico. El francés se ruborizó un poco sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Qué tanto me ves? -preguntó Karl con un tono burlón-

—T-tus ojos -respondió el otro titubeando-

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos?

—Son extraños. Pero aún así, muy bellos e inusuales.

—Sí, es verdad. Aunque en mi familia parece ser una característica bastante común.

—Cierto. Tabhi también tiene esos mismos ojos, confieso que siempre me intrigaron mucho pero me daba vergüenza verla tan fijamente o de cerca. Ya sabes, temía que piense cosas que no son -comentó el castaño mientras sonreía algo nervioso-

—Si tanto te gustan mis ojos puedes acercarte y verlos mejor.

—¿Qué? -exclamó el otro aún más nervioso-

—¡Vamos! Puedes hacerlo con toda confianza.

La curiosidad de Rolo pudo más, así que ya teniendo toda la autorización de Karl, levantó la vista hacia él y su mirada se clavó en esos bellos ojos carmín, pero solo pudo resistirlo unos instantes. De inmediato, empezó a sentir que le temblaban las piernas y que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

La mirada del joven ario era tan intensa y penetrante que parecía iría a devorarle el alma. Rolo tragó saliva, estaba todo sonrojado y sin poderlo evitar, su mirada se posaron esta vez en los labios de Karl. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus respiraciones casi chocaban.

Karl tenía a su invitado exactamente en el punto que quería, solo deseaba una señal que le indique dar el siguiente paso. Para su fortuna, la misma no se haría esperar por más tiempo. Rolo terminó de quebrar la estrecha distancia entre los dos y sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Karl.

¡Se atrevió a besarlo!

Fue algo cálido y suave aunque un tanto fugaz pues se separaron con suma rapidez. Karl hasta el último momento no creía que el otro chico se iba a animar a avanzar tan pronto. En medio de su sorpresa, el alemán volteó raudamente dándole la espalda a Rolo, quien se había puesto pálido del susto pensando que lo arruinó todo.

—¡Lo siento, Karl! -exclamó con miedo- No debí hacer eso.

—¿Sabes? ¡Eres un maldito atrevido -respondió Karl viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo-

—Disculpa, yo...-- -quiso excusarse pero fue interrumpido sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensar en algo-

—¡Ven aquí!

Karl lo tomó de un brazo con cierta fuerza para adentrarlo al bosque. Rolo estaba temblando del miedo, creyendo que el otro lo llevaría a delatarlo frente a todo el mundo por lo que había hecho.

Para entonces, el sol estaba cayendo muy rápidamente, el bosque se hacía cada vez más oscuro. Tras caminar unos metros, Karl se detuvo y arrinconó a Rolo contra un árbol.

—¿Quién te has creído para hacer una cosa de esas? -cuestionó Karl con cierta calma-

—Lo siento...es que yo...-- -y de nueva cuenta, no pudo terminar su frase-

—Solo quería una señal tuya pero has ido más lejos de lo que pensé -susurró el alemán- Tú no eres como los demás.

—No entiendo.

—Debes saber que siempre soy yo quien hace el primer movimiento. Así que, si vas a hacer algo como eso conmigo, tienes que hacerlo bien.

El francés estaba algo agitado. Karl le sonrió y se acercó todavía más a él, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con desenfreno, de una manera apasionada y hambrienta siendo automáticamente correspondido. Luego pegó por completo su cuerpo al ajeno. Rolo no dudó un solo instante en abrazar a Karl en medio de aquel beso y a la vez, comenzaba a excitarse al sentir la lengua ajena, invadiéndole y provocándole de la forma más descarada.

En definitiva, había una enorme atracción entre los dos. Ni siquiera pasó medio día desde que se conocieron y ya estaban llegando a ese extremo. Quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por un momento hasta que Rolo intentó acercarse para besarlo otra vez.

—¡No! Aquí ya no, mejor vamos de regreso a la mansión -advirtió Karl un tanto receloso- Es demasiado arriesgado en este lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soldados custodios de mi padre suelen estar recorriendo estos bosques. Si nos descubren, será nuestro fin. Pero en mi recámara nadie nos molestará.

Con los últimos vestigios de luz solar, los jóvenes reanudaron con prisa el camino hacia la mansión Lorenz. Karl no podía esperar para tener a ese chico a su merced y poseerlo, solo que no sería tan sencillo como creía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reichstag: Se refiere al Parlamento Alemán. El edificio del mismo se encuentra en Berlin pero este punto de la historia nos sitúa en el año 1930. En las elecciones de 1930, el Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán (NSDAP) fue el que mayor incremento de votos obtuvo respecto a las elecciones de 1928, pasando de 12 escaños a 107, pasando a ser el segundo partido con mayor presencia en el parlamento.
> 
> *Reichskanzler: "Canciller Imperial". Se refiere al jefe de gobierno de Alemania durante el periodo 1871 a 1945. Adolf Hitler se convirtió en canciller el 30 de enero de 1933 y lo fue hasta agosto de 1934, cuando se convirtió finalmente en Führer.
> 
> *Lago Wannsee: Se encuentra al suroeste de Berlin tomando el nombre por el distrito al que pertenece. El distrito de Wannsee es famoso por sus numerosas mansiones, casas de campo y chalés de vacaciones. En enero de 1942, oficiales superiores nazis se reunieron en la Villa Marlier en este distrito, para planificar la solución final, la exterminación de los judíos de Europa.


	19. Ehrgeiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ehrgeiz = Ambición**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POV Tabhi Lorenz.**
> 
> **Los acontecimientos del presente capítulo siguen siendo parte del relato que Tabhi Lorenz le hace a Shinji sobre el pasado de Karl.**

Cuando Karl regresó junto con Rolo a la mansión Lorenz, fueron raudamente escaleras arriba y directo a la habitación del primero. Ni siquiera notaron que sus padres y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los estares contiguos a la sala principal tras haber estado allí compartiendo el té y charlando durante un par de horas. Todos los vimos subiendo con inusitada prisa. Presenciar aquello me dio muy mala espina y aunque mis tíos quedaron confundidos, yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y los motivos por los cuales ellos llegaron de modo.

—¿Pero qué les sucede a esos dos? -preguntó mi tío Keel-

—Me dio la impresión de que lucían muy entusiasmados -respondió Katja, su mujer-

—Parece que Karl y ese joven galo se han hecho amigos muy rápido -comentó él de nueva cuenta-

Luego pudimos escuchar claramente como la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada con fuerza. Ahí empecé a sentirme intranquila ya que estaban siendo demasiado evidentes y si eran descubiertos, las cosas se pondrían muy malas.

—Dime algo, linda -mi tía se volvió hacia mí- ¿Ese chico Rolo proviene de una familia de alcurnia?

—Así es, tía -respondí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo- La familia Lamperouge una de las más ricas y prestigiosas de París, el padre de Rolo es un médico muy conocido.

—¿Y qué hay de su madre? -preguntó Keel muy interesado al escuchar aquello-

—Su madre murió hace tiempo y su padre no volvió a casarse de nuevo -contesté- Rolo también tiene un hermano mayor pero tengo entendido lo enviaron becado a Inglaterra hace como un año.

—Sería interesante conocer al padre de ese chico, según me ha dicho, apoyan al Nacionalsocialismo -sonrió él- Si tenemos simpatizantes en Francia, la conquista podría ser mucho más fácil.

Mi tía Katja y yo lo miramos por demás sorprendidas.

—¿Conquista? -preguntamos al unísono-

—Así es, mis queridas. El Nacionalsocialismo va a expandirse por toda Europa en pocos años más y luego por todo el mundo -él sonrió aún más- Si el joven Rolo desea cortejar a Tabhi, no me voy a oponer.

—¿Cortejarme?

—Sí, dile que venga las veces que desee. Es más que bienvenido a esta casa y más adelante, invitaremos a su padre para conocerlo. Me gustaría que te casaras con un pudiente joven alemán pero tampoco sería mala idea emparentar con una familia parisina de la alta sociedad.

Me limité a enseñar una sonrisa fingida, todo me resultaba demasiado irónico. La ambición de ese hombre no tenía límites, estaba dispuesto arreglar la vida de todos los que formamos parte de esta familia para que la misma se mantuviera en el carril de la riqueza y el poder por los siglos de los siglos. Ese era su plan y estaba dispuesto a todo para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Qué opinas tú, querida? -preguntó a su esposa- Ese joven parece ser un muy buen candidato para casarse con nuestra sobrina.

—Así parece. Aunque sería bueno conocerlo mejor.

Traté de actuar normal pero me aterraba todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. ¡Dios mío! Mi tío Keel creía que aquel jovencito francés podría tener algún tipo de interés en mí pero si tan solo supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en el piso de arriba, no solo era capaz de matar a Rolo sino también de ir a declararle la guerra a Francia él solo.

\---

En tanto en habitación de Karl, las cosas se estaban saliendo rápida y peligrosamente de control. Ni bien se metió allí con su invitado, cerró la puerta con llave y lo condujo hasta su cama, en donde lo empujó y tras hacerlo caer sobre su espalda, se le fue encima con todas las ganas. 

Presos del deseo mutuo que se tenían, ambos jóvenes empezaron a besarse intensa y apasionadamente mientras sentían como el éxtasis iba en aumento con los continuos roces sobre la ropa. Karl no podía esperar más para poseer a ese chico, la paciencia no era su fuerte y su excitación ya era demasiada. No iba a poder contenerse hasta después de la cena y esperar a que todos fueran a dormir.

Sin decir una sola palabra, dejó de besarlo y se hizo a un lado para comenzar a despojar a Rolo de sus ropas. Inició quitándole el saco de su traje siendo ayudado por él y tras lanzarlo a un lado de la cama, procedió a desabotonarle la camisa pero se la dejó puesta. Luego continuó su labor con los zapatos y después el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de una sola vez. 

Karl observó al chico castaño que quedó casi desnudo, lo miró con una expresión lasciva y hambrienta. Esbozó una sonrisa al notarlo sonrojado y no poder ocultar su prominente erección. Y aunque Rolo parecía un poco avergonzado, no hacía nada para cubrir su cuerpo; al contrario, parecía contento al estar siendo atentamente examinado por los ojos de Karl.

—¿Es tu primera vez? -preguntó Karl-

Rolo se limitó a asentir con cabeza y el otro volvió a sonreír. La imagen que el muchacho francés le entregaba era sencillamente hermosa; en definitiva era la clase chico que le gustaba a Karl, lucía tan sumiso, inocente y listo para complacer todos sus deseos.

Karl se acercó a él y esta vez lo besó con suavidad.

—¿Estás nervioso, Rolo?

—No. Puedes hacer lo quieras -respondió acariciándole el rostro-

—No hace falta que lo digas. Claro que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana -su sonrisa se tornó soberbia- Estás en mi cama, así que ya eres todo mío -y entonces lo besó de nuevo con total intensidad-

Tras quebrar el beso, Karl se colocó de rodillas y comenzó a despojarse de su camisa y a desprenderse el pantalón. Ya sentía una gran incomodidad en su bragueta pero su ansiedad pudo más y antes de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, tomó el miembro ajeno y lo acarició un momento provocando con eso que Rolo jadeara. 

Sentía tan ansioso a su invitado, tanto como él, así que sin más tiempo que perder, se acercó hasta el sexo del otro y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo casi con desesperación. Rolo podía sentir perfectamente la cálida y hábil lengua de Karl recorriendo su intimidad.

La sensación era tan deliciosa y excitante que el castaño se estaba estremeciendo por completo y cuando no pudo más con todo eso, justo al sentir como Karl lo tomó por completo en su boca, lanzó un intenso gemido. Cosa que alarmó a Karl y se detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Guarda silencio! -susurró a regañadientes- La habitación de mis padres está apenas al otro lado del pasillo. Pueden escuchar si haces tanto ruido.

—¡Lo siento! -exclamó Rolo todo agitado, en tanto Karl como si nada continuó con lo que estaba-

\---

Ya eran como las 8 de la noche, hora en la que se acostumbraba cenar en la mansión Lorenz. Mi tía Katja había mandado a los empleados a colocar la mesa y a servir la cena. Tanto ella como mi tío Keel y yo nos sentamos a la mesa y estuvimos aguardando por casi 10 minutos que Karl y Rolo bajaran para comenzar a cenar, pero ellos no aparecían.

—¿Pero qué sucede que no bajan esos muchachos? -exclamó Keel- ¡Estoy que muero de hambre y ellos que se hacen de rogar!

—Descuida, los haré llamar -respondió su esposa-

—¡Ay, no! -murmuré-

—Vaya arriba y dígale a Karl y a nuestro invitado que los estamos esperando para cenar -ordenó mi tía a una de sus jóvenes criadas-

—Sí, señora -respondió la muchacha y se dispuso a ir-

—¡Espere! -dije y me puse de pie con prisa- Yo iré a llamarlos.

—No es necesario que vayas tú, querida -respondió mi tía-

—Creo que sí lo es, tía. De lo contrario ellos seguirán demorando -me excusé y salí del comedor con rapidez-

Debido a mi intervención, la criada ya no tuvo que ir. Me dirigí a la habitación de mi primo con toda prisa, asegurándome que nadie me estuviera siguiendo.

—¡Ese idiota es un inconsciente! -susurré mientras subía las escaleras-

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la recámara, me acerqué y pude escuchar unos sonidos extraños provenientes del interior. No fue difícil deducir que eran ellos. No tuve más opción que interrumpir aquello y tocar...

—¡Karl, Karl! -lo llamé intentando elevar la voz lo menos mientras golpeaba la puerta-

—¡Lárgate, perra! -respondió desde adentro-

—¡Idiota! La cena ya está servida y todos esperan por ustedes -dije y volví a tocar- ¡Más vale que bajen ya mismo! 

—Tú quieres morir, ¿cierto?

— _Scheiße!_ Tú eres el que va a morir si no vas de inmediato con Rolo al comedor.

Segundos después, pude escuchar los pasos de Karl que me indicaban estaban viniendo hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió estaba solo con la ropa interior puesta y pude ver que Rolo estaba en su cama cubierto con una sábana.

— _Verdammte Scheiße!_ -me dio un empujón que me hizo retroceder- ¿¡Qué diablos quieres!?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿¡Acaso estás mal de la cabeza!? ¡Tu madre casi envía a una criada a buscarte hasta aquí! -contesté toda alarmada- ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pasado?

—¡Maldita sea! -bufó- ¡Todos ustedes viven solo para fastidiarme la jodida existencia!

—¡Acabo de salvar tu pellejo, tonto desagradecido! ¿No puedes controlar tu libido por unas horas?

—No, no puedo -se me acercó al oído- Estaba a punto de cogérmelo cuando tocaste esta condenada puerta.

—Pues baja a cenar y luego ven a comerte el postre, idiota -contesté molesta, viéndolo con asco para luego retirarme de ahí-

\---

Finalmente, Karl y Rolo llegaron al comedor y tomaron asiento, el primero fue quien habló para excusarse.

—Disculpen la demora.

—¡Vaya! Creí que ya no vendrían a cenar -replicó Keel con cierta ironía-

—No exageres, padre. Solo pasaron unos minutos más de lo habitual, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tanto escándalo por pequeñeces!

—Sabes que me gusta que se respeten los horarios establecidos y más cuando se trata de algo tan sagrado como la comida -contestó el hombre- Además tenemos un invitado esta noche. Karl, tienes que aprender a ser más considerado.

—¿Serían tan amables en dejar de discutir para que podamos empezar a cenar? -intervino Katja antes de que toda esa cuestión se extendiera-

Karl no podía ocultar su molestia, estaba que odiaba a su padre por esos reproches que le hacía frente a todos nosotros. El ambiente se tornó un tanto tenso y Rolo se sentía algo apenado, a fin de cuentas, también tuvo la culpa de que llegaran tarde a cenar.

\---

Al acabar la cena, pude notar que Karl estaba algo nervioso, impaciente y con muchas ganas de retirarse lo antes posible. Sin embargo, su padre no tenía planes de levantarse aún de la mesa. Es más, pidió que nos sirvieran a todos una ración extra de postre.

—No quiero más postre -espetó Karl de mala gana, ya andaba lanzando suspiros a causa de la incomodidad que le causaba seguir allí-

—Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes -replicó el hombre-

—¿Podemos irnos ya? -preguntó Karl viendo a su padre con fastidio-

—¡Por supuesto que no! No seas impertinente y espera a que terminemos -tras eso, los ojos de Keel ese posaron en Rolo- Luego quiero que este joven me acompañe a mi despacho, tengo deseos de platicar un momento con él.

—Será todo un honor, señor Lorenz -respondió el aludido-

— _Zum Teufel!_ (¡Al diablo!) -susurró Karl-

—¿Has dicho algo, Karl? -preguntó viéndolo con molestia, Keel estaba hartándose de la actitud de su hijo-

—No -contestó tajante- ¿Es necesario que también los acompañe?

—Desde luego. Y usted también, _Fräulein_ (señorita) -se refirió a mí-

— _Ja, Onkel_ (Sí, tío)

—Bien. Te encargo a los jóvenes, querido. En lo que a mi respecta, subiré ya a mi habitación -dijo Katja- Por favor, no demores, necesitas descansar para estar en óptimas condiciones en el acto político de mañana.

—Te preocupas demasiado, mujer. Ve a descansar, te alcanzaré enseguida.

\---

Karl ya no podía estar más fastidiado con todo aquello, Rolo se preocupó un poco al verlo de esa manera pero no dijo nada ya que no había remedio. Yo por mi parte, que ya estaba acostumbrada a esas escenas, pude deducir que a mi primo le urgía continuar lo que dejó pendiente arriba con su chico francés pero no podía ya que su padre estaba arruinándole los planes sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Todos fuimos al despacho de mi tío Keel, nos sentamos en los sillones ahí dispuestos y él tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio. Como ya era costumbre, empezó hablando de su labor política en las filas del partido y de los planes que tenían para el siguiente período parlamentario.

Karl se cruzó de brazos y evitó decir una sola palabra, pero podíamos escuchar su respiración pesada que denotaba toda su molestia mientras su padre se explayaba con todo el entusiasmo acerca de sus proyectos.

A mí todo eso ya me daba completamente igual, obviamente estaba a favor de los ideales mi tío y me atraía el hecho que llegar a convertirme en una oficial de la _Schutzstaffel_ en pocos años más, por lo que ya conocía de memoria sus discursos alabando la grandeza del Nacionalsocialismo y todas las bendiciones que traería consigo al país en un futuro cercano.

Sin embargo, Rolo parecía estar encantado con cada palabra que el hombre pronunciaba. Lo miré y pude notar como sus lindos ojos brillaban de la emoción al escuchar todo aquello. En verdad ese chico era un gran admirador del Nacionalsocialismo, mi tío se dio cuenta a la perfección y no pudo ocultar su alegría ante ese hecho.

—Ustedes, sus hijos y todos sus descendientes serán testigos de nuestra gran victoria final -proseguía Keel lleno de orgullo- Cuando la gloriosa era del Tercer Reich empiece, nada podrá detenerlo ¡Estamos seguros será el real imperio que gobernará durante mil años!

—Lo será -asintió Rolo con una sonrisa-

Karl lo vio de reojo y una vez más, lanzó un suspiro cargado de fastidio.

—¿Qué sucede, Karl? -cuestionó su padre-

—Nada, padre. Todo lo que dices es tan bonito e interesante, tanto que hasta me hace suspirar de la emoción -contestó con total ironía y una falsa sonrisa- 

—Mmm...ya veo -dijo el hombre, sin percatarse del tono sarcástico de Karl-

Estuvimos allí sentados durante más de una hora escuchando algunos discursos más. La verdad, me incomodaba ya bastante ver a mi primo tan inquieto y al borde del colapso nervioso. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que nuestro invitado estuviera tan atento y maravillado con todas esa charla magistral que el señor de la casa nos estaba brindando.

—Bueno, mis queridos jóvenes, tal parece que se me pasó la hora -comentó mientras se fijaba en su reloj de bolsillo- La próxima nos reuniremos más temprano para seguir hablando de estas cuestiones. Ahora debo retirarme a descansar que mañana tengo un acto político. Los hubiera llevado pero sé que volveremos muy tarde y ustedes tienen escuela al otro día.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Lorenz. Estoy impresionado con todo lo que nos ha contado esta noche. Es usted un hombre admirable -lo elogió Rolo-

—Gracias a ti por honrarnos con su presencia esta noche, joven Lamperouge -respondió el hombre- Le dije a mi sobrina que serás siempre bienvenido a esta casa. Puedes venir a visitarla las veces que quieras y cuando me vea un poco más libre de compromisos políticos, me gustaría invitar también a tu padre y charlar de los futuros planes que tienes en mente para con ella. Como sabrás, Tabhi es como si fuera nuestra hija más para mí y para mi esposa.

—Eh...sí...desde luego -respondió Rolo ciertamente muy confundido ante lo último que expresó mi tío-

—Bien, pueden irse. _Gute nacht!_ (Buenas noches!) -y entonces todos salimos de ese despacho, el primero en largarse fue Karl, Rolo y yo fuimos detrás-

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras para subir a las habitaciones.

—¡Por fin nos dejó largarnos! -resopló Karl- Pensé que ese vejestorio nos iba a tener allí toda la maldita noche.

—No eres nada diplomático, Karl -le dije- Hubieras disimulado un poco, tú padre pudo notar perfectamente tu actitud.

—Lo cual me importa una mierda. Todo lo hace únicamente con el afán de fastidiarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Rolo- A mi me pareció muy interesante todo lo que nos dijo.

—Créeme que cuando ya escuchaste un millón de veces la misma cosa, de ser interesante pasa a ser condenadamente molesto. Además, ¿escuchaste la estupidez que te dijo al final? Quiere invitar a tu padre para hablar del futuro que tienes en mente para con esta zorra -me señaló sonriendo con sorna-

— _Du bist ein volltrottel, Karl!_ (¡Eres un idiota, Karl!)

Rolo rió, le causaba gracia ver como Karl y yo discutíamos así de repente. Cuando por fin nos despedimos, yo fui a mi habitación y ellos a la de Karl, como era de esperarse.

\---

Una vez que ingresaron a la habitación, Karl de nueva cuenta cerró con llave y quedaron uno frente al otro viéndose fijamente. Rolo tenía dibujada una sonrisa de alegría y Karl una de perversión, había llegado el momento que estaba deseando, el de estar a solas y en paz con su invitado.

—Karl, muchas gracias por todas las atenciones. Me siento muy honrado de haber compartido la cena con tu familia y luego la charla que nos dio tu padre. En verdad, estoy muy contento -el muchacho francés continuaba mencionando ese tema- Comparto plenamente todos los ideales de Nacionalsocialismo y...-- -no pudo seguir, pues fue interrumpido por el otro-

—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! -susurró Karl para luego atraerlo hacia él con brusquedad y dejarlo pegado a su cuerpo-

—Pero Karl, no son tonterías. En verdad yo...-- -lo interrumpió de nuevo- 

—¡Que te calles, dije! -Karl le habló al oído con un tono completamente dominante y autoritario- Esta vez, no te va a salvar nadie -tras haber hecho esa advertencia, se puso a besar el cuello del chico castaño, no pensaba seguir esperando más para hacerlo suyo-


	20. Wunsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wunsch = Deseo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POV Tabhi Lorenz.**
> 
> **Los acontecimientos del presente capítulo, siguen siendo parte del relato que Tabhi Lorenz le hace a Shinji sobre el pasado de Karl.**

Karl condujo con prisa a Rolo hasta su cama y lo empujó allí con cierta brusquedad allí haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. En menos de un minuto, lo despojó de nuevo de todas sus ropas con una notable impaciencia, esparciéndolas al costado de la cama y luego también se quitó las suyas.

No habiendo ya nada que impidiera el pleno contacto entre sus cuerpos, Karl se abalanzó sobre Rolo y se puso a besarlo con una desesperación palpable. Todavía tenía en mente lo que su invitado le dijo antes, que se trataba de su primera vez teniendo sexo.

El francés no dudó en corresponder a los besos ajenos. Llevó sus manos hasta los cabellos del ario y los apretó con fuerza mientras le devolvía esos fogosos y atrevidos besos. Se sentía tan erotizado con el libidinoso contacto entre sus lenguas y más aún, por el constante roce entre sus intimidades. Rolo sentía que necesitaba cada vez más de todo eso.

Cuando Karl pudo notar la ansiedad del castaño, lo dejó de besar y con suma rapidez se dirigió a brindarle la atención que se dio cuenta estaba queriendo y que se evidenciaba con sus sensuales jadeos. Tomó el erecto miembro de Rolo, lo lamió y succionó unas cuantiosas veces y luego levantó la mirada hacia él, que estaba completamente sonrojado y de simples jadeos estaba pasando a emitir gemidos que se hacían cada vez más intensos.

Karl se detuvo un momento para hacerle una advertencia que la hizo en la ocasión anterior que estuvieron en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Shhh...guarda silencio! Mi madre duerme y mi padre ya estará en la habitación. Si vienen a interrumpir de nuevo, soy capaz de matarlos a todos -dicho eso, prosiguió con lo suyo-

—Aaaahhh...Ka..rl... -el otro apretó sus labios para evitar hacer más ruidos- ¡Mmm...mmm...ngh!

Rolo lo miró y no solo le excitaba esas deliciosas y eróticas sensaciones, también la manera en la que Karl le proporcionaba placer con tanto gusto. Le resultaba hermoso ver cómo el bello alemán disfrutaba saborearlo, la manera que deslizaba su lengua por su extensión y cómo se lo metía entero a la boca. Fue inevitable para el castaño, no pudo contenerse y gimió de nuevo bastante alto.

—Ah...aaaaahhh... _Mon Dieu!_ (¡Dios mío!) -exclamó el francés entre unos obscenos gemidos casi a punto de correrse-

Pero Karl le había advertido antes que no lo hiciera; al notar lo que estaba por ocurrirle, se detuvo esta vez por completo y buscó algo alrededor de su cama que le pudiera servir para acallarlo un poco. Tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y esto fue su ropa interior.

—Ten, muerde esto -ordenó Karl-

—¿Tus calzones? -cuestionó Rolo pero los tomó de todas maneras-

—¡Hazlo!

Rolo obedeció y de esa manera podía ahogar un poco sus quejidos que se acrecentaban. Karl volvió a lo suyo, con una de sus manos tomaba el miembro del otro chico mientras se lo metía a la boca, succionándolo con fuerza y con su otra mano había empezado a masturbarse. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Rolo no pudo más y se corrió con intensidad, derramándose tanto en la boca como en la mano de su amante.

Karl se compuso, se acercó a Rolo y le quitó el calzón que estaba mordiendo arrojándolo a un lado. Aún con los fluidos ajenos mezclados con su propia saliva, Karl tomó a Rolo de la barbilla y le besó pasándole todo eso sin el menor asco. Rolo podía sentir el sabor de su esencia.

—Trágatelo -susurró Karl y el otro así lo hizo-

Karl lo miró sonriente y le acarició el rostro. Pudo notar que en verdad Rolo era capaz de hacer todo lo que él quería sin protestar, por más extrañas que fueran sus ideas.

—Me encantas. Eres increíble pero haces demasiado ruido, así que será mejor que dejemos lo demás para mañana cuando no haya gente en la casa.

—¿¡Quééé!? ¡No! -refutó el invitado con notable desesperación en su voz- Quiero seguir, Karl.

—No sé si resulte. Si sigues gritando así corremos el serio riesgo de que nos descubran.

—Sigamos, por favor -pidió Rolo y lo tomó a Karl del rostro- Te deseo y me estoy muriendo de ganas. Prometo ya no hacer ruido. Lo haremos como tú quieres, ¿sí?

Karl quedó viéndolo un momento con ciertas dudas.

—Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo -insistió el francés sonriéndole de un modo que era capaz de hacer que cualquiera baje la guardia- Por favor, date prisa. Te quiero en mí de una vez.

Entonces Rolo se volteó, levantando sus caderas y enseñándole las nalgas a Karl de la manera más desvergonzada y atrevida. El otro no se lo había esperado para nada, su lindo y osado amante se le estaba ofreciendo por completo y estaba ansioso de él.

—Ya que insistes, no voy negarme a tan desesperada petición.

Karl empujó a Rolo con suavidad, lo hizo acostar tendido boca abajo y se posicionó sobre él mientras comenzaba a besarle la nuca, los hombros y parte de la espalda. Con todo eso, el chico francés podía sentir el endurecido y húmedo miembro de Karl fregándose continuamente contra sus glúteos.

—Eres tan suave, tan frágil y a la vez tan libidinoso que me están dando muchas ganas de destrozarte de una manera dolorosa -le confesó Karl al oído- No podría ser gentil para nada.

—Haz lo que quieras -respondió el otro casi gimiendo y elevaba las caderas solo para sentirlo aún más- Estoy listo.

Ahí Karl se separó un poco y tomó su miembro, quería sentirlo al máximo así que no recurrió a más lubricación que la de su propio pre-semen y lo comenzó a penetrar provocándole un doloroso espasmo a su amante, quien gruñó y se aferró a la almohada.

El joven ario gimió al sentir tanta presión apretando su excitado pene, estaba resultándole más difícil de lo que había imaginado, así que tomó impulso y de una segunda estocada terminó por hundirse por completo en el interior del otro chico, a quien se le erizó la piel producto del dolor y el ardor que sentía invadiéndole hasta las entrañas.

Karl se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro con una de sus manos, pudo notar que el otro tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estaba conteniendo sus quejidos con total estoicismo.

—¿Qué sucede, Rolo? ¿Ahora resulta que te vas a poner a llorar cuando hace unos minutos me estabas rogando que te follara?

—¡Argh! Es que siento mucho dolor pero aún así, me gusta tenerte en mí. Ahora muévete, quiero que me llenes por completo de ti.

— _Meine kleine Hure..._ (Mi pequeña puta...) -volvió a susurrarle y se aferró a él, para luego moverse acelerando de a poco hasta alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso, dándole al castaño fuertes y profundas embestidas una tras otra-

—¡¡¡Ah...ahhh!!! -Rolo jadeaba tratando de reprimir sus alaridos y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados-

—Mmm...n-no grites, ahhh... -exigió el alemán y lo tomó del cabello, jalándole hacia atrás- Oh, Scheiße!

Luego le hundió el rostro en la almohada sin cesar sus movimientos pélvicos al penetrarlo, podía sentir el interior de su amante contrayéndose y apretándolo mientras su miembro se abría paso sin la menor compasión.

En un instante, Karl salió de Rolo y lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba. Lo observó y si bien aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo notó sonriente. Separó las piernas del chico y volvió a penetrarlo de una sola vez para terminar posicionado sobre él y empezó a moverse de nueva cuenta.

Por su parte, Rolo abrazó a Karl por el cuello y también lo rodeó colocando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas ajenas. Ya no podía evitar gemir al sentir como si estuviera siendo partido por la mitad. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y la cama se movía casi golpeando la pared.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

—Mmm...ngh...cállame tú -contestó el francés con una expresión eróticamente desafiante-

—Bien -contestó Karl y lo observó con sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios-

Karl fingió que saldría del cuerpo de su amante pero antes de terminar de hacerlo, volvió a hundirse en él con tanta fuerza que Rolo casi gritó pero fue impedido a tiempo, el otro lo acalló besándolo mientras continuaba sodomizándolo con brutalidad.

Sin poder contenerse más, Rolo se vino tanto que él y Karl pudieron sentir en su abdomen el calor de esos fluidos al tiempo que gemía contra la boca ajena y sonreía a la par que experimentaba un tremendo orgasmo.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y entonces Karl se vino en el interior de Rolo, quería dejar salir sus gemidos pero tuvo que contenerse mordiéndose los labios.

Enseguida se dejó caer sobre el otro, aún sin retirarse de él. Ambos se hallaban todavía más empapados en sudor y trataban de recuperar el aliento. Karl quedó recostado sobre Rolo mientras este enredaba sus dedos en los mechones del cabello ajeno.

Permanecieron un momento así, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el ario se hizo a un lado, quedando recostados uno junto al otro y viéndose con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Entonces Rolo se le acercó y lo abrazó. En tanto, Karl le acarició el rostro con una mano y lo besó con suavidad.

— _Du bist so schön..._ (Eres tan bello...) -susurró el alemán- Y también eres muy bueno en esto, tengo ganas de hacerlo otra vez.

—Sí, también yo.

Estuvieron compartiendo besos apasionados y lascivos por un buen rato hasta que volvieron a encenderse por completo.

—ven aquí y haz lo tuyo -Karl removió la sábana que usó para cubrirse un momento, dejándole al otro ver su sexo erecto de nuevo-

—¿Quieres que te lo haga con la boca? -preguntó el otro fingiendo inocencia-

—Con lo que sea está bien, cualquiera de tus orificios le sirve a mi pene.

—Mmm...no eres nada sutil, ¿sabes? -dijo Rolo mientras tomaba el pene de Karl con una de sus manos-

—Pues parecía no importarte hace un rato. Es más, nunca vi a alguien tan feliz siendo salvajemente follado.

Rolo se ruborizó bastante con la inusitada confesión de su amante que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

—Es que...hace tiempo no tenía de esto y estaba demasiado ansioso -confesó con cierta vergüenza-

—Sí, ya sabía que mentiste. Era evidente que no fue tu primera vez -aseveró Karl con una falsa molestia- ¡Hasta que lo admites!

—Bueno...es que...-- -el joven Lamperouge calló de golpe, se había descubierto él solo y no sabía cómo iría a reivindicarse-

—¿Acaso creíste que no te iba a follar si me decías que ya lo habías hecho antes? -preguntó el alemán con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer de todos modos!

—Discúlpame, Karl. No fue mi intención mentirte. La verdad es que solo estuve con un chico en toda mi vida y eso fue hace más de un año.

—¿Y luego? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para volver a follar con alguien?

Rolo suspiró con cierta nostalgia, parecía algo triste.

—Aunque en general, encuentro a los chicos alemanes muy guapos, no he encontrado a nadie que llame mi atención hasta que te vi.

—Así que soy de tu tipo, ¿eh? Definitivamente tienes muy buen gusto -se pavoneó, no era nada modesto-

—Sí, me gustan altos, delgados, elegantes, con el cabello un tanto largo, con actitud rebelde y soberbia. Así mismo es él, mi amado hermano.

Karl frunció el ceño, ese comentario le provocó mala espina.

—Espera -lo miró sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué tu hermano?

—Mi primer hombre fue precisamente él, mi hermano mayor -confesó Rolo sonrojándose hasta las orejas-

—¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba -aquello tomó a Karl por sorpresa aunque no le resultó repulsivo ni nada semejante- ¿Entonces tuviste un amorío incestuoso con tu hermano?

—Sí, bueno, no en realidad. Él es adoptado, siempre estuve enamorado de él y nos hicimos amantes hasta que nos descubrieron y nos separaron. A él lo mandaron a Londres y a mí aquí. Fue algo bastante vergonzoso pero...--

—¿Sabes qué? -lo interrumpió, no era como si estuviera interesado en conocer esos detalles a profundidad- Mejor me lo cuentas todo otro día. Ahora encárgate de darme placer, estoy demasiado excitado -esbozó una sonrisa ladina y empujó la cabeza de Rolo hacia su intimidad para que procediera con lo que había propuesto antes-

\---

Así fue se había iniciado aquella apasionada relación entre ese par de pervertidos, quienes permanecieron encerrados en la habitación de Karl todo lo que quedó de ese fin de semana. Solo habían salido a la hora del almuerzo.

En la casa solo me encontraba yo y escasos dos sirvientes que nos preparaban la comida. Me encontraba muy molesta por haber sido abandonada por Karl y Rolo, así que cuando bajaron, los encaré directamente.

—Supongo que si se dignaron a salir es porque ya terminaron de romper esa cama, ¿no? -dije con ironía-

—Así es, ¿nos prestas la tuya? -bromeó Karl-

Rolo se sonrojó por completo y agachó la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué gracioso es mi primito! No les perdonaré que me tengan abandonada mientras ustedes se la pasan genial ahí encerrados.

—¿Y qué quieres, perra? -inquirió el cínico de Karl- ¿Que te invitemos para que veas como follamos?

—No. Pero la próxima que tus padres no estén en la casa, yo también invitaré a alguien para divertirme -advertí-

—Haz lo que te venga en gana pero ya deja de quejarte tanto y vamos a comer de una vez.

Luego de eso, todos nos dirigimos al comedor.

\---

Volvimos a la escuela al día siguiente y noté que Rolo estaba por demás contento y sonriente. No podía ocultar su felicidad y aunque todos en el salón de clases se percataron de eso, yo era la única que sabía el motivo.

Durante los recesos, Rolo terminó contándome todo lo que ocurrió el fin de semana entre él y mi primo. No esperaba que me diera tantos detalles pero así lo hizo, no tuvo reparos en contarme cómo y cuántas veces lo hicieron y lo asquerosamente pervertido que resultó ser Karl en la intimidad.

También me confesó que tenía ganas de verlo otra vez y que planeaba regresar a la mansión Lorenz el siguiente fin de semana. Rolo me aseguró que se había enamorado de Karl, aunque yo no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera del todo verdad pero lo cierto y lo concreto era que estaba envuelto en una lujuriosa y desenfrenada pasión que le hizo concebir una idea bastante mala. Rolo deseaba monopolizar y someter a Karl, lo cual era algo impensable.


	21. Mörder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mörder = Asesino**

**Munich, 1944**

Shinji estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que Tabhi le contaba sobre el pasado de su primo, el sádico y cruel Karl Lorenz. La mujer hizo una pausa en su relato y al mirar al castaño lo notó un tanto molesto, la expresión en su rostro lo delataba.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? ¿Por qué pareces tan enojado de repente?

—Solo estoy pensando en lo malditamente descarado que siempre ha sido Karl. En verdad su cinismo no conoce de límites.

—¿Seguro que es solo eso? -insistió ella con una sonrisa incrédula-

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? -Ikari encogió los hombros y quedó en silencio por unos instantes- Bueno, decir verdad, nada de lo que venga de Karl debería sorprenderme ya a estas alturas -un suspiró largo y pesado escapó de su boca antes de animarse a preguntar algo que lo tenía con mucha curiosidad- ¿Entonces ese chico, el tal Rolo Lamperouge, fue el único a quien Karl amó en su vida?

—No. Rolo fue el primero a quien Karl amó con sinceridad y llegué a pensar que por siempre sería el único pero ahora entendí que no es así -refirió ella- Desde que estoy aquí y veo el tipo de relación que mi primo y tú tienen, estoy segura se ha enamorado de ti.

—¿P-pero cómo puedes decir eso? Karl es un maldito monstruo que no ha hecho más que esclavizarme, violarme y torturarme estos 4 años -se quejó Shinji preso de tanta indignación- ¿Recuerdas lo que escuchaste anoche? Pues ahí fue de nuevo con sus sádicas e inhumanas prácticas conmigo.

—Tal vez sea así pero él nunca dejaba vivir demasiado a sus amantes por temor a que lo delataran. En cambio a ti, te ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo.

El castaño se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, no tenía idea sobre lo qué pensar al respecto pues todo le resultaba demasiado inverosímil. Sin embargo, Tabhi conocía muy bien a Karl y sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Me simpatizas, Shinji -afirmó ella- Así que te diré algo que creo mereces saber.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Considero que eres el ser más desgraciado del mundo por el hecho de que Karl te ame tanto así como lo hace. Y es por ese amor tan enfermo y pasional que siente por ti que temprano terminará por matarte a ti también.

—¿¡Qué!? -Ikari quedó pálido preso de un enorme susto, ella había declarado todo eso con tanta seguridad y tranquilidad que lo dejó perplejo- ¿A qué te refieres con que terminará por matarme "también"?

—El amor de Karl es destructivo y ciertamente horrible -aseveró ella con el semblante sombrío que dejó al otro con los pelos de punta-

—¿Acaso estás tratando de decirme que...--?

—Efectivamente, Shinji.

—¿Entonces Karl mató a ese chico a quien supuestamente tanto amó? -preguntó Shinji alarmado-

—La guerra está a poco de terminar y Alemania será derrotada. No debería decirte estas cosas porque estoy traicionando a Karl pero no pude salvar a mi amigo Rolo Lamperouge en su momento, así que deseo reivindicar contigo aquello que hice mal y advertirte al respecto.

—Habla claro, por favor -pidió Shinji viéndola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y preso de su desesperación- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

—Debes huir de aquí. Karl y yo iremos a la _Guarida del Lobo_ en los próximos días. Esa será la única oportunidad que tendrás para largarte de aquí.

El castaño quedó pensativo al escucharla decir eso, luego de un rato la miró para referirse con total ironía.

—¡Vaya! Casi al final de esta estúpida guerra vengo a encontrar a un oficial de las SS que parece tener algo de humanidad en su ser. Jamás pensé que uno de ustedes pudiera ser bondadoso conmigo cuando desde el principio me trataron como basura.

—¡No te confundas! Yo odio a todas las ratas judías y pienso que deberían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra cuanto antes -inquirió la mujer esbozando una sonrisa macabra- Y en pos de ese gran objetivo el Führer ha hecho un excelente trabajo, por lo que se ha ganado todo mi respeto y admiración desde el principio.

—¿¡Pero cómo puedes estar de acuerdo en el exterminio masivo de personas!? ¡¡¡Eso es algo horrible!!!

—¡Los judíos no son personas! -ahora Tabhi sonaba exactamente como Karl diciendo esas atrocidades- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, por fortuna tú no eres uno de ellos. Ahora solo empieza a pensar en lo que te dije, escapa antes que Karl acabe con tu vida.

—No entiendo porque me estás diciendo todo esto, no deberías ponerte en contra de tu primo.

—Lo sé. Es solo que me recuerdas a Rolo en cierta manera y no me gustaría que terminaras así. A pesar de lo que hizo, él era mi amigo y le tuve mucho afecto.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Por qué Karl lo mató? Cuéntame, por favor, en verdad quiero saberlo todo -pidió Shinji casi suplicando-

—Bien, entonces lo haré.

\---

**Berlin, 1930 _[POV Tabhi Lorenz]_**

Tal y como lo había anunciado, Rolo Lamperouge regresó a la mansión Lorenz con el único objetivo de encontrarse una vez más con Karl y desde luego, revolcarse con él. Le excitaba la idea de ser el amante de un reconocido aspirante a oficial Nazi y tenía la certeza de que eso lo ayudaría a ingresar a las filas del ejército alemán en un futuro bastante cercano.

Rolo se sentía impaciente pues ya se había hecho de noche y casi llegaba la hora de cenar, sin embargo, Karl todavía no se hacía presente. Yo lo pude ver preocupado y por demás ansioso.

—¡Vaya, Rolo! En verdad tienes ganas muchas de ver a Karl.

—¿Crees que vendrá hoy? -preguntó con una muy notable aprehensión-

—Lo hará. Es su día de franco y de seguro llegará al rato -contesté tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco-

Y fue como si yo lo hubiera adivinado porque apenas unos minutos después, Karl hizo por fin su aparición de forma nada discreta y todos pudimos notarlo.

—¿Pero qué nadie viene a recibirme en esta maldita casa? -vociferó desde la entrada alertando a medio mundo que se hallaba en el interior de la casa- ¡Qué fastidio y desconsideración! Por favor, ven por acá -le dijo a alguien que venía con él en calidad de acompañante-

—Karl, modera tu vocabulario -lo regañó su madre quien bajaba las escaleras consternada luego de haber escuchado sus reclamos- ¿Qué maneras de llegar son esas? 

— _Hallo, Mutter_ (Hola, madre) -la saludó ignorando por completo la reprimenda-

—Por fin estás aquí, querido. Ya me estaba preocupando un poco -entonces la mujer se dio cuenta que su hijo llegó en compañía de alguien más- Oh, veo que trajiste a un invitado.

—Oskar Leander -se presentó el susodicho haciendo una reverencia formal y respetuosa- Encantando de conocerla, señora Lorenz.

Tanto mi primo Karl como el tal Oskar vestían iguales, se veían sumamente elegantes luciendo aquellos impecables uniformes negros.

—Es un placer recibirte como invitado -replicó la mujer con suma amabilidad- Los amigos de Karl son siempre bienvenidos aquí.

—Oskar y yo somos compañeros de división -comentó Karl con total naturalidad, con lo que no llamó la atención de su progenitora para nada- Se quedará conmigo este fin de semana.

—Entiendo. Bueno, ¿qué tal si pasan y se ponen cómodos? Yo mandaré a servir la cena en un momento. Por favor, bajen al comedor dentro de quince minutos.

Karl condujo a su compañero hasta su habitación y tanto Rolo como yo pudimos observar toda la escena desde la puerta del estudio. Mi primo ni siquiera notó que estábamos allí y por su clásica sonrisa descarada, era evidente que Oskar también era otro de sus chicos de turno. Y sí, también cumplía con ese patrón que a Karl le encantaba, era un apuesto joven de cabellos castaño claro y de apariencia bastante delicada.

Enseguida dirigí la mirada hacia Rolo y lo noté molesto como nunca antes. Todo lo que acabábamos de presenciar era igual a lo que pasó con él la primera vez, en la ocasión que conoció a Karl, él se lo había llevado a su habitación de la misma manera. Solo que ahora le tocaba ser el espectador de la total desvergüenza de mi primo.

—¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto, Tabhi? ¿Tú lo conoces?

—No, jamás lo vi antes por aquí -respondí con cautela al verlo tan furioso- Pero ya lo escuchaste, según lo que mencionó Karl, es su compañero de división.

—Sí, y por lo visto también es su compañero de cama -espetó con tanta rabia que no era capaz de moderar su tono de voz- 

—¡Shhh, guarda silencio! ¡No debes decir esas cosas en voz alta y menos aquí!

Él no respondió. Todas las ilusiones que tenía de ver a Karl se fueron a la basura con lo que presenció y ahora solo le quedaban unas enormes ganas de asesinar a cualquiera.

\---

Durante la cena, las cosas se tornaron mucho peores para Rolo. Karl apenas le dio un frío saludo en cuanto lo vio allí, como restándole total importancia a su presencia y luego de eso no volvió a dirigirle la palabra una sola vez; yo también me sentí un poco mal por él con la actitud cargada de desdén.

Sin embargo, mis tíos estaban de lo más encantados al tener a un compañero de Karl como invitado. Ya era una costumbre que se pusieran a indagar sobre su origen ario y el apoyo de su familia a las filas del partido Nacionalsocialista. Este chico llamado Oskar provenía de una familia alemana promedio pero aún así, pasó la prueba de simpatizar a los dueños de casa y todos parecían estar muy contentos disfrutando la cena. Todos...excepto Rolo. Él no era capaz de disimular su malestar, no podía ocultar el odio en las miradas que dedicaba a Karl y al otro chico aunque por suerte mis tíos no lo notaron. Mi primo tan cínico como siempre hizo de cuenta que Rolo no estaba allí presente y lo ignoró.

Al acabar de cenar, los padres de Karl se despidieron ya que al día siguiente tenían un acto proselitista y apenas unos minutos después, Karl invitó a su compañero a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa con la excusa de hacer la digestión, cosa que me pareció por demás sospechosa.

—Oskar, vamos a caminar un poco, ¿sí? Es de noche pero hay buena lumínica y te la puedo enseñar igual los alrededores de la mansión -inquirió él sonriendo con descaro y se puso de pie-

—Claro, como tú digas -contestó el otro e imitó sus acciones-

— _Auf Wiedersehen..._ (Nos vemos...) -fue todo lo que nos dijo Karl a Rolo y a mí con un tono burlón, sin dejar de sonreír-

Ambos se marcharon de allí tan rápido como pudieron. Me sentí completamente indignada con la actitud de Karl y al verle esa maldita sonrisa ya supe exactamente lo que iría a hacer con su camarada. Pero por otra parte, me preocupaba Rolo, a quien observé y noté nervioso exceso y a un paso de perder la compostura.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, Rolo.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso? Vine a ver al estúpido de tu primo y resulta que el muy descarado se trajo a otro sujeto -se quejó Rolo golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado-

—Mmm... ¿entonces no viniste a estudiar francés conmigo? -bromeé tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! He venido para ver a Karl y el infeliz no ha hecho más que ignorarme y prestarle atención a su dichoso compañero.

—Lo siento por ti, pero creo que será mejor que regreses a tu casa -traté de persuadirlo- Si esperas que Karl te haga caso, es obvio no lo hará. Por lo que parece ese chico es su elegido para esta noche.

—Pues no se lo voy a permitir y tampoco pienso irme de aquí.

Miré a Rolo con extrañeza, no pude creer que a pesar de todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento estaba dispuesto a quedarse y exigir la atención Karl a como diera lugar.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero única forma que impidas que Karl se folle a ese chico es haciéndolo desaparecer y que yo sepa no eres mago.

—Tal vez no lo sea pero sí puedo hacerlo desaparecer -una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus finos labios dejándome bastante desconcertada-

—¡Pero qué cosas dices!

—¿No me crees? Tengo mis métodos para hacerlo -se puso de pie con prisa- Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, Tabhi.

—¿A dónde se supone vas a ir? -pregunté al verlo con intenciones de retirarse-

—Iré también a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa. Nos vemos luego -fue todo lo que dijo antes dirigirse a la puerta principal-

\---

Para mí, Rolo siempre fue un chico tímido, sereno y quizás un poco distante. Él no era de demostrar sus emociones frente a las personas que no conocía y de hecho, aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi realmente furioso, desconocía esa mirada llena de odio y rencor. No sabía qué esperar pero me empezaba a sentir muy intranquila.

Fui al salón principal y como aún no tenía sueño me puse a leer un poco, quería esperar que al menos los chicos regresaran. Al fin de cuentas, no era usual que alguien de la casa saliera a esas horas. Creí que Rolo necesitaba tomar aire así que lo dejé en paz por un momento, pensé que iba a permanecer un rato en la puerta principal de la mansión intentando espiar a Karl y a su compañero, quienes de seguro también andaban por allí cerca.

Ni remotamente imaginé que se desataría un tremendo desastre en cuestión de poco minutos. Sin el menor reparo, Rolo había ido a buscarlos y no le fue nada difícil hallarlos. Karl había llevado a Oskar a uno de los pequeños depósitos de herramientas que se hallaban en el patio trasero de la mansión, confiado en que podía ampararse en la soledad y la oscuridad imperante en el lugar. Ningún empleado se hallaba ya a esas horas por ahí, así que nadie los iría a descubrir o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó mi primo.

Apenas cabían los dos en ese depósito pero les servía como refugio para su cometido. Karl tenía muchas ganas de follarse a Oskar desde que llegaron a la casa hace rato pero supuso que sus padres no se dormirían tan rápido y no quiso esperar más.

—¡Mmm sí, eso es! -susurró Karl mientras se desprendía el pantalón-

En tanto, el otro chico estaba de espalda a él y ya tenía los pantalones y la ropa interior bajados hasta la rodilla.

—¡Hazlo ya, Karl! -pidió su compañero en un susurro cargado de ansiedad-

—No se te ocurra gritar.

Karl tomó su excitado miembro con todas las intenciones de penetrar al chico pero en ese mismo momento sus planes se vieron frustrados. Rolo los había descubierto y sin que ellos lo esperasen, el francés abrió la puerta del depósito y mediar palabra alguna, tomó a Oskar del cabello y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, lo degolló usando un filoso cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo.

El muchacho murió al instante y su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, su sangre comenzó a escurrir con rapidez. Karl por su parte quedó algo asustado con lo ocurrido y no podía salir de su asombro, en definitiva jamás se esperó algo semejante. No pronunció una sola palabra en ese momento y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo empezó a acomodarse la ropa.

Fue como si yo hubiera presentido que algo malo ocurriría, me sentía inquieta y preocupada porque pasaron los minutos y ninguno de ellos regresaba, se me ocurrió agarrar una lámpara de parafina y salí a buscarlos. Me encaminé hacia la parte trasera de la mansión y entonces escuché cierto murmullo, fui hacia allí con cierta prisa y estando a unos metros de ellos vi que Karl y Rolo estaban discutiendo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Por qué discuten?

Cuando llegué hasta ellos e iluminé el sitio con la lámpara, quedé espantada al ver el cuerpo de Oskar echado en un charco de sangre y a Rolo todavía sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo.

— _Mein Gott!!! _¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -cuestioné horrorizada, la escena era verdaderamente tétrica-__

__—Tabhi, dijiste que no soy mago pero siento que ahora ya lo soy -respondió Rolo viéndome con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo, me quedé helada sin poder reaccionar por un rato-_ _

__—¡Ya deja de decir tonterías! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Rolo!? -el reclamo de Karl no se hizo esperar-_ _

__—Porque es el método más rápido y seguro para eliminar basura._ _

__—¡Esto nos traerá graves problemas!_ _

__—Ninguno que tú no puedas solucionar -respondió el francés- En fin, olvidemos esto y vamos a tu habitación ahora mismo._ _

__—A mí no me das órdenes, ¿entendiste!? -contestó Karl ofuscado, tenía que pensar rápido en una solución además de lidiar con la actitud altanera de Rolo-_ _

__—No te tardes -replicó el otro y se dirigió hacia la casa-_ _

__Cuando Rolo pasó a mi lado, sentí un extraño escalofrío al verlo llevando ese cuchillo todo ensangrentado con él. Karl también permaneció viéndolo mientras se iba; había quedado conmovido tras presenciar aquello. Jamás imaginó nada semejante, la actitud de Rolo llegó a intimidarlo en ese momento a él también._ _

__Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco podía creerlo. Ambos estábamos anonadados, detrás de la angelical e inocente imagen que todos percibíamos de Rolo, se escondía un despiadado asesino. Tras haberle cortado el cuello a ese chico, ni siquiera se había alterado o mostrado signos de temor o arrepentimiento, actuó con una impresionante frialdad y al cabo de un rato, volvió normalidad y su actitud era la siempre._ _

__—¿Pero cuál es su maldito problema? -se preguntó Karl-_ _

__—Amor y celos, ¿no es obvio? -respondí-_ _

__—¡No digas tonterías, zorra!_ _

__—¡Y tú deja de actuar como un imbécil! Enamoraste a Rolo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Por qué te sorprende que sienta celos cuando a la semana siguiente te apareces con otro sujeto frente a él? ¡¡¡Eres un descarado de lo peor!!! -le recriminé, en verdad me resultaba una mierda toda su desfachatez-_ _

__—Yo no lo enamoré, solo me lo follé._ _

__—Pues lo que para ti fue sexo ocasional, para él fue mucho más que eso. Ahora Rolo está completamente enamorado de tu horrible persona y no me lo estoy inventando, él mismo me lo dijo. Ahora gracias a tu brillante idea de serle infiel, tenemos un cadáver aquí._ _

Karl suspiró fastidiado, lo noté demasiado nervioso porque no sabía cómo resolver ese tremendo problema que tenía encima.

— _Scheiße!!!_ ¿Cómo solucionaré esto?

—Pues como siempre, voy a tener que salvar el pellejo a mi primo -quedé viéndolo de forma acusadora-

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? -preguntó con curiosidad, temía que pudiera hacer algo descabellado-

—No tengo la menor la idea pero algo se me ocurrirá. Ahora ve a tu habitación y pon a Rolo bajo control que así como está, es capaz de asesinarnos a todos por tu culpa.

—De acuerdo, te lo encargo. Ahora te debo una.

—¿Una? ¡Me debes muchas, idiota! Pero un día me vas a tener que pagar con creces todos los favores que te hago.

— _Danke_ (Gracias) -dijo Karl y finalmente se marchó de ahí-

Yo quedé allí observando el cuerpo sin vida de ese chico, había quedado con los pantalones bajos y bañado en su propia sangre.

— _Verdammt!_ -susurré- Ni modo, habrá que buscar un culpable para este horrendo crimen.

\---

Karl regresó a la casa y fue hasta su habitación con sigilo. Sabía que allí encontraría a Rolo pero no tenía idea de como iría a encararlo después de aquel acto tan atroz que cometió frente a sus ojos. Aún así, se metió a su recámara y la cerró con llave. Efectivamente encontró allí al chico francés, sentado en su cama con una expresión indiferente en el rostro, se miraron por un momento y Karl avanzó hacia él quedando de pie delante del castaño.

—Lo que hiciste fue...-- -empezó a decir mi primo pero no pudo terminar pues el otro se le adelantó-

—Asombroso, lo sé.

—Ni siquiera pestañeaste para matarlo. No es la primera vez que matas a alguien, ¿cierto? -aseveró Karl y se le acercó agachándose un poco hasta quedar frente a su rostro-

—Ya perdí la cuenta -admitió Rolo como si nada-

—¿En serio? ¿Y nunca te has metido en problemas por asesinar?

—¿Crees que alguien sospecharía de mí, Karl? ¿Tengo apariencia de que podría matar a alguien?

—Realmente no. Luces tan delicado e inocente que es imposible creer que puedes lastimar a alguien y debo admitir que me sorprendiste -lo tomó de la barbilla- Dime, ¿cuándo empezaste a hacerlo?

—¿A matar gente que me estorba? Mmm pues serán como dos años -sonrió como si aquello fuera un gran logro en su haber- La primera fue una perra inmunda que andaba detrás de mi hermano, ella tenía intenciones de que la haga su prometida pero antes de que eso pasara, la puse en su lugar.

A pesar de la sonrisa y la serenidad de Rolo al comentar eso, Karl pudo notar el odio que transmitían sus ojos, en sus pensamientos solo tenía una fija idea.

_Oh, Scheiße! Al parecer Rolo más peligroso de lo que pensé. Con él metido aquí esta noche no podré dormir tranquilo, en serio es capaz de matarme a mí también. Tendré que buscar alguna manera de mantenerlo controlado._

Acto seguido, terminó de quebrar la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Rolo simplemente se dejó, estaba teniendo una actitud bastante sumisa pero Karl no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba y atraía demasiado, necesitaba poseerlo con urgencia.

—Me estás provocando de nuevo -susurró Karl separándose de él y tomándolo del cabello con fuerza-

—¿No estás molesto porque maté a tu compañero?

—¡Todo lo contrario! Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho -le sonrió- Ahora me gustas todavía más. Eres tan sádico y despiadado como yo.

—No tengas piedad conmigo, Karl -Rolo le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el rostro- Yo tampoco la tendré contigo.

Karl se encontraba demasiado excitado para entonces, las sórdidas palabras de su amante no eran más que un desesperado pedido para que lo poseyera de la manera más bestial que pudiera. Definitivamente, ellos se parecían en esos aspectos, eran un par de herejes sin corrección, tan lascivos como egoístas. Ellos eran tal para cual, pero así también podrían llevarse a la perdición uno al otro.

— _Ich liebe dich... _(Te amo...) -susurró Karl y lo besó de nueva cuenta-__


	22. Verrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Verrat = Traición**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **POV Tabhi Lorenz.**
> 
> **Los acontecimientos del presente capítulo siguen siendo parte del relato que Tabhi Lorenz le hace a Shinji acerca del pasado de Karl.**

La situación entre Karl y Rolo se había tornado todavía más candente cuando el alemán descubrió que detrás del bonito y angelical rostro de su amante se escondía un cruel y sádico asesino, pero lejos de haberse espantando o temerle, terminó alegrándose por ese horrible hecho. La mente de Karl estaba tan enferma y corrompida para entonces que había perdido todo respeto por la vida de otros seres humanos y apreciaba a quienes fueran como él en ese sentido.

Luego de que Rolo, cegado por los celos, asesinara a aquel chico, él y Karl se dirigieron a la habitación donde terminaron encamándose de nuevo, exactamente como supuse lo harían. Ese par de cínicos no iban a detenerse siquiera a analizar la situación y el inminente peligro que los acechaba y por ende, a mí

¿¡Pero qué les iba a importar eso a ellos!? Los dos estaban peores que animales en celo en ese momento. Además, yo me ofrecí a cubrirles en esta ocasión y para ello, ideé un plan bastante macabro tras haber hallado al individuo a quien responsabilizar por ese crimen. La verdad es que no pude pegar un ojo esperando que empezara a amanecer para dar inicio a eso que había maquinado, me sentía muy nerviosa al respecto.

En tanto, en la alcoba de Karl todo era diametralmente diferente, ellos estaban haciendo pasar la madrugada teniendo sexo y el mundo podía irse al infierno.

En ese momento Karl se encontraba recostado en la cama sobre su espalda, de lo más excitado viendo como su apuesto amante se movía eróticamente montado en él a medida que lo sodomizaba tomándolo por la cintura. De igual modo, Rolo estaba enloquecido al sentir el miembro ajeno hurgando en su interior cada vez más rápido y más profundo. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho ajeno. No podía contener sus provocativos quejidos, tenía ganas de gritar y liberar su frustración aunque sabía que no debía ser tan ruidoso, pero se veía invadido por un placer tan inmenso que cada vez le resultaba más difícil sobreponerse a ello.

Karl lo soltó al verlo tan extasiado y aún así el francés no pensaba retroceder, él comenzó a moverse aún con mayor rapidez aumentando la fricción entre el interior de su cuerpo y el pene de su amante. Esta vez, era el otro quien empezaba a gemir sintiendo tremendos espasmos en su intimidad y observando lo ágil y lascivo que era el chico que tenía sobre su cuerpo, contoneándose en vaivén y enseñándole sus expresiones más impúdicas.

Rolo sonrió al ver las reacciones de Karl, notó que estaba a punto de venirse y antes de que eso sucediera, se propuso actuar, por lo que dejó de moverse de repente y lo observó de una manera acusadora.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? -reclamó Karl-

—Dime que no lo harás, Karl -requirió el otro con actitud demandante- ¡Dímelo!

—¿Qué quieres te diga qué? ¡Vamos, muévete que estoy a punto de correrme!

Rolo se echó un poco para atrás para agarrar algo que dejó oculto entre las sábanas sin que Karl lo notara.

—Dime que ya no vas a acostarte con otros chicos, dime que solo lo harás conmigo.

—¡Rolo, por favor! -Karl se relamió los labios y movió sus caderas para poder seguirlo embistiendo-

—¡¡¡Júramelo!!! -gruñó el otro chico insistiendo con lo mismo- Júrame que no te vas a volver a tirar a otros, hazlo porque de lo contrario lo vas a lamentar.

Karl abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver cómo en cuestión de unos segundos, Rolo sacaba un filoso cuchillo prácticamente de la nada y se lo ponía al cuello, era el mismo con el que antes había matado a su compañero. Esa fría mirada asesina se había hecho presente otra vez.

— _Scheiße!!!_ ¡¡¡Ten cuidado con ese maldito cuchillo!!!

—No estoy bromeando, Karl Lorenz. Así como asesiné a esa zorra que se acercó a mi hermano y así como lo hice hace rato con el imbécil de tu amante, voy a acabar con todo aquel que se aproxime a ti con dobles intenciones. Y si me eres infiel, también voy a matarte a ti, no me importa lo que me pueda suceder después -una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios- ¡¡¡Ahora eres mío, únicamente mío!!! 

—¡Maldito enfermo! -murmuró Karl con una sonrisa ladina- Eres peor de lo que pensé y debe ser por eso que me encantas.

—Siento ganas de cortarte el cuello al recordar tu maldito descaro de la cena con ese sujeto. Aunque ya no importa porque lo envié al infierno, pero seguirás su mismo camino si insistes en provocar mis celos.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me hace tener ganas de obedecer bajo amenaza, considérate afortunado por eso, Rolo Lamperouge. Ahora baja esa mierda que quiero terminar de follarte, pequeña puta.

Tras eso, Karl apartó el arma blanca, se compuso quedando sentado en la cama y dejando a Rolo sobre él, quien lo abrazó y besó con desesperación mientras reanudaba sus sensuales movimientos para seguir lo que dejaron pendiente.

Finalmente Rolo se mostró tal y como era en verdad. Con eso, Karl se dio cuenta que el chico francés no estaba jugando y que en verdad era capaz de matarlo como lo dijo pero por alguna razón, quería tenerlo cerca de él. Saber que su amante era un asesino le producía una enorme excitación, amaba sus expresiones funestas y sus ojos sombríos cuando éste profería amenazas de muerte. Algo le decía que este chico sería el más especial de toda su vida.

_Y no se equivocó._

\---

Cuando por fin empezaba a amanecer, fui a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de Karl y llamé a su puerta, necesitaba ponerlo al tanto de la situación que iría a acontecer en cuestión de minutos.

—¡¡¡Karl!!! -toqué a su puerta, llamándolo apenas intentando que nadie más me escuche- ¡¡¡Karl!!!

Como no hubo respuesta inmediata, supuse que él y Rolo estarían dormidos después de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo pero no me quedó más que insistir.

— _Verdammt!_ ¡Karl abre la maldita puerta que es urgente!

Un rato después, por fin lo hizo, Karl abrió la puerta con una expresión absoluta de fastidio por haberlo despertado, estaba totalmente desnudo y ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse ni le dio vergüenza mostrarse así ante mí; no pude evitar sonrojarme por completo y volteé a ver a otro lado.

—¿Ya solucionaste el problema del cadáver?

—¡Idiota! Pudiste ponerte algo de ropa al menos, ¿no?

—¡Por favor! No vengas fungir de santa y pudorosa cuando ya has visto el pene a la veintena de hombres con los que te has acostado, zorra -respondió con sorna y se echó a reír-

—¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! Despierta a tu amante y estén atentos porque en unos minutos se va a armar un gran escándalo por aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó él con extrañeza, no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba hacer-

—Pues a que verás mi más magistral actuación cuando despierte a todos en la casa a los gritos tras el macabro hallazgo de la escena del crimen. Tú solo muéstrate sorprendido por todo, claro que no te costará actuar con cinismo ya que esa es tu especialidad.

—¡Maldita perra descarada! Más vale que esto salga bien y nos veamos libres de ese problema.

—Tu prima es una genio, Karl -no podía sentirme más orgullosa de mis capacidades- No lo olvides. Ahora ve a vestirte y prepárate para lo que se viene.

Él volvió a meterse a la habitación y yo esperé alrededor de unos 20 minutos. Luego de eso, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al patio fingiendo que daría una caminata mañanera. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse y sabía que en cualquier momento los empleados de la casa comenzarían a llegar.

El primero en arribar siempre era el jardinero y para la mala suerte del hombre, a él fue quien elegí como responsable del asesinato del chico cuyo cuerpo todavía yacía tirado cerca del depósito. Se trataba de un sujeto de unos 35 años de edad cuyo nombre nunca supe con exactitud pero no me caía bien. Tampoco lo había elegido al azar, pues sabía que ese tipo era judío y en ocasiones me miraba con descaro, por lo tanto, suficientes motivos para acusarlo de ser el homicida.

En cuanto divisé al hombre, me dí cuenta que traía en sus manos unas tijeras de jardinería y que se estaba encaminando a ese depósito por otras herramientas. También fui para esa dirección a pasos lentos y notaba cómo iba clareando cada vez más hasta que la visibilidad fue buena.

El judío notó por fin la presencia del cuerpo del chico tendido frente al depósito y corrió hacia él a ver qué sucedió, se acercó y al hincarse a su lado, se horrorizó al verlo con el cuello rebanado. Lo movió un poco y sus manos quedaron manchadas con sangre que volvió a emanar del cuerpo, la que estaba regada antes ya se había secado.

Por la expresión de espanto del tipo, supuse que se hallaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Fue allí que aparecí frente a él, fingiendo que había descubierto una horrible escena criminal.

—¡¡¡Lo mató!!! -grité histéricamente- ¡Asesino! ¡Mató al compañero de mi primo!

El hombre se puso de pie de inmediato y vino hacia mi para intentar explicarme lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, lo cual no eran un elemento a su favor.

— _Fräulein Lorenz, bitte..._ (Señorita Lorenz, por favor...)

—¡¡¡No se me acerque!!! -volví a gritar- ¡¡¡Asesino, es un maldito asesino!!!

—¡No se precipite! Déjeme explicarle, por favor. Yo no maté a ese joven, se lo juro, lo acabo de encontrar allí y...--

Fingí llorar desconsoladamente al ver al sujeto viniendo hacia mí y volteé para correr hacia la casa hasta ir escaleras arribas. Como estaba previsto, armé un gran escándalo que despertó a mis tíos y supuestamente también a Karl y a Rolo, quienes salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones alarmados ante mis alaridos y pedidos de ayuda.

—¿¡Pero qué sucede contigo, niña!? -preguntó mi tío Keel todo desconcertado y sin entender lo que yo trataba de decir-

Me encontraba tan enfrascada en mi genial e histérica actuación que no dejaba de sollozar y casi no me salía la voz.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasa, querida? -preguntó mi tía y me abrazó- Me estás asustando.

—¡¡¡El jardinero judío mató al compañero de Karl!!! -respondí-

—¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!? -escuché exclamar a mi primo, quien luego se encaminó hacia mí como si fuera que la noticia le cayó como un baldazo de agua helada-

Karl me tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirme para que hable, nos miramos a los ojos por un instante pudiendo mantener una plática visual donde nos decíamos que todo estaba dando resultado. También él fingió un vano dramatismo y preocupación al saber a su compañero muerto. Al fondo, Rolo observaba todo cruzado de brazos disfrutando del teatro que estábamos armando.

—¡¡¡Habla, habla, maldita sea!!! -gritaba Karl exigiendo explicaciones- ¿¡Cómo está eso de que el judío mató a Oskar?

—Salí a caminar temprano para contemplar el amanecer y encontré que el judío asesinó a tu pobre amigo Fue realmente espantoso, ve a verlo por ti mismo. Está tendido cerca del depósito del fondo -volví a llorar aferrándome a mi tía, quien me sostenía intentando infundirme consuelo-

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo en mi casa!-manifestó mi tío y bajó las escaleras para ir a interiorizarse del horror-

—Espera, querido -dijo su esposa y me soltó antes de seguirlo- Iré contigo. 

—Yo...yo también iré... -agregó Karl y fue con sus padres-

—Por favor, atrapen a ese maldito asesino! -pedí suplicante mientras los veía marcharse- ¡No dejen que escape!

Al ver que terminaron de salir de la casa, sequé mis lágrimas y me percaté de la presencia de Rolo cuando esté comenzó a aplaudir desde su lugar.

—¡Bravo, Tabhi! Tu actuación ha sido perfecta -dijo irónicamente- Estoy conmovido.

—¡¡¡Shhh, baja la voz que alguien podría escucharte!!!

—En serio, estoy sorprendido. Eres una excelente actriz; deberías considerar incursionar en el arte dramático, tendrías mucho éxito -insistió él- Por un momento creí que de verdad llorabas por ese imbécil. ¿Has visto como todos quedaron convencidos?

—Debe ser en serio que me salió bien o quizás son todos muy idiotas -reí por lo bajo-

—Muy astuto de tu parte inculpar al judío. Estoy impresionado, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

—Pues sí. Cometió el error de ir a tocar el cuerpo y terminó por mancharse las manos y la ropa con sangre, con lo que se ha incriminado él solo.

—Supongo que las autoridades te llamarán a declarar como la única testigo del caso -observó él analizando a grandes rasgos la situación- ¿Qué crees que pasará con él?

—Lo van a condenar a la horca, sin duda alguna. Es una alimaña judía que mató al hijo de un importante miembro del partido. La familia Leander moverá todas sus influencias para que ese tipo sea ejecutado.

—¡Vaya! Creo que siento algo de pena por él -inquirió Rolo con total hipocresía y encogió los hombros- Bueno, yo volveré a dormir. Supongo que ustedes estarán muy ocupados intentando esclarecer los hechos -añadió antes de marcharse de regreso a la habitación de Karl de lo más tranquilo- Nos vemos luego, Tabhi.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la mansión Lorenz, el panorama era muy diferente. Los señores de la casa estaban en shock al confirmar que efectivamente aquel chico fue asesinado en el patio, estaban consternados ante tamaña tragedia. Los empleados se encargaron de atrapar y maniatar al sospechoso, quien juraba en medio de llantos que no había sido el responsable de tan atroz acto. Sin embargo, todos ya estaban convencidos de que era el único culpable y se dio aviso a las autoridades responsables.

Por su parte, Karl simulaba mostrarse acongojado y furioso por el destino de su compañero; había golpeado al supuesto homicida en un par de ocasiones al tiempo que lo trataba de basura, haciendo un claro énfasis hacia su origen étnico-religioso, eso a sabiendas de que entre los empleados que estaban también allí observando la escena, habían otros judíos. Él no escatimó ofensas hacia ellos acusándolos de las peores cosas e instando a su padre a despedirlos a todos.

—¡Tienes que correr a todas estas malditas ratas inmundas, padre! No se puede confiar en ninguno, son la peor mierda que existen. Todos y cada uno de ellos merecen ser exterminados de la faz de la Tierra. ¡Despídelos antes de que nosotros seamos las siguientes víctimas!

Los aludidos no podían evitar sentirse profundamente ofendidos con las palabras del joven alemán que destilaba tanto odio hacia ellos. Solo bajaron la mirada y evitaron todo contacto visual con él. Allí todos sabían lo temperamental que era el hijo de los señores y su violento antisemitismo.

Fue horrible y estremecedor cuando los padres del chico llegaron a la casa y los pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido. Mis tíos no tenían modo de justificar ante ellos semejante monstruosidad, ni la razón que llevó a ese hombre a matar a su primogénito.

Semanas después se realizó el juicio al supuesto asesino y a mí me llamaron a testificar, al fin de cuentas, fui la única que vio algo y me mantuve firme en mis declaraciones. Como lo sospeché, el judío fue condenado a muerte. Tras eso, Karl y Rolo pudieron respirar tranquilos.

\---

A partir de ese momento, ellos no volvieron a separase y también empezaron a confiar más en mí. Cada fin de semana teníamos sin falta a Rolo Lamperouge en la mansión Lorenz; podría decir que todos ya lo esperábamos allí y se había convertido casi en un miembro más de nuestra familia. Algunas veces aunque menos frecuentes, era Karl quien iba a la residencia donde Rolo moraba en el centro de Berlin.

Nadie sospechaba ni remotamente que ellos tenían algo más que una simple amistad, habían aprendido a fingir muy bien frente a los demás. Rolo y mi primo habían iniciado una relación formal en secreto, cosa que me sorprendió bastante pues jamás imaginé ver a Karl en una situación semejante.

Desde que supe que le gustaban los chicos y como procedía para acostarse con los que le interesaban, nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a desarrollar sus sentimientos amorosos por alguien. Increíblemente dejó de lado todas esas cosas, ya no andaba chantajeando ni amenazando a sus compañeros para podérselos tirar a su antojo.

Observaba a Karl y podía notar cómo había cambiado de actitud considerablemente desde que Rolo y él se hicieron novios. Lo veía tranquilo, menos hostil e incluso más sonriente, aunque claro, mantenía ese asqueroso carácter soberbio y prepotente que lo caracterizaba pero en su mirada había algo inusual, algo que nunca antes vi. 

_Karl se había enamorado._

Sí, Karl se enamoró por primera vez en su vida y se dejó consumir por ese sentimiento sin que se diera cuenta. Hizo a Rolo el centro de su mundo y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que éste le pidiera con tal de verlo contento. A decir verdad, a mí me daba mucho gusto por ellos, creía que hacían una muy bonita pareja y podía ver que se amaban.

Pero todos sabíamos que una relación como esa jamás sería aceptada ni tolerada en una sociedad alemana tan conservadora y radical. Ellos sin embargo decidieron seguir adelante y durante meses las cosas se mantuvieron iguales. Ellos vivían su romance a espaldas del mundo de manera insospechada; contaban la ventaja de tener la casa para ellos solos sin los inquisidores ojos de mis tíos pues ambos se hallaban viajando por otras ciudades para los actos políticos de apoyo a la campaña de Adolf Hitler.

Al día siguiente de una de sus acostumbradas noches pasionales, mi primo y su querido novio por fin dejaban la habitación para bajar a almorzar. Para entonces llevaban unos 10 meses de relación. Karl no sospechaba que aquel día todo se le vendría abajo.

Ambos permanecieron charlando un momento en el salón principal ya que el almuerzo todavía no había sido servido. En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que yo los estaba observando desde la parte más alta de las escaleras.

—¿Así que tus padres no están de nuevo? -preguntó Rolo-

—Sí, fueron a _Frankfurt am Main_. Regresarán hasta pasado mañana, mejor así para nosotros -le dedicó una mirada sugestiva y sonrió con perversión- Oye, vendré enseguida, aguárdame aquí un momento.

—¿A dónde vas, Karl?

—Traeré a algunos de mis perros -contestó esbozando una sonrisa- Nos acompañarán en el almuerzo. Mi padre no los quiere dentro de la casa pero cuando no está siempre los traigo de contrabando.

—De acuerdo, Karl. Te espero aquí. 

Karl acarició el rostro ajeno con suavidad y se le acercó mucho más de lo que debía. Fue algo por demás insinuante, nada propio de dos jóvenes que se decían amigos ante los demás. Me alarmé un poco ya que podían ser vistos por los sirvientes de la casa y si eso pasaba, se desatarían rumores sobre ellos.

Por un instante llegué a pensar que Karl cometería la imprudencia de besar a Rolo estando así de expuestos, pero al final no lo hizo, solo le guiñó el ojo para luego salir de la casa. Estuve a punto de bajar para ir al encuentro de Rolo pero me detuve cuando lo noté algo intranquilo, entonces permanecí en mi lugar observándolo con precaución hasta que lo vi dirigirse hacia el estudio de mi tío Keel con una actitud sospechosa.

—Ese chico se trae algo -me dije a mí misma-

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Rolo ingresó al estudio y tomó con prisa el teléfono. Le temblaba la mano al marcar el número.

—¡Vamos! Atiende rápido, por favor -susurró-

El joven francés lanzaba suspiros a medida que la ansiedad lo empezaba a consumir. También miraba hacia la puerta con insistencia, en caso de que Karl regresara debía colgar de inmediato y salir de allí. Por fin respondieron al otro lado de la línea y se trataba una llamada de larga distancia.

— _Bonjour, père. Je n'ai pas beacoup de temps pour parler..._ (Buenos días, padre. No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar...)

Volteó a mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta de nueva cuenta mientras su interlocutor le contestaba.

— _Seulment je voulais vas dire quoi finalement je vais réaliser mon objectif. Ja'i rencontré quelqu'un qui va m'adier._ (Solo quería contarte que estoy a punto de lograr mi objetivo. Conocí a alguien que me ayudará.)

El padre de Rolo escuchaba atentamente lo que éste le decía.

— _J'ai conquis le fils d'un important membre du Reichstag. Il est fou par moi et il va faire tout ce que je lui demande._ (Enamoré al hijo de un importante miembro del Reichstag. Está loco por mi y hará todo lo que le pida.)

El hombre conocía las preferencias sexuales de su hijo y lo apoyaba en eso; asimismo sabía sobre aquellos planes aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo debido a la peligrosidad de los mismos.

— _Tu connais qui je suis disposé faire ce que pour obtenir mon propos._ (Sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguir mi propósito.)

Un sonido extraño alarmó a Rolo y apresuró a colgar.

— _Je t'appellerai à nouveau aussitôt que je peux. Au revoir, père!_ (Te hablaré de nuevo en cuanto pueda. ¡Adiós, padre!)

Rolo salió del estudio con prisa denotando nerviosismo, tragó saliva y quedó completamente pálido al encontrarse frente a frente con Karl, quien traía consigo a dos de sus bellos y enormes pastores alemanes que se alteraron al verlo y percibir toda esa inquietud que emanaba.

El francés sintió escalofríos y empezó a transpirar. Esos canes parecían dispuestos a atacarle mientras que Karl lo veía con una tétrica seriedad y un desprecio infinito.


	23. Tod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tod = Muerte**

Uno de los principales preceptos del Nazismo que Karl Lorenz traía grabado a fuego en su sangre era el valor de la lealtad. Para él, era algo absoluto, radical, extremista y posiblemente la madre de todos los valores que le habían inculcado en su vida. La traición le resultaba algo tan vil como repugnante; era algo no le perdonaría a nadie por más cercano que fuera a él y esa no sería la excepción. 

_Rolo Lamperouge no lo sabía pero ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte._

Desde luego, Karl jamás hizo nada que demostrara cuan herido estaba, nunca antes lo habían lastimado tanto como lo hizo Rolo, el chico a quien consideraba centro de su mundo, al que le entregó su corazón y por el que estaba dispuesto a todo. No podía darse el lujo de flaquear, por dentro estaba destrozado pero no no podía exteriorizarlo. No, él era fuerte, soberbio poderoso, casi omnipotente. 

_O eso era lo que se empeñó en hacerse creer._

Karl había sorprendido al francés hablando por teléfono con su padre a escondidas, exponiéndole sus planes de utilizarlo para enrolarse al ejército Nazi, confesando abiertamente que ese era el motivo principal por el que se acercó a él después de todo. Aunque por el camino, terminó tomándole afecto y conociendo aquel lado del joven ario que nadie más sabía que existía, su parte cariñosa y amable.

Rolo se tranquilizó al verse descubierto y actuó como si nada; pensó que no debía temer nada ya que la conversación que mantuvo con su padre fue netamente en su idioma natal. Seguro que Karl no se habría enterado de nada pero Rolo sabía que sus nervios podían jugarle una mala pasada, por lo que hizo un intento de justificarse frente a su amante.

—Karl...yo...hice una llamada a mi padre -evitó hacer todo contacto visual con él- Espero no te moleste.

—En absoluto -respondió el otro con naturalidad- Mira, aquí traje a mis perros. Él es Ritter y ella es Wölfin -sonrió mostrándose orgulloso de sus animales-

Ambos perros eran muy suspicaces y se encontraban inquietos con la presencia de Rolo, era como si pudieran oler su nerviosismo, su miedo _y su traición_.

—Son muy hermosos -comentó el muchacho francés mientras tragaba saliva-

—Aunque llevamos juntos varios meses, nunca habías estado tan cerca de ellos, ¿verdad? Mis perros son muy especiales, no aceptan a nadie con facilidad porque son completamente leales a mí -acarició la cabeza a uno de los canes- No te acerques demasiado, por alguna razón veo que no eres de su agrado.

—Debe ser que están muy bien entrenados y solo te obedecerán a ti.

—En esta ocasión comerán con nosotros -espetó Karl con una sonrisa, le resultaba divertido ver a su amante con esa expresión extraña y temerosa ante los perros- Bueno, pasemos al comedor de una vez.

Durante ese almuerzo, las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas. Karl parecía prestar más atención a sus perros que a su chico, hablaba con ellos e ignoraba al otro, quien se había molestado bastante gracias esa actitud pero tampoco sabía qué decir para cambiar la situación y llamar la atención ajena.

Tras concluir la comida, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos dos en apariencia. De a poco, el ambiente extraño se fue disipando y el resto del día transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Ellos incluso volvieron a sus calientes sesiones sexuales esa noche. Karl era un maldito cínico libidinoso al final de cuentas.

\---

Las cosas se mantuvieron dentro de un marco tranquilo por alrededor de un mes. Rolo ya había olvidado por completo que se vio descubierto aquella vez por Karl y asumió qué éste también hizo lo mismo, confirmando así que después de todo, el ario no entendió la conversación telefónica que sostuvo con su padre en esa ocasión.

Como ya era costumbre para el francés apersonarse cada fin de semana en la mansión Lorenz, lo hizo una vez más. Los señores de la casa no se encontraban, habían viajado a Leipzig en esa ocasión, a la sede del partido donde habría un acto político netamente elitista. Con todo eso, Karl no pudo tener un mejor escenario para ejecutar aquello que tenía en mente, lo había planeado todo muy bien.

Su comportamiento seguiría el mismo patrón de cierto insecto que mata a su pareja tras copular. Era eso mismo lo que se traía entre manos; había mantenido sexo con Rolo durante un par de horas, se satisfizo con él tanto como pudo, sació absolutamente todos sus deseos. Aquel había sido quizás el más fogoso de todos los encuentros sexuales que pudieron haber tenido esos meses y Rolo lo notó a la perfección.

—¡Dios! Karl...hoy si que estás imparable -murmuró el chico tras tenderse boca arriba en la cama-

—Tengo ganas de hacerlo inolvidable -el otro sonrió y se acercó a besarlo del modo más apasionado e impetuoso-

En definitiva, esa vez Karl estaba hecho una completa fiera descontrolada, su líbido era extremo y Rolo terminó agotado, ya casi no podía seguirle el ritmo, lo habían hecho tantas veces esa tarde que casi perdía la cuenta. El castaño estaba agitado y empezaba a sentir sueño, apenas y podía corresponder ya a los salvajes besos de su amante.

— _Ich liebe dich, Rolo_ (Te amo, Rolo) -susurró Karl mientras acariciaba el aniñado rostro ajeno-

— _Moi aussi... _(Yo también) -respondió el otro sonriéndole con calidez-__

__Karl se sintió en verdad conmovido ante ese gesto, había sido probablemente la mirada y la sonrisa más sinceras que recibió en su vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía recordar, sintió ganas de llorar pero era algo que jamás haría._ _

__—Vámonos._ _

__—¿A dónde? -preguntó el joven Lamperouge- Tengo sueño, Karl._ _

__—Vamos a ver la puesta del sol y la caída la noche -le sonrió- Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para dormir después._ _

__Rolo suspiró con pesadez, no tenía muchas ganas de ir pero no le quedó opción. Ambos se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, se adentraron allí, más y cada vez más. En un momento dado, Karl tomó la mano de su amante y comenzó a caminar más a prisa hasta que el francés se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando mucho más de lo que usualmente solían hacerlo._ _

__—Oye Karl, ya nos pasamos -advirtió el castaño- Este no el camino._ _

__—¿Crees que este lugar esté bien? -preguntó Karl sin enseñarle el rostro-_ _

__—No. Dijiste que veríamos la puesta del sol y aquí apenas y ya hay claridad. Volvamos antes de que anochezca y nos perdamos._ _

__Karl detuvo sus pasos pero no lo miró, permaneció un momento estático, como si meditara cuál sería su próximo paso a seguir._ _

__—¿Karl? -Rolo lo llamó, se sentía algo confundido-_ _

__—No me has dicho si está bien este lugar. Yo creo que es el ideal para terminar nuestro paseo aquí._ _

__—¡Eh! ¿De qué estás hablando? -lo tomó para llevárselo con él pero Karl no se movió, cosa que comenzó a alterar un poco al francés- Karl, ya eja de jugar y vamos de una vez._ _

__Cuando Rolo no pudo tolerar más el extraño comportamiento de Karl, fue a colocarse frente a él y pudo notar la extraña y horrible expresión en el rostro del alemán, sus ojos carmín parecían brillar en la penumbra y su sonrisa se tornó tétrica._ _

__Rolo se sentía desconcertado, nunca antes vio a su amante de ese modo. Karl lo acorraló contra un árbol y se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios pero lo que siguió, lo dejó todavía peor. El ario empezó a pronunciar las mismas palabras que Rolo habló por teléfono con su padre._ _

__— _J'ai conquis le fils d'un important membre du Reichstag. Il est fou par moi et il va faire tout ce que je lui demande_ (Enamoré al hijo de un importante miembro del Reichstag. Está loco por mi y hará todo lo que le pida.) -sentenció Karl y esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas tus palabras?_ _

__—Karl, ¿acaso tú...--?_ _

__— _Oui, je parle français. La vie est pleine de surprises, mon amour..._ (Sí, hablo francés. La vida está llena de sorpresas, mi amor...) -respondió Karl y acarició el rostro ajeno- Nunca subestimes a un alemán, Rolo Lamperouge. Y tampoco te creas tan listo, ya debes saber nosotros siempre vamos muchos pasos más adelante._ _

__—Escucha, Karl, yo no quería...--_ _

__—Shhh...calla, no quiero escuchar ya nada que venga de tu traidora boca. Tus gemidos siempre fueron más sinceros que tus palabras._ _

__—Eso no es verdad -la desesperación y el temor estaban plasmados en el rostro del castaño- Yo en verdad te amo y...--_ _

__—¡¡¡Dije que te callaras!!! -vociferó Karl y lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas y rabia- ¡Cállate, maldito traidor! Eres exactamente igual que un asqueroso judío...y por eso voy a acabar contigo._ _

__El chico intentó buscar el puñal que traía escondido entre su ropa para luchar y zafar del agarre ajeno pero no pudo, no le dio tiempo pues Karl se hallaba preso de una incontenible ira que lo hacía imparable. El francés comenzaba a resentir la faltar de aire y a perder la conciencia pero no conforme con eso, Karl le golpeaba la cabeza contra el árbol que tenía detrás a medida que lo seguía ahorcando._ _

__El joven alemán continuó con lo mismo hasta que pasaron los minutos y sintió cómo el otro dejó de luchar. Lo había hecho. Lo soltó y el francés se desplomó al suelo._ _

___Rolo había muerto._ _ _

__— _Au revoir, ma chérie..._ (Adiós, cariño mío...) -susurró Karl y se fue corriendo de allí-_ _

__No sintió ningún tipo de arrepentimiento hasta mucho tiempo después. Sin embargo, él siempre creyó que había hecho lo correcto al matar a Rolo Lamperouge. La primera y única persona a quien amó sinceramente en toda su vida le pagó de la peor manera que pudo._ _

__—La traición se paga con muerte, sin importar quien sea -eso era algo que Karl se repetía a sí mismo cada tanto-_ _

__\---_ _

__**Munich, 1944.** _ _

__Shinji estaba impactado tras haber escuchado con suma atención el tétrico relato de Tabhi Lorenz. Ella le había revelado los más íntimos detalles acerca de su primo que él jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado y no podía acreditar el hecho de que ese monstruo llamado Karl Lorenz alguna vez tuvo sentimientos de amor por alguien más._ _

__El joven Ikari estaba petrificado porque a pesar de haber padecido en carne propia todo tipo de maltratos y humillaciones en manos de ese oficial Nazi, aún así no concebía que una persona pudiera llegar al punto de matar a alguien por quien supuestamente decía sentir amor._ _

__—Karl no es humano, definitivamente no lo es -murmuró- Él es un monstruo._ _

__—Ya te lo dije, Shinji. El amor de Karl es así y me temo que tendrás el mismo destino que Rolo Lamperouge. Por esa razón estoy dispuesta a ayudarte escapar aunque con eso que yo misma lo estaría traicionando._ _

__—¿Por qué? -el castaño todavía seguía extrañado-_ _

__—Ya te dije, no tengo nada en tu contra y además no eres parte de la basura judía. Estás aquí por un simple capricho enfermo de mi primo -contestó la mujer- Yo no pude hacer nada por ayudar a mi amigo Rolo, así que me estaría reivindicando ayudándote a ti._ _

__—No lo sé._ _

__—¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Shinji? ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvar tu vida!_ _

__—Es que yo...no sé si en verdad deseo escapar de aquí._ _

__—¿¡Cómo dices!? -ella lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-_ _

__—Eso mismo -replicó Shinji mostrándose muy seguro de sus palabras- Dirá que estoy demente pero no quiero irme de aquí._ _


	24. Reisepass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reisepass = Pasaporte**

**Munich. Abril, 1945.**

La situación de Alemania a esas alturas era catastrófica. Los recursos se iban agotando e incluso ya habían empezado a enviar niños al frente de batalla. Las fuerzas aliadas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, invadiendo y destruyendo todo a su paso. El bombardeo sobre Berlin inició y todo parecía indicar que tomarían la cuidad antes de que terminara el mes.

El panorama era realmente apocalíptico, sin embargo, quien parecía no inmutarse ante nada era el Capitán Karl Lorenz. De hecho, a él la guerra dejó de importarle hace tiempo y tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían, hizo creer a sus superiores que viajó a Berlin para salvaguardar la vida de su madre que residía allí a pesar de que no fue autorizado a hacerlo.

Pero esa no fue más que una falacia, pues lo que Karl en realidad hizo fue enclaustrarse en su mansión y también ordenó a sus guardias disparar a matar a todo aquel que osara poner un pie en su propiedad. Se pasaba el día entero encerrado en su estudio, jugando con su arma de fuego, bebiendo whisky y en ocasiones teniendo sexo con su amante allí mismo. Era como si estuviera haciendo caso omiso a la hecatombe que se avecinaba.

Para entonces, ya habían transcurrido unos meses desde que la Teniente SS Tabhi Lorenz, prima de Karl, regresó a Inglaterra. Pero ella no se había ido sola, se llevó consigo a todos los perros pastores alemanes que eran propiedad de Karl y desde aquel día, el oficial Nazi supo que podía respirar tranquilo.

Todo lo que a Karl le importaba eran sus queridos canes y sentía que ya podía morir en paz al saber que todos ellos estaban lejos del desastre y quedaron en buenas manos. Aunque todo eso también le produjo un tremendo golpe emocional, por lo que se la pasaba observando unas fotos de ellos y no podía evitar echar unas lágrimas ante su profunda tristeza. Él odiaba llorar, era algo que no había podido hacerlo en años o al menos, no sinceramente; pero en esta ocasión sentía que estaba quebrado y que una parte importante y valiosa de su vida le fue quitada.

El oficial ario maldecía toda la situación por la que se hallaba atravesando; la guerra y todo lo que a ella rodeaba le causaba repugnancia, tanto que su lealtad como soldado y su juramento ya no valían nada para él. Decidió que esperaría allí mismo la llegada del enemigo para poner él mismo fin a su vida, prefería tomar esa determinación drástica antes que entregarse o ser atrapado.

Había sido siempre un hombre extremadamente cruel y perverso, sin embargo, hoy estaba desnudo y débil ante sus propios sentimientos humanos que yacían olvidados en lo más profundo de su ser; experimentando el más puro vacío y por mucho que lo negara, también sentía temor aunque no alcanzaba a comprender las razones reales.

Por otra parte, Shinji se encontraba desesperado, ya que sabía que probablemente esos serían sus últimos días de vida. Karl se hallaba como ido y no daba respuestas a sus preguntas, también pudo notar como había perdido el interés por casi todo a excepción del sexo, en ese aspecto el alemán seguía siendo el mismo maldito insaciable y lascivo.

El joven Ikari se hallaba en la habitación, tumbado en la cama y podía escuchar el eco de los disparos y bombardeos que provenían del exterior. Si bien Karl Lorenz no lo mató en todos esos años de encierro, estaba consciente de que no iba a escapar con vida de ahí, era demasiado tarde para él esta vez.

—Lo que más lamento es que moriré sin haberte visto de nuevo, mamá -murmuró mientras sentía sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas- Perdóname por no haber regresado a casa.

\---

Karl continuó encerrado en el mismo lugar toda la tarde hasta que recordó algo y se puso de pie raudamente para dirigirse a descolgar de la pared una de sus valiosísimas obras de artes, se trataba de un cuadro de estilo renacentista que adornaba su despacho. Con sumo cuidado lo colocó en el piso, pues se trataba de una delicada pintura que su padre había adquirido hacía muchos años, una pieza que su familia había atesorado. Quedó viéndola hasta que una incontenible rabia lo invadió y comenzó a patearla y pisotearla con fuerza hasta destruirla por completo y dejarla toda estropeada.

Cuando finalmente desquitó toda su ira con esa pieza de arte, se dispuso hacer lo que venía pensando; colocó la combinación de la cerradura de una pequeña caja fuerte que antes estaba oculta detrás del cuadro y la abrió para sacar de allí unos papeles junto con una pequeña libreta, eran documentos que mantuvo guardados todos esos años.

El alemán tragó saliva y empezó a leerlos en voz baja.

—Ikari Shinji -susurró-

De pronto, lo invadieron unas horribles ganas de romper todos esos papeles en diminutas partes o bien echarlos al fuego de la chimenea pero tras meditarlo un momento mientras los veía con atención, optó por no hacer nada de eso. Aquellos eran los informes que consiguió sobre Shinji cuando lo mandó investigar y la libreta en cuestión era una copia de su pasaporte, el mismo todavía seguía plenamente vigente.

El Capitán Lorenz volvió a guardar todas esas cosas con prisa, se hallaba muy confundido y sabía que no tenía más tiempo. Cayó en la cuenta de que esperar a que sus enemigos lo encontraran no era un buen plan después de todo, ya que con eso solo lograba acrecentar su ansiedad más y más con cada minuto que pasaba.

De ese modo, Karl estaba sumido en una maraña de pensamientos confusos y contradictorios cuando escuchó cierto alboroto en las afueras de su mansión. Se asomó a la ventana a observar de qué se trataba y pudo ver como sus guardias apuntaban con armas de grueso calibre a los pasajeros de un vehículo con insignia del Estado que había llegado.

Los soldados custodios habían obligado a descender a los ocupantes del automóvil y cuando Karl vio de quien se trataba, dejó de inmediato su sitio para salir corriendo al encuentro de aquella persona. Permaneció en la puerta principal de su residencia y desde allí gritó al personal de seguridad que dejaran pasar al hombre que había llegado, su orden fue acatada y el susodicho fue recibido por el ario, quien lo hizo pasar de inmediato a su estudio y cerró la puerta.

—Tiempo sin verlo, señor -saludó el recién llegado-

—Es verdad, Suzuhara. Pero como tu superior, te ordeno que dejes ahora las formalidades y me hables de igual a igual.

—De acuerdo.

—Es curioso -comentó Karl viendo a Touji Suzuhara, aquel militar japonés que fue su compañero en sus años de formación- Siento que de alguna manera te llamé con el pensamiento.

—Me da gusto haber podido encontrarte aún aquí, Karl.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita en estos momentos tan extremos?

—He venido a despedirme -respondió de la forma como quien lo haría alguien con la certeza de que era algo definitivo- Las cosas aquí están perdidas y fui llamado a servir a mi país en el frente contra los malditos estadounidenses. Mañana parto rumbo a Japón pero no quise hacerlo sin antes traerte algo que creo podría servirte.

El Nazi lo miró con sorpresa. El Teniente Touji Suzuhara, quien sirvió todos esos años en la embajada de Japón en Alemania, viajó desde Berlin hasta Munich solo para buscarlo y entregarle algo antes de partir definitivamente a su país.

—¿De qué se trata? -interrogó el ario preso de una enorme ansiedad-

Touji quitó un pequeño sobre de papel madera del bolsillo de su saco y se lo pasó a Karl deslizándolo sobre la mesa. El alemán frunció el ceño y lo tomó en sus manos.

—Revísalo, por favor -pidió Suzuhara con una inquebrantable seriedad-

El Capitán Lorenz siguió las indicaciones y aún sin entender muy bien, quitó del sobre una libreta similar a la que tenía oculta en su caja fuerte.

_Era un pasaporte. Un pasaporte japonés._

Karl lo revisó y supo que era un documento oficial y válido.

—¿Por qué me estás dando esto, Touji?

—Lo conseguí exclusivamente para ti, es un pasaporte auténtico. En caso de que decidas escapar, ve a Suiza y usa ese documento. Solo ponle una foto tuya y ya tendrás una nueva identidad; con eso, pasarás como japonés y estarás a salvo ahí.

El Nazi quedó estático un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto hasta acabo esbozando una sonrisa incrédula.

—En verdad agradezco tu consideración y tus buenas intenciones pero dime, ¿acaso parezco japonés? Esto no servirá después de todo.

—Te estás precipitando, Karl -explicó Suzuhara devolviéndole la sonrisa- Si te fijas bien, ahí dice que eres mitad japónes y mitad suizo. Según ese pasaporte, naciste en Tokyo así que si te preguntan solo debes decir que eres hijo de madre japonesa y de padre suizo. Te garantizo que con eso no tendrás problema alguno a la hora de escapar. Tu nuevo nombre será Nagisa Kaworu.

Karl no podía acreditar por completo lo que estaba escuchando, aquel japonés que alguna vez fue su compañero estaba poniendo en sus manos un pasaporte para que pudiera huir de Alemania con éxito y quizás salvar su vida.

—No tienes tiempo que perder, Karl. Debes irte cuanto antes, los aliados ya llegan y Suiza es tu mejor alternativa -sugirió Suzuhara- Si te quedas aquí, será tu fin y considero que no mereces morir a manos de esas alimañas. Pero si vives, cuando la guerra termine, serás buscado como un criminal Nazi y pondrán precio por tu cabeza. Así que, ve considerándolo. Toma esto como un consejo de amigo.

Tras eso, el oriental de puso de pie, había llegado su hora de marcharse.

—Eres en verdad muy amable -Karl hizo lo mismo y se acercó al otro- Siempre fuiste un buen amigo, Touji Suzuhara. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu camino.

El alemán y el japonés se fundieron en un fraternal y sincero abrazo de amigos.

—Es muy probable que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Pero ten la certeza de que nunca me olvidaré de ti, mi estimado Karl Lorenz -aseveró Touji y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia, como prediciendo que esa era una despedida definitiva- Gracias a ti aprendí a amar a este país como si fuera mío.

—Gracias a ti por enseñarme tu horrible e interesante idioma cuando éramos compañeros en la escuela militar y nos impartían clases de japonés. De no haber sido por tu ayuda, hubiera reprobado y mi padre me hubiera dado una paliza como siempre.

El Teniente Suzuhara se despidió de Karl, a quien siempre había admirado y respetado de un modo incondicional. El hombre nipón no se había equivocado, _ese había sido el último encuentro entre ambos._

Karl quedó mirando con dudas aquel pasaporte japonés que Touji Suzuhara dejó en sus manos y un montón de dudas empezaron a asaltarlo en ese momento. Se sentía bastante inquieto y por demás confundido, acabó sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo disipar esas ideas absurdas que se le ocurrían de pronto.

—Nagisa Kaworu, ¿eh? -susurró con molestia- ¡No! Ni pensarlo. Yo no huiré a ninguna parte. No soy un traidor y tampoco un cobarde, no lo haré.

Karl tomó el pasaporte y lo guardó en el cajón de su escritorio, el cual acabó cerrándolo con fuerza y violencia. Empezó a descartar esa idea, definitivamente huir no era una opción válida para él.


	25. Vergissmeinnicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Vergissmeinnicht = No me olvides**

La situación a esas alturas se había vuelto extremadamente caótica y el tiempo apremiaba. El Capitán Karl Lorenz sabía que en cuestión de pocas horas más, las fuerzas aliadas llegarían a Munich y que no tardarían en hallar su residencia, y por consiguiente a él.

Karl no logró conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Estaba nervioso y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo comenzaba a sentir miedo; ya imaginaba lo que le esperaba si sus enemigos lo atrapaban vivo. Y aunque siempre afirmó que no le costaría trabajo alguno darse un disparo en la cabeza si así lo ameritaba la circunstancia, lo estaba empezando a dudar. Él estaba consciente de que las cosas no podían estar peores.

Después de recibir la visita de Touji Suzuhara, Karl se enteró que quien también había sido su compañero en la escuela militar, el Teniente Ken Aigner, ese inescrupuloso hombre que le proveía chicos judíos del campo de concentración de Dachau, fue enviado a Berlín a combatir y resultó asesinado por los rusos.

—¿Acaso seré el siguiente? -murmuró- ¡Qué asco! Siempre esperé tener una muerte gloriosa y no ser asesinado como una vil rata a manos de esos desgraciados.

El ario dirigió a pasos lentos a su habitación sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Abrió la puerta y observó con inusitada tranquilidad que Shinji dormía plácidamente en su cama, entonces simplemente quedó allí por varios minutos examinándolo con la vista. La expresión tan calma en el rostro del castaño le generaba cierta envidia, además de una sensación tan extraña y tensa, tan cálida y desconocida que lo llenaba de paz.

—¡Desagradable! -gruñó por lo bajo- Debería hacerte un favor y volarte la cabeza también. Ellos nos matarán y tú duermes como si nada. Los momentos más complicados y extremos se acercan y tú solo consigues sacarme de mis casillas -apretó sus puños- ¡Te odio tanto, Shinji Ikari!

El Nazi suspiró fastidiado pero aún así continuó mirando al chico que conciliaba el sueño sin problemas y eso solo hacía que su rabia se acrecentara. Pero ese sentimiento no en contra de ese a quien injustamente mantuvo cautivo por años sino en contra de sí mismo. Le dolía el pecho cada vez más, podía sentir un nudo en su garganta y una molestia en los ojos. Sabía lo que eso significaba pero no podía ser tan débil, se negaba rotundamente a desmoronarse, a ceder y a admitir que no podía más con su propia consciencia, estaba al borde del colapso mental y todo lo que deseaba era acabar de una vez con su vida. 

_Pero algo pesaba más._

—No puedo -bufó casi a regañadientes- No antes de ponerte a salvo.

Entonces Karl se dirigió hacia su guardarropas cuidando no hacer ruido alguno, no quería perturbar ni interrumpir el descanso ajeno. Sonrió con ironía al verse en medio de un abrupto cambio de planes pues en un principio tenía otras intenciones, él estaba pensando en satisfacer sus bajos instintos con Shinji, someterlo como acostumbraba y forzarlo si se negaba.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

La tétrica verdad era que Karl se sentía destruído, débil e incapaz de seguir siendo él mismo; estaba anulado por completo, acabado por sus propios sentimientos, esos que hace tantos años creyó muertos y enterrados. Él estaba frente a frente consigo mismo y aún así, no era capaz de admitir y reconocer lo que le ocurría aunque era consciente de absolutamente todo, parecía ser un desconocido ante sí mismo.

El Nazi quitó un elegante traje de civil que no había usado en mucho tiempo pero lo tenía de todas maneras reservado para ocasiones especiales. Sin embargo, vio se hallaba aún en perfectas condiciones ya que apenas lo llegó a usar un par de veces. Lo dejó a un lado, ahí presto para cuando amaneciera. Volvió sus ojos hacia Shinji y luego empezó a despojarse de sus prendas de vestir, parte por parte de aquel característico uniforme de oficial de alto rango de las SS, el cual portaba orgulloso hasta hacía poco tiempo, pero luego lo comenzó a aborrecer con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahí quedó desnudo y de pie al lado de la cama, tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que no se sentía sexualmente excitado al ver las delgadas y descubiertas piernas de su amante al igual que ese firme trasero. Esta vez no era así, él prefería que sus ojos se llenaran con esa imagen que le transmitía inocencia y bienestar. Terminó por recostarse al lado del castaño y recorrerle la piel de la espalda apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, con un toque casi imperceptible para el otro que dormía tan profundamente.

Karl se atrevió a dar a Shinji unos besos suaves y castos en el rostro para terminar por acariciarle el cabello, acomodando unos mechones rebeldes a su antojo. Bien podía deshacerse de él en ese instante, era el momento más oportuno para darle un certero y único balazo en la cabeza y así acabar con todo, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. 

_Karl ya no podía sentirse sino el hombre más miserable y desdichado del mundo._

— _Ich lass dich los, Muss mich befrein. Denn meine Sehnsucht, holt mich ein Auf ewig dein..._ (Te dejo ir, debo liberarme porque mi deseo me lleva por siempre a ti...)

Así el Capitán Lorenz reconocía estar complemente deshecho como nunca antes de su vida. Ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar su destino pero sí el de ese joven hombre, al que se empeñó tener allí prisionero de la manera más injusta y arbitraria.

— _Ich liebe Dich so sehr..._ (Te amo tanto...) -dijo apenas en un susurro sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de forma repentina-

Karl Lorenz había liberado finalmente. Todo su odio había mutado y esa era su propia condena, su infortunio y su perdición. Claro que no se arrepentía de sus crímenes, era consciente de que muchos siempre lo recordarían como un monstruo desalmado y otros tantos celebrarían su muerte. Incluso tenía por seguro que el mismo Shinji Ikari lo haría. 

Increíblemente, Karl durmió tranquilo aquella noche, tan tranquilo como no lo hizo en años.

\---

Al otro día, Karl ordenó a Shinji que vistiera con aquel traje que le dejó listo. El castaño estaba confundido, se sorprendió mucho ante esa inusual petición pero obedeció y no cuestionó nada; él sabía que el Nazi se hallaba más alterable que de costumbre y no haría nada que pudiera desatar su ira.

Cuando el joven castaño bajó al comedor, su sorpresa se acrecentó al ser recibido con un copioso desayuno que el mismo Karl había preparado, para cuando eso ya no tenía a nadie más en esa casa que se encargara de los quehaceres. El último judío que tuvo allí atendiendo las tareas domésticas terminó rociado con balas cuando intentó escapar días atrás y su cuerpo fue arrojado al patio trasero de la residencia.

—Siéntate -le dijo Karl con una extraña cortesía y le sirvió el café- Debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo. Nos queda poco tiempo, Shaun.

Lo único que Shinji atinó a pensar fue que Karl había perdido la razón, estaba haciendo todas esas cosas que jamás se molestó en hacer antes. Aún así, no sabía qué esperar de él, por lo que se mantuvo cauteloso y se esforzó por no llevarle la contraria. 

El desayuno trascurrió en medio de un silencio que por extraño que pudiera parecer, no fue incómodo para el castaño. Tras eso, Ikari se ofreció a levantar la mesa en lo que Karl le dijo iría a su despacho a recoger unas cosas de allí. No pasó mucho cuando el albino volvió trayendo consigo una maleta y un sobre de papel madera. Shinji lo observó con cierto recelo.

—¡Vámonos! -ordenó el Nazi-

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—¡Maldita sea! Solo ven conmigo y no preguntes -refutó el otro, elevando el tono y enseñándole su acostumbrada expresión agresiva-

Shinji solo asintió y lo acompañó. Otra cosa que había llamado la atención del joven Ikari era que ese día, el Capitán Lorenz no vestía su uniforme del servicio activo sino que iba de civil, estaba ataviado con un traje que le sentaba muy bien. Abordaron el automóvil de Karl y éste condujo a velocidad moderada. 

Era la primera vez en años que Shinji Ikari abandonaba aquella casa donde fue mantenido cautivo, después de mucho tiempo volvía a ver un paisaje urbano, aglomeraciones de gente y otras cosas que poco recordaba. Karl lo miraba de reojo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima y culpa, el castaño parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo o algo semejante.

—Gracias por esto, Karl.

—¿Por qué se supone me estás agradeciendo?

—Por haberme dejado salir después de tanto tiempo -respondió aliviado- Me alegra poder contemplar todo esto. Creí que iba a morir sin tener esta oportunidad de nuevo -lo miró y cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Oh, lo siento!

—Ya casi llegamos -replicó Karl, restándole importancia a esas palabras que antes pudieron sonarle impertinentes-

\---

Minutos después, llegaron a destino y Karl buscó un lugar para estacionar su vehículo. Shinji estaba por demás extrañado al ver en dónde se encontraban. En definitiva, algo no cuadraba allí.

—Aquí es -indicó el albino y se volvió hacia su contrario para hacerle unas atentas observaciones- Ahora presta mucha atención a lo que te diré. Vamos a bajar y tendrás que manejarte con muchísimo cuidado y por nada del mundo deberás soltar esa maleta, no puedes descuidarla un solo momento

—¿¡Eh!? -Shinji frunció el ceño, seguía sin comprender nada-

Karl tomó la dichosa maleta para enseñarle su contenido y cuando la abrió, los ojos de Shinji casi se desorbitaron al ver una enorme cantidad de dinero, eran billetes y más billetes colocados en fajos debajo de unas ropas que servían de camuflaje.

—Esto es...--

—El dinero de mi herencia. Ahora bajemos que nos quedan apenas 15 minutos -advirtió el Nazi y tomó a Shinji del cuello de su camisa para darle un apasionado beso que el otro jamás se esperó-

—Karl -susurró el otro todo sonrojado ante la repentina acción de su amante-

—Ahora sí, ¡andando!

Shinji tomó esa maleta aún sin estar seguro de qué se trataba todo eso. Descendieron del automóvil y Karl tomó a Shinji de un brazo para asegurarse que caminara lo más rápido posible en medio de una cantidad de gente que iba en la misma dirección que ellos. El castaño tuvo una suerte de regresión, pudo recordar su intento de escape en Danzig, poco antes de cometer aquel estúpido error que le valió toda su desgracia aunque en esta ocasión se sentía tranquilo teniendo a Karl Lorenz de acompañante.

El alemán condujo al confundido muchacho hacia el interior de la estación de trenes de Munich hasta llegar al andén que buscaba. Fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a dilucidarse ante los atónitos ojos de Shinji.

—Es aquí, este es el vagón que corresponde.

—¡Espera, Karl! No estarás pensando enviarme a un campo de concentración en este tren, ¿o sí? -preguntó Shinji con cierta ironía-

—¡Judío estúpido! -gruñó el albino casi temblando de la ira- ¡Mereces que te arroje a las vías por decir semejante idiotez!

Por supuesto que no estaba hablando en serio. Ese no era uno de esos temidos trenes que mandaban judíos al exterminio, más bien parecía un tren bastante bueno, en especial ese vagón que tenían frente a ellos, en el que pudieron ver que personas muy elegantes estaban subiendo.

—Ten -le dijo Karl, pasándole a Shinji el sobre que había traído consigo- Revísalo y cuídalo mucho. Ni se te ocurra perderlo.

Otra vez la confusión se apoderó de Ikari, pasó la maleta a Karl en lo que él verificaba el contenido de ese sobre. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que se trataba de su pasaporte y un boleto de tren con destino a Zurich, Suiza. Quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente sin palabras y miró a Karl sin poder modular una sola palabra.

—Espero que esto sirva para compensar en parte todo el mal que te he podido causar estos años, Shinji Ikari -sostuvo Karl enseñándole una leve sonrisa-

—P-ero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué tú ahora? -exhaló con fuerza, sentía que iba a hiperventilar- Karl, yo... ¡Yo no entiendo nada!

—No hay mucho que entender. En cuestión de pocas horas, todo habrá terminado por aquí. Esos malditos aliados invadirán esta ciudad por completo y cuando eso pase, voy a ser capturado. Pero no quiero que tengas un final miserable como el que tendré yo -suspiró e hizo una breve pausa colocando luego sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos- Quiero que estés a salvo y lejos de aquí. Te doy todo mi dinero, te servirá para que sobrevivas por bastante tiempo. Es probable que la guerra acabe luego de que esos bastardos se hagan con Alemania, así que podrás volver a tu país sin problemas.

Shinji no era capaz de responder, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquellas tétricas palabras.

—Ya tienes tu tan anhelada libertad, Shaun -le sonrió de una manera tan extraña como nunca antes- O mejor dicho, Shinji, Shinji Ikari. Aborda ese tren y vete, estarás seguro ahora.

—Karl... -susurró el castaño y agachando la cabeza empezó a llorar de forma incontenible-

—¿Por qué demonios lloras? Era lo que tanto querías, ¿no? Ahora vete que el tren ya partirá, ¡tienes que subir ya mismo!

—¡¡¡Karl!!! -y entonces se lanzó a abrazarlo, deshaciéndose en un amargo llanto-

El Capitán Lorenz se animó a corresponderlo, abrazó a Shinji de manera fraternal y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Claro que no quería desprenderse de él pero era lo menos que podía hacer ya.

— _Verzeih mir, Shinji._ (Perdóname, Shinji) -fue todo lo que Karl pudo decirle, luego darle un beso en la frente mientras sentía una traidora lágrima fugándose de uno de sus ojos-

Shinji levantó la mirada hacia su amante, quien por primera vez lo miraba con ojos de compasión y pareciendo ser una persona completamente diferente. Aunque Karl sabía que no tenía derecho alguno, se atrevió a hacer una última petición desesperada.

— _Vergiss mein nicht...bitte..._ (No me olvides...por favor...)


	26. Sieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sieg = Victoria**

Ni siquiera cuando estuvo en cautiverio, siendo amenazado de muerte, golpeado, torturado, abusado; ni siquiera en esos momentos tan terribles y atroces sintió tanto dolor como en el instante que todo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Karl Lorenz, ese cruel oficial SS, el único responsable de convertir su vida en un verdadero infierno esos últimos años que parecían eternos, por fin lo había liberado. Y no solo eso, también le estaba dando todas las facilidades y comodidades para que lograra escapar con éxito y seguridad de ese lugar, el cual en cuestión de horas se convertiría en un verdadero campo de batalla.

Ese monstruo que lo hizo su esclavo, que le llevó a los extremos más inhumanos, que le enseñó con creces todos los peores sentimientos que una persona podía albergar, ahora se estaba apiadando de él. Shinji lo miraba estupefacto, en verdad veía el más profundo arrepentimiento plasmado en los bellos ojos carmesí de ese Nazi. Jamás creyó que vería algo semejante en su persona. Toda su tristeza, su desolación y su confusión era palpable y digna de admirar.

A pesar de todo su infortunio y de haber pasado por tantos vejámenes a manos de Karl, el muchacho seguía teniendo un gran corazón, uno compasivo que le impedía odiar a quien tanto mal le hizo. Shinji no podía contener su llanto, no le importaba quedar como un idiota o hacer el ridículo.

—Te he perdonado hace tiempo -confesó Ikari en medio sollozos- A pesar de todo, nunca conseguí odiarte.

—Ya vete, por favor -insistió el otro, preocupado porque el tren ya estaba a punto de partir-

—¿Ahora me pides que me vaya como si nada? ¿Cómo crees que podré hacerlo sin ti? -preguntó el castaño apretando los puños y temblando preso de la rabia que experimentaba- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si eres el único responsable de que mi vida haya perdido todo su sentido?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De que gracias a ti me convertí en el ser que soy ahora. Uno completamente dependiente, uno que no puede continuar solo -Shinji agachó la mirada y volvió a llorar mientras que un susurro dejó salir aquello que necesitaba confesar- Uno que te necesita a su lado.

—¡¡¡No seas idiota!!! -el alemán lo empujó para que reaccione y elevó el tono- ¡No lo arruines! Deja de decir esas estupideces y sube al maldito tren. ¡¡¡Lárgate ya, desaparece de mi vista de una vez!!!

—No pienso irme si tú no vienes conmigo, Karl -insistió el castaño- ¡¡¡No voy a irme y dejarte aquí sabiendo que te van a matar!!!

—Si no te vas, soy yo quien te va a matar a ti por imbécil -lo tomó del cuello de la ropa acercando su rostro al ajeno, intentando infundirle miedo con sus amenazas-

—Entiéndelo, no quiero que mueras aquí -replicó Shinji llorando con amargura-

—Shinji, yo ya estoy muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Ahora eres tú el que está diciendo estupideces!

—He muerto el día que entendí que me enamoré de ti -confesó el alemán, dejando al otro todo completamente sonrojado con esas palabras-

—Karl...

—Desde ese día, no he hecho más que maldecirte -prosiguió el Nazi- Tú me mataste mucho antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo contigo. Jamás te lo perdonaré. No tenías derecho alguno de meterte en mi corazón.

—Vamos juntos a Suiza, por favor. Todavía estamos a tiempo -insistió el otro- ¡No todo está perdido aún! Puedes usar el pasaporte que te dio ese oficial japonés.

Karl suspiró hastiado, en verdad tenía ganas de golpear a su amante por necio. El tren comenzaba a moverse, ya iba a partir y Shinji no lo había abordado. Sin embargo, el albino se acercó y comenzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro ajeno.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? -cuestionó con seriedad-

—Los escuché cuando conversaban. Ese hombre puso en tus manos la oportunidad de salvar tu vida. Aprovéchala, por favor. Deja de lado esa terquedad y huyamos juntos.

—En verdad, debería golpearte por perder el tiempo diciendo toda esta sarta de estupideces.

—Dirás que estoy demente, que he perdido la razón y quizás sea verdad, esto no tiene el menor de los sentidos y por más retorcido que parezca, yo también terminé enamorándome de ti.

El Capitán Nazi suspiró, viéndolo con cierta incredulidad y ruborizándose un poco ante tan nefasta y enferma revelación.

—Ya no sé quien de los dos está más enfermo.

—Hay cosas que no tienen lógica ni explicaciones coherentes. Simplemente suceden y no se pueden evitar -respondió Ikari-

—Perdiste el tren y el siguiente recién sale en unas horas. No queda más remedio que ir a comprar otros boletos. Espero que todavía queden algunos disponibles, ya ves que la gente está huyendo como ratas -comentó el albino rodando los ojos- ¡Ahora muévete!

Shinji sonrió aliviad al ver que había logrado convencer a Karl y con eso, ya estaba cantando victoria. Por más increíble que pudiera parecer, estaba feliz de que las cosas se hayan dado de esa manera. Pensaba que si conseguían huir juntos, iban a poder recomenzar una vida nueva y distinta lejos de ahí y emprender un viaje a su natal Japón.

\---

Por fortuna habían conseguido boletos para la siguiente salida. Decidieron regresar a la residencia para que Karl pudiera recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y sobre todo aquel dichoso pasaporte que Touji Suzuhara le dio y que de ahora en más, lo usaría y haría suya esa identidad inventada.

—Nagisa Kaworu -bufó el alemán- Ese es el nombre que figura en el pasaporte que me dio Suzuhara.

—Es un bonito nombre, creo que te va muy bien.

—¡Cierra la boca! Mi nombre es y siempre será Karl Lorenz.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? ¡Es solo un nombre falso y ya!

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Karl detuvo el vehículo antes de ingresar y observó a los lados con suspicacia. Shinji notó que se había puesto algo nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el castaño-

—Pásame el arma -pidió Karl señalándole la guantera-

—S-sí...

Shinji obedeció y pasó el arma a su amante con las manos temblorosas. Karl tomó el arma y la cargó teniéndola presta para disparar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Shinji de nuevo, inquieto al ver la actitud extraña en su contrario-

—Ya están aquí -susurró el Nazi- ¿Escuchas?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? No escucho nada en absoluto.

—Debemos irnos de aquí ya mismo -advirtió Karl y puso de nuevo el vehículo en marcha, solo que cuando intentó ir en reversa, miró por el retrovisor y se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos tenían a media docena de hombres portando fusiles y apuntándolos con todas las intenciones de dispararlos-

—¡¡¡Alto ahí!!! -gritó uno de ellos- ¡Abandonen el coche de inmediato o abriremos fuego!

—Son rusos -bufó Karl- _Scheiße!!!_ Ahora sí estamos perdidos -una sonrisa llena de ironía se dibujó en sus labios- ¿Cómo la ves, Shinji Ikari? Vamos a morir juntos. 

—¿¡Qué!?

—Es nuestro fin.


	27. Freiheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Freiheit = Libertad**

La situación era por demás extrema y al parecer ya no había escapatoria posible. La mirada llena de miedo y preocupación de Shinji dejó conmovido a Karl; no podía soportar verlo de esa manera, tan asustado y al borde de las lágrimas pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. 

Tenían a seis soldados del ejército rojo justo detrás de ellos, apuntándolos con armas de grueso calibre y exigiéndoles descender del automóvil. No había posibilidad de que Karl pudiera repelerlos, pues solo contaba con una pistola cargada con un cartucho por la mitad. Ese había sido un tremendo descuido de su parte.

Entonces ambos pudieron escuchar un grito de ultimátum de los rusos que ya no estaban dispuestos a aguardar por ellos, abrirían fuego contra el vehículo si no salían en los siguientes segundos.

—Escucha, no podemos avanzar más por este es un camino porque no tiene salida y si doy marcha atrás tampoco podremos llegar muy lejos porque nos van a acribillar -explicó el alemán intentando permanecer sosegado- Nuestra única opción es resguardarnos en la casa. Así que voy a acelerar y cuando lleguemos a la puerta, tendrás que correr tan pronto como puedas y entrar allí. Tenemos pocos segundos para lograrlo.

—¡Pero empezarán a disparar! -exclamó Shinji todo alarmado ante lo evidente-

—Hagamos lo que hagamos esos imbéciles nos van a disparar de todas maneras. Así que sal tan rápido como puedas y yo te cubriré hasta que estés dentro de la casa. Una vez allí, corre al sótano sin perder tiempo, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, aquí vamos -dijo Karl e hizo que Shinji agachara la cabeza para protegerse de la inminente lluvia de balas que caería sobre ellos- ¡¡¡Abajo!!!

El Nazi apretó el acelerador a fondo para imprimir tanta velocidad como fuera posible y atropelló la reja de su residencia que estaba cerrada. Había un tramo de unos 150 metros desde el portón de acceso a la propiedad hasta la puerta de la casa, por lo que tenían el tiempo justo para lograr su objetivo.

Conforme el vehículo avanzaba hacia la vivienda, los soldados rusos abrían fuego sin piedad alguna. Karl estaba rogando para que las balas no les dieran o hicieran explotar el automóvil en movimiento. En tanto, Shinji podía escuchar el roce de los proyectiles y algunos inscrustándose en la chapería del coche.

No pudo evitar gritar cuando los vidrios del automóvil comenzaron a romperse todos.

—Ya casi -gruñó el ario mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor que los hombres venían corriendo hacia ellos sin dejar de dispararles- ¡¡¡Malditos bastardos, no van a poder conmigo!!!

Pudieron llegar a la entrada de la casa con éxito pero Shinji se puso tan nervioso que no se percató de ello y permaneció estático un momento, lleno de pánico como era de esperarse.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡¡¡Muévete ya, maldita sea!!! -gritó Karl con exasperación y preparó su arma- ¡Baja pronto, idiota!

Karl abrió la puerta del auto y trató de cubrirse detrás de la misma mientras se ponía a disparar también a los soldados que avanzaban con prisa hacia ellos. Shinji por fin reaccionó y salió del vehículo para luego correr al interior de la casa tan rápido como le fue posible.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh, demonios!!! -exclamó Karl denotando dolor cuando una bala acababa de rozarle la cabeza, produciéndole un sangrado inmediato-

—¡¡¡Karl!!! -Shinji quedó pasmado al verlo sangrar mientras se dirigía al interior de la residencia- ¡Ven aquí ya!

—¡Ve al sótano! -respondió enojado- ¡Corre!

Al cerciorarse que Shinji se había ido, el Nazi terminó de agotar sus munciones y corrió también hacia la casa. Sabía que esos soldados los seguirían hasta allí pero la entrada al sótano se hallaba disimulada a la perfección en una de las habitaciones que no llamaría la atención tan enseguida.

Shinji y Karl lograron ingresar al escondite justo a tiempo, ya que ni bien lo hicieron, sus perseguidores llegaron a la casa y tumbaron la puerta para luego comenzar a destrozar todo a su paso buscándolos en todas las habitaciones. El joven nipón sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, trataba de recobrar el aliento y de tranquilizarse un poco. Karl consiguió cerrar el acceso al sótano con éxito y ya no había manera de que los descubrieran allí. Los rusos invasores tendrían que buscar muy minuciosamente antes de que pudieran dar con ellos en ese lugar.

Karl encendió las luces del sitio y se dirigió hacia su amante.

—Aquí estaremos bien por un rato. No podrán escucharnos ni nada aquí abajo, este lugar está construido con buenos materiales aislantes -explicó el Capitán Lorenz- ¿No te resulta irónico que este sótano que una vez fue tu prisión y que tanto aborrecías, ahora te esté salvando la vida?

—Déjame ver qué te pasó -respondió Shinji, restando importancia a las palabras ajenas; estaba más bien preocupado al ver la herida en la cabeza del albino que seguía sangrando a borbotones y manchándole la ropa-

—No es grave.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Está sangrando mucho! Parece una quemadura y un corte un tanto profundo.

—¿Qué esperabas, tonto? ¡Me rozó una maldita bala! -replicó el otro con hastío- Creo que hay unas toallas por allá -señaló hacia el fondo-

—Bien. Siéntate aquí, voy a revisarte.

El alemán suspiró algo fastidiado, sabía que Ikari no iba a quedarse tranquilo si no dejaba que lo revisara al menos aunque sabía que sería algo en vano, no tenía elementos de primeros auxilios allí. Karl se sentó en la cama que estaba ahí a un lado, en tanto el castaño se acercó a observar y luego presionó una de las toallas que encontró contra la herida para intentar parar la hemorragia.

—Fue muy estúpido de mi parte mandar sacar los equipos de supervivencia de aquí. No pensé que los fuera a darle a este sótano el uso real para el que fue construido -se quejó el Nazi-

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Karl? No vamos a sobrevivir mucho tiempo en este lugar sin agua por lo menos.

—Y no olvides que también se nos va a terminar el oxígeno. El sistema de ventilación hay que activarlo desde afuera y tampoco pensé en eso -rodó los ojos- Podremos estar aquí máximo tres horas antes que se nos agote el aire para respirar.

—¿Crees que se hayan ido para entonces? -preguntó Shinji con un semblante cargado de preocupación-

—Eso espero, aunque a decir verdad lo dudo. Lo más probable es que pidan refuerzos al no hallarnos. Ya están dentro de la casa y si por casualidad nos asomamos, ten por seguro que van a matarnos sin contemplaciones. De seguro ya encontraron tus documentos y el dinero que dejamos en el coche.

Shinji empezaba a transpirar, en el lugar no había corriente de aire alguna y las luces hacían que el ambiente cerrado se tornara bastante caluroso. La herida en la cabeza de Karl paró de sangrar, por lo que el castaño retiró la toalla y acomodó el cabello ajeno.

—Tal vez si salimos de aquí. Si nos rendimos y suplicamos clemencia...-- -sugirió Ikari-

—¡¡¡No seas ingenuo!!! -lo interrumpió el otro muy molesto- Ellos tienen órdenes de eliminar a todo aquel que encuentren a su paso y después de lo que hicimos, ¿crees que tendrán consideración alguna con nosotros?

—Realmente no, pero...--

—¿Deseas correr ese riesgo? Pues bien, lo haremos entonces. Saldremos de aquí si quieres pero eso sí, puedo asegurarte que cuando sepan que soy un Nazi, van a divertirse conmigo torturándome hasta la muerte -sonrió- ¡Qué ironía! Antes era yo quien hacía eso con las ratas judías y ahora yo soy parte de las ratas que ellos quieren exterminar.

—Karl -murmuró Shinji y se sentó a su lado en la cama-

El alemán se volvió hacia su contrario y lo miró con fijeza, con una de sus manos empezó a secar el sudor que cubría la frente del castaño. Luego de un rato, puso a hablarle con voz calma.

—Hice lo que pude para intentar salvarte pero tiraste a la basura todo mi esfuerzo -expresó Karl aunque no sonaba como si se tratara de un reproche- Si hubieras subido a ese tren, ahora estarías seguro y camino a Suiza y no pasando por una situación de mierda otra vez -el joven hombre soltó un largo suspiro antes de proseguir- Ya sé que no eres un judío, Shinji Ikari, pero eres tan estúpido como si en verdad lo fueras.

—Lo siento -fue todo lo que atinó a decir- Perdóname por arruinarlo pero es que yo... realmente no quería dejarte solo aquí.

—Me impresiona que tengas ese tipo de consideraciones con alguien que no ha hecho más que hacerte padecer un verdadero infierno. En verdad, no sé si eres masoquista o un completo idiota.

—Quizás un poco de ambas cosas. Pero tienes razón, cualquiera que pudiera estar en mi lugar sentiría el más profundo odio y desprecio hacia alguien como tú. Solo que después de todo, bien o mal, fuiste mi única compañía en estos últimos cinco años. Terminé aceptándote y acostumbrándome a ti al punto de volverme un maldito dependiente. Me anulaste e inutilizaste por completo porque ahora no concibo vivir sin ti. Lo sé... no hace falta que lo digas, soy un verdadero estúpido.

—Eres adorable -comentó Karl, sonriendo un poco y acariciando el cabello ajeno-

Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que el otro expresaba. Era la primera vez que las palabras de Karl sonaban tan sinceras y tiernas para él.

—Hoy, ahora tengo el valor de admitir que me enamoré de ti, Shinji -confesó el albino- Aunque no quería reconocerlo, me enamoré desde que nos vimos por primera vez en Dachau y desde entonces te quise para mí. Esa fue la razón por la que te mantuve con vida y no volví a intimar con otros hombres, al tiempo que dejé de asesinar a chicos judíos después de someterlos a mi antojo como lo hice impunemente durante tantos años.

El castaño no sabía qué decirle, no podría dar crédito a esas cosas que el otro le estaba revelando.

—A pesar de todo el daño que te hice, conseguiste hacerme cambiar aunque no lo creas -afirmó el alemán con total convicción- Soy un enfermo que más de la mitad de su vida se la pasó tratando de ocultar la verdad, soy un monstruo que acabó con miles de personas por mantener su secreto a salvo sin pensar que un día terminaría amando a una de víctimas. Como ves, lo hice todo mal pero ya no tiene sentido lamentarse ahora. Shinji, juro que no deseo que mueras aquí pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti.

—Pues si no hay salida y tenemos que morir, vamos a hacerlo juntos, así como me dijiste hace rato en el coche -Shinji parecía bastante resignado, levantó la mirada hacia Karl y le sonrió- 

—¿¡Eh!? -el Nazi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo decir eso-

Ya a esas alturas Shinji era consciente de que no lograrían escapar con vida pero al menos sabía que si moría al lado de Karl, tendría tranquilidad. El castaño se puso de pie y fue a revisar una caja que estaba en una esquina de ese sótano, la misma estaba llena de cartuchos y balas nuevas.

—Tienes un arma contigo, ¿cierto? -preguntó Ikari- Sé que estás pensando en suicidarte, siempre lo pensaste -rememoró el muchacho- Siempre dijiste que preferías meterte un tiro en la cabeza antes que rendirte o que los enemigos te atrapen. Sé que todavía piensas lo mismo, Karl. Si no lo has hecho porque estoy yo aquí aún.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso que dije hace tanto tiempo? -cuestionó el albino y se puso de pie para ir junto a su acompañante-

—Recuerdo absolutamente cada día de estos años que estuve a tu lado -respondió el otro sintiendo las imparables lágrimas caer desde ojos- Recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, cada mirada, cada golpe, cada caricia.

Sin decir nada, Karl abrazó a Shinji, aferrándose a él con fuerza mientras el otro se daba el gusto de corresponderlo de igual manera, cerrando los ojos y llorando en silencio, atesorando esos segundos en los que se sentía extrañamente protegido estando entre los brazos de aquel que un día fue su verdugo y ahora quería ver como a su salvador.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora? -preguntó Karl sin separase del otro-

—Carga esa arma y mátame -contestó Shinji sollozando- Confío en ti, sé que será rápido y no sufriré. Luego hazlo tú, lleva a cabo ese cometido que siempre tuviste en mente.

—Pero, ¿es en serio? -el alemán se apartó un poco de él y le acarició el rostro, viéndolo con desconcierto-

Shinji asintió con la cabeza, nunca antes en su toda vida había hablado tan en serio. 

_Él estaba consciente que solo muertos serían finalmente libres._

—La muerte será la libertad para nosotros, Karl.

—¡Qué curioso! -replicó el Nazi- Siento que eso ya lo había escuchado antes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Alguna vez escuché eso de _"la muerte es la única y absoluta libertad"_ y creo que se lo dije a alguien también. Shinji, no tengo problema en cumplir con tu voluntad pero me apena tanto que las cosas tengan que ser de este modo. Es algo que jamás me lo podré perdonar aún después de morir.

—De todas maneras, yo ya te perdoné -lo miró aún con los ojos llenos con gruesas lágrimas- Pero antes de morir, quiero que cumplas mi última voluntad.

—¿Tú última voluntad? -ahora era Karl quien se hallaba de lo más confundido, no entendía a qué se refería el otro con exactitud-

—Quiero ser tuyo por última vez. No, mejor dicho, por primera vez -aseveró Shinji e intentó sonreír- Ahora que sé que tus sentimientos hacia mí son verdaderos, ahora sé que me amas y me correspondes. quiero que me hagas el amor por primera y última vez.

—Shinji... -volvió a murmurar viéndolo con total desconcierto-

Entonces Shinji abrazó al albino rodeándole por el cuello para así besarlo con ganas y hacerle saber que su petición era verdadera. Karl respondió del mismo modo y por primera vez lo estaba besando con genuino afecto, sintiéndose impresionado al experimentar esas sensaciones que hasta hacía poco desconocía.

—Puede que estos sean nuestros últimos momentos pero juro que al menos esta vez voy a hacerte feliz, Shinji Ikari.


	28. Ewigkeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ewigkeit = Eternidad**

Un extraño pero a la vez cálido y agradable sentimiento de felicidad llenaba el corazón de Shinji Ikari por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a tal punto que no lograba contener sus lágrimas aunque contradictoriamente también sonreía. Se negaba a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que su delgado y trémulo cuerpo, que yacía sobre aquel colchón desvencijado, todavía experimentaba el característico e incómodo dolor inicial cuando su amante lo invadía; aún así no deseaba siquiera parpadear para no perder aquella hermosa y sensual visión que sus ojos le regalaban.

En todos esos años de cautiverio, nunca se puso a observar tan detenidamente y con tanta devoción las perfectas facciones del rostro ajeno, o al menos, nunca antes le resultaron tan atractivas. Claro que a pesar de todo, fue siempre un admirador secreto de la sabida belleza de ese albino pero por alguna razón, ahora todo le resultaba más hermoso en él.

El alemán se sentía conmovido en medio de su abrasiva excitación notando las mejillas ruborizadas y deseando besar esa tentadora boca, pero prefería primero observar con atención a su pareja, que se hallaba bajo su cuerpo desnudo, recibiéndolo de un modo voluntario. Karl tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas pero sus miradas hablaban mucho más.

El Capitán Lorenz mordía sus labios, intentando contener sus jadeos mientras se movía en vaivén, hundiéndose profunda pero delicadamente en el joven Ikari, quien de a poco empezaba a sentir todo aquello más placentero. La falta de aire y el intenso calor comenzaban a resentirse en ese sótano cerrado de forma hermética que les servía como el cómplice escondite y estaba siendo testigo silencioso de sus últimos e íntimos momentos juntos.

Shinji abrazó a Karl con fuerza, sujetándolo con ganas, aferrándose a su cuerpo, deseando más de él. Todo de él. El castaño rodeó la cintura ajena enredando sus piernas y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

El Nazi se encontraba sorprendido ante la acción ajena, parecía ser el otro quien llevaba por primera vez la rienda de aquel apasionado encuentro. Lo besó con ímpetu, poseyendo la lengua ajena, acariciándola con suya, deleitándose con ese sabor dulce y adictivo, tan húmedo y pasional.

Cuando el oxígeno se les hacía cada vez más escaso se vieron obligados a apartarse. Karl deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello ajeno, dándole unas pequeñas mordidas y luego se acercó hasta el oído ajeno.

— _Aaahhh...Ich liebe Dich...mmm so sehr..._ -susurró entre gemidos-

Shinji se estremeció al escucharlo de ese modo, tan erótico pero a la vez tan sincero y real. Esta vez Karl no afirmaba amarlo movido solo por la lujuria ni por el éxtasis del momento, esta vez era todo tan distinto, una declaración de amor genuina y cargada del más puro sentimiento. Incluso el mismo oficial se sentía sorprendido al sentirlo en carne propia.

Por fin podía expresarlo sin sentir culpa, vergüenza o rabia. Si hubo que algo que ese Nazi siempre envidió a Shinji Ikari era la libertad que éste poseía en su corazón, mientras el suyo había permanecido preso durante muchos años, sujeto a una esclavitud por demás dolorosa y ahora que por fin era libre, se sentía en una suerte de paraíso aunque su realidad era un completo infierno.

— _Ich liebe Dich, mein Schatz..._ -repitió de nuevo pero esta vez viendo a Shinji directo a los ojos para luego acariciarle el rostro con suma delicadeza-

—También yo te amo, Kaworu -murmuró el castaño dedicándole la más dulce y auténtica sonrisa-

Shinji sintió que las lágrimas nublaban su vista y al parpadear, éstas comenzaron a deslizarse cayendo a los costados de su rostro. En tanto Karl, se detuvo un momento, sorprendido por el modo en que fue llamado por el otro.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? -preguntó Karl con un tanto de asombro-

—Kaworu -repitió- Quiero creer que Kaworu es el nuevo Karl, el hombre que me ama y del que yo estoy enamorado. El hombre a quien mi corazón pertenecerá hasta la eternidad.

El albino quedó estupefacto, le costaba aceptar que Shinji lo llamara de una manera distinta pero si eso hacía feliz a su amado, él no se opondría para nada, aceptaría gustoso y haría de cuenta que era esa nueva persona.

—Ojalá pudiéramos recomenzarlo todo -el alemán condujo uno de sus dedos pulgares sobre los finos labios ajenos y empezó a acariciarlos- Me dedicaría a hacerte tan feliz -confesó sintiendo sus ojos escocer ante toda la impotencia y frustración que le generaba haber llegado a tal extremo-

—Ya hoy me has hecho muy feliz -respondió Ikari acercándose a besarlo de nuevo-

El japonés sentía su cuerpo más ardiente que nunca, dedicó una tierna sonrisa y volvió a aferrarse, moviendo sus caderas con rapidez, rogando por tanto contacto como el otro pudiera brindarle. Karl solo atinó a cumplir con tal placentera demanda y lo embistió con tal energía y profundidad que llegó hasta aquel punto que hizo al otro gemir como un desaforado y clavar sus uñas en la espalda ajena.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...aaahhh!!! -Shinji se retorcía bajo el cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo la excitante fricción de su miembro entre él y su amante-

— _Danke, meine Liebe_ -dijo el albino en tono apenas perceptible y a la par sonreía al ver tanto gozo dibujado en el rostro de su amado acompañado de un indómito quejido. Se sentía agradecido con Shinji por haberle hecho descubrir que todavía era capaz de amar de esa manera-

Y entonces la repentina y tibia humedad entre su cuerpo y el de Shinji se hizo presente. Se sentía por demás erotizado mientras sus inoportunos y pecaminosos recuerdos lo asaltaban, su mente recreaba una escena parecida al contemplar el sonrojado rostro del castaño; todo eso le evocaba el primer contacto que sexual que mantuvieron años atrás, cuando de modo alevoso lo secuestró y abusó de él.

Sin embargo, Karl no podía olvidar aquel indeseable pero aún así delicioso orgasmo que le dio la primera vez que mantuvo relaciones con él. En tanto ahora, era diamentralmente distinto en todo aspecto. Fue en ese instante que sintió explotar, consumiéndose en las llamas de la pasión y el deseo sin fin, impulsados por aquel amor tan sublime, divino y puro.

Su cuerpo temblaba y dejaba escapar aquellos intensos gemidos, cada célula que lo componía se estremecía ante la oleada de placer que sentía cuando el cuerpo de su amante lo estrujaba en su interior, ambos yacían abrazados, empapados de sudor, felices al consolidar aquel bello sentimiento mutuo y correspondido.

Karl cayó rendido sobre Shinji, respirando agitado como si hubiera librado la más cruenta y difícil batalla de toda su vida. Y en definitiva, era así, cuando sintió los frágiles brazos rodearlo y levantó la mirada hacia su amante, quien devolvió el gesto de inmediato y le sonrió como nunca antes en su vida.

Aquella efímera y placentera felicidad que el alemán estaba experimentando se esfumó en ese preciso instante y se compuso, abandonó el cuerpo ajeno saliendo de su interior con cuidado y fue que alcanzó un intenso miedo, sintiendo que la respiración se le dificultaba y que probablemente pronto perdería su estado de consciencia.

Ellos ya no tenían idea de cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se encerraron allí pero fue el suficiente como para que el aire se les terminara.

—Debemos salir de aquí -murmuró el Nazi-

—¿Y si los rusos siguen en la casa? -replicó Shinji denotando una palidez extraña y sintiendo que iría a desmayarse enseguida-

—Voy a fijarme -respondió el albino y se levantó con dificultad de esa cama-

Tan pronto como pudo, Karl subió las escaleras de madera que conducían a la salida de aquel refugió y quitó el seguro a la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuenta que fue para entrar al mismísimo infierno cuando el invasivo fuego se coló con rapidez hacia allí.

Los soldados rusos incendiaron toda la residencia y ésta se consumió bastante rápido debido a que tenía mucha madera en su estructura. Fue así que en cuestión de minutos, todo estaba ardiendo ya.

Aquellos integrantes del ejército rojo se sorprendieron al no encontrar vestigios de los hombres que habían perseguido y que se metieron a la casa, esfumándose como por arte de magia; creyeron que estaban muy bien ocultos y que el fuego los obligaría a salir huyendo para intentar salvar sus vidas.

La espera de esos soldados fue totalmente en vano. Ellos jamás salieron a pesar de todo.

Karl cerró la puerta de nuevo y con desesperación trató de apagar el fuego pero el humo comenzaba a intoxicarlos y por ende, acelerarles la pérdida de su estado de consciencia.

—¡¡¡Shinji!!! -gritó Karl desesperado al verlo a punto de desvanecerse, fue corriendo hacia él para sostenerlo y el castaño apenas pudo mirarlo-

—Hazlo ya, por favor -suplicó el castaño- Morir quemado será todavía más doloroso. No permitas que sufra de nuevo.

—¡Dios! Perdóname, Shinji -contestó el albino sin poder contener sus amargas lágrimas-

Ahí estaba Karl en su propia encrucijada, sosteniendo a su gran amor, rogándole de nuevo el perdón. Quería que lo perdonara por todo, no solo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no había opción y el camino de sentido único era ese que los conducía a la muerte.

Como si se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto, por primera vez Karl Lorenz sentía que no era capaz de tomar una vida, a pesar de que nunca antes dudó a la hora de asesinar a alguien, aunque fue entrenado en el extremismo con implacable dureza. Ahora no podía siquiera tomar su arma de manera apropiada.

— _Ich hoffe daß wir uns wiedersehen werden in der Ewigkeit, meine liebe_ (Espero nos encontremos de nuevo en la eternidad, mi amor) -murmuró Shinji en un alemán tan perfecto como de un mismísimo nativo se tratara, abrazó a su amado con la fuerza que le quedaba-

El Nazi cerró los ojos y poco antes de que el fuego los pudiera alcanzar, apretó el gatillo sintiendo el calor de aquella sangre que se desparramaba sobre él de manera inmediata. Los brazos inertes de Shinji cayeron de inmediato hacia los costados, dejando de Karl.

_Shinji Ikari había muerto de manera instantánea._

Karl se echó al suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo ajeno y llorando como jamás lo hizo en toda su vida, tan desconsolada y amargamente que sentía como su corazón se desgarraba de la manera más lenta y cruel. Al mismo tiempo, no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Shinji y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

El destrozado hombre no se atrevía a mirarlo de nuevo. No quería ver el rostro muerto y ensangrentado de aquel chico inocente que acabó en esas horribles circunstancias gracias a él. A pesar de que le había asegurado haberle perdonado todo, se sentía arrepentido como nunca.

El alemán tomó su arma en cuanto sintió que el fuego le empezó a quemar los pies, lo retiró con prisa al notar que Shinji tenía razón al afirmar que morir incinerado sería terrible. Con prisa se introdujo el arma a la boca apuntando hacia arriba y cerró los ojos con fuerza y temor. _Finalmente, apretó el gatillo._

\---

**Munich. Abril, 1960.**

Quince años después del final de la peor y más cruel guerra que vivió la humanidad, una mujer descendió de un lujoso coche en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo edificada la residencia que perteneció a la familia Lorenz. Ella llevaba en sus brazos a un bonito cachorro de pastor alemán y su chofer, quien la acompañaba, cargaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas. Ambos se dirigían a depositar las flores donde se hallaba una placa conmemorativa donde figuraban los nombres Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa.

—Espéreme en el coche -ordenó la dama a su chofer-

—Sí, señora -respondió el hombre y se marchó dejándola a solas-

Cuando el susodicho se retiró, ella observó con fijeza la placa de mármol en cuestión y sonrió.

—Hola, Karl -murmuró- Demoré mucho tiempo en regresar a Alemania en esta ocasión pero, ¿sabes qué?, estoy considerando la idea de mudarme aquí con mi esposo y mis hijos. Me encantaría recuperar esta propiedad que un día perteneció a la familia Lorenz. Por cierto, traje a Ritter conmigo -dijo refiriéndose al cachorro que traía con ella- Es hermoso, ¿cierto? Es idéntico al perro que tanto atesorabas, es descendiente directo de él, así que decidí ponerles a todos el mismo nombre y seguir con esa dinastía -sonrió-

— _¿Me permitirías cargarlo, Tabhi?_

Una voz ronca y extraña proveniente detrás de unos arbustos asustó a la mujer, quien estuvo a punto de gritar del espanto pero desistió cuando lo vio aparecer a quien la había llamado por su nombre. Se trataba de un hombre que vestía una túnica marrón que le cubría hasta la cabeza y en el cuello llevaba colgado un crucifijo de madera. Era un monje. La mujer quedó en shock al verlo venir hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú? -estaba conmovida y al borde del llanto- ¿Cómo es posible?

Cuando el hombre se descubrió el rostro removiendo la capucha de la cogulla que vestía, ella sintió que quedaba sin aliento.

—¿¡Karl!? -gritó angustiada-

—Veo que mi prima sigue siendo tan escandalosa como siempre.

Tabhi Lorenz quedó petrificada al confirmar que se trataba de él mismo, y aunque su rostro se encontrara completamente irreconocible, lleno de espantosas cicatrices ya curadas pero que eran clarísimos vestigios de quemaduras, en especial en la cara y en la cabeza. Lo único que no había cambiado en él eran esos ojos tan penetrantes que los iba a poder reconocer en cualquier lugar que fuera.

—Y bien, ¿me dejas cargar al cachorro?

La dama no podía coordinar sus palabras pues el llanto se había apoderado de ella. Entregó al perrito al hombre que tenía en frente, su primo, aquel ex oficial Nazi de nombre Karl Lorenz, a quien creyó muerto en manos de los rusos, incinerado en la casa que antes se encontraba allí.

Lejos quedó todo aquel porte soberbio y la característica belleza de ese hombre. Ella pudo notar que las manos ajenas también poseían cicatrices de quemaduras y presumiblemente todo su cuerpo se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Casi ya no tenía cabello y a pesar de que estaba rondando para ese entonces el medio siglo de vida, le daba la impresión de que se trataba de un anciano que ya padecía los achaques de la edad.

—Sé que me estuviste trayendo flores todos estos años pero no me atrevía a aparecer frente a ti en estas horribles condiciones en la que quedé -explicó Karl mientras le sonreía al cachorro, que parecía haberlo aceptado de manera favorable-

—¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar de ese incendio? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Karl? -cuestionó ella a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso- El nombre que figura aquí, Kaworu Nagisa, eres tú. Lo colocaron así en la placa porque encontraron un pasaporte con esa identidad pero cuando me lo enseñaron, traía tu foto y supuse que quisiste escapar con Shinji Ikari pero no lo consiguieron.

—Shinji Ikari -murmuró él y permaneció un rato en silencio antes de relatar lo que había pasado- Me encerré en el sótano junto con él para que los rusos no nos atraparan, se nos estaba terminando el aire y cuando quisimos salir, ya habían incendiado la casa. El fuego avanzó y decidimos quitarnos la vida con un balazo antes que morir quemados.

La mujer lo escuchaba con atención, estaba por demás horrorizada a pesar que él lo comentaba con una increíble parsimonia, aunque con pena y nostalgia notables en extremo.

—Maté a Shinji y luego procedí a suicidarme -suspiró y prosiguió a pesar de los amargos recuerdos que aquello le traía- El gatillo se trabó, no tuve manera de arreglarlo ya que el fuego avanzó hacia mí, sentí como mi piel y mi carne se empezaron a quemarse al igual que el cuerpo de Shinji. Sin embargo, la falta de aire allí hizo que el fuego acabara por extinguirse por sí solo. Fue como milagro por demás inoportuno.

—¡Dios! Todo eso es tan increíble.

—Lo es. Luego conseguí arrastrarme como pude, estaba agonizando a causa de todas esas quemaduras y lo último que recuerdo fue que pude salir de ese sótano a duras penas antes de caer desmayado -explicó él- No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormido pero cuando desperté tenía gran parte del cuerpo lleno de heridas en carne viva y ampollas, estaba en un hospital y entendí que alguien me había rescatado. Me preguntaron mi nombre y demás datos, ya que estaba desfigurado y no había modo de identificarme. Tuve que fingir y decir que no recordaba nada.

—Karl, en serio, no puedo creerlo -ella sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Estás vivo y es un verdadero milagro!

—Para mí no es más que una completa desgracia y aunque me terminé convirtiendo a esta vida, no me lograron convencer de lo contrario. Solo mírame, ya no queda nada del infame Karl Lorenz que conociste y eso es lo mejor que pudo pasarle a este mundo.

—Según supe, dijeron que desertaste de las SS y que huiste del país antes de la invasión. Nadie volvió a saber de ti y por alguna razón que desconozco no te relacionaron con el nombre de Kaworu Nagisa. Dieron por sentado que se trataba de un par de japoneses que por razones desconocidas estaban aquí y que murieron en el incendio -explicó la mujer-

—Pensé en el suicidio muchas veces en estos años y no hubo día que pasara sin llorarle a Shinji desde aquel entonces. Pero ya entendí que si no morí cuando debí haberlo hecho es porque merezco seguir con vida y pagar por todas mis acciones hasta que la muerte se apiade de mí algún día.

—Veo que yo siempre tuve razón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te habías enamorado de Shinji y lo llegaste a amar tanto que él, sin dudas, iba a terminar muerto a consecuencia de eso. Al parecer ese ha sido tu destino pero si te sirve de consuelo puedo decirte que él también te amó mucho, quizás como nadie en el mundo a pesar de todo.

—Lo sé. Nuestros últimos momentos juntos fueron los más felices a pesar de haber estado en una situación tan horrible -aseveró- El amor de Shinji ha sido mi mayor castigo y a la vez mi mayor redención.

—¿Entonces seguirás con esa vida consagrada a Dios? ¿Por fin encontraste la paz para tu corazón?

Karl suspiró y entregó de nuevo al perro a su dueña.

—Eso es algo que nunca encontraré. Sin embargo, no quería irme de este mundo sin antes despedirme de ti y que supieras la verdad de los acontecimientos aunque ya hayan pasado quince años.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo? Mi esposo no tendrá problema en que vivas con nosotros -propuso la mujer- Serás más que bienvenido.

—Te lo agradezco pero tendré que rechazar tu oferta. Pero por favor, cuida a ese cachorro y haz que al menos ese linaje se perpetue. Lo único bueno que quedó finalmente de la familia Lorenz. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

—Me retiré de las SS poco después de marcharme de aquí la última vez que te visité. Me casé en 1946 y tengo dos preciosos hijos. Uno de ellos es tu viva imagen, bueno se parece mucho a ti cuando eras adolescente, le puse Karl en tu honor -contó la mujer-

—Y al otro, le pusiste por nombre Shaun, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -cuestionó ella bastante sorprendida-

—Fuiste una gran espía de las SS pero para mí siempre fuiste muy predecible. Espero que tus hijos tengan un buen destino a pesar de llevar esos nombres de personas tan desdichadas. Tendrás que velar por eso.

—Lo haré. Claro que lo haré.

Tabhi comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y presa de tanta pena, impotencia y dolor rompió en llanto otra vez.

—No llores. Este horrible cuerpo sigue aquí pero mi alma se fue a la eternidad junto con Shinji Ikari aquel día.

—Karl... -susurró la mujer-

—Esta es nuestra despedida, querida prima.

—Si esa es tu voluntad, la voy a respetar -se acercó a abrazarlo y aferrada a él, lloró todavía más al saber que no lo volvería nunca más-

—Te deseo una larga y feliz vida, Tabhi -Karl la apartó y quedó viéndola por un rato- Ahora vete, vuelve con tu familia antes que anochezca.

—Te quiero, _Schatzi._

— _Sieg Heil!_ -pronunció Karl y entonces volteó para marchare por donde vino-

— _Sieg Heil!_ -contestó ella y también se retiró de ahí, sin mirar hacia atrás y con el más agridulce sentimiento grabado en su corazón-

Aquel día, Karl Lorenz desapareció para siempre. Lo hizo luego de haber podido cumpliir con eso que le quedaba pendiente, con el único y último familiar que sabía con vida. Nunca se supo que fue de él, se perdió en los bosques bávaros con el ferviente deseo de reunirse con su amado Shinji en la gloriosa y anhelada eternidad.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así, esta triste y desdichada historia ha llegado a su indefectible final.  
> Agradezco a todas las personas que la han leído y dejado kudos desde que inició la publicación.  
> También quiero comentarles que este fic tiene una secuela llamada [**"Beautiful world"**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593791), el cual lo hice para sacar el mal sabor que esto pudo haber dejado al lector. Les invito a leerla.  
> Muchas gracias nuevamente ;) ♥


End file.
